


The Lesbian Debt

by swimgirl5665



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Erotica - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 153,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimgirl5665/pseuds/swimgirl5665
Summary: A lesbian discovers she is willing to fuck much more than just her girlfriend when faced with debt and blackmail.





	1. LAURA AND ERICA

Her girlfriend's cunt tasted as good as ever.

Laura lay in the top position of a nude 69, her short fringe of pink hair hanging over her eyes as she lapped at her lover Erica's pussy. She loved this position. She loved the feel of her large tits being splayed out to either side of her lover's trim stomach; she loved the feel of Erica's boobs against her own midriff. She loved Erica's head between her thighs, loved knowing she could clench her knees together and trap it there. She loved Erica's tongue running up and down the length of her slit and flicking her clitoris. And most of all she loved having her own face buried in her lover's twat; her cheeks wet with Erica's cunt juices and her tongue speared deep into Erica's fuckhole. She knew Erica didn't get much from Laura's tongue actually in her vagina, and knew that Erica would prefer her to gently lick her clitoris, but Laura just loved having her tongue as deep inside another girl as she could manage, surrounded by the salty, sticky walls of Erica's cunt.

Both girls were moaning sluttily into each others' beavers; both were breathing rapidly, as best they could with a mouth full of snatch. And then something sent Laura over the edge, and she began to squeal shudder and buck her hips violently against Erica's face as a powerful orgasm shivered through her; moments later, Erica came too, abruptly squeezing her thighs together against Laura's head and then slowly relaxing as she came down from the pleasure.

They stayed in the position afterwards, each gently cleaning away the excess sex juices with their tongues. Laura loved the taste of her lover's cunt, and wanted to get every last drop. Erica wasn't as much of a fan of drinking cunt nectar for its own sake, but she did it for Laura. Laura got her own way about most things in the relationship. Erica may have been a confident, intelligent woman in public life, but it turned out that once you got her a little horny she was only too happy to submit to whatever her spoiled brat of a girlfriend wanted.

And Laura was a spoiled brat; she knew it. Her mother was rich, and Laura was pretty, and so Laura had never really had to want for anything in her life. She'd been surrounded by an army of boys willing to do anything for her since she'd hit puberty, and coming out as a lesbian at age 16 had, if anything, only made them more eager to please her. She'd found a beautiful, submissive girlfriend almost as soon as she'd revealed her sexuality, and to her delight she'd found Erica was more than willing to cook for her, clean for her, and work in a high paying job to support them both. Laura had been free to work easy, undemanding, casual jobs, and spend her money and Erica's on beautiful dresses, comfortable furniture, and (her pet obsession) Japanese collectible statues.

The statues appeared in every room of the house. They covered a wide variety of styles; most were associated with an anime, film, or video gaming franchise. All of them were of women. Some were fully clothed and in dominant poses, but many more were in revealing costumes or wholly or partially nude. Many took submissive or erotic poses. Everywhere one looked in Laura's house, there was a little cartoon woman, offering her naked breasts or bending over to show her ass. Laura didn't collect them because they were sexy; she collected them because they were cute, and she delighted in finding new and rare statues to add to her collection.

Laura knew that dying her own hair pink made her look like an anime character; and she knew that the statues around her house invited even the most gentlemanly men to draw an inevitable comparison between the nude, beckoning anime sluts and herself. She didn't mind. She had no intention of ever doing anything sexual with a man - she was a lesbian, through and through - but it was fun to tease a little. There was a certain satisfaction she took in knowing that her male friends wanted to fuck her, and an even greater satisfaction in knowing that they'd never get to. It wasn't mean spirited - she genuinely liked her friends - but it was fun. And of course, it wasn't the only way she teased. She wore beautiful dresses that emphasised her curves. She touched her friends on the arm or the leg while she spoke to them to emphasise her points. She gave deep, intimate hugs to say hello and goodbye. When she occasionally spotted the hints of an uncontrollable erection in her friends' pants, she felt a little warm glow inside that made her smile the rest of the day.

Perhaps the best bit was knowing that their lust carried over to Erica. Erica was taller than Laura, shyer, with brown hair and boobs a size smaller than Laura's (though still large). And she didn't enjoy cockteasing at all. The male gaze made her blush and feel uncomfortable. She hated dressing sexily for male company, and she hated being the the subject of their fantasies, but Laura made her do it anyway, always dressing Erica in short hems and low-cut cleavages whenever male friends came to visit. Men might not make Laura wet, but a pretty girl blushing made her pussy gush every time. Many times that friends came to visit, she ended up hurrying them out of the house early because she was desperate to push her embarrassed lover down on the floor and rape her again and again.

On this afternoon, as she lay here, licking the last juices from Erica's twat, she felt a familiar stress begin to return - a stress she'd hoped to escape with the delicious sex she'd just enjoyed. 

Laura was in debt. She was in debt a lot.

Erica always complained that Laura spent too much money on her anime figurines. And Laura did spend a lot; her purchases came to nearly a thousand dollars every fortnight. Between Erica's copious salary and Laura's small contributions from her casual job, they covered it, but it was a lot. They had no savings, and a mortgage on their house. Laura had never let them put anything away; any excess they had went into buying more of the cute nude characters to adorn their house. 

So Laura had decided she'd create her own stash of money, so that she wouldn't need to keep being chided by Erica. She had spent the last few weeks watching World Series Poker, and had been impressed by how the poker professionals lived the high life on their gambling winnings. So Laura had taken all the money in Erica's account, gone to an online poker site, and started playing.

By the end of the day she'd lost all of Erica's money. Three days later, she'd somehow managed to wrangle a line of credit from the site, and had gone on to lose close to a million dollars more. She would be on the computer still, trying to win back the money, except the site had cut her off.

At first Laura wasn't worried. Erica had assumed the missing money was just Laura buying expensive figurines again, and the extra million dollars wasn't *real* money - it was internet money, which didn't really exist. Nothing was going to happen.

Then the emails had started coming, demanding payment of the money. At first they'd been generic demands for payment and Laura had ignored them. But then they started becoming more specific. They included personal details about her - her age, her place of work, her date of birth. Her home address. They'd started to freak Laura out.

And then this morning the email had included a photo. It was a photo of Laura leaving the house early in the morning, heading to work. It had been taken from just across the street. Someone not only knew where Laura lived, they had come to her house and taken a photo. And with it was that demand again - to pay back the million dollars she had borrowed.

Laura didn't have a milllion dollars. She didn't have close to that. Even if she sold the house and the two cars it wouldn't come to a quarter of a million dollars. She didn't have friends she could borrow it from. And her mother was rich, but she and Laura didn't always see eye to eye and Laura knew there was no way her mother would lend her anything close to a million dollars.

She rolled off of Erica and lay on her back, nude, her legs spread, looking at the ceiling.

"Is everything okay, honey?" asked Erica, rearranging herself on the bed to put her head at the same end as Laura's. There were still sex juices glistening on her face, which made Laura smile. Erica used to wipe her face clean after sex but Laura had made her leave the juices alone for a while because they looked sexy. She knew it humiliated Erica, which was most of the reason Laura did it. With one hand, Erica reached out to stroke Laura's hair.

Laura nuzzled against her lover's hand, and wiggled her body to lie against Erica's side. "Yes," she said, in her most convincing lying voice. Erica could never tell when Laura was lying, which was something else Laura loved about her. "You were fantastic. I love you, Erica." She planted a little butterfly kiss on Erica's left tit. She briefly wondered if people would pay to fuck Erica; if Erica would prostitute herself if Laura asked. Probably not a million dollars worth of pay, Laura decided. 

They lay like that for a while, in nude companionable silence, until Laura decided she wanted to get up. "I think the kitchen's due for cleaning," she said pointedly to Erica. Erica sighed, but obediently got up and started dressing. She would do the cleaning, Laura knew, because Erica would do anything Laura told her to. Sometimes grumbling, sometimes needing coercion, but Laura always won out. 

As her lover headed to get the cleaning supplies, Laura pulled on some panties and a loose shirt, and headed for the study. Maybe she could think of a way to deal with these troubling emails.


	2. TERMS OF REPAYMENT

Laura's study was a small room at the front of the house; it had a large window that would have looked out into the front garden, were it not for the fact that Laura routinely kept the blinds closed. She didn't need passers-by staring at her while she browsed the internet.

The computer itself sat on a pastel pink table, in front of a neon pink chair - in fact, the room generally was coloured in shades of pink, including the wall paint - and was decorated with more of Laura's Japanese figurines. A small platoon of little plastic women pouted and beckoned and offered their cleavage to either side of the screen. Laura smiled as she sat down.

Her smile vanished when she checked her email. There was one new meassage, and the message was simple: a photo of a knife. There was no text. 

Laura felt herself go pale. The last of the pleasing warmth from her earlier sex vanished instantly. She was terrified. These people knew where she lived. They had been to her house. And now they were very clearly threatening to hurt or kill her.

She looked at the picture of the knife. It was large, almost a cleaver. She could picture it all too easily piercing into her skin, or hacking into her limbs. She felt her hands starting to shake.

Impulsively, she hit "Reply" on the email, and typed.

"Please, I don't have the money to pay you and I don't know where I can get it. But I can probably find some money, and maybe pay in installments? Please please give me a chance. I will do whatever you want."

She hit send.

She sat, shivering, massaging her hands, looking at her computer screen. It was unrealistic to expect an immediate reply. Or maybe any reply. But what else could she do? She couldn't just browse the internet in a state like this. Or let Erica see her, white-faced and shaking. She waited in silence, staring at her email.

She was in luck, or so it seemed. A new email popped up only minutes later.

===  
To: Stupid Pink-Haired Bitch  
Re: Debt

I'll use simple language so a slut like you can understand.

(1) You still owe us the money. You owe us a million dollars, and we won't go away until it's paid.

(2) You pay us $1,000 a week. This is not a repayment. This is interest. The principal amount of $1 million remains.

(3) We have a range of business, political, and scientific interests. You will perform work for them, as required by us. If we are feeling generous, we may allow this work to credit against your interest payments or even the principal.

(4) If you do not make the repayments, or perform the work, we will use a knife on you. Depending on how we feel, we might kill you, or just cut some bits off. A slut doesn't need feet to suck cock, right?

(5) Your slut girlfriend is pretty; she might be fun to cut too.

(6) If you agree to these terms, you will indicate your acceptance by doing the following things:

(i) Immediately remove your clothes and send us a photo of yourself naked.

(ii) Go to (website provided) and download the software there, which will give us full remote control over your computer and its webcam.

(iii) Never, ever sit in front of this computer again unless your slut tits are visible to its webcam.

We get no value out of seeing your tits and it won't count against your debts; it just amuses us to make you do this.  
====

Laura looked at it. She felt both horror and relief. Up until she'd received the email, she'd thought her pleas were futile - that she was inevitably going to be attacked and killed if she couldn't repay the money. This was better - it offered a path out, however dark and horrid. But it truly was horrid. A thousand dollars a week was more than double the rent on their house. Even using all of her salary and Erica's, there would be no money left to eat. And the work - Laura had a horrible feeling the work would be sexual. She couldn't work in a brothel. She was a lesbian. She couldn't fuck men at all, let alone for money. Not that she'd be paid any money, it seemed.

The last instructions were in some ways the worst, because they were immediate. Laura didn't really have time to think about it - she had to do it now. She had never let a man see her naked in her life - was she really going to send a nude photo to a stranger now?

She looked at the picture of the knife again. She knew she was. She knew she was going to do whatever it took to not see that knife up close.

Nervously, she jumped out of her chair, and ran to the study door to check it was closed. She didn't want Erica seeing her, or asking why she was naked, or why she was taking photos of herself. With the door secured, Laura then quickly wiggled out of her shirt and panties, leaving her totally bare. Picking up her phone, she aimed the camera at her nude body and then, blushing, took a photograph. That done, she immediately pulled her panties back on, sat back down at the computer, and uploaded the nude photo. 

The photo looked awful. Her body was still flushed from sex with Erica, with her nipples erect and her hair messy. Her boobs looked huge, which Laura particularly hated. She'd always wished she had smaller breasts, and her DD-cup melons were a constant source of embarrassment. In her mind she associated large breasts with porn stars, sluts and heterosexual sex. Good lesbians had small breasts, and no amount of logic or positive self-image had helped her stop feeling like a traitor and a slut for having such large tits.

Pouting with unhappiness, she attached the photo to an email, and sent it. 

Then she went to the website she had been given. It was decorated with animated pictures of naked large-breasted women posing, sucking cocks, and being fucked. Laura grimaced. She liked looking at naked women, but not at naked women fucking men. There was a large "download" button in the centre of the screen, and she hit it. Her virus scanner immediately warned her she was downloading harmful software; she overrode the scanner and told it to download anyway.

Shortly after installing the software, her webcam light flicked on, shining a malevolent web. Her computer was transmitting video. Someone, somewhere, was looking at her sitting there bare-chested, her tits on display. She blushed even harder, and crossed her arms over her bosom.

A new email arrived.

===  
To: Stupid Pink-Haired Bitch  
Re: Debt

Looking good. Love those fuckballoons. You are one hot slut.

Your first $1,000 is due Friday, but you won't need to pay it because we have work for you instead.

Turn up at the Mayim Research Clinic tomorrow night at 6 pm, and then each weeknight following at the same time. Stay until they send you home, and do whatever they say.

You will definitely be paying the $1,000 next week, though, so be prepared.  
===

Laura was puzzled. The Mayim Research Clinic? She thought she knew it - a low-lying modern-looking building near the city centre. She had no idea what they did there, but it didn't exactly look like a den of horror. And it certainly wasn't a brothel, so she was relieved, at least a little. Plus the news that she wouldn't have to pay this week was great.

Maybe this wouldn't be so awful, she thought. Maybe she was just going to end up doing unpaid regular work.

She looked at the red light on her webcam, staring down at her tits. She shuddered, and turned off her computer.


	3. THE MAYIM CLINIC

The hardest bit of attending the Mayim Clinic was finding an explanation for Erica of why Laura was going out that night to a previously unmentioned appointment. Normally Laura and Erica did everything together - parties, clubbing, shopping, even doctors' appointments. For Laura to be out at night without her lover was unusual to say the least, and for it to come up at short notice was suspicious.

She decided to stick close to the truth.

"I got a job offer," she told Erica as they sat on the couch that afternoon. It was a Sunday, the end of the weekend, and Sunday afternoons and evenings were usually reserved for watching television on the couch, a home-cooked dinner, and then passionate lovemaking till they fell asleep.

"You didn't tell me you were looking for new jobs," said Erica suspiciously.

"I told you I wasn't getting paid enough at my work didn't I?" replied Laura. "I mentioned to people that if they knew of anything better, they should let me know, and then just now this came out. It's a clerical assistant at some kind of research clinic. It's night work, which sucks, but I should at least go and interview for it, right?"

Laura could see that Erica was torn. She didn't like the idea of losing her lover to work in the evenings, but the idea of Laura earning a bit more and relying less on Erica's paycheck was attractive. Laura helped her make up her mind by leaning in, kissing Erica on the lips, and starting to gently rub Erica's tits. She knew Erica couldn't think properly when she was horny.

"It'll be fine," Laura whispered between kisses. "I'll get paid more, and I promise I'll still fuck you when I come home. I'll wake you up and then fuck you, if you've fallen asleep. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Laura's hand was inside Erica's shirt now, lightly pinching her nipples, and Erica was breathing heavily and was flushed.

"Yes," gasped Erica.

"So it's okay, right?" asked Laura, nibbling at Erica's neck and massaging her breasts.

"Yes," replied Erica.

And just like that, it was settled.

***

The Mayim Clinic was a modern-looking professional building on the outskirts of the city centre. It was built low to the ground, had an attractively landscaped garden, and looked for all the world like a suburban doctor's surgery. At 6 pm it was already getting dark, but the Clinic grounds were well lit. Laura entered through sliding glass doors, and was impressed by a relaxing and well-furnished foyer overseen by a pretty female receptionist. Laura told the receptionist she was here for an appointment, and hoped that someone knew she was coming. The receptionist just told her to take a seat and wait.

Laura hadn't known how to dress; she'd settled on a business suit with a short, professional skirt. She'd thought about how her blackmailer had wanted her topless in front of her computer, and wondered if maybe he wanted her to wear something slutty. On the other hand, he'd been fairly explicit about his other demands, and if he'd wanted Laura to further humiliate herself, surely he would have said something. She wasn't going to demean herself more than she had to.

"He." She thought about that as she waited. She had assumed her blackmailer was a male. People who abused women were so often men, right? But she supposed it could be a woman. As she thought it, she felt a little glow of warmth between her legs, and blushed. What was that about? Was she getting wet at the thought of being blackmailed and humiliated by a woman? She squeezed her thighs together tightly and tried to think about something else. And she decided she'd call her abuser "he" in future, to stop that thought occurring again.

Laura didn't have to wait long. It had been barely ten minutes when a woman in a labcoat emerged from a doorway and strode into the waiting room, accompanied by two teenagers, also in lab coats. 

"Hi, Laura," said the lead woman, extending her hand. "I'm Dr Tara Windred. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Laura shook the hand. Dr Windred appeared to be in her late 30s. She was massively buxom - Laura estimated she must be at least an E cup - but nevertheless looked both intelligent and professional. She had black hair, pulled back in a bun, and elegant square-frame glasses. Her labcoat was open at the front, revealing a purple turtleneck sweater that accentuated her bosom by clinging and straining across its curves.

Dr Windred beamed at Laura. "These are my assistants, Amy and Royce. They're here on work experience, but they know the ropes."

Amy was a pretty, willowy girl with strawberry blonde hair, freckles, and an enticing smile, exactly the sort of girl that Laura found most attractive. Laura felt herself blushing as she said hello to Amy.

On the other hand, Royce was tall and fit with thick brown hair and well-trimmed but adolescent beard. He didn't smile at Laura, and didn't say anything, only nodding briefly to acknowledge her presence.

"Dr Windred," said Laura, after she'd greeted the two assistants, "I have to say, I'm not actually sure what I'm supposed to be helping you with here." She tensed up inside. She still somehow felt that this was going to turn out to be a brothel or a strip club, despite all the evidence to the contrary.

"Research," replied Dr Windred. "Were you not told? You'll be a participant in a study we're conducting. It's very generous of you to have volunteered; from what I hear, you're exactly what we're looking for." She smiled. "Look, how about you go through to the prep room with Amy, and get ready, and then come to me in my office and I'll tell you what it's all about."

Laura was far from reassured, but Amy was already leading Laura to the door at the back of the reception, and Laura didn't want to embarass herself in front of the cute blonde girl, so she allowed herself to be led away. She saw Dr Windred and Royce heading for another door, and then she was out of reception and in a hallway.

The hallway further reinforced Laura's earlier impression of a doctor's surgery. It was clean, sterile and functional, without appearing cold or frightening in any way. It was painted in warm colours, with several doors leading off it. Amy took her to one such door, and together they entered, revealing what appeared to be a consultation room, with a bed, a privacy screen, chairs, a desk, and a sink.

"Okay," said Amy. "We'll need to get you prepped. Could you take off your clothes, please?"

Laura felt her heart sink. "My clothes?" she asked. Amy hadn't even closed the door to the room.

"Those clothes aren't suitable for the work tonight. You'll need to take them off." Amy followed Laura's gaze to the open door, and rolled her eyes. "I'll close this, if it helps," she said, and closed the door.

Laura fidgeted awkwardly. She didn't know these people, and she didn't know what was going to happen tonight. Dr Windred had seemed nice, and this place seemed completely legitimate. On the other hand, why did she need to change? She didn't want to take off her clothes, especially in front of a pretty girl like Amy. (Well, actually, she absolutely DID want to take off her clothes in front of a pretty girl like Amy, but only if Amy was going to do it too. And besides, she was supposed to be faithful to Erica.)

As she thought about, she began to think of many reasons why she might need to change. They might need to measure her fitness, and she'd need to change into exercise clothes. Or they might be conducting a medical examination. Or they might be worried about getting a chemical or something onto Laura's nice clothes. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed a completely reasonable request, if she was going to be taking part in research, to change out of her clothes.

"Okay," she said. "Just a minute." She shuffled behind the large privacy screen in the corner of the room, and began to undress. She remvoed her high heels, and her jacket and shirt, and her skirt, and then paused.

"Underwear too?" she called out. "Yes," replied Amy. Blushing, Laura pulled her panties down her legs, and then unhooked and removed her bra. She was completely naked, in a strange place. She felt vulnerable and embarassed.

She felt even more embarassed when, without warning, Amy walked around the side of the screen and began collecting Laura's discarded clothes.

"Um..." said Laura. But Amy clearly wasn't worried about seeing a naked girl. She practically ignored Laura's nude body, focusing instead on gathering up all of Laura's outfit and butting it into a medical-looking plastic bag.

"Okay," she said when she was done. "Now let's go see Dr Windred."

What did she mean? She was going to take Laura to Dr Windred naked? She couldn't do that! 

"Don't I get some other clothes?" she asked. "Or a medical gown?"

"No, you won't need that," said Amy. She opened the door of the room, and waited near it. "Come on. After you."

It was awkward. What was Laura supposed to do? Amy had her clothes, and there was nothing else to cover herself with. She realised now that her phone, wallet and car keys were in the pocket of her jacket. No one knew where she was, and she couldn't contact anyone. Nothing was going to happen if she just refused to move. She could kick up a fuss, but what if they wouldn't let her do the research? Her blackmailer would know, surely, and then he'd use that knife on Laura. Or on Erica. 

It wasn't too bad, surely. Amy wasn't exactly raping Laura with her eyes. And it was pleasantly warm in the Clinic, even nude. Still blushing, Laura made her decision, and quickly walked past Laura into the corridor, unsuccessfully trying to cover her tits, her pussy and her ass with her hands all at the same time.

Dr Windred's office turned out to be only a couple of doors down. Laura scooted in as soon as Amy opened the door, and took a seat in a lush leather chair. The leather immediately stuck to her bare skin in an unpleasant way. A few moments later, the door opened again and Dr Windred entered. Laura looked around and was grateful to see that Royce was nowhere to be seen.

Dr Windred sat across from Laura, and looked at the nude girl. "That looks much better, Laura," she said, smiling. "All right, let me tell you what you've volunteered for."

She pulled a file out of her desk, looked at it briefly, and then looked back at Laura. "Here at the Mayim Clinic, we're a private institute funded by a range of patrons to perform research into a range of medical, psychological, sociological and psychiatric areas. The study you're signed up for is assigned the name Valkyrie. It's funded by a coalition of conservative and religious groups, and its main aim is to develop techniques to cure lesbianism and rehabilitate lesbians into pro-social sexual and behavioural patterns."

Laura blanched. The idea was abhorrent. Lesbianism couldn't be cured; it was the way she was born. And she didn't want to be cured, even if it was possible. She felt herself tensing up in the chair, and realised that at least part of her was preparing to flee the office.

Dr Windred laughed. "Oh, don't get so worried. No one's ever had success with this, and we're not expecting to have any either. But we're funded, so we do the research. I know you're a lesbian - that's why you're suitable for the program - and I know you're a strong willed woman who'll fight for your sexuality. Don't stress about it. Just do the tests, go through the motions, and have a good laugh at the stupid people wasting their money on trying to cure you."

Laura relaxed a little. It was true - she'd never heard of anyone "curing" lesbianism, and certainly not in someone who didn't want to be cured. 

"You're going to come here every weeknight, for about two to three hours, at least at first," Windred continued. "Down the track it'll be less often, maybe as little as once a week. You'll be paid weekly for your participation - the money will go into your sponsor's nominated account, and it's between you and your sponsor how that's distributed."

Sponsor, noted Laura. She assumed that was her blackmailer.

"This week we're just going to do tests on you and find out your baseline responses to stimuli," said Windred. "Starting next week, you'll have specific tasks to do, both at the Clinic and at home. Now, I understand that you're already in a stable sexual relationship with a woman?"

Laura nodded.

"Well, we recommend you don't tell her about the testing, at least at first. Women can get upset if they think their lesbian partner is trying to cure her lesbianism, and the kind of stress resulting from that can upset our study. Just tell her you're working here at the Clinic, or whatever else suits you."

I'm already way ahead on that, Laura thought wryly.

"All right, now, we're going to start with this." Dr Windred stood up and pulled something out of a desk drawer. It was a syringe. Laura felt herself tensing up again.

Dr Windred approached her. "We're going to be measuring your sexual responses, so this is just a little stimulant to arouse you." She reached down and cupped Laura's left breast. Laura didn't feel okay about this at all, but the recent mention of her "sponsor" had reminded her of the consequences of not going along with this research. And then, before Laura could react further, Dr Windred pushed the syringe into Laura's tit. 

The pain was sudden and surprising. Laura howled and bucked in the chair. But Dr Windred was already pulling the syringe out, now empty. 

"There you go, Laura," she was saying. "You should start to feel a little tingle in your pussy soon. In future you'll have this drug in pill form, so you can take a couple before leaving home and be in the right mood when you get here. But obviously tonight you couldn't have known, so we're just goosing you a little with this shot."

Windred was right; Laura could feel her groin warming up. She was aware of her nipples hardening, and her twat becoming engorged. What was this stuff? Some kind of Viagra for women? Laura felt her cheeks beginning to redden with arousal. She tried to fight it. She was already naked in front of strange people; did she have to become aroused as well? No one had ever seen her naked and aroused before except for Erica. And now two people were seeing it at once, both of them attractive. The thought of Amy in particular made Laura's cunt twitch happily, and she slammed her thighs together as tight as they would go to try and make it stop.

Amy stood behind Laura, and put a hand on Laura's shoulder. Laura tingled at the touch.

"Come with me now, and we'll get you started."

Following Amy required another embarrassing trip into the hallway. Once again Laura dashed from room to room, and once again as far as she could tell no one saw her.

The next room was dominated by a large and unusual chair in the middle of the room. It was raised up from the ground on a short pole, so that a person sitting in it would be considerably higher than they would in a normal chair. It was mainly made of moulded plastic, but there were soft cushions in along the backrest and on parts of the seat. A holes were cut out of the bottom seat, and Laura realised uncomfortably that it was in the right position to allow access to the user's anus. The front of the seat stoppped shorter than that of a normal seat, providing access to the groin, and two separate leg-rests extended away from the chair, that could clearly be swivelled and separated, to spread the sitter's legs. Each of the leg rests terminated in a cuff, obviously intended to restrain the legs. Similar cuffs featured on each of the arm rests.

Across from the chair, and facing it, one wall was dominated by what appeared to be a cinema-style projection screen.

"Take a seat, Laura," said Amy. Unhappily, Laura climbed into the chair. It felt odd to be sitting and at the same time have her anus exposed. It reminded her of sitting on a toilet seat, except more comfortable, and - due to the armrests and backrest - somehow more intimate.

As she had feared, once Laura was seated, Amy buckled Laura's wrists and ankles into the cuffs, securing Laura in the seat. She also reached down towards Laura's lap, and buckled a hitherto-unnoticed seatbelt-like strap across Laura's waist, with the result that Laura's ass and groin were trapped securely against the seat. Laura could feel herself getting worried, tensing up involuntarily. She didn't want to do this. She wanted to go home and kiss Erica, and pretend none of this was happening.

But that choice wasn't available, even if Laura wasn't now strapped in. The image of the knife hovered in Laura's mind. She had to continue on.

Laura's fears only intensified when Amy walked to a drawer at the side of the room and pulled out two plastic devices. Laura wasn't an innocent; they were clearly dildos. She started to struggle a little. Amy just said, "Hush," and knelt on the floor next to the chair. Laura couldn't see what she was doing down there because of the position she was trapped in, so the next thing she knew was the feeling of a finger at her anuse, smearing something wet and sticky around her asshole.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked, louder than she had intended. She could feel the sphincter of her anus tightening as tight as it would go, trying to protect itself against the finger.

"Hush," said Amy again. "Don't worry, it's just a little bump, it won't even penetrate." And with that, she pushed the smaller of the two dildos through the hole in the chair and towards Laura's ass, before locking it into place through some process that Laura couldn't see, but which made an audible "click".

Amy was right; the dildo didn't penetrate Laura's ass, for which she was grateful. She'd never enjoyed anal penetration. The device was really only a little bump. It pressed noticeably against the entrance to her ass, and when Laura relaxed against the chair it was just long enough to probe the anal sphincter and force it open a little. It was uncomfortable and strange, but not painful.

The other dildo was a different matter. Amy stood up, and moved to stand in front of Laura. She swung the two leg restraints outwards, spreading Laura's legs wide open, and she stood betwen Laura's feet holding the other, larger dildo. 

She looked down at Laura's cunt. "I see you don't need any lubricant here." She was right. Much to Laura's humiliation, her pussy was puffy and wet and pouting. When Amy leaned down and pushed the dildo into Laura's cunt, it slid right in on the first try. Laura was unable to stop herself making a little slutty moan as it slipped inside her. She heard another "click" as Amy secured the dildo to the chair, locking it in place. Laura was now able to buck her hips a little, back and forth against the dildo, if she tried, but she couldn't move so as to get it entirely out of her. The dildo had a secondary phlange near its based that lined up vertically with Laura's pussy slit; the tip of it was textured with little bumps and rested against Laura's clitoris. It appeared to be spring loaded; even when Laura backed off from the dildo as far as she could go, the flange followed, maintaining pressure against her clit.

There was another "click" as Amy flipped a switch, and suddenly the dildo in Laura's pussy began to vibrate.

Laura could barely even pay attention to what Amy was doing after that. The drugs she had been given were powerful, and the stimulation in her cunt felt so good. But she was dimly aware of Amy pasting some electrodes onto Laura's forehead, her breasts, and her groin, and attaching them to some kind of computer or terminal. A part of Laura was telling her that she needed to regain control, to keep her dignity, but that little voice was lost in the tide of pleasure coming from her twat. After a few minutes, Laura was making uncontrollable whore-sounds; a few minutes later she was bucking her hips frantically against the dildo. There was something about this that was exciting her vagina in a way that even sex with Erica didn't. Was it the exposure? The humiliation? She told herself it must be the drugs, and then a few minutes later she orgasmed.

It took her long minutes to recover from cumming, as her vision unblurred, her breathing slowed, and she was slowly able to start thinking about things other than her cunny. The first thing her eyes settled on as she sobered up was the thing she had missed when she came into the room - the video camera, mounted on a tripod in the corner, pointed right at her. It had a clear view of her face, of her tits, of her splayed cunt. And the little red light on it showed she was recording. A video had just been made of Laura nude, restrained, and orgasming. She would have blushed if her face was not already so flushed from sexual activity. She briefly tried to struggle, but her hands were still restrained. And for that matter, the dildo in her pussy hadn't stopped humming and vibrating.

Amy was standing right next to Laura, looking down at her. Was it Laura's imagination, or did Amy look a little flushed herself?

"Why..." started Laura, and had to struggle to control her voice. "Why are you doing this?"

"We're testing your baseline sexual reactions," said Amy. "We need to know if you can orgasm - not all girls can, you know - and how fast you orgasm. We want to know what sex does to your heart rate, your body temperature, your breathing. That computer is recording it all. The dildos at your ass and pussy and recording your muscle reactions as well - whenever your cunt squeezes the dildo, it's logged, and whever your anal sphincter tightens, and whenever you buck against either of them. Plus they can record anal and vaginal temperature, lubrication levels - they're really very sensitive." 

The vibrator was still pulsing in Laura's cunt, and she could feel herself starting to slowly work up to another orgasm.

"Please," she begged. "This is embarassing."

"Why?" asked Amy. "The only person who's seeing you is me, and I don't mind."

Laura looked at the camera.

"Don't worry about the camera," said Amy vaguely.

"Who will see it?" asked Laura.

"Probably no one," Amy replied.

And then Laura stopped asking questions, because she realised she'd started bucking her hips against the plastic cock again, and the wonderful sensations from that were demanding her attention.

***

They left her strapped to the chair for two hours, and Laura came five times, each orgasm taking longer to reach than the one before. They released her just before her sixth, and Laura was groggy and confused when the vibrator suddenly deactivated and was slipped from her pussy.

"What?" she said. She became aware she was drooling. She didn't care. "Please...." What was she doing? Please what? Was she begging Amy to let her cum? She shook her head, and swallowed the saliva in her mouth, and tried to clear her mind. She felt Amy unbuckling the ankle restraints, and both the presence and the idea of the attractive girl between her legs was overwhelmingly erotic. She involuntarily bucked her hips again, against a dildo that was no longer there, and felt a little squirt of pussy lubricant squeeze from her cunt. She wanted to clamp her legs around Amy and pull the girl towards her - grab her hair and make the beautiful little tease lick Laura's sopping wet twat until she orgasmed again. 

But she did no such thing. She just waited until her arms were released, and staggered to her feet. She felt exhausted and drained. Amy gave her a cup of water to drink, and she almost dropped it, her muscles were so weak. Her body felt strange and shaky. Laura couldn't remember the last time she had had so many orgasms in one session of sex. Maybe never?

Amy was looking at her, expectantly. Laura wasn't sure why. Was there something she was supposed to do? She searched her memory.

"Say thank you," said Amy.

Laura did it without thinking. "Thank you, Amy," she said. And then thought - wait, what? What was she thanking Amy for? For tieing her down? For making her orgasm all those times? For recording it? But it was done now, and Amy was showing Laura to a recovery room.

In the end, they let Laura shower, rinsing the sweat and cunt juices off her body, which felt glorious. Then they gave her back her clothes, which felt strange and heavy now after the time spent naked. Finally, Dr Windred met with Laura and gave her a small bottle of pills.

"These are a pill form of the injection I gave you today. I recommend you take two pills about an hour before coming to the Clinic each day; you don't have to, but otherwise we'll have to give you the syringe when you get here. Please don't stimulate yourself in the hour before coming to the Clinic."

"Stimulate?" asked Laura.

Amy answered. "Don't play with your pussy. No masturbation, no sex. Just for the hour before getting here. That shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Laura agreed that it wouldn't, and, with gratitude, finally left the clinic.

It was only 9.30 pm when she got home. Erica was still up, so Laura wordlessly dragged her lover from the front door to the bedroom, pushed her down onto their shared queen bed, and fucked her. She 69ed her submissive, sexy girlfriend, mercilessly grinding her over-stimulated cunt into Erica's face and licking and biting Erica's cunt so hard that Erica several times moaned in pain. The feeling of Erica moaning into Laura's cunt was pleasurable, so Laura just hurt Erica more, before cumming not once but twice, and then falling into a deep sleep.


	4. LAURA AT WORK

The next day was a Monday, and that meant work for Laura.

Laura was employed by the government, at the Department of Families. She worked on a casual schedule - Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays only, from 9 to 5. She was a mere data entry clerk, entering invoices and receipts into the system and doing odd jobs for whichever section needed help. It was easy work, and that was exactly how Laura liked it. She had a lot of days off, she had little responsibility, and she got to browse the internet for most of the day.

For work, Laura liked to dress professionally. She wore a blouse, a jacket, and a short professional skirt, much like she had worn to the Mayim Clinic last night. The idea was to look businesslike and appropriate. Laura liked to tease boys, but that was only when she was on her own turf. At work, most of the men were old, and unattractive, and in positions of power over her. She didn't want to encourage them any more than she had to.

Unfortunately, to some extent Laura betrayed herself. She was too much of a fashionista to wear unattractive clothes, so her business clothes were elegantly cut and beautiful, in a functional way. She wore high heels, that accentuated her legs, and made her look both sexy and vulnerable. She wore bright pink panties and bra, because pink was her favourite colour, she liked to indulge herself, and after all no one was going to see them. And, to top it off, no clothes could disguise her bright pink anime-girl hair or her large breasts. In short, even dressed as professionally as she knew how, Laura still looked eminently fuckable.

Erica drove both girls to work, dropping Laura off before continuing to her own higher-paid job. All the trip, Laura sat in uncharacteristic silence, thinking about last night at the clinic. Already it seemed like a strange dream; despite her objective knowledge of what she had done, it didn't seem quite real that she had sat naked for two hours and let a vibrator masturbate her to five orgasms, while a stranger watched. Laura alternated between thinking it surely couldn't have been as bad as she remembered, and panicking at how slutty she must have looked. 

By the time Erica dropped Laura off, Laura's pussy had become uncomfortably wet. Laura felt awkward. It wasn't like her to get aroused quite this easily. It must still be the residue of last night's drugs, she thought. She would need to clean herself up or spend the day surrounded by the odor of aroused cunt. There were toilets inside the building where she could clean up, but she didn't want to even set foot inside the building with a flushed face or smelling like sex. Instead, she found a small, unattractive alleyway alongside the Department building, where the office kept its trash bins, and used some tissues from her handbag to tentatively wipe the moisture away from her cunny. She had to be careful as she didn't want to excite herself even more. After she'd managed to mostly dry her groin, she waited a few more minutes, thinking un-sexy thoughts, until her body had calmed down. Then she went inside.

The worst part of Laura's work was definitely her boss, Alistair. He was a rude, lecherous pig. He was nearly 50, but Laura knew he was married to a big-titted 18-year old blonde who was young enough to be his granddaughter. He seemed to like Laura, or at least her body, as he took every excuse to have private meetings and training sessions with her, and he never looked at her face, only at her large boobs. He had never laid a finger on her, or said anything specific that would give cause for a harassment complaint, but he nevertheless made it very clear that he thought of Laura as a delicious fucktoy that fate had delivered into his little bureaucratic empire. He repulsed her on every level.

Laura's two closest co-workers weren't much better. Geoffrey was a bespectacled man with graying hair who was the father of two teenaged girls. He never said much to Laura. He knew she was a lesbian, and that she lived with a female lover, and Laura guessed that he disapproved of her from the icy tone that he took on the occasions when they had to talk. He gave the impression that he would very much like to turn her pink-pantied ass over his lap and spank the lesbianism out of her. 

Her other co-worker was Candy, and Candy was a bimbo. She was in her early 20s, like Laura, with dyed blonde hair and obviously fake D-cup tits which she claimed her daddy had bought her for her 18th birthday. She was bubbly and enthusiastic and deferential and she treated both Alistair and Geoffrey as if they were her beloved father. She giggled at their jokes and complimented them on their looks. She seemed to have a different boyfriend every week and she couldn't go a day without saying something face-slappingly stupid. Laura tried not to look at Candy much, because whenever Candy saw her looking she would say something like, "Um, thanks, but I'm not really into girls, you know? Unless, like, a boy is watching, and then it's totally hot." It made Laura blush bright red every time, and arguing with Candy would just result in a stream of claims about how Laura had been ogling Candy's tits or something equally humiliating, so she just stayed focused on her work and tried to pretend she had no co-workers.

Today Laura had barely gotten inside the building before she was intercepted by Alistair. "Laura, meeting in my office before we start," he said brusquely, and Laura had no choice but to follow him to his small dingy office.

Once inside, she took a seat, and he closed the door. He pulled his chair over to sit near to her, instead of across the desk. She was uncomfortably aware he was in touching distance of her.

"Okay, Laura, just a few things. Nothing to be worried about." He laughed as he said this. Laura shivered. 

"Number one is about your breasts," he said, and Laura jumped. Her breasts?

"Try and keep them covered better, or at least wear dresses that fit," he went on. "I know they're very large, and you like all the men here to notice them, but it's not appropriate for work."

Laura blushed. She knew she should be angry and indignant about this - how dare he? - but he'd pushed her buttons by mentioning the size of her breasts. Laura WAS embarrassed by their size, and having it mentioned immediately put her on the defensive.

"I don't..." she said. "I mean, they ARE covered."

"I've discussed this at the manager's meeting," Alistair said, "and we're all agreed that it's just not appropriate the way you parade them around. So, there's that."

Discussed at the manager's meeting? The managers had been discussing Laura's breasts? She felt faint, and like she might cry.

"Secondly, it's come to my attention that you're a lesbian," said Alistair.

"What?" jumped Laura. "How?" She immediately realised she'd said the wrong thing. She should have said, "That's ridiculous." She wasn't out of the closet at work and she'd thought no one knew about her and Erica.

"Candy mentioned to me that you'd been propositioning her," said Alistair. Laura went red. She wanted to slap the little bimbo bitch. 

"I didn't..." is all Laura could say.

"Well, we wouldn't take her word alone," said Alistair, "so we checked your work email. You regularly email someone called Erica? And your emails are sometimes... quite explicit. The other managers were quite embarrassed even to read it."

Laura was starting to cry now. She'd known they could access her work email, but she hadn't KNOWN known. Only last week she'd emailed Erica saying she couldn't wait to get home and rape Erica's wet little pussy with her tongue. She'd talked about how much she loved the taste of Erica's slutty cunt-juices. She said she'd wanted Erica's slut-nectar smeared all over her face and tits. Why had she written those? How could she look at anyone in the office if all the managers had read those emails?

Alistair went on. "As you're aware, Laura, you work at the Department of Families. Now, there's no law against being a lesbian, and your employment here isn't in any danger. But we work with a lot of people from a lot of cultures, including muslims, Christians, conservatives - we could really offend someone if we sent a staff member to deal with them, and then it turned out she was a lesbian. So what you need to do is fill out a formal declaration of sexuality, and then we use that to make sure we don't put you in any positions where the fact that you lick cunt will offend people."

He showed Laura a yellow form, with what looked like a list and check boxes.

"So we're just going to go through all this together, okay?" he said, and smiled. He looked at her tits again. "I told you to cover up your breasts, Laura."

Laura hurriedly crossed her arms over her bosom. She could feel a tear running down her left cheek.

"Now, sometimes we hire private investigators to audit these, so be truthful, because if we catch you in a lie you WILL be fired," said Alistair. "So here we go. How long have you been sexually attracted to women, Laura?"

"Since I was 16," said Laura.

"Have you ever had a sexual experience with a male?"

"No."

Alistair marked the form. "When was your first sexual experience with a girl?"

"At 16," said Laura. 

"How many girls have you fucked?" Alistair went on.

Laura baulked. "Does the form really say fucked?" she asked.

"Of course not, I'm paraphrasing to make this go quicker," said Alistair. "I'm trying to be helpful. How many girls have you fucked?"

"Just one," said Laura.

"Is that this 'Erica'?" asked Alistair.

"Yes."

"And you're still fucking her at present?"

"Yes."

"Do you lick her cunt?"

"What?" asked Laura. This was getting invasive.

"Sorry, do you perform oral sex on her?" said Alistair, rephrasing.

"Yes," said Laura, her face red and streaked with tears.

"And she on you?"

"Yes."

"Do you use strap-on dildos?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you fantasy role-play?"

Laura couldn't believe these questions. "Can I see the form?"

"Sure," said Alistair. He showed it to her, without letting go of it. It said exactly what he said it did. 

"Sometimes we roleplay," said Laura reluctantly.

"What scenarios?" asked Alistair. Laura could now see that his dick was rock-hard in his pants.

"Schoolgirl and teacher," she said. "Police officer and criminal. Fantasy princess and warrior." She paused. "Sometimes... rape stuff."

"You fantasise about being raped?"

"By girls. Sometimes."

"Do you ever engage in BDSM?"

"Sometimes."

Alistair put his hand on Laura's knee, and she flinched. "It's okay, Laura, almost done. We just need this. To your knowledge, does anyone have any compromising photos of you, of your partner, or the two of you together?"

Laura thought of the photo she had emailed just yesterday. But she was damned if she was going to tell Alistair about that. "No," she said.

Alistair released her knee. "Right, then! That's all done! You can get on with your work. And remember to stop showing off those melons of yours, okay?"

Laura was still crying. "Can I have a moment to..."

"No, Laura, we're very busy today. Just get to your desk, okay?"

Laura got to her feet unsteadily and left Alistair's office. It was obvious to everyone that she was crying. She tried to look daggers of hate at Candy as she walked to her desk, but she wasn't sure she got the point across through all the tears.

Working was hard; Laura was tempted to just go home sick for the day, but she was going to need to start making these payments to her blackmailer next week - she didn't want to do anything to risk her employment. So she sat and she did her job, and tried to pretend that she hadn't just been made to discuss her sexual history with her boss.

At lunch she went to the staff courtyard, where she met her only two friends at the Department. Taylor was a cute, thin blonde, a couple of years younger than Laura. She shared Laura's love of anime, and was always eager to look at pictures of Laura's newest figurines. By contrast, Michael was tall and broad shouldered, not too bright but good natured and friendly. Laura sat with the two of them as they ate sandwiches purchased from the cafeteria, and tried to forget her awful morning.

Neither of them knew Laura was gay. They were friends, but they were work friends, and Laura didn't want that coming out at work. So she didn't talk about her morning, or what Alistair had said to her, even though they could both tell that she was upset. 

Spending time with them helped. Taylor's cheerfulness and enthusiasm was contagious. As far as Michael went, teasing a boy a little always made Laura feel a bit better, even if this particular boy didn't know that she was unavailable. She went carefully with Michael, limiting herself mostly to casual touches on his arms or legs as she spoke to him and a bit of flirty eye contact, but by the time lunch was over Michael was quite flustered and Laura felt much improved. 

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Michael as they were putting their rubbish in the bin. He genuinely cared.

"I'm fine," said Laura, doing her best fake smile. 

Taylor came up behind her and gave her a hug. "We love you, you know?" the cute blonde said. "Let us know if there's anything." Taylor released Laura, and then bounced excitedly. "Oh, you said last week we could come and see your figurines. When can we do that?"

Laura thougth about her weeknights, now taken up with work at the clinic. "How about next weekend?" she said. "Saturday?"

"Sounds great," said Michael. 

After lunch the rest of the day was easier. Remembering she had friends made Laura feel less worried about the other recent developments in her life. She got through the long afternoon, and found herself facing the prospect of her second night working at the Mayim Clinic.


	5. THE FIRST MAYIM SESSIONS

Laura went to the toilet near the end of the work day and took the pills she'd been given by Dr Windred. They reminded her of how horny she'd been this morning, a horniness that she'd never satisfied, and for a moment she thought about locking herself in a toilet stall and jilling off. But she didn't trust herself to masturbate at work without being caught, and anyway Amy had told her not to play with herself before turning up at the clinic.

So she just left work, her pussy already wettening.

Erica still had the car, so Laura travelled from work to the clinic by working. It wasn't far - Laura's work was in town, so the clinic was only five blocks away. She'd walked much farther around the city when going shopping. But somehow this felt different. She spent every step of the way thinking about her cunt - about how wet it had been that morning, about how wet it was getting now from the pills, and about whether that sexy Amy was going to put a plastic cock into it again tonight. Laura tried to think about other things, but it was no good. The chemicals pulsing in her body were stimulating and reinforcing her arousal, making it hard to think about anything other than her vagina.

By the time Laura had reached the clinic, her labia were massively engorged, her panties were sopping wet with cunt juices, and even just the feeling of her thighs rubbing together as she walked was so erotic that Laura was making little slutty moans with every fourth or fifth step. She stopped outside the clinic, feeling dizzy, and thought about the state she was in. She couldn't just go in there with wet panties, could she? But she couldn't very well take them off, and besides, without her panties her cunt juices would just run down her legs. Maybe she should stop here and take off her panties anyway. Maybe she should try and wipe away some of her slut nectar from her cunt. Maybe she should just stand her and rub her pussy a bit - it would feel so good....

She snapped back into control to find her hand already fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. She couldn't believe herself - she had almost just started masturbating on a public street. These pills were incredibly strong. She'd have to be careful of this in the future. She decided to just hurry inside - as embarassing as her aroused twat was, it had to be what Dr Windred and her assistants were expecting from the pills, so they probably wouldn't mind. 

She didn't have to wait in reception this time - Amy was already there, and looked please to see her. The pretty strawberry-blonde girl was smiling in a way that did interesting things to Laura's already pulsing beaver.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came back," she said, taking Laura's hand. It felt good - Amy's skin was smooth and soft.

"Of course I came back," said Laura, the heavy breathing she'd been doing making her voice sound funny.

Amy grinned mischievously. "I can see you took your pills," she said. Laura, humiliated, looked away. God, Amy could even see how wet Laura was while Laura still had her clothes on.

She let Amy lead her from reception into the hallway beyond, and to the same room Laura had changed in last time.

"Same as before," Amy said. "Clothes off. At least you won't get an injection in your tit this time, hey?"

"That's a plus," admitted Laura. She shuffled behind the screen this time without objection. She was still hoping that tonight would be a repeat of last night. She could almost feel that plastic vibrator buzzing in her twat already. She was so aroused she couldn't resist squeezing her melons a couple of times as she removed her bra, tweaking her diamond-hard nipples, and then giving her soaking-wet snatch a quick few rubs as she took of her panties. She wasn't sure what to do about the panties - they were wet and sticky from her fuck nectar - but she really couldn't think of anything other than to just bundle them with her other clothes. Holding her clothes in a bundle that covered her boobs, she stepped out from the screen to give them to Amy.

Only Amy wasn't there. While Laura had been getting changed, Amy had vanished, and been placed by Dr Windred's other assistance, Royce. Who was male.

Laura froze. A boy was looking at her, and she was naked. As best as Laura knew, no boy had ever done that in her life. At least not face to face - (the webcam didn't count, right?).

He was obviously interested in what he saw. He was smiling, and visibly looking up and down her body, from her blushing face, to her exposed and aroused cunny, to her tits, mostly covered by her bundle of clothes.

Laura squealed, and jumped back behind the screen.

"Amy's getting the room ready," Royce called to her. "You need to hand over your clothes to me."

"Can I have a gown?" asked Laura.

"No," said Royce. "Come on, we're on a tight timetable. If you don't want to participate we can't make you, but if you're going to do it, you need to do it to our schedule."

Laura groaned inwardly. She couldn't not participate - her blackmailer would kill her. 

Reluctantly, she stepped out into Royce's view again. She tried to position the bundle of clothes so as to cover both her boobs and her vagnia, but then realised she had to give them to Royce anyway, and so reluctantly handed them over, leaving her completely exposed to his gaze.

Royce grinned. He reached into the pile of clothes and extracted the wet panties, holding them with one hooked finger.

"DId you have an accident?" he mocked.

Laura tried to ignore him. "Dr Windred's room, or the... room with the chair?"

"Are you in a hurry for the chair, are you? Want a cock in that little lesbo cunt of yours?"

Laura flushed with fury. The worst bit was that she was still aroused. Surely this kind of ass-hattery would get in the way of her sexual buzz? But it wasn't, and it turned out that Laura could be incredibly angry and incredibly horny at the same time. She DID want the plastic cock in her cunt. So she just stayed silent and waited for Royce to answer.

"The chair," he said finally, laughing. "Go on, hop along, little bunny."

Laura gratefully ran from the room, almost sprinting down the corridor to reach the testing room and get out of his sight.

The room was just as before - the custom-built chair, the screen, and the video camera. Laura noted the camera was already recording. To her relief Amy was here, and Royce didn't appear to have followed. Amy smiled at Laura and motioned to the seat. "Sorry about leaving you to Royce, but we're all professionals here."

Laura thought about complaining about Royce, but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what Royce had done that was unprofessional, so she just sat in the chair. As before, Amy buckled Laura's wrists and ankles in place, and then put a strap across Laura's waist. Laura's pussy, which had been wet before, was now drooling in anticipation of the dildo.

"So today we're measuring your response to lesbian stimuli," said Amy. "We're going to show you some lesbian porn on the screen and just gauge your reactions relative to yesterday." The cute girl crouched beside the chair, and Laura gasped as she felt Amy's gloved hand lubricate her anus, before sliding the small nub into place against her sphincter. Then Amy moved around to between Laura's legs.

"Are you still okay with all of this?" she asked Laura.

Laura nodded, desperate for her to just get on with inserting the dildo.

Instead, Amy reached down and ran her finger along Laura's labia. Laura was unable to stop herself from moaning with lust. 

"You know, not all of our subjects are so nice to look at," said Amy. "I think we're lucky to have you." And then she knelt and pushed the dildo, finally, into Laura's twat. Laura made a long, slutty sigh of delight, and then again as the vibrators began to work on her fuckhole and her clitoris.

Amy stepped back, and the big projection screen that Laura was facing came to life. Sure enough, it was showing lesbian porn. It started with beautiful women undressing, and then moved to them kissing, then fingering and licking each other. 

Laura orgasmed quickly and often. Her conscious thought vanished almost immediately, and soon she was lost in a sea of lust, bucking against the delightful dildo as hard as she could while watching the beautiful sluts on screen tongue-fuck each other. She found she was enjoying the sensation of the second dildo poking at her butt, and the feeling of it almost but not quite penetrating her anus stopped being uncomfortable and became a frustrating tease. No matter how hard she pushed back, she couldn't get it to go that extra few millimetres and into her ass.

On screen the images changed to show women dominating and hurting each other. She watched a rape fantasy, of one woman assaulting and then using an unwilling partner. She watched a woman use a whip on the breasts of another big-titted girl. The final images showed a woman urinating into the mouth of an unwilling captive slut. These scenarios were uncomfortable for Laura; she didn't usually watch porn like this, and she wasn't comfortable about being turned on by them. But the pills and the stimulation had done something strange to her mind by that point, and she found herself continuing to orgasm watching girls hurt and degrade each other.

As before, the process eventually stopped without warning, leaving Laura infuriatingly between orgasms. She looked up at Amy with blurry eyes. "Please let me cum again Amy," she said, though her throat was so dry that Amy might not have been able to understand her. She tried again. "I need to cum. Please, Amy."

Amy looked amused. "What would you do for me if I let you cum?"

Laura was confused. She'd do anything. "You could fuck me," said Laura. "You could use me. Please let me cum."

Amy laughed. "Oh, that's sweet, honey. But I'm not allowed to do that with you yet. Let's just get you out of the chair. But first, what do you say to me for letting you have all those slutty orgasms?"

Laura remembered from last time. "Thank you, Amy."

"And thank Royce too."

Laura went pale. She looked around, and sure enough, there was Royce, standing near the door. Had he just watched Laura spend an hour naked and fucking a dildo? Had a boy watched her do that? She felt herself start to shake involuntarily, although that might have just been a reaction to the sex hormones flushing out of her system.

"Laura?" prompted Amy. She hadn't unbuckled Laura's legs yet, and Laura was still sitting with her twat splayed lewdly open. Laura suddenly wanted nothing more than to be clothed, so she said what she thought would get her out of the chair.

"Thank you, Royce," she said.

Amy paused, still not unbuckling Laura. "Thank you, Royce, for watching me cum," she prompted.

Laura agreed hurriedly. "Thank you, Royce, for watching me cum," she said, blushing.

Satisfied, Amy finished getting Laura out of the chair, and gave her her clothes back. Laura dressed as quickly as possible, with Royce watching impassively the whole time.

They let her go home, then, and once again Laura went home, and upon being greeted by Erica, pushed her down and fucked her right there in the front hallway. As she ground her cunt against her submissive lover's face, she thought about the films she had seen of girls hurting and abusing each other, and then she orgasmed again and stopped thinking about anything.

***

The next day - a Tuesday - was one of Laura's days off, for which Laura was grateful. She spent the day at home, took her pills in the afternoon, and headed into the Mayim Clinic in the evening, pussy dripping, anticipating another night of delicious pleasure in her pussy. She was aware of how strange it was to have an appointment to masturbate in front of people for science, and it made her uncomfortable when she thought about it like that, but on the other hand it had so far been the best sexual experience of her life. Even with Royce involved.

She'd found herself thinking more and more about Amy, too. Laura was incredibly happy with Erica, but that didn't magically turn off her sex drive, and during her work day she found herself fantasising about the gorgeous strawberry blonde at the Mayim Clinic. She pictured Amy kissing her, undressing, rubbing her tits against Laura's tits. She fantasised about Amy deciding not to use the dildo in the chair, and instead just fingering Laura or, better yet, licking her cunt for the hour. By the time Laura was due for her pills, she was already wet. 

Amy was there at the clinic, leading Laura to the change room to get changed. Laura decided not to bother with the screen today, and just stripped in front of Amy, who would be seeing her nude in any event. Amy seemed delighted by this turn of events, and Laura hoped that she wasn't imagining a sparkle of attraction in Amy's eye as she looked at Laura's nude body.

She took Laura to the room with the chair and buckled her in. Laura sighed happily as Amy pushed the rear dildo against her butt, and then snugged the main dildo into her pussy.

"You seem to be enjoying this," teased Amy.

"A little," blushed Laura.

It was only when the dildos were inserted that Royce entered the room. Laura tensed up a little. "Does he have to be here?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Amy curtly, and said no more.

The images started on the screen - beautiful sluts, showing their tits - and Laura began to relax into the buzzing of the dildo in her twat. But then the images changed - men appeared, kissing the women, stroking their tits. The men were nude, with long, hard cocks, and soon the women were giving them blowjobs, kneeling and sucking on their dicks.

"What is this?" asked Laura. Her cunt was tensing up and she was instinctively trying to pull away from the dildo, but of course she couldn't.

"Yesterday we tested your responses to lesbian stimuli," said Amy. "Today we're doing the hetero stuff. Just watch it, and either cum or don't, it's fine either way."

Laura had no intention of cumming to pictures of men. She tried to disengage from the images, tried to make her pussy dry and unwilling. But the drugs were in her system and her cunt was still reacting to the stimulation it was receiving, even if Laura was turned off by what was on screen.

And, she had to admit, she wasn't turned ALL the way off. There were still pretty girls. There were tits, and there were cunts. And there were small hints of lesbian content. A black man jizzed all over the big, fake tits of a whore, and then another pretty girl came over and licked the sperm off the first girl's tits. Pretty girls licking each other's tits was hot, even if semen was involved. And maybe Laura could picture all these cocks were just dildos. That girl, bent over a table and getting fucked from behind - that could be Laura, being fucked by Erica with a strap on. Or better yet, Amy with a strap on. Her pussy twitched at the thought, and then suddenly Laura was cumming.

After that, the idea of resisting the man-on-woman sex images was gone. She still wasn't excited by men, but it became a game to transform what she was seeing into something that would make her cum. Women sucking on dildos, not cocks. Women rubbing a strap on between their tits, not a cock. Women bouncing up and down on their lover's vibrator, not on a man's penis. 

Laura discovered something strange about herself as she watched. She liked the cumshots. She liked it when the men spurted spunk all over a woman's face and tits. She liked it when they pulled out of a girl's twat and revealed oozing white sperm trickling from the girl's hole. She didn't know why it appealed to her so much but she thought maybe it was to do with how much she enjoyed licking cunt. There was something about having sex juices all over your face.... and this was better than just a woman's cunt nectar, because it was different. You could TELL. If she scooped up some of Erica's love juices and pushed them into her own cunt, it would just be the same as what was already there. But sperm was white and sticky and when a girl had sperm in her pussy it was obvious that she'd just been fucked. And something about that made Laura incrediby wet.

Laura orgasmed again as she pondered this discovery about herself. Of course, she didn't want to fuck a man, but could she use this in her normal sexual routine? What it would feel like to have a dildo pumping something hot and sticky into you as you orgasmed? Maybe she could pour hot chocolate on her tits and have Erica lick it off, and in her mind pretend it was sperm? 

By the time the images stopped, Laura was not in the slutty, spaced-out state she had been the last two nights, but she had still cum three times. She had achieved sexual bliss three times, while looking at men. She blushed as Amy unbuckled her, ashamed to meet her eyes. What kind of lesbian was she? What kind of a traitor to lesbians everywhere? It had to be the drugs, right? She wasn't normally like this.

Amy once again paused at unbuckling Laura's legs, and Laura remembered what she had to say. "Thank you, Amy. Thank you Royce for watching me cum."

"Thank you Amy for letting me cum like a slut," Amy corrected.

Like a slut? Laura blushed. That was an awful thing to say. But it was true. And as she came down from her sexual high, Laura once again wanted to cover herself from Royce's gaze as quickly as possible.

"Thank you, Amy, for letting me cum like a slut," said Laura in a quiet voice, and Amy immediately smiled and unbuckled her.

***

On Wednesday after work it seemed much the same. Amy greeted Laura as usual, and took her to the changing room. Laura was made to strip off in front of Royce this time; it was awful, but she was grateful that this time he said nothing, and refrained from commenting on her dripping pussy. Then she was led to the chair and buckled in place.

Laura could feel her cunt already twitching even before the dildo went in. It knew what was coming. It spasmed particularly happiily as each of the buckles were fastened. Laura was a little alarmed; was she coming to associate being restrained with sexual pleasure? Or was it just anticipation of the stimulation to come? She stopped caring much when the dildo slid inside her fuckhole and switched on, though.

Today the images were neither the lesbian images from the Monday nor the hetero porn from Tuesday. Instead they followed a theme, repeated over about twenty short films: two girls would get naked, start to kiss, and then begin to fuck each other. And then a male would enter the frame and join in. Sometimes he'd fuck one of the women while the girls continued to 69. Sometimes he'd just watch and masturbate until he ejaculated spunk over them. Sometimes both women would get up and begin pleasuring his dick. As the films went on, they became more extreme, and more violent. The male would spank the girls, or whip them with a belt. He'd pull them apart and then rape one of them. He'd drag one by the tits to a bed and then fuck her. Always, the women seemed delighted by this treatment, and always they seemed to gain more sexual pleasure from the man than from each other. 

Laura didn't know what to think about all of this, but her pussy did. It drooled happily through orgasm after orgasm over the course of the treatment. Laura didn't mind the women in the films - they were all gorgeous, and Laura would have happily fucked any of them. She found it easy to picture herself in these scenarios, licking out a sexy porn star, but then of course the scenarios would include a man. Laura curiously imagined the sensation of being hauled off her lover by a man, and then raped while her lover kissed her rapist or licked his asshole. A part of her deep in her stomach felt sick; but at the same time her hips were happily bucking against the dildo, and she couldn't take her eyes off the tits on the screen, even as those tits were being ejaculated on.

Of course, all the girls on the screen had big tits, just like Laura. Porn star tits. It was what Laura expected girls this slutty to have. It made sense. 

When it ended, Laura was still begging for more. She was so wet, and she wanted to keep cumming. "Please, please..." she started to beg Amy, but then remembered the last two days. "Thank you, Amy," she gasped. "Thank you for letting me cum like a slut. Thank you, Royce, for watching me cum."

Amy smiled down at her, pleased at Laura's thanks, but she neither released Laura nor let her cum. Instead, she stepped between Laura's legs, removed the dildo, and bent down towards Laura's cunt with some kind of a device in her hand.

At first Laura's sex-addled brain thought Amy was going to finger her pussy, and she pushed her pussy as far towards Amy as she could in anticipation. But instead, there was a sharp metallic SNAP sound, and suddenly blinding pain raced through Laura's twat. She jerked her groin away from Amy and screamed.

Amy put her hand over Laura's mouth. "Hush, hush, shut up," she said. Laura, unable to move her arms or legs, could do nothing to remove Amy's hand, and after a moment she had to quieten down in order to breath. She looked down at her cunt but couldn't see what Amy had done to make it hurt so much.

Amy held up the device she had used. It looked like a cross between a drill and a syringe. 

"We've just injected a little device into her groin flesh," she said. "It's just like a tracking microchip for a dog. It's going to help us monitor you. It records vital statistics throughout the day - blood pressure, heart rate, arousal levels, cunt wetness - and stores them, and then we can scan it when you come in here and retrieve the data."

"It hurts," whimpered Laura. 

"Oh, hush," said Amy. "Your body is full of endorphins right now from all the fucking you just did, so it didn't hurt anywhere near as much as it could have, and the pain will fade quickly." Amy smiled wickedly. "Here, let me help."

And then Laura felt the most wonderful sensation ever - Amy's finger sliding into her sluthole, and starting to gently pump in and out. All at once the pain was gone, and she was back in the world of sex and lust.

"Royce, are you gettting this?" asked Amy.

"Yep," said Royce, looking at a computer. "She's juicing up nicely. Looks like it workled."

"Excellent," said Amy. She pulled her finger out of Laura's twat, looked at it for a moment, and then wiped it clean on Laura's breast. "Thre's a proper name for these, Laura, but I just like to call them 'cunt tags'. Only the special girls get to have a 'cunt tag'. You should say thank you."

"Thank you," moaned Laura.

"Thank you what?" asked Amy.

"Thank you, Amy, for putting a cunt tag on me," said Laura.

"Okay, so tomorrow we're going to do something a bit different now you've got your cunt tag," said Amy. "Tomorrow, we want you to take two of your pills at 9 am in the morning, okay?"

"But I'm at work tomorrow," protested Laura weakly.

"We know. And we don't want you to stay home or anything. Go to work. We just want to get some readings of a normal day for you, okay? And then take two more before you come here."

"But I'll get so wet!" said Laura.

"I know. And whatever you do, don't play with yourself. Or at least don't let yourself orgasm. The data will show if you masturbate, and it will fuck things up for us, and we'll be very upset, okay?" 

Laura nodded.

"Good girl," said Amy, and finally untied Laura.

***

When she got home, Laura didn't even bother to close the front door before pushing Erica to the ground and fucking her.


	6. WET PUSSY AT WORK

On Thursday morning, just as she had been told, Laura took the aphrodisiac pills before leaving for work. She sat silently in the car, as Erica drove her to the office, trying not to think about her cunt and failing. 

By the time she got to work she was dripping with lust. She kissed goodbye to Erica much more passionately than was usual. In fact, she wanted to push Erica down and fuck her right there in the front seat of their car - to grind her twat into her lover's face until she came again and again - but she resisted the urge. Once again, Laura marvelled at the power of the aphrodisiacs, and she was gripped with fear and unease about how she would get through a day of work under their influence.

Inside the office, she headed straight for the female toilets. She kept her head down so no-one would see her flushed, aroused cheeks. She kept one arm crossed across her chest, certain that her engorged breasts and erect nipples must be obvious even through her clothes, and with the other she tugged furtively at her skirt, trying to make it more chaste and demure. She wished she hadn't worn a miniskirt today, but instead something longer. She simply hadn't thought about it when she was dressing.

In the bathroom, she took stock of herself.

Firstly, her tits were nowhere near as obvious as she had thought. Yes, they were a little perky, but they didn't look as swollen and needy as they felt. They were as sensitive as all hell - poking one made her gasp in delight - but they didn't obviously betray her aroused state. They were just their normal size. (Their whorish size, a part of her mind reminded her.)

Her face was another matter. Her cheeks were clearly flushed, as was her neck. Her lips were pouty and she was breathing faster than normal. She stared at her slutty, sexual face for a few moments, feeling overwhelmed, before realising that there could be more than one explanation for her problem. She would tell people that she had a flu. She looked at herself further and decided that it would be a believable excuse.

The last problem was her groin, though. Her panties were already noticeably damp from her sex juices. She retreated into one of the toilet stalls, sat on the toilet, removed her panties, and used toilet paper to dab at her pussy, trying to dry it up. Even these light touches on her cunt made her moan. She wanted desperately to play with herself, to fingerfuck herself to orgasm right here, but she knew that under the influence of the drugs if she started to masturbate she wouldn't stop for hours. And besides, she had been told not to.

Instead, Laura dried herself as best she could, and then fished a sanitary pad out of her handbag and applied it to her panties. The pad should collect most of her juices and at least stop her from leaking onto her seat or the floor. However, she would have to come back to the toilet regularly and dry her pussy and change the pad, or she'd noticeably start smelling of sex. 

Tidied and prepared as best she could, Laura headed to her desk.

She didn't even make it as far as her desk. She was intercepted by Alistair. "Laura," he said loudly as soon as she came in sight of his office. "What have I told you about showing off your breasts like that?"

Laura jumped, and reflexively covered her breasts. She'd thought they looked fine! Had she judged wrong? Or was this just more of Alistair's ridiculous obsession with her tits.

"In my office. Now," demanded Alistair, and Laura had no choice but to follow.

Inside her boss' dingy office, Laura once again found herself sitting close to Alistair. He put his hand on her left knee before he even started speaking, and left it there.

"Laura, I know you like showing off those melons of yours to everyone, but it's just not appropriate here in this office," said Alistair, looking at her sternly.

Laura was having a hard time thinking. She was horny, and guilty, and still certain that her arousal must be evident to anyone. She didn't know if she was in the wrong or not. She thought she wasn't, but maybe she was obviously being a colossal slut and everyone could tell? "Sorry," was all she could think of to say.

"Oh, Laura, why do you do it? Are you not getting enough sex with your lover Erica?" asked Alistair.

"No..." said Laura.

"Does she lick your cunt enough?" asked Alistair.

"Yes," said Laura. Suddenly she became aware that her legs were spread. Alistair's hand on her knee had been slowly pushing her leg outwards, spreading her thighs, and she had let it happen. She moved hurriedly to close her legs, but Alistair had turned so that one of his knees was between her legs, and the most she could do was trap his knee between her thighs. She felt her cunt tingle. Not being able to close her legs all the way reminded her of being on the chair at the Mayim Clinic, and her pussy apparently liked the association.

"Are you even wearing a bra, Laura?" asked Alistair.

"Of course I am!" Laura protested.

"Prove it," said Alistair.

Once again, Laura was confused. She would normally be outraged at such a suggestion - would storm out of Alistair's office. But would today be the day to do that? Would she look like a righteous avenger, or with her blushing face and perky tits would she just look like a frustrated whore? 

What harm would it do to show Alistair her bra?

Slowly, she unbuttoned the front of her blouse, and pushed it back, to reveal her large, engorged tits cupped in her pink lace bra. She looked at Alistair, trying to concentrate on his reaction rather than the warmth in her pussy. Was he satisfied? Did he like them? 

Alistair looked at her tits for long minutes, breathing heavily. Laura couldn't quite process what it meant. Was he offended? Did he think she had slut tits? Did he hate how big they were? 

"I'll need to take a photo of this to prove you were wearing a bra, in case anyone complains," said Alistair.

That seemed reasonable to Laura. In any case, Laura was distracted, as Alistair had pushed her legs apart again, and got his other knee in between them. Laura's skirt was riding up and she thought maybe her panties were visible. She just sat there with her bra exposed, squeezing her legs against Alistair's knees, while he used his camera to take several photographs of her breasts.

When he was done, he passed Laura a sheet of paper. "You'll need to sign this as well. It's an official warning."

Laura read the paper.

"I, Laura Smith, acknowledge that I displayed my breasts in the workplace to arouse my workmates and to give myself sexual pleasure. I acknowledge that my breasts are large and sexually desirable, and that the way I display them is distracting and lewd. I acknowledge that this is an inappropriate act meriting punishment, and I accept that I have been formally warned in relation to this behaviour."

"But I didn't...." protested Laura.

"If you don't sign the paper I'll have to take the matter to senior management," said Alistair. 'If you sign it, you'll be okay, I promise."

Alistair was quietly forcing Laura's legs apart again using his knees. Laura let him. She had to concentrate on the paper. There was something wrong about it, but she just couldn't think. Well, she could think, but mostly what she was thinking was how nice it would feel to take that fat whiteboard marker on Alistair's desk and push it in and out of her pussy. She felt her skirt ride up to fully expose her panties, and moved to pull it down again, but before she could do that Alistair had taken her hand and pressed a pen into it.

"Sign the paper, Laura," he said. Laura almost moaned. She had to get out of here so she could fix her clothes, and dry her pussy again. If this was what she needed to do to leave, then she would. She uncapped the pen, leant over the desk (hard to do with Alistair's knees still between her legs) and scribbled her name at the bottom of the paper.

Alistair took the paper, satisfied. "Okay, then, Laura. Look, I suppose that dress is okay if you are really are wearing a bra. But it doesn't look like it, so you'll need to come in here every morning and just show me that you remembered to wear a bra, okay?"

Laura nodded. That was okay.

Alistair almost laughed at how easy this was. "What is with you today, Laura? Are you all right?"

"I have a flu," Laura mumbled.

"Well, look, tidy yourself up, you look like a slut," he said. "And then get back to work." He pulled away from Laura, and stood up.

Humiliated, Laura hurriedly re-buttoned her shirt, pulled her skirt back down, and fled his office.

She went straight to the bathroom and sat in one of the toilet stalls. Had she really just been sitting in her boss' office letitng him look at her bra and panties? Had she really just signed a piece of paper apologising for showing off her tits? What was she doing? 

She pulled down her panties and dabbed at her cunt, drying it again. This was a disaster. She wished she hadn't agreed to take the pills this morning.... except that then the Mayim Clinic might have discharged her, and then her blackmailer would kill her. She sat there, contemplating the Mayim Clinic, and her blackmailer, and the humiliation of exposing herself in front of her boss, and only stopped when she realised that, quite without intending it, her finger had moved to her pussy and started to stroke her clit. She yanked her hand away, blushing.

When Laura eventually got to her desk, she found it was hard to get any work done. Her whole body chemistry was different; whatever chemicals normally let her brain concentrate and think rationally were washed away by the hormones from the pills. She found herself just staring at her computer screen and thinking progressively sluttier thoughts.

At first she kept thinking humiliated thoughts about what had happend with Alistair that morning. But then she started thinking about Amy - Amy undressing, Amy dancing nude for her, Amy nuzzling at Laura's neck and kissing her tits. She thought about the very real finger of Amy's finger sliding briefly into Laura's pussy. She soon had to go to the bathroom and dry her pussy again, this time taking the opportunity to change her sanitary pad. It took a force of will to not just start finger-fucking her twat. Instead she texted Erica on her phone.

"hey baby - so horny today - send me a pic of ur pussy"

Erica's reply came swiftly.

"what? no! :-("

Laura sent back: "pls baby i luv ur cunny so much. i will lick you tonight."

The next reply was slower, but when it came it made Laura sigh with lust. It was a high-definition photo of Erica's clam. She was clearly sitting on a toilet just like Laura, with her skirt pulled up and her panties down. Laura just wanted to lick the phone. More than that, she wanted to finger herself, but she couldn't. She sent a final text to Erica.

"I luv you so much - u r so beautiful - i feel so lucky and sexy"

Then she sat and looked at Erica's pussy for almost five minutes. She had never traded sexy photos before with Erica, and she was frankly a little surprised Erica had agreed to do it. But it was so hot that she had. Now Laura had a photo of Erica's cunt she could look at whenever she wanted, and there was nothing Erica could do about it. She had turned her girlfriend into her own private porn star, and it was very, very hot.

The topic of porn stayed in Laura's head, and by the time she returned to her desk she was thinking about the porn she had watched at the Mayim Clinic - women kissing, women licking. She even thought about the women being interrupted by men and raped. She found that sexiest of all, somehow - the lesbian sex being interrupted by violence and men's cocks. Why did she like that? She didn't like men, after all. She suspected she found it sexy was because it was WRONG for her to find it sexy. It was a betrayal of the fact she was a lesbian. And being taboo made it hot. Besides, she wasn't really picturing men. She was picturing women with strap-ons. Strap-ons that spurted semen from their tips. She wondered if that was a thing? Could you buy those? 

Her pussy was soaking again already, and she'd barely gotten back to her desk. She tried to ignore it, and struggled valiantly to do her work for almost 40 minutes, but it just kept getting wetter, and those images of lesbians and cocks kept going around in her head. God damn it! She couldn't think clearly. Everything in her mind was just sex and whorishness today, under the influence of the pills. Why couldn't her pussy just behave? It needed a plug on it, clearly. A delicious, fat plug... something big and slutty to go into her cunt. She cast around her desk, in a sudden burst of slutty enthusiasm, and ended up quickly sweeping most of the stationery she could see into her purse, before hurrying to the toilets.

In the toilets, she took great pleasure in pushing each and every object from her desk into her cunt, to see which one would fit best. It felt so good. The pencils were too small of course, even if she grouped a bunch of them together with an elastic band and pushed them in all at once. The Post-Its notes seemed attractive, after she crumpled a bunch of them into a loose-sticky ball and pressed them against her twat lips, but ultimately she was scared she would lose some up inside her and chose not to go through with them. The hole punch didn't fit at all, but the stapler was just the right size to be both painful and pleasurable as she pushed its heavy metal form inside her. She moaned happily as she forced it in, back-end first, and then giggled in delight as she discovered she could make it staple things with its protruding head just by opening and closing her legs.

Why was she being so slutty? She didn't know, but she guessed it was because the sex hormones had been surging through her for hours now. All she wanted was to revel in her deliciously sensitive twat. The toilet stall was closed and locked, and no-one could see her, so Laura took off the rest of her clothes and sat nude on the toilet, playing with her cunny. 

The computer mouse fit into her neatly, and left the long tail of its cord dangling from her pussy lips. Laura got up and took a few experimental steps, and sure enough the cord swayed erotically and pulled at the mouse inside her in interesting ways. She might have to try this again at home, she thought. She wished she could walk out of the toilets with the mouse in her pussy, but surely people would notice the cord, and anyway she needed it to control her computer.

As she pulled each object from her cunt, she licked in clean, savouring the taste of her own slut nectar. After the mouse, though, she realised she couldn't sit in the toilet touching her vagina forever. But she couldn't stand the thought of going back out and having no stimulation of her cunt at all. So she decided to use the last of the stationery from her desk to decorate her pussy. She took several of the smaller bulldog clips, and clipped them onto her labia. She gasped slightly at the pain, but the pleasure was good too. A part of her mind was asking what she was doing - this was so slutty! - but the majority of her brain, overwhelmed by lust, told it to shut up and let do her slutty things with her pussy. Laura took the fat plastic tube that contained a stick of glue, wrapped it in her damp cunty panties, and pushed it into her twat. It was just large enough to distend her fuckhole a bit, and make it feel mostly full. The plastic was hard and the panties were soft and wet. It felt wonderful. The end of her panties dangled lewdly from between her cunt lips like the string of a tampon, and she found that tugging on it slightly made the whole tube-and-undwear package shift inside her cunt in the most incredibly arousing way. She played with this effect for a bit, tugging the glue stick out and then pushing it back in, before realising that she was far too close to cumming and needed to stop toying with her quim. 

As a final, slutty addition, Laura made herself a new set of panties out of sticky tape. She hadn't been willing to push the tape dispenser inside her because of the sharp cutting edge on it that you used to cut off the tape, but her pulsing, engorged twat wanted her to use it for something, and besides, she needed a way to keep her cunt juices - and her makeshift glue-stick dildo - inside herself so that they didn't dribble out in front of the whole office. She pulled a length of tape off the spool, spread her legs, and ran the tape across the entrance to her pussy. It felt sticky and rough, in a way that felt amazing against her clitoris. She continued to run the tape between her legs, up her ass crack, and then around her waist, and then repeated the process a few times until her fuckhole and urethra were completely taped shut. It felt tight and painful and slutty, so it was perfect. The tape ran right between her labia, which splayed out to either side, weighted down by the clips. The tape was see-thru, so the wet pink flesh of her vagnia was still clearly visible, but it seemed like it was trapping in her slut juices, which was what Laura wanted. 

Completely flushed with sex, and almost oblivious to her modesty, Laura dressed again, her panties now replaced with the tape, and staggered back to her desk. The clips on her labia bounced with every step, tugging delightlfully at her pussy lips. The tape rubbed uncomfortably against her twat and between her ass cheeks. It felt amazing, sitting at her desk in full view of everyone, with a dildo in her cunt and sticky tape separating her ass cheeks. It was incredibly hard to concentrate and on occasions it was all Laura could do to not just start typing "Lick my cunt, lick my cunt, lick my cunt" into an email window.

Her coworkers were concerned for her obviously distressed state. Geoffrey hesitantly asked Laura if she was feeling okay, and Laura repeated her lie about having a flu. "If you're sick, you should go home," Geoffrey said, but Laura said that she wanted to bravely soldier on, because there was important work to do.

Candy asked after Laura's health too. When she heard Laura had the flu, she started rambling about a herbal remedy that her cousin's husband's mother had told her about. Laura tuned her out - she couldn't really concentrate anyway - and just stared at Candy's D-cup tits. Oh, how she hated this stupid bimbo, with her lies about Laura making a pass at her. Someone should just rape Candy some day. Pull her clothes off, squeeze her big fake tits until she squealed, and then shove their big fat cock in her unprotected pussy and fill it with cum....

By the time lunch came, Laura knew what she wanted to do. There was an adult store only a few blocks away. Laura had never been inside it, but today she wanted to. The idea of strap-on dildos that ejaculated fluids was stuck in her mind and she wanted to buy one for Erica. She walked through the office building, tape rubbing between her ass cheeks, on her way to the front door. It was in the front lobby that she bumped into her friend Michael.

"Oh, Michael!" breathed Laura. She must have looked awful - her face flushed, her clothes having been removed and replaced twice today already.

Michael's brow furrowed in concern. "Laura, are you okay?"

"Fine," gasped Laura, and gave him a hug to demonstrate how fine it was. She wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled up to his chest. 

She realised it was a mistake asd soon as it started feeling good. She was pulling her body tight against him, with her sensitive tits pressed against his chest, and she could feel his groin against her own. His body was firm and warm and it felt so good against her boobs. She moaned a little, nuzzled her face into his neck, and pressed her breasts against him hard.

"Laura?" asked Michael, surprised. Laura could feel his cock twitching into erectness in his pants, a hard length deliciously close to her groin, and she smiled dreamily. How good it would feel, to have a cock in her....

She jerked suddenly. She was a lesbian! She didn't want any cocks in her! She hurriedly released Michael, trying to ignore the disappointed throbbing in her boobs. "Sorry," she muttered. "I have to..." She didn't know how to finish the sentence, so she just walked away.

Her pussy squelched against the tape every step of the way to the adult shop. It was a sunny day, during lunchtime, and she was one of many people on the city streets. The sunshine helped to clear her mind a little, but at the same time it made it worse. Being out in the open air just reinforced how strange and wrong it was that she was walking around with her pussy stuffed full of foreign objects, held in by sticky tape. This wasn't something pretty, demure young lesbians did. This was something sluts did. She started to regret having replaced her panties with this whorish getup but there was no opportunity to stop and change now. 

As she walked, the motion rubbed the tape against her sensitive mons, and each stride moved the glue-stick-and-panties package up and down inside her twat. She got hornier and wetter with every step, which was how she discovered that one benefit of the tape was that it wasn't easily removed. Several times as she walked, Laura suddenly realised that her hand was touching the tape on her vagina. Each time, she jerked to shocked awakeness, realising that she had, quite without realising it, lifted her skirt on a public street and tried to touch her pussy. Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed, but Laura stll couldn't believe what a slut she was being. She wanted to run back to the office and change back to her panties, but the lure of buying a new dildo drew her on. Laura wished she was in control of her body. She would never do this again - never take these pills again during the day. Unless her blackmailer wanted her to, of course...

She was almost to the shop when she felt something building in her twat. Her whole body was tensing up. Hours of teasing and slutty thoughts had had their effect, and now, in broad daylight, on a public street, Laura realised she was going to orgasm. 

"Noooooo...." she started to moan. She slowed down, and leaned against a nearby tree for support. Her feet were starting to buckle beneath her. She tried to breathe deeply and think about normal things. She tried to keep her legs still, to stop the stimulation of her pussy. How whorish would it be to orgasm in public? How slutty? How humiliated would she be....

And it was precisely those thoughts that sent her over the edge. Her cunt spasmed, and the orgasm rolled through her. Her hips started to twitch, and Laura fell against the tree and lost control of her body.

Tits pressed against the tree, face flushed, hands barely able to hold her up, groin bucking uncontrollably, Laura must have looked like she was fucking the tree. She could see people turning to look at her, curious or horrified. She saw a mother averting her young child's eyes. Laura had never felt so humiliated, and yet she couldn't stop herself. As if she wasn't attracting another attention, she realised she was making a long, low, slutty wail of delight. She couldn't stop herself making the sound; it was the most disgustingly trampy noise she had ever heard a woman make, and everyone who heard it turned to see Laura banging her groin uncontrollably against the tree. By the time the orgasm was over, Laura was practically bent at the waist, her face pressed against the rough bark and her ass presented to the world. In this position her skirt did nothing to cover her ass, and passers-by could see her slutty tape panties and the bulldog clips on her labia. But Laura couldn't find the strength to move, so she just stayed there in her degradation, trying to recover.

She had orgasmed. The Mayim Clinic had said not to. What kind of a slut was she? Were they going to kick her out? Would her blackmailer take revenge on her? But it wasn't her fault - she hadn't been touching herself. Although she had put the tape and clips on herself, and they'd certainly contributed. Laura started to cry a little. She was degraded, humiliated and scared, and the worst thing was she was still horny. She wanted to cum again. She wanted to cum like she just had, because it had felt amazing.

She could see the adult shop up ahead. She may as well finish what she had come her for. She pulled herself upright, tugged at her skirt to rearrange it, avoided eye contact with the people who had just watched her orgasm, and almost ran to the shop doors.

Inside it was cool and quiet, and (to Laura) surprisingly well-lit. Neat, clean shelves of product stretched across a large, carpeted floorspace. A bored-looking man in his early 20s sat behind the counter, but he brightened as he saw Laura come in.

"Hi!" he said.

"Hi," said Laura, still blushing. "Um, just browsing."

"Sure," said the man chirpily. "Let me know if you need anything."

Laura began to walk down the aisles, looking at the products. The tape was still rubbing between her pussy lips. She wasn't sure it was doing such a good job of holding in her cunt juices anymore; her inner thighs felt dripping wet, although maybe that was just sweat. 

The shelves closest to the front door were covered with DVDs. Rack after rack held slender boxes covered with pictures of naked big-titted sluts. Sometimes they were just posing, showing off their boobs and beaver. Other times they were being fucked in the vagina or the ass, or sucking on a cock. Laura hurried along until she came to the lesbian titles - "Lezzos On Parade", "Cuntsucker College", "Titlicking Sluts Gone Wild". Here the covers showed two or more nude women, often kissing or feeling each others' tits. Laura didn't typically watch a lot of porn at home - she preferred erotic anime or just fucking her girlfriend - but the sight of so many bare female bodies still made her want to just stop right here and shove her hand into her twat.

After the DVDs were racks of clothing - tiny, slutty see-through outfits for women. Lingerie, risque swimsuits, sexy constumes of policewomen, schoolgirls, maids, nurses. There were dog collars and leashes here too, and then the collars and leashes flowed into a selection of chains, ropes, bracelets, handcuffs, and other bondage gear. Laura flitted past nipple and clitoris clamps, vices that appeared to be designed to crush a girl's tits, and cock rings. Next were air pumps for breasts, pussies and cocks. Then a wide selection of condoms, dental dams, and other contraceptive devices.

Finally Laura reached the dildos and vibrators... where she was immediately overwhelmed by the selection. It took up an entire wall, plus several spinner racks. Big cocks, medium cocks, even a few small cocks. Rubber, plastic, and fibreglass. Some had flanges to massage the clitoris. Some were double dildos designed to simultaneously penetrate the cunt and ass. There were strap-ons to let a woman fuck someone, but there were also dildos with straps, to hold them inside yourself while you walked. Many vibrated, in a range of different ways. Some rotated. Some were covered in round beads. Then there were the "massagers" - wands with fat, round heads - and alongside them were a range of vibrating capsules, balls, and clamps. Some of them came with remotes.

Laura surveyed the collection in dismay. How was she supposed to find what she was looking for?

The clerk at the front desk had clearly noticed her confusion, because Laura suddenly realised he was standing behind her. She spun around, blushing.

"Is there something in particular you're looking for?" he asked politely, smiling.

Laura felt awkward. She couldn't very well say no, as she'd obviously just been looking for a particular item that she couldn't find. But to say what she wanted would sound so whorish. She dithered for a moment, and then felt something wet running down the inside of her leg - her cunt juices. She needed to get done here and get back to the office. She'd already been a total slut today, in public - what did it matter if one more stranger thought she was a trollop? And besides, they wouldn't sell it here if they didn't think it was normal for people to buy it.

"I'm looking for a strap on," said Laura, "but I was wondering if you maybe had one that... spurts stuff?" She was blushing so much it hurt her cheek muscles.

"An ejaculating strap on?" asked the clerk. "Absolutely. Just up there." He pointed. "We've got a range of sizes, and they all vibrate."

Laura looked. The largest of the strap-ons was monstrous. Even in her aroused state Laura felt sure she would hurt herself trying to fit it into her poor pussy. But the next size down looked good. The clerk got it down from the shelf for her and accompanied her to the counter. Laura felt weird as he placed it on the counter - a giant plastic phallus, pointing upright.

The clerk grinned. "Are you intending to give, or receive?"

Laura didn't meet his eyes. "Receive." She knew he'd be picturing the dildo slipping into her cunt - or ass - and wished he wasn't.

The clerk turned the dildo over and opened a hatch in its base. "Okay, so you put your fluid - whatever you're ejaculating - in here. You should give it a wash out with detergent after each session. You can put most anything in here, but nothing more sticky or thick than semen... or detergent, if that's a better measure for you. It's sensitive to stimulation - once you start rubbing it, or squeezing it, it'll leak a little bit of the fluid out of the tip, like pre-cum. There's a switch here with several ejaculation settings. You can turn off the pre-cum feature, you can manually tell it to ejaculate - at which point it basically pumps out everything inside - or you can get it to randomly ejaculate after a certain amount of stimulation. There's also a 'urination' mode, where it releases all the fluid, but slowly and under more pressure. It's got little motors in it, and they're controlled here. You can have it vibrate at a range of intensities, plus also when it ejaculates the motors make it kick or twitch a little, which I hear is nice."

He replaced the hatch. "Now, do you need any fluids to go with it?"

"Fluids?" asked Laura stupidly, then immediately realised what he meant. But he was already explaining.

"We've got an artificial liquid that looks and tastes like cum; a lot of our customers buy it. It's not super-cheap, though. We've also got actual pig cum, which is cheaper. It's completely safe and mostly indistinguishable from human cum. We've got a serum that replicates female vaginal secretions. You can use regular milk - we don't sell that - or some people like human breast milk, which we DO sell. And of course there's urine, which obviously you can make yourself but for some reason some people buy it, so we've got that too."

The image of the plastic cock pumping each of those into Laura's pussy, or into her mouth, almost overwhelmed Laura on the spot. They were so disgusting. They were so slutty. She didn't know whether she felt closer to fainting or cumming. When she spoke she could barely hear herself. 

"Can I have some of each?"

The clerk smiled evilly. "Of course."

The total purchase ended up being expensive - apparently fake cum didn't come cheap - but Laura had enough to cover it. She probably shouldn't be spending this money when she had such a huge debt but today, under these drugs, whatever her pussy wanted, it was going to get. She walked out of the store with her new dildo in a brown paper bag, and a range of liquids in bottles in a special cooler-bag. The clerk had told her they'd need refrigeration tonight but they'd last just fine in the cooler until then.

Back at the office, Laura once again headed straight for the toilets. She locked herself in a stall, and then immediately began pulling off her tape panties. They had been a stupid, slutty idea that had humiliated her in public. Sure enough, underneath them her pussy was soaking wet, enough that Laura's cunt juices were actively dripping from her pussy into the toilet bowl. Laura's hands had gotten wet just removing the tape, so she lifted them to her lips and licked them clean. They tasted like sweaty, slutty cunt, which Laura loved. She then removed the clips she'd put on her labia. Just the absence of the constant pain in her twat lips was itself a stimulant, and she sighed happily. Finally, she pulled the panty-and-glue-stick package out of her snatch. She moaned a little as it slid free. 

Her panties were, of course, now soaking wet. She couldn't wear them like this. She extracted the plastic tube of the glue stick from them - how tiny it looked next to her new strap-on! - and then contemplated the sodden lingerie. It smelled like cunt. On an impulse, she put the panties in her mouth and started sucking on them. The cunt juices flowed out of the panties and onto her tongue. They tasted amazing. She left the panties in her mouth, sucking on them appreciatively, while she used toilet paper to dab at her pussy and try and soak up her twat nectar.

Once her cunt was dry, Laura was ready to go back to her desk. But her eyes fell on the brown paper bag from the adult store. She decided to make her lunch a little longer, and look at her new toy. She couldn't put it in her vagina, of course, because she would just end up orgasming again, but... 

She pulled her panties out of her mouth, and then held the long plastic schlong in her hands. It was contoured much like a real penis, although it was sllightly larger than all but the most well-endowed of cocks. It had bulges about halfway along and again at the tip. She lifted it to her mouth, and put the tip between her lips experimentally. It felt good there. It reminded Laura of pleasant associations, like sucking on a lollipop or icecream, or the range of pacifiers and binkies she had had as a child. Laura had always enjoyed having things in her mouth, and in fact had not stopped sucking her thumb at night till the age of 13. She let the dildo slip between her lips and into her mouth, where she started sucking on it gently.

It felt great. She imagined the dildo strapped to Erica's groin, with Laura sucking on it while Erica stroked her hair. But what else could it do?

Laura fished around in the cooler bag and brought out the fake semen. There was enough in the bottle to fill the dildo about three times; she removed the dildo from her mouth, opened the base, and poured a serving into the dildo's tank. She looked at the settings, and decided to activate the "pre-cum", ejaculate randomly, and no vibration except for the ejaculation kick. Then she put the dildo back in her mouth.

Almost immediately after she started to suck, she felt the pre-cum begin to leak onto her tongue. It was syrupy and salty, and warmer than she had expected, heated by the dildo's internal motors. Also, it tasted incredible. She almost moaned with delight. Was this what cum had always tasted like, or was it just the serum? No wonder so many women were willing to suck cock if this was their reward. It was a shame it had to come out of men. She continued to suck on the plastic cock, and, for the sake of realism, began to use her hand to fuck the shaft in and out of her lips slightly.

Her pussy was dripping again, but she ignored it. In fact, she clamped her thighs tightly together. She really wanted to play with the cock, but she couldn't afford to let herself finger her pussy or she'd orgasm again like a slut. Laura had more control than that, she was sure.

With her free hand, she got out her phone, and brought up the picture of Erica's cunt. There it was - nude and delightful. Laura sighed happily around the fake schlong in her mouth. But there was something else she wanted to see. She brought up her web browser, and Googled "blowjob". Was she doing it right? Was this realistic? She had to know.

Soon her phone screen was filled with images of big-titted sluts sucking on cocks. She realised she was holding the cock at the wrong angle - a real man's dick wouldn't bend that far down - and changed her posture so she was hunched over the dildo, her face bobbing up and down above it rather than below it. And all these girls had their tits out. Laura unbuttoned her blouse, and then pulled her large boobs free of her bra. There - that felt more correct. 

Suddenly the dildo kicked in her hand, and all at once her mouth was flooded with warm, sticky semen. Laura gasped in surprise, and some of the sperm drooled out of her lips and dripped down onto her now-naked tits. Recovering quickly, she started to swallow, and was able to stop any more of the spunk from escaping her mouth. It felt so good to have her mouth filled with the hot liquid. It felt... right. She waited until the dildo had stopped kicking, and then actively sucked the last of the sperm out of it, using her tongue to clean the plastic shaft, before finally removing it from her mouth.

Well, she thought, looking at the sex toy, that was money well spent. 

She tucked the dildo back in the bag. She wasn't going to clean it now in the sink and risk someone walking into the bathroom - it would have to wait till that night. She looked down at her tits, and the splatter of sperm on them. It would be a shame to let any of the expensive serum go to waste, so she wiped her tits clean with her hand, and then licked the sperm off her hand. Then she tucked her melons back into her bra and did up her blouse.

Her pussy was another problem. She didn't think she could make it through an afternoon with another round of the distracting tape between her pussy lips. But on the other hand if she went back out with no panties she would drool whore syrup all over her chair, and everyone would be able to smell her cunt. 

She looked at the crumpled up wad of her wet panties, which were sitting on her knee. She had an idea. Opening the door of the toilet stall, she peered around to make sure she was alone in the bathroom. Then she quickly ran to the sinks, held her panties under the tap, and soaked them with water. She rubbed at them as the water ran over them, and then began to wring them out a few times, trying to wash out as much of the cunt juice as possible. When she'd done as much as she was prepared to risk - someone could walk in at any time - she turned off the water, wrung them out more to try and get the moisture out, and then ran back to the toilet stall.

The panties were sopping wet now, but they didn't smell like cunt, and if Laura was lucky the wetness would mask the smell of her very overused beaver. She wrung them out one last time into the toilet bowl, to minimise their dripping, and then put a sanitary pad into the crotch and pulled them up her legs. The underwear was cold and moist against her groin, and it clung to her ass crack in a distracting way, but she thought she could get away with it. She collected her bags, stepped out of the toilet, and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look great. She was sweaty, her clothes were in a bit of disarray, her face was flushed, and Laura was pretty sure she could see her erect nipples even through her bra and shirt. But if she crossed her arms over her chest to hide her nipples, she could otherwise get away with still claiming it was just a flu. Satisfied, Laura went back to her desk.

The rest of the day passed, if not easily, then at least without further embarassment. The delicious taste of the cum stayed in Laura's mouth even after she drank four glasses of water to replace the spent fluids. Her pussy appeared to calm down, presumably from the drugs beginning to wear off, even though Laura's thoughts regularly turned to how wonderful the plastic dick had felt in her mouth, and the magical moment when it had started to kick and spray her tongue with semen.

By the end of the day Laura felt like she was, finally, in control of her body and her thoughts again. She could look back on the things she'd done that day, and feel disgust and embarrassment. She'd acted like a whore. She'd done stupid, disgusting things that had humiliated her in public and could have cost her her job, if anyone had found out. What kind of a slut was she?

And of course, now, just as she was feeling human, she had to take the pills again, for her trip to the clinic. She didn't want to. But that photo of the blackmailer's knife was still in her thoughts, so she swallowed her dose, and began her slutty, wet-pussied walk to the cilnic.


	7. CONTROLLING ERICA

The aphrodisiac pills were torture. Laura's body had barely finished dealing with the ones she had taken that morning; another dose already was insufferable. By the time she had finished her walk to the Mayim Clinic her panties were freshly soaked, and cunt juices were dribbling down the inside of Laura's legs. Laura didn't care. She was using all her willpower just to avoid pulling up her skirt and masturbating right here in the street. She knew that up ahead, at the Clinic, she would get to sit in that wonderful chair, and let it fuck her twat while she watched porn.

She was in for a disappointment.

Amy met Laura in the clinic waiting room. She looked at Laura's flushed face, heard her heavy breathing, and had to stifle a giggle.

"Oh honey," she said, "did you take the pills for tonight as well as during the day? You didn't need to! We're not putting you in the chair tonight!"

Laura almost collapsed. No chair? But her pussy needed it. She needed to feel the long plastic dildo inside her. She needed the pressure at her anus. She needed to be strapped down and made to cum, again and again.

"What..." she started to ask, and then realised that she was still in view of the receptionist. She hurried out of the waiting room and into the clinic corridor, and then said, "What do you mean? I take the pill every time I come here."

"Not tonight," said Amy. She reached out and gently touched Laura's chin, pushing it upwards. Laura found herself looking into Amy's eyes, and she realised she had been staring at Amy's tits.

"Then what are we doing?" asked Laura.

"We're just going to download the data from your implant, and then talk to you about the next stage. You don't even need to get undressed."

Laura felt like crying. She knew in her heart that she was acting like a slut but she couldn't help herself. The drugs were pushing aside all rational thought and all she could think about was her pussy.

"Could I... use the chair anyway?" she asked quietly.

Amy was smirking in a way that was mostly sympathetic but more than a little cruel. "No, that's an expensive chair, Laura. It's not just there to service your pussy."

Laura blushed and looked away. But she still wanted it.

"I'll tell you what. Honestly, we could probably get our readings from the chip easier if you were undressed, so you can get naked if you want. And then, if you want to play with your pussy while we do our work, I'll pretend that it's not super-disgusting, okay? But Royce will be there and he'll be watching."

Laura understood what Amy was telling her. She could get naked and masturbate in public, in front of a boy, even though they didn't need her to and in fact didn't want her to.

"Can I go use a bathroom and do it there?" she asked.

"No, we need to get started," said Amy. "If you're going to be a whore, you'll need to do it while we're getting work done."

Laura nodded, and quietly said, "Okay."

Amy took her to a new room, one much like a doctor's office. Royce was waiting here. The room was small and Royce was closer than Laura had thought he would be, almost looming over her. But she was a slave to the drugs, so, trembling, she started pulling off her clothes.

Royce watched with delight as Laura's large tits popped into her view, and clearly enjoyed seeing Laura expose her sopping wet, pouty cunt. He enjoyed it even more when Laura followed Amy's direction to lie on the surgical bed with her legs spread, and then began to gently stroke her bare twat.

"You know, we don't need you to touch yourself, Laura," said Royce.

Laura felt like crying still. "I know," she said, her voice breaking, as she continued to finger her cunt. Dimly Laura wondered where Dr Windred was tonight; ultimately she decided she didn't care.

As Laura masturbated, Amy waved a device like a TV remote over Laura's vagina, presumably downloading from the implant. Laura let the pleasure roll over her, and moved from stroking herself to vigorously fucking her fingers in and out of her cunt. She closed her eyes.

"Laura!" said Amy sharply, and Laura opened her eyes again. "Royce has things to tell you about the program. I need you to look at him, please."

Laura looked at Royce. He was grinning at her. She realised she was looking at a boy while masturbating. A real boy, close enough to touch her. A boy who was looking at and enjoying her naked tits and twat. It was so wrong. She fingerfucked her cunt harder, making little involuntary slutty moans.

"Okay, Laura, we've got your baseline readings from you now," Royce said. "Thank you so much for coming in and pleasuring yourself on our machines."

"Thank you for letting me play with myself like a whore," Laura said. That was what she was supposed to say, wasn't it? It was so hard to think on the aphrodisiac drugs.

"We're now moving into the active program. The goal of the program, as you know, is to sexually reorient you so you enjoy and indeed crave sex with males. As you know, that's not possible, because you were born a lesbian, so you don't need to be too worried."

That sounded good to Laura. She nodded, and pushed her fingers further into her fuckhole.

"Now, honestly, some of the components of the program will involve you doing strange things at home, and some of them directly involve your lover. Her name's Erica, right?"

Laura nodded.

"You're simply not going to be able to conceal them all from Erica. So it's really important that you secure her cooperation. There's a lot of ways you can do this - Laura, are you listening?"

Laura wasn't listening. She was focusing on her pussy. Roy petulantly reached out and pinched Laura's nipple. She squealed. He pinched it again.

"Are you paying attention now?"

Laura nodded enthusiastically. Her boob hurt where he had pinched it. She noticed he hadn't let go of her breast; his hand was still resting on it. It felt good.

"Okay, so as I was saying, you need to secure Erica's cooperation. You can do it a lot of ways. You can be honest and truthful with her, and gain her support. That's a good strategy, but you should bear in mind some of the components of the program are pretty strange. She might not be okay with them. What we recommend instead is that you set up a situation with your lover where she knows to do what you say and not ask questions. You should teach her that sex happens when you want it, not when she does, that you don't ask permission, and that sometimes it involves hurting or degrading her. You should teach her to ask permission to not do things that she dislikes, rather than just tell you she won't do them. You should make her feel guilty and insecure so that she doesn't want to confront you about things. Do you think you can do that, Laura?"

Degrading Erica. Right now, it seemed so naughty. Yes - Laura wanted that. She wanted to push Erica down and just rape her. Erica was submissive anyway; she liked it when Laura took charge. Laura just had to tell Erica to be good and behave for a few months while she got this program stuff done. Laura nodded to Royce. Yes, she could dominate her girlfriend.

Royce squeezed Laura's tit appreciatively. She gasped with happiness.

"Okay, so to show you're ready to go, we'll need you to bring us some pictures of Erica. You don't need to come in tomorrow, so your next session is Monday night. Bring us the pictures before then. We need a photo of Erica completely naked. We need a close up of her cunt. We need a photo of her masturbating, a photo of her with an object inserted in her pussy, and a photo of her pissing. Remember to take your pill before coming in on Monday, okay?"

Laura nodded. She felt her orgasm approaching. And then Royce squeezed her tit again, and it sent her over the edge. She bucked up and down on the table, squealing with happiness, looking into Royce'e eyes.

"Good kitten," he said, and stroked her hair as she came down from her orgasm.

***

Laura was still feeling the effects of the drugs as she got home. Because she hadn't had a session in the chair, she was home earlier than expected, and caught Erica still making dinner.

"Oh, honey, you're early. Was there not enough work tonight?" asked the gorgeous strawberry blonde girl. She was wearing an apron over the top of a short summer dress.

Work? Laura remembered she had told Erica that she was working at the clinic. She also remembered what Royce had said about controlling Erica. She looked at her lover, with the kitchen light shining through her hair, and she remembered how much she loved this girl, and how lucky she was to have her. And then her pussy twitched, and she remembered how much she wanted to fuck her, as well.

"I'm going to fuck you," said Laura, in a throaty, sexy voice that wasn't like her at all. She walked towards Erica and grabbed Erica's shoulders, pushing Erica down towards the floor.

"The dinner's on," protested Erica. "I need to watch it."

Laura let go of Erica, walked over to the stove, and turned off all the burners. Satisfied that nothing would catch on fire, she walked back to Erica, lifted her skirt, reached into Erica's panties, and cruelly pinched Erica's clitoris. Erica shrieked and fell against Laura, trying to pull her pussy away from Laura's hand.

"When I say I'm going to fuck you, you get on your knees, because you love me, do you understand?" whispered Laura.

"What?" squealed Erica. Laura pinched her clitoris again, producing another squeal.

"When I say I'm going to fuck you, you get on your knees," repeated Laura. "What do you do when I say I'm going to fuck you?" She prodded at Erica's clit again for emphasis.

"I get on my knees," gasped Erica, clearly on the edge of tears. She was shocked at Laura's sudden violence and didn't know what was going on.

"Good girl," said Laura. She released Erica's clit, and looked at Erica expectantly. Slowly, the girl sank to her knees, her face level with Laura's cunt.

Laura raised her skirt, pulled her panties aside, and guided Erica's mouth to her swollen, moisty twat. She gasped happily as Erica began to obediently lick at her.

"I don't think you're grateful enough to me," said Laura as Erica lapped at her fuckhole. "You were a submissive little whore in school. You didn't even have the guts to come out and confess you were a lesbian. I had to seduce you before you even admitted how much you like cunt." She pulled Erica's face tighter against her cunny. "If it weren't for me, I bet you have ended up letting some boy fuck you. Instead of having a career and a lovely house and a girlfriend, you'd be some boy's little fuckbitch, down on all fours every night getting cum in your pussy."

Laura felt Erica start to shake, and she realised Erica was crying. The licking hadn't stopped, but Laura started to feel guilty, and she would have pulled away and apologised to Erica if, at that moment, she hadn't felt the most wonderful feeling - Erica's hot, salty tears against Laura's inner thigh. Erica was literally crying into Laura's cunt, and it was one of the most erotic things she had ever experienced. Laura gasped with sudden delight and pushed harder against Erica's face. As Erica cried and licked, her breath occasionally caught in long, shuddering sobs, and each time the sudden change of rhythmn in Erica's breath made Laura feel amazing. How had she never realised how good it was to be licked out by a crying girl?

She knew why Erica was so distressed, of course. There was an element of truth in what Laura was saying. Erica had been brought up to expect to be married to a decent man and play housewife. She had no interest in boys but she probably really would have just let some man marry her and rape her every night if Laura hadn't intervened. 

"I love you so much and give you so much," Laura continued as Erica ate her pussy, "and all I ask is that you keep the house financed. But you can't even do that right. I have to go out and work a second job to make up for the fact that you're too much of a prude to fuck whoever you need to to get promoted."

That too was true. Erica often talked about how her boss made come-ons to her; she was fairly certain if she submitted to her boss' advances she would receive a promotion. But she was a lesbian, and he was a man, and besides Erica turned red even talking about sex, let alone offering herself up as a prostitute to her boss.

"So that's why...." Laura began, steeling herself for the bluff she was about to make next, and at the same time feeling a wonderful trembling start in her pussy. "That's why... I'm going to break up with you." And just as she said it, and as Erica gasped in shock and horror, Laura orgasmed, bucking her hips against Erica's face.

Erica pulled away from Laura's pussy. There were tears streaming down her face, mingling with the juices from Laura's pussy. A moment ago Laura would have found it erotic, but now, coming down from her orgasm, it just looked pathetic.

"Why?" cried Erica. "I love you! I love you so much!"

"You don't act like it," said Laura. "You're always complaining about what I spend my money on, and implying that I flirt with boys like some kind of slut, and saying no to me when I want you to pretend to be some kind of sexy character I've seen on TV."

"I do! I love you!" wept Erica. She was still down on her knees, and now she crawled forward and tried to hug Laura's leg. Laura jerked her leg out of the way.

"Are you asking me to give you another chance?" asked Laura.

"Yes, yes," cried Erica. She looked so pathetic down there, snivelling and wet and covered with cunt slime.

"What will you do to earn a second chance?" asked Laura.

"Anything," pleaded Erica. "Please, anything. I'll be good."

"I want three things from you," said Laura. She had thought about what she was going to ask for. She had to make it clear to Erica that things were different now, and teach Erica that she really would do anything to be with Laura. 

"What?" asked Erica. "Anything!"

"First, I want you to be more sexually available. I want you to grant my every sexual fantasy. It doesn't matter what it is, it doesn't matter if you enjoy it or even if you hate it. You do what I say, without asking questions, without making comment."

"Yes!" gasped Erica, still crying. "Yes, I'll do it."

"Think about it, baby," said Laura. She reached down and stroked Erica's face. "Anything. If I want to slap you while we fuck, I'll slap you. If I want to urinate in your mouth, you'll drink it. Are you really read to do whatever I want?"

Erica looked horrified by the thought of drinking Laura's urine, and to be honest Laura was horrified by it too. She didn't want to do that to Erica. But she needed to know Erica wasn't going to wuss out at the first kinky demand. Leaving aside the Clinic, Laura did have some fairly specific fantasies she wanted Erica's help with, and some of them involved the plastic strap-on cock she'd bought that day.

"Erica?" prompted Laura.

"Yes," said a defeated Erica.

"I can slap you while we fuck?" asked Laura. 

"Yes," said Erica quietly.

"Good girl," said Laura. She moved her leg, to let Erica cuddle up to it like a pet. Erica hugged it gratefully.

"Secondly," said Laura, "I want a better level of devotion from my girlfriend. I don't want to come home and find you still cooking dinner, or loafing around like a lazy slut."

"I won't," mumbled Erica, but Laura wasn't finished.

"You know those play handcuffs in the underwear drawer, honey? I want you to use them. When I come home, I want to find you kneeling naked on the floor, in front of the front door, with the door wide open and your hands cuffed behind your back, ready to lick my pussy."

Erica looked worried. "With the door open? But... people will see me..."

"Probably not. If you don't turn the lights on in the hallway they'll have to look hard to see you. And even if they do notice you naked and kneeling like a good little slut, so what? They'll just know that I have a great girlfriend, and that's okay." Laura stroked Erica's face. "You have lovely tits, baby. It's a shame the way you always hide them away."

Erica self-consciously pressed her breasts against Laura's leg.

"Will you do it?" asked Laura. "Every night, naked and kneeling."

Erica looked up at Laura, searching for a way out, a sign that Laura would relent. But there was none. "Yes," she finally said, in a quiet voice.

Laura smiled. "And finally I want to cum in your pussy."

"What?" gasped Erica. "What do you mean?"

Laura bent down and picked up the bag from the adult shop.

"No questions, no protests, remember? I'm going to explain what's going to happen, and you're going to keep your pretty mouth shut unless you're using it to lick something. If you say one word, it is over between us."

She got out one of the vials and looked at it. It was disgusting, which meant it was perfect for breaking Erica in right now.

"This is pig cum," said Laura, holding up the vial. "I'm pouring it into a special ejaculating strap-on cock." 

Erica watched as Laura filled the plastic cock from the vial. The pig cum was surprisingly fluid - Laura had expected something sticky and chunky, for some reason.

"I'm going to strap on this dildo, and then I'm going to fuck you in the pussy with it. I'm not going to care about whether you're enjoying it, because this is you showing me you'll do what it takes to stay with me. Eventually the dildo is going to "cum", and spray the inside of your pretty little womb with pig semen."

Erica looked like she might be sick. Laura ignored her.

"Then I'm going to refill the dildo with more pig cum, and then I'm going to fuck your mouth with it, until I cum there too. You're going to swallow every last drop of the pig cum, or it's over between us. Okay?"

Erica was crying again, but she nodded. Laura pulled Erica's face towards her cunt in a comforting motion, but it was really intended to let Laura feel that wonderful sensation of Erica crying into her cunt again. She knew that Erica was hers to control. Maybe not totally - there would be some things Erica would rebel at - but if she was going to let Laura ejaculate pig cum into her mouth, then clearly Laura had a strong hold over her.

** 

Erica kept crying all the way to the bedroom. It was sexy up to a point, but annoying and offputting after that. Laura finally took pity on her, and fetched her a glass of water with one of the Clinic's aphrodisiac pills secretly mixed into it. She watched Erica drink it, and then sat on the bed with Erica, stroking her hair and kissing her, until the pill kicked in. She knew it was working when Erica started to breathe heavily and become flushed. She was aroused, despite the imminent threat of rape and pig semen.

With Erica primed, Laura buckled the strap on around her waist. It had a smaller, but still significant, dildo on the interior side of the harness that pushed deliciously into Laura's fuckhole. Any motion on the main dildo would cause a similar motion inside Laura. Plastic cock attached, Laura pushed Erica down on the bed and spread her legs.

Laura moaned with delight as she slid the strap-on into Erica's twat. She had fucked Erica with a dildo before, but not like this. The vibrators in the strap-on buzzed at just the right frequency, and the interior dildo pushed hard against Laura's cunt as the main phallus met resistance in Erica's tight little cunny. On top of all that, it reminded Laura of the videos she had seen at the clinic, of men fucking women, and that in turn reminded her of the chair, of having repeated public orgasms in front of the beautiful Amy.

Erica moaned too, unable to help herself with the Mayim Clinic drugs in her system. Laura leaned down and kissed her girlfriend on the lips. Erica's mouth was wet and soft and Laura was immediately addicted to sucking on Erica's salty, nimble tongue. The two girls made muffled noises of happiness as they passionately french kissed, and Laura slowly pumped her hips up and down against her lover's slutbox.

Remembering that she was supposed to be educating Erica, Laura pulled away, contemplated her lover's ecstasy-flushed face, and then slapped Erica sharply across the cheek with her hand. Erica squealed, but before she could complain Laura was leaning down and kissing her again.

For the next little while Laura repeated this pattern - fucking Erica's pussy while kissing her, and then pulling away and painfully slapping her, before returning for more kisses. She wriggled her hand down between their wet, nude bodies, and found Erica's clitoris, which she started to painfully and randomly pinch as they fucked. A confused Erica tried to protest the pain but was at the same time filled with arousal and lust from the drugs. Laura made a game of it, seeing how much pain and shock she could give Erica without Erica losing her arousal. She pulled hard on Erica's nipples, pulled her hair, and wiggled an unwelcome finger into Erica's anus. By the time Laura was close to cumming, Erica was crying again, tears running from her eyes even as she enthusiastically bucked back against Laura's plastic strap-on.

Then the strap on started to twitch as its internal sensors decided it was time to cum. Laura disappointingly couldn't feel anything special as it started to spurt its payload into Erica, but she could tell from Erica's horrified face that her lover most definitely COULD feel it, and was intensely aware of the sticky white pig sperm being sprayed into her uterus. Laura slapped Erica's surprised, disgusted face again, and then leaned in kiss the girl just as Laura's own orgasm exploded delightfully in her cunt.

Erica hadn't cum, but Laura didn't care. This felt wonderful; fucking a girl violently, just taking what Laura wanted and using her like a toy. She realised that this was something that had been building up inside her - her resentment at Erica for having a better job, for making more money. She wanted to hurt Erica for being better than Laura. She wanted to hurt Erica for making Laura feel worthless by comparison. She wanted to hurt Erica for being such a submissive, useless cunt. Most of all, Laura felt powerless and scared about what was happening to her with her blackmailer and with the clinic and with her boss, and she felt trapped and degraded, and she really, really wanted to take it out on someone. And here was Erica, being a sexy, obedient little fuckpig. She slapped Erica again for good measure.

Before, she would have been scared that Erica would leave her if Laura acted like this. But that was before she'd discovered just how much Erica would do to stay with her. Now she knew that Erica would let Laura rape and hit her and it was all okay. If anything, Laura realised, she would have to keep going now. If she kept using Erica like this, Erica would learn it was normal. If Laura backed off or apologised, Erica might realise just how fucked up tonight was, and think twice about it.

Once she'd recovered from her orgasm, Laura climbed off Erica. Both girls were dripping with sweat in a very appealing way. Laura reached down and grabbed the plastic cock to remove it from the halter. Her hand ended up sticky with cunt nectar and pig sperm. She hurriedly opened the base of the cock, refilled it with more pig sperm from the bottle, and then reattached it. She looked at her sticky, spermy hand, and then reached down and deliberately wiped it clean in Erica's hair. Erica recoiled in disgust but said nothing. She looked up at Laura with pleading, hurting eyes, so Laura slapped her again.

Next Laura moved around so she was in a 69 position over Erica, the plastic cock lined up with Erica's mouth. "Open up, honey," she said, and pushed her hips forward. Erica clearly didn't want to open her mouth - the tip of the dildo was still smeared with pig cum from its first use - but as Laura kept pushing down with more pressure, Erica eventually submitted and allowed the strap-on into her mouth. Laura pressed a little further, but then realised that the full length of the cock wouldn't fit into Erica's mouth without Erica gagging. She briefly regretted never teaching Erica to suppress her gag reflex previously, but then Laura had never realised she'd want to do this to Erica until this week. Laura could hardly complain - she'd have just as much difficulty swallowing a cock of that size. She would have to practice, she thought to herself.

In any case, she settled for clamping Erica's head hard between her knees, and keeping her crotch raised slightly above Erica's mouth so as not to choke her. It meant she wouldn't be able to feel Erica's breath and her tears on her cunt, but Laura supposed she couldn't have anything. Once she was sure Erica was managing the phallus, Laura began to slowly and gently pump her hips up and down, driving the cock in and out of Erica's lips.

While Erica struggled to suck on the big plastic dick, Laura contemplated her lover's pussy. It was wet and engorged and sopping wet with pussy juices, but it also had a thick slimy rope of pig cum dripping from it. Laura was initially repulsed, but then she remembered her experience sucking on the strap on today. The cum had tasted good. Would this taste good too? It came from a pig - which was disgusting. A male pig. A real one, too - this wasn't a fake substitute. But it looked so sexy there, in her lover's twat. It seemed so obvious looking at it that this was how a vagina was meant to look - wet, ready for fucking, and with a trace of semen leaking from it.

Laura's cunt made her decision for her. It wanted sex. it wanted slutty, whorish actions. It wanted to cum again and again. Bowing to its commands, Laura leant forward and began licking Erica's beaver.

And oh, it was good. The cunt juices were thick and nectary and flavoured with sweat, while the cum was thick and sticky and salty. Erica squealed and tried to pull her cunt away when Laura started, clearly repulsed by the idea of her lover deliberately licking cum from her pussy, but Laura held her still, and pushed the strap-on a bit further into Erica's mouth than was comfortable by way of warning, and Erica got the message and held still. With Erica compliant, Laura was free to bury her face in the delicious, wet pussy, to rub her cheeks and nose all around in Erica's soft moist dampness, and to probe her tongue as deep into Erica's snatch as it would go to lick out the cum. When it became clear her tongue had tasted everything it could reach, Laura started digging her fingers into Erica's fuckhole, pulling out big scoops of semen and then licking them from her fingers.

It was amazing. A part of Laura felt uncomfortable with it. Could she be a lesbian and like the taste of cum? Apparently she could. She didn't want a man to put it into her, but when the semen got in her mouth anyway it was an amazing sensation. It was like rich, melting chocolate, only better. It was like a sweet vodka mix, only better. It was like sugar melting on her tongue, only better. She couldn't get enough of it.

At some point during the exploration of Erica's snatch, Erica orgasmed. Laura didn't care. In fact she felt annoyed; Erica shouldn't get to enjoy this. She viciously pinched Erica's clitoris as Erica shuddered and moaned around the fat plastic cock, but the pinches only seemed to make Erica cum harder. Laura vindictively pushed her plastic cock further into Erica's mouth until she felt Erica start to choke, and smiled. That was more like it. She let Erica choke for a little, and then pulled back.

After a while, Laura felt her strap-on twitching again, and smiled happily at the thought that it was even now filling Erica's mouth with the delicious pig sperm. She sighed happily, resting her face against Erica's pussy, until the strap-on had done its work, and then quickly pulled out of Erica's mouth, turned around so as to reverse the 69, sunk the cock back into Erica's twat, and then began to kiss Erica passionately on the mouth.

As she had hoped, Erica's mouth still tasted of sperm. Laura ran her tongue around the inside of Erica's mouth, catching the last drips of semen and delightedly sucking them down her throat. Erica only moaned, overwhelmed and broken. Laura bucked against Erica's pussy until she herself came a second time, and then finally pulled out.

As she lay there next to the exhausted Erica, she unbuckled the strap on and passed it to her girlfriend.

"This is for you to clean. it was nice to you today, so you kiss it to say thank you before anything else. Then you clean it. Cleaning it means you lick it clean as far as possible with your tongue. Then you pour water into the inside of it, tip the water back out, and drink the water. That pig cum is expensive and I want to make sure we don't waste any. It all goes inside you. Once you've done that you clean it inside and outside with soap and water, okay?"

Erica nodded, forlornly. Laura could see she was about to start crying again. She leaned over and kissed Erica.

"Good girl," she said. "Good little lesbian slut."

And she thought to herself that if sex from now on was going to be like this, the Clinic had done her a favour in suggesting she treat Erica this way.


	8. VISITORS

Friday at work was much easier than the rest of the week had been. Laura hadn't taken the aphrodisiacs, and her sexual urges were under control. She didn't have to deal with having a wet, needy pussy. Her boss left her alone, having blessedly seemed to forget his request for her to show her his bra in the mornings. Candy left her alone. Laura was able to just do her work and go home.

When she got home there was a delightful surprise. She had almost forgotten her new rules for Erica, but there her lover was, naked and kneeling in front of the front door of the house, her hands cuffed behind her back. Laura beamed with delight and told Erica what a lovely and good girlfriend she was. Erica smiled back happily. Laura closed the front door, raised her skirt, grabbed a handful of Erica's hair, and guided Erica's mouth towards her pussy.

After a short session of licking had brought Laura to orgasm, she let her lover stand on her feet, and kissed her on the lips tenderly. However, she didn't let Erica wear clothes, or clean the cunt juices from her face, and of course she left Erica's hands cuffed behind her back.

Erica had prepared dinner before stripping and cuffing herself. The two girls sat at the table and ate their meals. Laura considered making Erica eat by putting her face into the food like a dog, but took mercy and instead fed Erica from her hand, with Erica pressing her face into Laura's palm to collect each individual chuck of food one at a time. It was a surprisingly sensual and erotic experience to hand-feed her lover, and afterwards Laura got out the strap-on and repeated last night's sex session. She noted with approval that Erica had cleaned the dildo well, and she congratulated Erica on her good work while she slapped and raped the girl and sprayed pig cum into her pussy and mouth. Erica cried during the sex but didn't resist.

As they lay in bed that night, Erica quietly asked, "Why are you hurting me like this?" Laura answered by slapping Erica, and telling her their deal was that Erica never, ever asked questions. Erica shut up dutifully, but Laura realised that there was more work to be done on settling Erica into this pattern of degradation and submission.

The next morning, Laura had realised her solution. She had woken Erica up by gently easing the strap-on into Erica's pussy, and Erica had woken up with a gasp.

"Why do you like this, Erica?" Laura asked gently as the confused girl struggled to wakefulness.

"What?" asked Erica.

"Why do you like being fucked by a cock?" asked Laura.

"What... I don't..." began Erica.

"It always gets your pussy wet," said Laura. "That first night you were dripping wet at the thought."

Erica didn't know what to say. She had been wet on Thursday night, even as she was raped and degraded. Even as she was crying. She didn't know what to say.

"I've always suspected that secretly you weren't a lesbian," said Laura.

"I am!" protested Erica.

"Secretly you like cock, don't you?" Laura continued, fucking the dildo in and out of Erica's snatch.

"No!" said Erica.

Laura leaned in close and whispered in Erica's ear, as she drove the strap-on deep inside Erica. "If I ever catch you slutting onto a boy," said Laura quietly, "I will torture your pretty little tits and cunt until you beg for mercy. I will make them sing with pain and people will hear you screaming from five houses away." She caressed Erica's cheek with her hand. "And then I will dump you like the worthless little hetero slut that you are." She bit Erica's ear gently, and then said "Do you understand?"

Erica only nodded, confused and on the verge of tears. She didn't know why Laura was suddenly like this. It was so sudden and inexplicable that Erica knew it had to be something that she herself had done wrong. But she didn't know what and she didn't know how to fix it. And she was worried there was a grain of truth in what Laura had said, because even though the plastic strap-on hurt and was disgusting, it somehow felt very right, filling up her pussy like that...

Laura pressed her lips against Erica's, her large tits flattened against Erica's smaller ones, and fucked Erica's twat with the dildo until both girls orgasmed.

***

After the sex, Laura put her plan into motion. She told Erica that she had been a good fuck, and deserved a reward. She left Erica lying in bed, and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for both of them. It didn't take her long to fry some eggs and cook some toast; she accompanied the food with glasses of orange juice. Except that Erica's juice secretly contained the powdered residue of two of the Mayim Clinic's aphrodisiac pills.

She brought the food to Erica in bed, and watched as Erica ate the food and drank the juice. Afterwards, she cleared away the plates, and then sat with Erica until she saw the drugs take hold. Erica's face became flushed, her breathing began to quicken, and Laura noted one of Erica's hands unconsciously move beneath the bedsheets to gently cup and massage Erica's vagina.

Satisfied that Erica was now thinking with her cunt, just as Laura had been on Thursday, Laura immediately pulled her girlfriend out of bed. Erica, whose finger had just been about to start slowly stroking her clitoris, moaned in frustration.

"Come on, get up, lazybones," Laura said cheerfully. "Michael and Taylor from my work are coming to visit today. We need to get you dressed."

She led Erica into the shower, and the two girls shared the cubicle as the hot water showered the sex from their bodies. The drugs were making Erica affectionate, and she kept pressing her body up against Laura's. Erica was an extremely sexy girl, and Laura found it hard to stay focused with Erica's wet tits rubbing against her and Erica's nude shaven cunt pressing up against her leg. She wanted to drag Erica back into the bedroom and rape her again, but she knew she didn't have that long until Michael and Taylor were due. She settled for a warm, steamy tongue kiss and an intimate, loving hug, before getting back to the business of cleaning Erica up.

Afterward they dried off and got dressed. Laura dressed first, making Erica wait naked until she was done. She picked out one of her favourite princess-style dresses, with a faux-corset top that presented her breasts attractively, and long billowing skirts. It was all in pink, of course, to match her hair, and she complemented it with a silver necklace that drew the eye down towards her cleavage. As she looked at herself in the mirror she smiled; it was perfect for teasing Michael - demure yet very fuckable. 

But hopefully Michael would be looking at someone else today. Laura turned to regard Erica. Erica's hand was between her legs again, her fingers buried in her snatch, and Laura had to slap the hand away.

"Oh, god, Erica, stop being such a slut," said Laura. "Are you just going to play with yourself all day in front of Michael and Taylor?"

Erica at least had the self-awareness to blush.

"Can I even trust you to be a good host and not just lock yourself in the toilet and masturbate?" Laura demanded. 

"I'm sorry," said Erica. She was confused; she didn't know why she felt this horny. It was like on Thursday when she had been so wet while Laura was raping her, except worse. She didn't want to see Michael and Taylor. She just wanted to rub her cunt. Or better yet, she wanted Laura to fuck her again with that dildo. She didn't even mind if it pumped pig cum inside her, if only it would let her orgasm...

"New rule for today," said Laura. "Stay out of the toilet. I don't want to see you go in there, okay?"

"Okay," agreed Erica. She wondered what she was supposed to do if she needed to pee, but she was already embarrassed about her horniness and didn't want to start a fight with her lover.

With that settled, Laura next arranged for the pictures that the Mayim Clinic had asked for. She told Erica that she wanted to take some sexy photos of Erica, to remind her that Erica loved her and wanted to fuck her. She got Erica to pose nude for her, and took close ups of Erica's tits and her cunt. Erica was confused but played along, posing and pouting for the girl she loved. She eagerly agreed when Laura asked her to masturbate for the next photo, grateful to touch her increasingly aroused pussy. But when Laura took her back to the shower cubicle and asked Erica to piss for the camera, Erica balked.

"Why would you want that?" she protested. 

Laura slapped her, hard, across the face. "Have you already forgotten you don't ask questions? I want a photo because if you do it, it shows you love me."

Erica clutched at her slapped face, and reluctantly squatted nude in the shower. Her face flushed with humiliation as she concentrated, released her bladder, and pissed in front of her lover. Laura captured it with several photographs as her cunt tingled happily. She wasn't turned on by the urine - that was gross - but making Erica do something so humiliating was more than a little delicious. She loved the blush on Erica's face.

Afterwards, she got Erica to wipe her pussy clean, and then Laura picked out clothes for Erica. There were a strange selection. Laura picked out one of Erica's pink G-strings, and got Erica to wear it. Erica hadn't worn this particular item since school, and she found she'd grown a bit. The G-string, which had once fit comfortably, now bit into her groin tightly. The front section failed to cover her entire mons, and Erica's labia splayed out visibly to either side of the crotch section. The rear vanished between her ass cheeks.

Laura told Erica she was going without a bra today, and then showed Erica the rest of the outfit. It was Erica's uniform from when she had been in private school, but with some changes. Laura appeared to have trimmed the hemline of the pleated tartan skirt; now it stopped just beneath Erica's ass. If she bent at all, her butt cheeks were exposed. Her cunt was technically covered by the front, but only just. 

The shirt was worse. It was a white short-sleeve button-up dress shirt, but the buttons had been removed. The shirt wouldn't close in the front. It covered Erica's medium-sized tits, but it left the skin between them wholly exposed, and each movement threatened to pull it back from her breasts and bare them to the world.

"What is this?" Erica asked. She had already let Laura pull the clothes onto her body before she realised what was wrong with them. She looked at herself in the mirror - she looked like a prostitute. A schoolgirl prostitute.

"You look so cute!" enthused Laura. "I've seen so many girls in Japan dressing this way. It's the fashion."

"My breasts are going to come out!" protested Erica.

"Nonsense. It's just like a strapless dress or a tube top. Or a skirt, for that matter. You just have to learn how to wear it. You don't do cartwheels in a skirt, you don't do star jumps in a tube top. So you don't go waving your arms around in this, and you'll be just fine."

Erica started to protest, so Laura kissed her on the lips. Erica melted immediately, the tension running out of her. She pressed her tits up against Laura and began to moan sluttily into Laura's mouth. Her hands moved to fondle Laura's melons. Laura broke off the kiss after a long minute, and noted happily that Erica had completely forgotten her protests about the clothes.

After that, they did their makeup. Laura did Erica's, choosing out the brightest sluttiest red lipstick for her lips, and adding blush to Erica's cheeks to accentuate her already considerable level of sexual arousal.

Laura looked at her girlfriend. She looked like a whore. She looked like even more of a whore than Laura had on Thursday. It made Laura feel a little better about her own slutty actions while under the pill.

It was not long after they had finished getting ready that Laura heard a knock at the door. The visitors were here. Quickly, Laura picked up the remains of their breakfast dishes from the bedroom, and made a show of beginning to take them to the kitchen. Erica followed. When they reached the lounge room, though, Laura deliberately dropped one of the smaller plates. It fell to the floor and broke into a number of small but visible pieces.

"Erica!" commanded Laura, placing the remaining dishes on the kitchen bench. "Stop standing around like an idiot! Pick up those pieces!" She didn't wait to see if Erica obeyed, but instead went straight to the front door.

It turned out Michael and Taylor had arrived together. Michael, as big and burly as ever, was in denim jeans and a casual top. Laura immediately gave him a warm hug, noting with pleasure his embarassment at having her breasts pressed against him. "Michael!" she enthused. "Oh, I'm so glad you could make it."

Taylor, blonde and beautiful, stood behind him, in cut-off shirts and a babydoll. Laura had to bite her lip a little; her friend looked hot. She wondered if Taylor had always been so gorgeous, or whether it was just the heightened sexual awareness Laura was in this week. Quickly suppressing her lust, Laura gave Taylor a hug too.

Michael was already heading for the living room, so Laura moved quickly to stop him. "Wait up. Just so you know, I've had a talk with Erica about the way she's dressed today. We had a fight, and she insists on dressing like this. Once she heard you were coming over, Michael, there was no persuading her otherwise for some reason. Anyway, please don't start up the fight again. Just tell her that she looks pretty and pretend it's normal, okay?"

Michael looked confused, but he agreed. His confusion changed to shock, though, when he reached the living room.

There was Erica, down on all fours on the carpet, picking up pieces of plate. Her ass was presented to the doorway, and Michael and Taylor could see straight up her obscenely short skirt to her panty-less crotch, and had a perfect view of her anus and of her bare, clearly aroused pussy. Her button-less shirt hung open beneath her, and the outline of her tits could be easily made out swaying back and forth as she collected the pieces of plate.

"Erica!" said Laura sharply. "Stop teasing our visitors and say hello!"

Erica jumped to her feet, her hands clutching at her shirt, pulling it closed over her breasts. She was blushing even before she was upright, but the blush ran awy into a shocked paleness as she realised the view that Michael and Taylor had just had. She swayed on her feet, and for a moment Laura was worried she might faint.

"Hi, Erica," said Taylor, trying entirely too hard to sound normal. "You look pretty today."

"I love the outfit," said Michael, sincerely. Laura looked down and was unsurprised to see Michael's cock tenting his pants. She felt a stab of jealousy. Normally it was HER teasing that did this to their friends. And SHE did it without dressing like a total slut. 

Erica was still standing there like a stunned idiot. "Erica, say hello to our friends. Give them a hug," suggested Laura. Erica showed no sign of moving, though, so Laura ended up grabbing Erica's hand and pulling her over to Michael. Cautiously, Michael enfolded the whorishly-dressed lesbian girl in a hug. Erica responded stiffly at first, but then as she felt her tits touching Michael, and her legs rubbing against his legs, she made a little moan and started to hug him back tightly. She kept holding him until Michael had completely released her, and Laura had to kind of help to pull her away.

Laura could see that Erica wasn't thinking clearly at all now. The drugs had completely hijacked her brain. She was only barely responding to what she was seeing and hearing, and mostly reacting to what her body was feeling. Experimentally, Laura pushed Erica towards Taylor, and was pleased to see her immediately nuzzle up to Taylor in a hug that was definitely more intimate than friendship warranted.

"Are you okay?" Taylor started to ask Erica, but when she opened her mouth, Erica instinctively leaned forward and kissed Taylor on the lips. They remained like that for several shocked seconds, Taylor frozen and Erica passionately tongue kissing her. And then Taylor finally got her wits about her. She shoved Erica hard, and Erica fell backwards, down onto the floor. She landed with her legs apart and her cunt splayed for public inspection.

"What the hell, Erica?" Taylor shouted. "I'm not a lesbian. And you have a girlfriend!"

Erica started to cry. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. Realising her pussy was exposed, she pulled her legs together and tried to get up onto her knees. "I'm so sorry."

Laura made a disgusted noise. "You are such a pig, Erica. Come with me." She pulled Erica to her feet, and dragged her into the bedroom, closing the door to shut out Taylor and Michael.

Inside, Erica was still crying and apologising, but Laura would have none of it.

"Kissing Taylor? What kind of slut are you? All morning you've been a total whore. In fact for the last several days. I can't believe I date you."

"Nooo..." moaned Erica. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Kiss me. Lick me. Please."

"You're a slutpig, Erica," said Laura. She reached out and grabbed Erica's undefended clitoris and twisted it. Erica yowled.

"Say it. You're a slutpig," demanded Laura.

"I'm a slutpig," sobbed Erica.

"A slutty little piglet who needs to be raped," said Laura.

"Yes. Yes. I need to be raped," said Erica. Laura knew Erica would say anything to get an orgasm, because it was how she'd felt herself in the Mayim Clinic chair.

"You're getting a time out," said Laura. She fetched the handcuffs, grabbed Erica's hands, and cuffed them behind her back.

"What..." asked Erica.

"That's to stop you rubbing your little whore pussy for the next little while. I'm going to leave you in here to see if you can get yourself under control. If you're good I might let you out to enjoy the rest of the day." She pinched Erica's clitoris again. "If you're bad you can start looking for somewhere else to live."

"I'll be good," whined Erica. She looked so disgusting, thought Laura, snivelling and covered in her own tears. But in another way so hot. She wished she had time to force Erica to lick her out, but she didn't. Turning her back on Erica, she returned to the living room, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about that," she said to Taylor and Michael, loud enough for Erica to hear in the next room. "Erica's been going through a slutty phase. She can't help herself. She's going to have a rest and try and feel better. I'm so sorry. But tell me all about what's been happening with you!"

***

For the next hour, Laura chatted with her two friends. They were both obviously weirded out by what had happened with Erica, but Laura was an easy socialiser and they soon grew comfortable again. They talked about things they'd done; about TV shows they'd watched. Taylor had a few new anime recommendations for Laura that sounded interesting. Laura counted with two picks of her own, plus a perverted hentai show whose description she knew would titillate Michael. "It's about girl superhero schoolgirls with big breasts. They fight in pairs. But they only power up when their partner's tits are in pain, so it's full of tit bondage and tit whipping and stuff every episode."

When she noticed the talk was once again giving Michael an erection, Laura changed the topic. "Erica's been in the next room for a while. I'm afraid if I go in there I'll just start a fight again. Michael, do you think you could go spend some time with her?"

Michael nodded. "Sure, I could do that."

Laura blushed. "Um, I had to handcuff her because she was so worked up. She should probably leave the cuffs on, but if you want to let her free, here's the key." She passed the tiny key to Michael, and then watched as Michael headed to the bedroom, stepped inside, and shut the door behind him.

With Michael gone, Laura tried to continue talking to Taylor, but she noticed Taylor was distracted. The blonde girl's eyes kept straying to the bedroom door, and Laura began to realise that her friend was not just friends with Michael. She had a crush on him! The two may already be dating - they'd turned up together, after all - but on the other hand Laura had seen no physical affection between the two, so maybe Taylor's pining for the big hunk was unrequited.

To be honest, Laura found it hard to concentrate as well. She'd sent Michael in to see Erica with a specific outcome in mind, and she felt in control of the situation, but at the same time she didn't feel good about having sent a horny male into her bedroom to play with her handcuffed, horny, sluttily-dressed girlfriend. She suspected that under the drugs Erica was going to make a slut of herself, exactly as Laura might have done, but she didn't like the idea that Erica could be made to respond sexually to a man, even under a chemical influence.

Nevertheless Laura kept a cheerful conversation going for a good fifteen minutes, until she judged that Michael and Erica had had enough time to become acquainted. Then she abruptly rose from her seat, moved quickly to the bedroom door, and threw it open.

Inside, she saw exactly what she'd hoped - and feared.

Michael was sitting on the edge of the bed with his pants and underpants pulled down to expose his cock. He was clearly in the throes of sexual bliss, probably because Erica was kneeling on the floor between his legs and sucking his cock. Her shirt was open to exposed her engorged slutmelons, and her skirt was hiked up so that her hands - no longer handcuffed - could furiously fingerbang her dripping snatch. 

Laura's appearance in the doorway focused Michael's attention with dramatic speed. He gasped, and then at the same time his hips began to twitch and buck against Erica's face. He was cumming. Laura watched Erica's eyes widen, and she tried to pull away, only to have Michael's hand grab her hair and pull her tight against his crotch. Michael pumped against her face three times, then four, and then he released her. Erica fell backwards from him, semen dripping from her lips as she pulled her mouth off his cock, and it was only then that she saw Laura, and the slutty, satisfied expression on her face changed to one of horror.

Laura's voice was calm and icy. "Michael, get out of my house. We're still friends, but you've just fucked my girlfriend and you have a lot of apologising to do for that."

"I'm sorry..." started Michael.

"Later," said Laura. "Taylor, you should go too."

Taylor was looking at Erica in fury, jealousy and disgust. She clearly wanted to attack Erica on the spot and beat her slutty little body until Erica screamed. Michael moved to intercept her, though, already pulling up his pants. He led Taylor from the room, not meeting Laura's gaze.

Laura stood there, staring at Erica angrily, until she heard Michael and Taylor leave, shutting the front door behind them.

"Please," whimpered Erica. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing. I think there's something wrong with me."

Laura said nothing. She just strode over to Laura, jerked the little bitch to her feet, and pushed her up against the wall.

"You slut," she whispered. Then, unable to control herself anymore, she leaned in and kissed Erica on the lips.

Erica was surprised, but just as Laura had hoped, Erica's mouth still tasted of cum. Laura's tongue explored Erica, licking up the traces of semen she found in Erica's mouth and swallowing them. She knew this was wrong - licking her best friend's sperm out of her lover's mouth - but Laura just had to know if real male semen tasted as good as the fake stuff she had bought. 

It did. It was salty and warm and amazing. Laura moaned as she sucked the saliva and cum from Erica's mouth. Erica tried to struggle, not knowing what was happening, but Laura held her against the wall, pinning Erica's arms to the bricks. She devoured every trace of man-spunk in Erica's mouth, and it was only when she was sure there was no more to be had that she broke off the kiss.

Then she slapped Erica hard across the face. And did it again. And again.

"You fucking hetero fake-lesbian liar," Laura spat. Her saliva spattered on Erica's face, which looked messy, so Laura hit her again. "You shitty whore of a cock-baiting traitor."

Erica was crying now. Laura felt like Erica cried at everything this week. She was pathetic. She went to hit her again, and then worried about how the bruises on Erica's face were going to look. She instead transferred the slap to Erica's tits, giving her an open-palmed whack across the left tit, and then closing her fist and deliberately punching the right one.

"Sucking my best friend's cock? Drinking down a man's sperm?" Laura punched Erica's tit again, and then grabbed the nipple and viciously twisted it. She used her hand to force open Erica's mouth, and then spat in it. "There. Do you like it when people put things in your mouth?" She spat in Erica's mouth again, and then punched Erica's boobs again for good measure.

Laura had never felt like this before. She was so angry. She had deliberately set up Erica to have a sexual encounter with Michael, so that Laura would have a reason to insist on Erica's total obedience from now on. But a small part of her had expected it wouldn't work, that even at her sluttiest Erica wouldn't touch a man's cock. She had thought maybe she would find Erica letting Michael masturbate her. or humping Michael's leg. But Erica had put Michael's cock in her mouth and sucked it until Michael came. She had done that willingly. And if Erica had stood up to her and defended herself, or discussed it calmly, maybe Laura could have respected her, but she was snivelling and pleading like a crack whore. Right now Laura couldn't believe she had dated this woman as her peer and equal instead of just treating her like the desperate fucktoy that she clearly was.

She punched Erica in the tits again, and then kneed her hard in the cunt. Erica doubled over, coughing. Laura grabbed her by her hair and dragged her forward.

"I'm sorry," whined Erica. "Please don't leave me. Please. I love you. I don't know what's wrong with me. I love you so much."

"You love me?" Laura said. Her voice was loud now. She threw Erica down onto the floor. Erica struggled to her knees, still weeping. 

"Please," Erica begged.

"Do you want to stay in this house?" said Laura. Actually, more than half the house had been bought with Erica's money, but she didn't think Erica was even going to remember that right now, let alone argue it. 

Sure enough, Erica's eyes lit up, with a mixture of hope and fear. "Yes," she exclaimed. "Yes!"

"I might - MIGHT - be willing to let you stay," said Laura. "But not as my girlfriend."

Erica looked like she had been kicked again.

"Oh, you'll still pretend you're my girlfriend to everyone else," Laura continued. "But you won't be. You'll be my fucktoy."

Erica didn't know what to make of that. Was Laura dumping her? She looked confused.

"Every little thing I want to do to a woman's body, I am going to do to you," said Laura. "Every torture, every degradation that I think might amuse me, you'll endure." She knelt down and started fishing around under the bed, ultimately finding the strap-on and some of the liquid vials left over from last night.

"We're not exclusive anymore," Laura explained. "You still don't get to fuck anyone else, but if I see another pretty girl I'll flirt with her and maybe screw her, because I don't owe you anything. You'll dress how I want, you'll do what I want, and you'll say what I want."

Laura took out the vial of urine from the box. She hadn't used it yet. But she thought today was the day. Carefully, she filled the strap-on full of piss.

"You will never, ever discuss anything that happens in this house with an outsider. You will never, ever question anything I say or do. When I hurt you or degrade you, you will thank me immediately thereafter, and make me think that you mean it. You will go to work, and work, but I will manage your pay and use it however I see fit. If I want to use your pay to arrange for you to be raped by a male dog, then you will cooperate and then thank me for it."

Erica looked like she might throw up. 

"Don't you dare vomit, you little slut. If you do you'll be licking it up off the floor." Laura used her foot to kick at Erica's cunt again, and then began to undress herself from her princess dress. Erica watched, until Laura was completely nude. Then Laura buckled the strap-on on, and then sat on the edge of the bed.

"If you don't like the new arrangement, then get out of the house right now. You don't get to take anything with you, because you owe me for cheating on me like a prostitute with my friend." 

Erica made no move to leave. She just kept sobbing. There was snot running from her nose. She looked disgusting.

"If you're going to stay, and be my little fake-lesbian fucktoy, then use the tissues to clean up that ugly face of yours, and then come over here and pretend I'm Michael."

Erica didn't move for a few moments, and Laura had a sudden horrible feeling that she'd gone too far. But then Erica started to slowly crawl to the tissues near the bed. Laura watched as Erica cleaned her face up, and then crawled back to Laura, looked up at her with a mixture of love, misery and horror, and then opened her mouth and took the big plastic strap-on into it.

The feeling of power that Laura felt was electric. In a couple of days she had turned her lover from a confident, elegant professional into a broken sex slave. Erica was kneeling in front of Laura and sucking on a strap-on, knowing full well that it was going to result in the strap-on filling her mouth with a stranger's urine. Laura grabbed Erica's head and forced it tighter against her crotch. Erica started to choke, but Laura held her there, and soon Erica had overcome her gag reflex and had accepted the plastic dong into her throat. Laura leaned back in ecstasy as her lover worshipped her fake cock, and when she felt the dildo start to twitch, and she knew that it was pissing into Erica's mouth, Laura orgasmed too.

"Drink it all," she whispered to Erica, holding her head so she couldn't pull away from the pissing plastic dick. "Drink it all, fucktoy." 

And Erica did.


	9. CAMERA DAY

On Sunday, Laura was awakened by a knocking at the front door. Erica wasn't awake yet - exhausted and traumatisted from the night before, she was sleeping through even the urgent banging. Laura pulled herself out of bed, pulled on a loose shirt and a skirt, and shuffled, bleary-eyed, to the door.

The person knocking was a courier. He was holding a large cardboard box, which he was studying the label on.

'Hi,' he said, when he saw Laura had opened the door. 'Are you... Ms Pinkhair Sluttytits?'

Laura blushed, and was about to say no, when she saw the logo on the box. It was the same logo as the gambling site she had lost all the money to which had started this mess. She realised immediately that it was from her blackmailer, and she could guess the consequences of not receiving it.

'Yes,' she mumbled. 'That's me.'

The courier made her sign for the box; Laura reluctantly wrote 'Pinkhair Sluttytits' in the field on his electronic signature device. Then he handed the box over to Laura and left.

Laura hauled the box inside and took it to the computer room. She peeked in on Erica on the way. The girl was blessedly still asleep. Laura had time to examine the box before Erica woke. Granted, the whole point of last night had been to train Erica not to ask awkward questions about things like this, but Laura would rather see what she was dealing with before Erica got involved.

The box turned out to be full of cameras - tiny, tiny cameras, each about the size of a six-sided die. There were maybe two or three dozen of them. A note rested on top of them, bearing a printed message, "Come sit at your computer when you get this. Tits out, remember."

Laura didn't like where this was going, but she had few options. She pulled off her top to bare her tits, and went and sat down at the computer. She looked at the camera-eye of her computer, knowing she was being watched, that an unknown person was scrutinising her bare breasts remotely.She had to wait nearly 15 minutes before an email came through.

It read:

"Sluttytits,

I can see your new present behind you. Just a little something from me to you. These are going to help you fix that horrible privacy problem that you have. It must be so horrible knowing that there are times when nobody can see your bouncing whore-tits.

Take these cameras and install them throughout your house. They come with adhesive squares so you just have to press them against the wall or ceiling. I've included a plan of where to put them. They're wireless so they'll automatically transmit to your wireless router and from there to the internet. 

There's also some for your car, and for your workplace. I recommend installing the ones at work today, while it's the weekend and nobody's there.

Once they're all up you'll never have any privacy again. Won't that be wonderful?

Make sure they're all installed by 8 pm tonight, and be back at your computer then with your tits out, as I'll have something else for you.

In appreciation,

A stranger."

 

Laura had to take several deep breaths. She felt like her life was caving in. She had just about gotten herself to a place where she was coping with the Mayim Clinic, but now the idea of being watched everywhere she went was too much. She couldn't cope. She couldn't. Could she?

She thought about the knife again. She thought about it going into her.

She decided she could cope.

Erica was waking up when Laura came back into the bedroom with a handful of cameras.

"Good morning, fucktoy," she said. "As we discussed last night, I just can't trust you anymore, so I'm going to put up some cameras to help me watch you. Yes, you will have no privacy anymore. Yes, if you so much as touch one of these cameras or try to hide from it I will beat your tits so hard you'll end up as flat as a boy."

Erica watched in silence as Laura arranged the cameras. There was one for each of the corners of the room near the ceiling, and then there was another that went on the wall near the bed, looking down and giving an intimate view of anyone lying in it. 

There were more for the rest of the house. The walk in wardrobe got several. The lounge; the kitchen. The bathroom got a strong coverage, including one of several special waterproof cameras to be placed near the shower floor looking up, two more on the shower wall at breast and pussy height, and a fourth on the shower ceiling looking down. Laura had to take deep breaths as she installed special ones inside the toilet rim looking straight at where a toilet-user's cunt would be. More cameras went outside, covering the back and front yards.

As the blackmailer had suggested, there was a plan for the car. Cameras on the dashboard and seats gave a clear view of peple sitting in the front and back seats, and specially placed cameras gave a particularly clear view of the groin areas of all occupants.

Last were the ones for the office. Laura got dressed and told Erica she was going out. She told Erica not to be a slut, because she might be watching her on the cameras. Laura had no way of accessing the camera feed, but Erica didn't know that. Laura wondered briefly if she could ask her blackmailer for access to what the cameras saw.

There was barely anyone at work. Laura was able to sneak in using her pass without being remarked upon. The blackmailer's plan had called for cameras at her workstation and those near her, plus an extra one at her desk focused on her groin. Laura had done the maths and worked out she was going to have a few cameras left over, so she decided to give her blackmailer a treat, and put another groin-camera at Candy's desk. Laura would enjoy letting that shallow fake-titted bitch show off her panties to the world.

More cameras were to be installed in the women's toilets. Laura felt guilty knowing that she was exposing dozens of other women to the eyes of a stranger, but there was nothing else she could do. She installed the cameras giving a clear view into every toilet stall and the showers.

The very final cameras were for her boss' office. Laura sneaked into Alistair's office, planted a camera under his desk, stood on his chair, and glued the final one to the ceiling. She was just climbing down when the door to the office opened. It was Alistair, here to work on the weekend.

Laura couldn't believe her bad luck. She jumped to the floor and tried to pretend she'd been doing nothing strange.

"Laura," said Alistair suspiciously. "What are doing here?"

"Um, looking for the B8 reports for this week," Laura lied. "I was a bit behind this week because of the flu I had, so I thought I'd come in and catch up."

Alistair looked Laura up and down, and she blushed. She wasn't dressed for work; she was wearing a short pink shirt, and a loose short-sleeved shirt with a picture of a sexy anime girl on it. It was completely reasonable as casual public clothes, but it wasn't what she would have chosen to wear in front of Alistair. 

"That's very diligent of you, Laura," said Alistair. "And it's great that I caught you here because I have some things to discuss with you. Have a seat."

Her heart sinking, Laura sat down. Alistair sat opposite her. Laura remembered Alistair's knee between her legs from Thursday, and deliberately made sure she was out of touching distance from him. She was embarassed enough about her slutty state of mind on that day without repeating it.

"Now, first thing is I didn't see you here in my office on Friday morning, Laura," said Alistair in a reasonable tone.

"No," replied Laura cautiously.

"What were you supposed to do on Friday morning, Laura?" prodded Alistair.

Laura looked away and said nothing.

"Laura? What were you supposed to do?" Alistair continued relentlessly.

"Come in here," said Laura.

"And?"

She mumbled. "Show you my bra."

"And why did you have to do that?" Alistair continued, smiling.

"To make sure I was wearing one," Laura answered. She felt like a child; an embarassed, naughty child. She hated this. She wondered if she could just get up and run away.

"And are you wearing a bra today, Laura?" asked Alistair.

"Yes," said Laura quietly.

Alistair said nothing. He just waited.

Slowly, reluctantly, Laura pulled up the hem of her T-shirt, lifting it up over her tits until her large melons were exposed, encased in her pink satin bra. She waited to be given permission to cover them.

Instead, Alistair took out his phone, and took a photograph of Laura. Laura looked away, humiliated.

"You can leave it like that, Laura," Alistair said. "We have more things to discuss, and it's good for you to remember how embarassing it is for everyone when you show off your tits. Just leave them out."

Fuming, Laura dropped her hands to her sides, leaving her shirt pulled lewdly up above her boobs. Alistair was staring at them, and Laura wished she could cover herself, but she also didn't want to lose her job while she was so deeply in debt. She wished again that her boobs weren't so sluttily large. Why could't she have elegant, demure little tits like Taylor? But Alistair was still talking, too.

Alistair: "Now, as we know, Laura, showing off your tits at work is unacceptable behaviour. So I've had a think, and I believe what you need is counselling. We're going to do some counselling from time to time about the way that you show off your tits, starting now."

Laura: "I really don't show them off. I don't know why you say that."

Alistair: "Well, you've signed an admission that you do, Laura, and if you're going to go back on that then I'm going to have to refer the case to the disciplinary committee."

Laure: "No, please..."

Alistair: "So I guess the first thing we need to talk about is why you do it. Who are you showing off your tits to, Laura? Who is it you want to be fantasising about them?"

Laura: "Nobody."

Alistair: "Once again, you've signed..."

Laura: "But there isn't anybody. I don't want..."

Alistair: "Laura, if you can't give me the name of somebody that you want to see your tits, there are going to be consequences."

Laura thought desperately.

Laura: "Fine. Michael from Programs and Operations. But that's only because..."

Alistair: "Only because he's a boy and you can't help yourself. I understand. And who's second and third? Who else is it you get wet about when they see your tits?"

Laura: "Please..."

Alistair: "Two more names, Laura. Honestly I'm surprised you gave me the name of a boy when you say you're a lesbian. A suspcious man might think you were lying."

Laura: "Taylor."

Alistair: "From the same section as Michael? I've seen you two together at lunch. She's pretty. No wonder you want to shove your melons in her face. I think she's straight though. And third?"

Laura: "I don't..."

Alistair: "It's okay, you don't have to say it. We all know. Third is Candy, right? You're always sexually harassing her at work, it makes sense."

Laura: "No!"

Alistair: "I'll just write down that it's Candy. Now, how wet do you get when you show off your melons?"

Laura: "Not at all."

Alistair: "Well, that doesn't sound right. Why don't you show me? You're showing off your melons now, your pussy must be wet."

Laura: "No!"

Alistair: "Maybe you're not wearing panties. That would be even sluttier than wearing no bra. I think you'd better show me your panties."

At this point Laura was panicking. This questioning was molestation, pure and simple. She knew it was. She didn't want to lose her job but she drew the line at showing her panties to her boss or, even worse, letting him see whether she was wet. She stood up.

When she stood up, Alistair lunged towards her, and grabbed at her skirt. Laura instinctively pulled back, and the skirt ripped and came away in Alistair's hands as he fell to the floor. Her panties went with it, and Laura found herself standing there in her boss' office with her cunt totally exposed.

She shrieked, and turned and ran from the office, trying to cover her pussy with one hand and her ass with the other. She wanted to stop and look for something to concel herself with but she didn't know what Alistair was going to do. He had tried to attack her. Maybe to rape her. He might be chasing her. Her shirt was still up over her tits but to pull it down she'd have to expose her twat. She just kept running.

She was lucky in that no-one saw her. She ran all the way out of the building and to her car, and locked herself inside. There was no sign that anyone was chasing her. She started to relax, and then remembered the cameras she had just installed. A camera was even now trained on her bare cunt as she sat here in the car. She realised that if she was to simultaneously operate the accelerator and the clutch she would have to spread her legs a little and give it a clear view of her snatch. 

Well, that was just how it was going to have to be. She could feel the tears coming on. She was going to lose her job. She was exposing herself to a stranger. She had beaten and abused the only girl who loved her. What was happening to her? What was she doing?

Maybe it was time to make a stand. She couldn't say no to her blackmailer, but there was no reason she had to put with this shit from her boss. She got out her phone, and looked through the contacts. Sure enough, there was the Human Resources manager from work, an after hours number that she called when it was after hours and she knew she'd be sick the next day. Laura hesitantly dialled the number.

The Human Resources manager picked up. Her name was Chelle and her voice was warm and soothing. In a stumbling, tearful voice, Laura told her what happened. She told Chelle about Alistair's bra inspection, and his counselling, and his questions, and then how he had ripped off Laura's skirt and panties.

'That's horrible, Laura,' Chelle said when it was all out. "That's very serious and Alistair can be fired for this. I'll schedule a meeting with you and me and Alistair for Monday morning. You just come in and we'll see to it that he never molests you like this again, all right?'

Laura thanked her, still sniffling.

"Now you're sure about this, though? If it's not true, it would be a very serious allegation to have made."

"I'm sure," said Laura.

"You poor thing," said Chelle. "Okay then. We'll see you on Monday. First thing in the morning, all right?"

Laura agreed, and hung up.

There. It was done. Her blackmailer might treat her like a slut, and the Mayim Clinic might make her take horrible drugs, but at least she could defend herself against Alistair. She felt better already. Better enough to drive home with no skirt or panties knowing that a camera was focused on her twat.

***

When Laura got home she didn't feel like raping Erica or even talking to her. She just balled herself up on the couch and watched anime. She ignored her girlfriend, until finally Erica came and sat down next to her and hugged her. Erica didn't know what was wrong, but her love was real in spite of everything Laura had done to her. Laura ended up kissing her passionately. She wanted to tell Erica that she loved her but she was worried it would undo last night's work, so instead she just said, "Sometimes you're not so stupid and slutty. Sometimes." Erica smiled at the compliment, and kissed her.

As it started to come close to 8 pm, Laura realised she had better get ready for her appointment with the computer. She took Erica into the bedroom, and found her an iPod and some headphones. 'I have to do some things, honey, and you don't get to know about them,' she said. 'Stay in here, put the headphones on, and listen to music. Don't take them off and don't leave the room until I come back, okay?" 

Erica nodded, confused. Laura was worried, but she thought Erica would probably obey. She left her girlfriend listening to the music, and went and sat at the computer. She took her top off, and her bra, to leave her tits bare for her blackmailer.

Precisely at 8 pm, the email came.

"Sluttytits,

Good work. Your cameras are all operational. Your bitch girlfriend is hot, by the way.

Right now, you are going to take off the rest of your clothes and sit naked here in front of the computer. I have turned on your microphone. You are to read out the statement below, in full, at least three times, beginning to end. You are to speak clearly and slowly, and you are to make it sound like everything you are saying is the complete truth, because we both know it is. You are to make eye contact with the camera while you read. The whole time you are speaking, you are to finger your pussy. If, at the end of three times through the statement, you have not orgasmed, you are to continue reading it and playing with your cunt until you do.

When you are done you will get another email, so don't get up."

Laura looked over the rest of the email. The statement was horrid. She didn't want to read it. She knew her blackmailer would be recording her. She didn't want to masturbate for him, or to say these horrible things. But she knew she would have to. She felt upset, and she hated it. It seemed like all the time these days she was either lost in lust or on the verge of tears. She didn't want to be. She decided she wouldn't cry tonight. She was going to be in control of that.

Slowly, Laura stood up, and pulled down the replacement skirt and panties she'd put on when she got home. Her cunt bare, she sat back down on the seat. She took a moment to compose herself, and then looked into the camera, moved her hand to start stroking her twat, and began reading the words from the screen.

"Hi. My name is Laura Smith. I have 32DD tits and I like it when they're covered in cum.

I claim to be a lesbian, but really I'm not. Really I think about being fucked by cocks all day. I would love to have a cock in my mouth right now to suck on. It could fill my mouth up with cum, or just piss down my throat, and I wouldn't care. I like drinking cum. I like drinking piss.

I tease all my male friends. I wear slutty outfits that show off my ass and tits. I do that because I want them to rape me. I fantasise so much about my male friends just pushing me down and fucking me. They would cum in my pussy and I would orgasm and squeal and beg them for more. They might even impregnate me. When I think about getting pregnant from being raped by my friends I nearly cum. If I got pregnant my slutty tits would get even bigger and my friends could milk me like a cow. 

Please, if you are hearing me say this, rape me. Please. I want it so much. Break into my house and rape me, or catch me on the way to work and just push me down and stick your cock in me. Women can rape me too if you want. 

I would like if you rape my girlfriend too. Her name is Erica Chalmers and she's a fake lesbian just like me. At night we giggle together about all the boys we're teasing while we lick each other's twats. We tell everyone that we're not into boys at all because it drives men crazy. We tell people that a lesbian is something you are born as but secretly we choose to pretend to be lesbians just to tease boys. We like licking cunts but we like it even more when we are fucked by men.

I lie about things all the time. I lie about being a lesbian. I lie about not wanting to be raped. Sometimes I tell lies about being raped, just because it's fun. Really it would be hard for me to be raped because my cunt juices up whenever I think I'm about to be fucked. The more painful and violent the sex is the better. I particularly like it when people hurt my tits and my cunt. When I'm being raped I scream and say, 'Stop, stop,' but that's only because it's not fun if I just consent. I don't really want people to stop. I want them to fuck me harder. If you hear me say stop or no, it really means yes.

My favourite food is cum and my second-favourite food is piss. I hate it when people treat me like a human but I love it when people treat me like an animal or a thing. I love it when people just use me for their fun without asking permission. 

I know someday this video might play in court and I just want to reiterate that if I'm saying that I've been raped, I'm lying. You caught me! It was a fun game where I lied but I only did it for attention. I love being fucked violently and I tease people until they do it to me. I kept up my allegations this far because I thought it would be hot to have a video of me nude and masturbating played in court at a rape trial. But seriously, I'm such a lying slut.

Anyway, that's all I have to say. My house is at...."

And Laura read out her address, and then her phone number, and then the address of her workplace. And then she read the whole statement again. And again. She hadn't orgasmed by the time she'd read it three times, so she started over. On the fourth pass through, she got as far as "my slutty tits would get even bigger" before her orgasm finally hit. She moaned and bounced on the computer seat until the waves of pleasure had passed over her, and then she tried to focus on the screen. She had read it three times and cum, but maybe having started a fourth read she had to finish it? She took a deep breath, and without any real enthusiasm, idly massaged her cunt while she read through the remainder of the degrading statement.

When she was done, she took her hand out of her pussy, wiped it clean on her boobs, and leant back in the chair, waiting for what came next. She was proud of herself. Despite the horrible things she had had to say, she hadn't cried. She was scared out of her mind, of course - she'd just given out her address and invited strangers to rape her - but she'd managed to avoid crying.

The email came quickly.

"Good little bitch cunt,

Don't worry your pretty head - not many people will see your video, for now, providing you're a good little twat. That'll just be for my private file.

But I am worried about what I saw on the cameras you set up at your work.

It looked like your boss tried to enjoy your body, but then you ran away from him, and then you TOLD someone.

Good little twats don't tell tales. 

So I want you to go back into work. I want you to dress like a girl who lies about being raped. You know what that looks like, and I'll see on your camera, so you'd better get it right.

You're going to tell anyone you need to that you lied. Your boss was a total gentleman with you. Whatever you said, you made it up, because you're a dumb little slut who likes attention. 

That's not me adding a flourish by the way - that's an order. You are going to literally tell them you're a dumb little slut that likes attention. 

You're going to apologise to your boss, and to anyone else relevant. 

You're going to tell your whole team that you lied about being molested because you're a dumb little slut who likes attention, whether they knew about your allegation or not. 

And you're going to beg anyone you need to to be forgiven and keep your job. Do whatever it takes. If they don't impose a punishment on you, you should ask them to punish you.

That's all. Have fun at work tomorrow, bitch cunt. And remember, $1,000 due on Friday.

\- A stranger."

Laura looked at it again and again. No. No, she thought. It wasn't fair. She'd tried so hard. She'd tried to have some control over her life. But now things were going to be even worse with her boss. And, on top of it all, despite her intentions, here she was. Crying.


	10. THE LIAR

She had been told to dress "like a girl who lies about being raped". Laura ddn't know exactly what that meant, but she could make some guesses. It was going to be humiliating, and she wanted to die inside, but only metaphorically. The picture of the knife remained horrifyingly literal, and Laura knew she definitely wanted to go on living, even if her life was becoming a nightmare.

It took Laura a while to select an outfit. She tried on several work outfits that were more risque than she'd normally wear, but started feeling worried about each of them, that they might be too conservative for her blackmailer. She would only get one chance to get it right and if she failed the best she could hope for was a further humiliating punishment, and at worst, the knife. In the end Laura dressed herself in her shortest skirt - a pleated tartan thing - and no panties. She wore red high heels, and a button-up white business shirt with no bra. She looked like Erica had on the weekend, really, although at least Laura's shirt had buttons. The shirt was reasonably opaque, so you couldn't immediately tell that Laura had no bra on, although she thought if her nipples got hard they would probably poke through the material. She decided to put a spare pair of panties and a bra in her handbag, so that if everything got too hard she'd at least have them available. Finally, she put on make-up, and looked at herself. Pink hair, pink lipstick, bulging cleavage, barely concealed ass - she looked like a whore. She felt sick inside, but she had no doubt this would satisfy her blackmailer. It would do.

Erica drove her into work. Her girlfriend was clearly curious about Laura's sluttish attire, but she knew better than to ask about it. Laura sat in the passenger seat, trying to keep her legs tightly closed. She knew there was a camera under the glove compartment focused on her groin, because she had put it there just yesterday. Right now it had a perfect view up her skirt to her shaved cunt, if she parted her legs even a little. Having to think about her pussy the whole drive, if only to conceal it, was distracting, and Laura was embarassed to feel her twat getting a little aroused by the end of the journey.

When they reached work, Erica left her in the carpark and continued on to her own office. It was cold and overcast; Laura shivered as she crossed the bitumen parking lot, and hurried inside the large departmental offices building, heading straight for the HR section and her scheduled meeting with Chelle.

The meeting was in a large conference room, dominated by a long, round, mahogany table. Chelle was already there, sitting in one of the elegant high-backed conference chairs, and so was Alistair, who was clearly terrified and drenched in flop-sweat. In addition, two other men were present, though taking a back seat. One was Laura's union rep, who she couldn't for the life of her recall the name of. The other was John Mackey, Laura's divisional head - Alistair's boss.

Everyone looked a bit shocked when they saw Laura come in. After all, she looked like a tramp. Alistair couldn't help casting a lustful eye across her body despite his predicament, and even Mr Mackey cracked a brief, amused smile at her clothing. Chelle curled her lip disapprovingly.

Laura blushed and tried to ignore their looks. She hated people at work thinking she was some kind of slut, but after all, she had invited it with her clothing this morning. She hunched her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to de-emphasise her large breasts. She wished for the 100th time that she was more petite and not cursed with such huge, sluttish tits.

Chellle cleared her throat as Laura sat. 'Thanks for coming in, Laura," said Chelle. 

"That's okay," said Laura nervously.

Chelle shuffled through her papers, and then looked up at Laura. "Now, we're here to talk about a phone call you made to me yesterday afternoon. You called me, and you alleged that Alistair here, your manager, has done some terribly unprofessional and possibly illegal things to you. If true, they're a very serious allegation, and you deserve and will get our full protection."

Laura nodded.

Chelle continued. "So today, we're here to work through those allegations, and learn what happened, and get some formal processes in motion.."

There was silence. Laura said nothing. Alistair was giving her a glare of pure hatred.

Chelle coughed uncomfortably. "Well, Laura, perhaps you could start by telling us what happened yesterday."

Laura couldn't believe this was happening to her. She had been a militant feminist all her life, and as such she'd had a dim view of girls who lied about rape. She'd talked about them to all of her friends and written online posts about them. Girls who lie about rape, she'd said, are traitors to their gender. They are dumb, stupid sluts. They deserve to go to male prison and be fucktoys for all the real rapists there. They deserve to be gangraped again and again. Women who really have been raped should be able to make appointments to beat and torture them. Girls who lie about rape are really on the side of men who want to subjugate women. They help men claim that all rape victims are liars. They help rapists. They're no better than rapists themselves.

That was her, now, though. She had been talking about herself all along.

Laura looked down at the table. "It didn't happen. Alistair didn't do anything to me. I lied to you yesterday. I'm sorry."

Alistair looked like he had been granted a pardon from the death sentence - suddenly happy, but confused. The rest of the room looked shocked and disgusted.

Chelle's face was hardening. "You know that these allegations are very serious, Laura? Why would you lie about something like this?"

Laura took a deep breath. "Because I'm a dumb slut that likes attention."

"What?" asked Chelle.

"Because I'm a dumb slut that likes attention."

Chelle squinted at her. "Is Alistair making you say this, Laura?"

"I swear, Alistair hasn't told me to say anything," Laura pleaded, and it was completely true. And Chelle and the others appeared to sense the truth of it.

John, Alistair's boss, stepped in. Laura couldn't help but notice that he was looking not at her face as he spoke, but at her breasts. "Maybe you'd better tell us what DID happen yesterday, Laura."

Laura had been thinking about this. She knew the kind of story her blackmailer wanted her to tell. He hadn't told her to say it. But he'd told her to make them believe her. If she just kept repeating the same thing, they'd know that someone was forcing her. But she knew that deep down, they did want to believe she was lying. It was easier for them. Less paperwork. She had dressed like a dumb slut, and at an instinctive level they knew that dumb sluts told lies, so she just had to fill in the blanks to let them feel okay about thinking that. 

"I'd been kind of lazy last week, so I came in to do some extra work." She realised her hand was idly toying with the collar of her shirt, drawing attention to her cleavage, and yanked it away, embarassed. She went on. "Alistair was here, so he called me into his office. He told he was really worried about me, because I'd been dressing so sluttily recently, and he cared about me and he didn't want to see me get fired."

She swallowed, entering the more humiliating portion of her tale. "But I was feeling really horny, so I asked him if he wanted to fuck me. He said no, but I took off my skirt and panties anyway and tried to sit in his lap. I was hoping when he felt my bottom against his groin he'd get hard and want to use me for sex. But he freaked out and pushed me away, and I was really humiliated that he didn't want to fuck me, so I ran away and told a story about him raping me to get back at him. But overnight I realised he didn't deserve it, and it was my fault, so here I am."

Chelle was shaking her head in disgust.

"Laura, you know we're going to have to dismiss you over this."

"Please no," begged Laura. "I won't do it again. I'll be good. I'll work closely with Alistair and do what he says. He tried to help me."

Chelle looked at Alistair. Alistair had clearly worked out the not-so-secret-code in Laura's plea, even if he didn't know why it was happening.

"Yes," said Alistair. "Laura is a good worker. I'm prepared to keep her on, although maybe she should come in an hour early each morning for counselling with me? And I think probably she should come in every day this week, not just her normal casual days. Just for this week"

Chelle sighed. "I'm not impressed, Laura. This was a horrible, dangerous game for you to have played. You're lucky Alistair is so forgiving. We'll keep you on, but only as long as Alistair is willing to put up with you, okay?"

Mr Mackey cleared his throat. "And I'll be rememembering this too, Laura. Remembering that you're a girl who lied about attempted rape."

Laura looked down and said nothing. The humiliation was overwhelming. 

Slowly, Chelle, John, and the union rep gathered their papers an, one by one, left the conference room. The door closed behind John, and then Laura was alone in the room with Alistair.

The room was large, and no one could see in from the inside. Laura felt scared and vulnerable but she knew her employment now depended on Alistair's cooperation, so she continued to sit.

Alistair looked at Laura suspiciously. He eyed her slutty clothing and her downcast eyes. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because I'm a dumb slut who likes attention," said Laura. She looked up, making eye contact, hoping to intimidate him.

It didn't work. Alistair was staring at Laura's tits, bulging against the white button-up shirt. "Are you wearing a bra today?" asked Alistair.

"No," said Laura, blushing.

"Show me," said Alistair.

Taking a deep breath and trying not to cry, Laura unbuttoned her shirt. The white material parted, and revealed her large, round tits. The room was cold and her nipples stiffened as they were exposed to the air. Laura had a strong urge to cover her boobs with her hands but knew Alistair needed to see them. She kept her hands by her sides and let Alistair stare.

Alistair did indeed stare. He exhaled audibly, and Laura could see the crotch of his pants beginning to tent. After a few moments, he got up, walked over, and sat at a closer chair, within reach of Laura. He leant in, and grabbed Laura's left boob. Laura let him. His hand felt strange on her tit - so clearly masculine. It was warm, warmer than the room. Gently at first, he began to squeeze. The warmth and the pressure felt good, and Laura sighed. Then he squeezed harder, crushing her melon in his hand. It hurt, and Laura squealed involuntarily.

"What about panties?" Alistair asked, breathing heavily now. His hand was still on her tits, palpating it slowly.

Laura said nothing, only pulled up her skirt and spread her legs. Her pussy was bare and nude and just a little bit moist. Alistair gazed at it, clearly in a personal heaven.

"Seriously, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because I'm a dumb slut that likes attention," said Laura. She wished she could close her legs, or hide her tits.

Alistair thought for a while. "All right," he said. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you at counselling yet, but at a bare minimum there's this." He pinched Laura's nippled for emphasis. "Every morning I'm going to see your tits and your cunt, and I want to find your cunt wet and aroused when I look at it. You're going to sit in my office with your boobs and twat exposed, and tell me about your sexual encounters and your fantasies, and I'll play with your tits and pussy if I'm in the mood. We'll work out the rest as we go."

Laura nodded numbly.

"Now dress yourself," Alistair said. "Someone could come in here any minute and you look like a used whore."

Stinging, Laura pulled down her skirt and buttoned up her shirt. Alistair left the room first and then, shortly after, Laura followed

Her next stop was her workgroup. As she approached her desk, she saw Candy and Geoffrey looking at her in contempt, sizing up her slutty outfit. That would have been bad enough by itself, but Laura had to do more.

"Hi, guys," she said, standing by her desk. "Um, I don't know if you heard, but I made some silly accusations on the weekend about Alistair trying to molest me. I just wanted to let you know that they're complete lies. I only said them because I'm a dumb slut who likes attention."

Geoffrey responded immediately. "Jesus, Laura, that's a disgusting thing to do. What kind of horrible person are you?"

Laura felt close to tears again. "I'm a dumb slut that likes attention," she said.

Geoffrey looked at her disgustedly, but said no more. Laura sat at her desk and tried to concentrate on her work.

Word about Laura got around quickly. She heard people discussing it whispers, sharing the news behind closed doors. Laura had lied about being raped. AND she was dressed like a slut today. An unusually large number of men - and some women - found excuses to walk past Laura's workspace and peer down her top into her bra-less cleavage. Laura tried to pretend it wasn't happening.

At lunch she couldn't help but bump into Taylor and Michael. She found them in the courtyard.

"About Saturday..." Michael began when saw her.

"Yes?" said Laura. She knew what Michael had done was her fault but she felt awful today and not in a forgiving mood.

"I'm sorry..." Michael continued.

"Jesus, Michael, you ejaculated in my girlfriend's mouth," Laura snapped. "Sorry doesn't cut it."

Michael stiffened in anger. "She was being a whore, Laura. I know you don't want to hear that about your girlfriend, but she came on to me. She practically raped me to get my dick in her mouth." He leaned in. "And speaking of rape, I heard you were exercising your imagination on the weekend."

Laura said nothing and looked away.

"I've heard you talk about girls who lie about rape, Laura," said Michael. "And now you do it? What the hell kind of person are you?"

Taylor chimed in. "What about all those girls who really are raped, Laura? You've betrayed them all."

"I didn't mean to..." began Laura, and then remembered what she was supposed to say. "I'm just a dumb slut that likes attention."

"Well, you've got that right," said Michael. "The way you dress. The way you dye your hair that pink colour."

Laura was on the verge of tears. Hearing her friend Michael say these things about her was horrible. Knowing that he was right was worse.

Michael's voice softened then, though. "Anyway, I'm willing to forgive you for lying, if you're willing to forgive me. Call it even, right?"

Laura looked up. It was better than she deserved. "Even," she said gratefully. Michael smiled, and stepped forward and hugged her. It felt good to be hugged, and Laura embraced him back happily.

After the hug, Laura looked at Taylor. "And you?"

Taylor shrugged. "Michael didn't fuck MY girlfriend. Seriously, though, he's right, Erica was being a whore. I don't know how I feel about her. But I'm okay with you. Even."

Laura smiled happily, and hugged Taylor too.

"You did it because of me and Erica, right?" said Michael afterwards. "You made stuff up because Erica cheated on you?"

It sounded plausible. Laura hadn't considered that. But she couldn't say it was so. "I did it because I'm a dumb slut who likes attention," she said. "That's really all there is to it."

Michael shrugged. "Whatever."


	11. CONDITIONING

At the end of the work day, Laura took her pills. She had phoned ahead to the Mayim Clinic this time to check they were necessary, and Amy had responded that yes, they absolutely were, and that Laura would be in the chair again tonight.

The chair! Laura's pussy was drooling at the thought even before the pill. She knew it was silly and slutty to think that way - it wasn't the chair that had made her happy, it was just that she'd been on the aphrodisiac pills every time she'd be in it - but still she associated it with immense levels of sexual pleasure. 

Laura made her way to the Mayim Clinic with her twat throbbing. She must have looked strange as she walked, surreptiously trying to rub her thighs together with each step to stimulate her cunt. She wanted so badly to just stop on the sidewalk as she walked and dig her fingers into her fuckhole, but she was getting better (she thought) at controlling her slutty pill-induced urges and anyway she knew the release of the chair was coming.

At the clinic, she was ushered into the changing room by Amy and didn't even care that Royce watched her disrobe. His eyes roving over her naked, bare tits and her shaved cunt didn't bother her. She just wanted to feel that vibrator inside her.

Amy escorted her into the room with the chair and bound her into the device. Laura's arms were strapped to the chair, her legs to the stirrups, her waist held in place, and then Amy pushed the anal plug against the entrance to her ass, and slid the dildo into Laura's wet, welcoming pussy. Laura sighed sluttily as it went in.

Amy wasn't done yet, though. With Laura strapped in place, she approached Laura with a set of wires terminating in sharp-toothed alligator clamps.

"What are they for?" asked Laura nervously. She realised that in her haze of arousal she hadn't even asked what the purpose of today's work was. Amy had already said they didn't need any more calibrations from her, so why was she in the chair?

Amy ignored Laura, but Laura soon got the answer to her question anyway. Amy clipped one wire to each of Laura's nipples. The sharp teeth of the clamps bit into Laura's titflesh, and she squealed in pain. She jerked back and forth, but there was no way to move her arms or escape the chair, and therefore no way to remove the hateful barbed clamps from her breasts.

"Ow! Amy, stop it!" Laura yelled, still wiggling.

"This is the next phase, Laura," said Amy. "Conditioning. Don't worry. You'll probably even get to enjoy the clamps soon." Amy still had wires in her hand, though, and it turned out these were for Laura's labia. She reached between Laura's legs and clamped one on each side of the dildo in Laura's twat, the metal teeth biting painfully into Laura's cuntflaps.

"Owwww...." whined Laura.

With no further explanation, Amy stepped back and started a video on the big screen. At the same time, the vibrator in Laura's cunt began to hum and buzz, and Laura discovered Amy was right - the pain was unimportant next to the pleasure from the stimulation of her pussy.

The film was heterosexual sex, Laura saw to her disappointment. In fact, it seemed to be entirely blowjob porn. Each scene was more or less the same. It would show a kneeling, naked, big-titted woman. A naked man would step into the frame. The girl would open her mouth, and then the man would grab her by her hair, and push his cock into her mouth. The woman would suck on it for a while, and then the scene would change and repeat with a new slut and a new cock.

Laura was grateful that she at least had a good view of the sluts. She could see them kneeling, their tits presented prettily, and fantasise about kissing them or licking them. And when the women took the cock in their mouths, Laura could pretend it was her strap-on dildo. She sighed happily as the vibrator continued to pleasure her twat.

Then something different happened. A man was stepping up to put his cock in the mouth of a girl, but the girl turned away and closed her mouth, rejecting the cock. The tip of the penis bounced against her lips, blocked from entering.

Several things happened simultaneously. On screen, the man slapped the girl hard across the face. And at the same time, an agonising jolt of electric pain exploded in Laura's vagina and breasts. 

Laura shrieked and bucked in the chair, trying to get loose, but the straps were too tight. Her private areas were in overwhelming pain. She felt herself crying. She felt her bladder loosening and a trickle of piss running out of her pussy and dribblilng onto the floor.

And then, on screen, the slut, appropriately disciplined, finally opened her mouth and took the cock into it, and at the same time Laura's pain stopped.

What had happened? Laura tried to think straight, but thinking through the aphrodisiac was like thinking through a blanket of fog. The girl had rejected the cock... and Laura had felt pain. What had Amy said? Conditioning. Laura was being conditioned to accept cocks in her mouth....

That was silly. Laura wasn't going to turn straight just because they zapped her pussy. She was born a lesbian; that wasn't a choice. 

And anyway, her pussy felt so good again, being buzzed by the vibrator. And the girls on the screen had such very nice tits....

The next series of girls all accepted the cock into their mouths like good girls. Laura tensed up a bit on each, worried they were going to be disobedient and cause Laura to be shocked, but they all obeyed. Laura noticed during this period that there were variations in the intensity of her vibrator. The closer the cock came to the girl's mouth, the harder it vibrated in her pussy. When the scene changed and the male was offscreen it basically stopped altogether. Sometimes the men would take a while to get around to putting their cock in the slut's mouth, and Laura found herself mentally urging them on, wishing them to put their dick in her mouth as soon as possible.

During this series, Laura had her first orgasm, and it was wonderful. It felt even better than the ones she'd had on past occasions, and she wondered if it was becuase of the teasing from the variable speeds of the vibrator, or maybe even from the interruption she'd had from the electric shock.

She was still thinking about this when another slut on the screen refused to suck cock. The stupid blonde bitch shut her mouth and pulled her head away from the cock like it was disgusting. The man on screen promptly slapped her, and once again Laura felt electricity course through her tits and beaver. It was shorter this time - the girl was faster about getting the message and sucking on the dick - but afterwards Laura was surprised by the hate she felt for the bitch as she watched her suck the cock. The stupid little whore had made Laura get hurt. Why couldn't she just suck the dick like all the other good sluts and make Laura's pussy happy?

The pattern continued that night for hours - longer than Laura had ever been in the chair before. Girls paraded across the screen, most of them sucking on the dick they were given but some rejecting it. Every time a girl rejected the penis, Laura got a shock. Some girls took longer to come to their senses than others, and during the longer interludes Laura found herself begging the girls out loud to suck the dick. At least she thought it was out loud - it might have only been in her head. Between the pain and the pleasure the whole experience became surreal, like an erotic dream or a horrible nightmare. Laura lost track of how many times she orgasmed. At one stage she became aware her bladder was empty and realised it was because she'd pissed it all onto the floor over the course of successive electric shocks.

Finally it stopped as suddenly as it had started. The vibrator shut off and the screen went dark. Laura bucked her hips, trying to get another orgasm out of the device, but to no avail. Amy came over and began removing the device from Laura's pussy.

"Amy please let me cum let me cum Amy please," Laura mumbled. 

"That's not what you say, Laura," Amy reminded her.

"Amy thank you for letting me cum. Thank you for putting a vibrator in me. Thank you for watching me cum like a slut," Laura babbled. She remembered more. "Royce thank you for looking at my slutty pussy. Thank you for watching me fuck the vibrator. Thank you for looking at my big slutty tits."

"What about the shocks we gave you, Laura? Aren't you going to say thanks for them?"

"Thank you for hurting my pussy, Amy," Laura said. Maybe if she got it all right Amy would let her cum again. "Thank you for shocking my titties."

"Good girl, Laura," said Amy. She was holding something in her hand. It was the vibrator that had just been in Laura's cunt, stll dripping with Laura's cunt juices. She moved it towards Laura's face and pressed the tip against Laura's lips. WIthout even thinking about it, Laura opened her lipsand took the dildo into her mouth. It tasted salty and cunty and Laura sucked on it enthusiastically. And as she did so, from out of nowhere she felt another orgasm wash over her. It washed through her body from her pussy, leaving her shaking and weak. She looked up at Amy with a look of pathetic gratitude in her eyes as she suckled on the plastic vibrator.

Laura realised Royce was standing between her legs. He was unfastening the clamps from her. A boy was touching her tits, was unfastening clamps from her labia. This was wrong, but Laura couldn't move and anyway she was so confused. And it was good to have the clamps off. They had hurt so much.

When Royce was done his hands were moist with Laura's sticky cunt slime. He reached forwards and wiped his hands clean on Laura's cheek. Laura just let him, still suckling on the dildo. He looked at her and smiled, and then deliberately reached back down and stroked her cunt again, wiping his hand along it to coat his skin with as much of her fuck nectar and possible, and then deliberately reached out and squeezed her tits, smearing the juices all over her large funbags. Laura moaned and writhed. This was wrong. It felt good. It was slutty. There was nothing she could do about it. In the end she just let Royce do it, squeezing her tits and wiping cunt honey all over them.

When Royce had had his fun he stepped away and unbuckled her from the chair. Laura took the plastic dick out of her mouth and climbed unsteadily to her feet.

"Say thank you Laura," said Amy again.

"Thank you for taking the clamps off, Royce. Thank you for letting me out of the chair."

"And?" prompted Amy, looking meaningfully at Laura's breasts. Laura was confused. She didn't need to cum as badly now. Surely she shouldn't thank Royce for that? He'd effectively been molesting her. But everyone was looking at her expectantly and she was so tired, and needed a drink of water.

"Thank you Royce for putting cunt juices on my tits."

"Good girl," said Amy again, and Laura beamed with pride. She had gotten it right.


	12. RECEIVING CUM

When Laura got home, she found Erica kneeling naked and handcuffed in front of the front door. She must have been there a long time - Laura was later than normal. Laura wondered how many passers-by had seen her girlfriend waiting there with her tits on show while Laura had been enjoying orgasms at the Mayim Clinic. Ultimately, though, she didn't care. She had some needs to take care of.

She helped Erica up and led her to the bedroom. Once there, she filled the strap-on with the fake sperm, fitted it to Erica, and got Erica to stand in the centre of the room. Then Laura undressed, and knelt before Erica, just like the girls in the Mayim Clinic's conditioning tapes. She felt her pussy dripping already. She opened her mouth, and let Erica push the dildo between her lips, and then she started sucking on it happily while her hands slid between her legs to start stroking her twat.

Laura suckled blissfully on the plastic dick until it spurted its load of delicious semen into her mouth. She orgasmed as the sperm hit her tongue. Then she removed the dildo from Erica, pushed her lover down onto the bed, and sat on Erica's face while Erica licked her cunt to a second orgasm. Erica received no attention to her own pussy; Laura wasn't in the mood for making Erica happy, only for satisfying her own lusts. 

After riding Erica's tongue to a satisfying climax, the two girls climbed under the covers, cuddling, and fell asleep.

The next morning was Tuesday. Laura had remembered her new arrangement with Alistair, for early morning "counselling" and so she got Erica to drive her into work early. It would mean that Erica was sitting around at her own work early with nothing to do, but one of the benefits of her new relationship with her lover was that Laura didn't have to care. "Go into the toilets and masturbate until it's time to work, honey," she said, kissing Erica on the lips as she got out of the car. She said it jokingly, but with an edge, and she knew that Erica would do exactly what Laura had told her to do.

After Erica left, Laura realised she was going to have to do much the same. Alistair had specified that he wanted to find her pussy wet when he saw it, so Laura was going to need to get it moist. She was worried that Alistair would corner her the second she entered the building, so she instead found a dirty, trash strewn alleyway behind the departmental building, leant up against one of its filthy walls, and dug her fingers into her panties, trying to arouse her pussy.

At first she couldn't get her twat interested. She kept thinking of Alistair, and of how horrible her life was. But then she started to picture Amy from the clinic, naked and kneeling in front of her, and that helped. And from there, her mind went to the video from last night - all those sluts taking cocks into her mouth - and suddenly she found she was dripping wet and breathing heavily. 

That was weird, she thought. From the blowjob video? Well, all those sluts HAD been pretty hot, with their tits out like that. Laura guessed she just had a thing for kneeling, naked girls. Anyway, she was ready, so she went inside and headed to Alistair's office.

Alistair was waiting. His initial reaction when Laura walked in was disappointment. Laura didn't understand why at first, and then realised she was wearing her normal work clothes again, instead of the sluttier getup from yesterday. She was grateful; she didn't want to provoke Alistair any more than she had to.

Alistair closed the door behind her and drew the blinds over his window, and then motioned Laura to sit down. She did.

"Take your panties off and put them on my desk, and then show me your goods," Alistair demanded casually as she too sat down.

Blushing, Laura pulled her panties out from under her bum, slid them down her legs, and placed the lacy pink garment on Alistair's desk. Then she unbuttoned her blouse and pulled her large tits from out of her bra, and hiked up her skirt and spread her legs to show off her wet pink twat.

Alistair clearly liked what he saw. His face reddened, and the front of his pants tented. He slid forward to within reach of Laura. Tentatively, he reached out and stroked Laura's left tit. Laura let him, even when he painfully pinched her nipple. He then groped and squeezed the other boob, before lowering his hands to Laura's cunt.

She gasped as he suddenly slid a finger between her labia and up inside her wet snatch. How was this happening? A man's finger was in her vagina. And she was letting it happen. Her face was scarlet with shame and humiliation. She sat, unmoving, as he slid the finger in and out of her twat, and then gasped again as he added a second finger, and began to intermittenly stroke her clitoris with his thumb.

"Your bitch lover's name is Erica, right?" asked Alistair, as he masturbated Laura's pussy. Laura nodded, beginning to breathe heavily again.

"I want you to tell me every erotic act you've ever performed with your bitch lover Erica," said Alistair. He used his free hand to extract his cock from his pants. It was hard, and bulbous, with visible veins. It was uncircumised and there was a small amount of milky white liquid - pre-cum, Laura guessed - pooling at the tip. Alistair began to slowly stroke his cock as he played with Laura's pussy.

"You're going to keep talking and telling me things you've done with slutty little Erica until either I cum or you do," Alistair said. "If you stop talking before one of us cums, you're fired. If I cum, I'm going to aim my dick at your face and cum on it. I might get some in your clothes or hair. I'll give you a warning, though, so if you don't want cum on your face you can lean forward and take it in your mouth instead. If you don't want to swallow my cum, I'd advise you to think real horny thoughts and orgasm quickly. Don't even think about faking it; if I'm not convinced it's real, you're fired."

This was awful. Was this going to be what it was like every day now? Laura was finding it hard to think with Alistair's fingers in her twat. It wasn't as bad as being on the pill, but her pussy was definitely interfering with her rational thought. She decided she had no real choice to play along.

"We've kissed," Laura started. "We've tongue kissed. I've stroked all of her body. I've felt her tits and squeezed her tits and pinched her nipples. I've stroked her ass and put my finger in her anus. I've rubbed her pussy and rubbed her clitoris and put my fingers in her pussy and fingerbanged her."

Laura stopped for breath. Her pussy was feeling good but she was nowhere near an orgasm. She was going to run out of things she'd done with Erica long before either of them came at this rate. She decided to draw them out more.

"Um, I've sucked on her tits. I've taken her nipples into my mouth and nibbled and licked them and made Erica moan. I've licked and bit at her labia and licked her salty cunt juices off them. I've teased her clitoris with my tongue and sucked on it. I've pushed my tongue into her vagina and drank her cunt juices, and then licked up and down her pussy, back and forth over her clitoris to make her cum. I've masturbated her pussy with a long purple dildo while I kissed her and squeezed her tits. I've called her a slut and whore and made her beg me to let her cum. I've rubbed my cunt against her boobs, and against her cunt, and scissored with her, rubbing our pussies against each other until we orgasmed. I've made her lick my pussy and tongue-fuck my vagina and I've cum all over her face. I made her lick my anus once to see if I liked it. We 69 a lot, eating out each other's cunts at the same time."

Alistair was grunting and moaning now as he furiously pumped his cock. His fingers were pistoning in and out of Laura's pussy now, completely ignoring her clitoris, which made it hard for Laura to cum. She wanted to reach down and finger her own clit but she didn't want to be more of a slut in front of Alistair than she had to.

"I've pinched her clitoris and made her cry, " Laura said. "I've made her kneel in handcuffs and lick my pussy. I've fucked her with a strap-on dildo and used her as my bitch. I've made her drink pig sperm...."

At this last one, Alistair moaned, and cried, "Now, Laura!", and pulled his fingers out of her snatch. Laura was distracted for a moment, and didn't realise what he meant, but then it came to her - he was about to cum. His dick was pointing right at her face. He was going to splatter her with semen, get it all over her clothes. Everyone would know what she'd done this morning.

Without thinking any further, Laura slid off her chair, landing on her knees in front of Alistair. She leant forward and wrapped her mouth around his hard, sweaty dick. Almost immediately, the dick twitched in her mouth, and then began pumping hot, salty sperm over her tongue. She felt Alistair's hands on the back of her head, forcing her down onto his cock, and her exposed tits pressed up against one of Alistair's legs, but she didn't care. The taste of sperm had sent her to heaven. It was like when she had kissed Erica after Erica had sucked Michael's cock, only better. It was far better than the fake sperm she used with the strap-on. Laura gulped down the warm, sticky liquid, revelling in its salty, slutty taste, and when it was done she continued to suck on the cock, hopeful of the possibility of more.

There was no more, however, and when the last of the sperm was gone, Laura began to come to her senses, and realised she was on her knees sucking her boss' cock. She tried to pull away, but Alistair held her head down on his penis for nearly a minute longer. Meekly, Laura didn't resist.

Finally Alistair let her up. As she straightened herself, Alistair pointed to his now-softening cock. "Wipe it clean on your tits, honey," he said. Reluctantly, Laura leant in, took the cock in her hand, and wiped the tip and sides back and forth on her boobs, leaving a shiny, sticky smear. She looked up Alistair for approval.

"Good slut," he said. "Well, this has been good counselling." He tucked his dick back into his pants. "I hope you've learned something. I guess you can go back to work now."

Laura nodded, stood up, replaced her tits in her bra and buttoned her blouse. She reached for her panties, but Alistair stopped her.

"Oh, no," he said. "These are mine now. You can wear new panties every day and give them to me each morning. I know girls like shopping for panties so this will give you an excuse to do it more often. And it will remind us both of how many times you've come into this office to act like a slut."

Laura blushed, but didn't object. She pulled down her skirt to hide her pussy and ass. It wasn't a particularly short skirt, but with no panties she felt extra exposed. Her mouth still tasted like cum and she felt that anyone who saw her must be able to tell what she'd just done, even though objectively she knew she looked fine. It didn't help that her cunt was still wet and complaining that it hadn't been allowed to orgasm.

Alistair let Laura leave his office, and she began her regular work day.

Geoffrey and Candy still spent the day looking at Laura like a lying whore, but there was nothing Laura could do about that. Other than that, it was a comparitively easy day of work, and it left Laura free to think.

Mostly what she thought about was her debt. She needed to have $1,000 by Friday. Between her and Erica's finances she could certainly find the money, but she was going to have to do it every week, and she knew she couldn't keep it up while still meeting payments on the house and buying food and clothes.

It was made harder by the Mayim Clinic. Laura couldn't just take a second job while still having to visit the clinic most nights.

At lunch she broached the subject with Michael.

"Michael, I know you do well financially," she said. "You've got those investments your parents made for you, right? And you already own your home?"

"Yes," said Michael warily, picking at his lunch.

"Erica and I are in some pretty tough financial times right now, and I was wondering if maybe we could borrow some money."

Michael laughed. "I don't know. Is Erica going to keep sucking my cock when I visit?"

Laura stiffened, and Michael realised he'd gone too far. "I'm joking! I'm joking! How much do you need?"

"About a thousand dollars," said Laura. "This week. And.. maybe more later."

Michael look at her in incredulity. "Jesus, Laura, a thousand dollars? What's going on with you?"

"I just made some bad investments," Laura said. "We'll recover soon."

"I don't know," said Michael. "That's a lot."

Laura swallowed awkwardly. She knew this was a big ask. Michael was a friend, but he was also clearly sexually interested in Erica, and in Laura too for that matter. Laura wasn't prepared to pimp Erica out for money, but Laura had spent her life cockteasing boys; maybe now she could get some use out of it.

She reached out and put her hand on Michael's leg. In that position, leaning forward, she knew Michael could see down her cleavage.

"I'd really appreciate it," she said. "It would mean a lot to me. And I know it would mean a lot to Erica too."

"When will you be able to payit back?" Michael asked.

"I don't know," said Laura honestly. 

"You can have it," sighed Michael. "I'll transfer it to you today. But I want to come tomorrow night, okay? And check up on you, make sure you're doing okay."

Laura frowned. "I don't know if I'm free tomorrow night. I'll have to check."

"That's the deal. If you can't find time for me this week, I'm not doing the money."

Laura sighed. "I'll check it out and let you know tomorrow, okay?"

"It sounds good," said Michael. They stood, and hugged, and returned to their work, lunch concluded.

That evening Laura turned up to the Mayim Clinic flushed and aroused as normal, high on the effects of her aphrodisiac pill. But she had some things she needed to ask about first. She told Amy she had some questions, and so Amy got her to undress, and then led the nude girl to Dr Windred's office.

"I need tomorrow off," said Laura. She felt strange, sitting here nude again in a professional office. Amy was here, and Dr Windred, and Royce, who was unabashedly starting at her tits. She remembered the last time she was here she had masturbated in front of all these people. Her pussy was drooling and she wished she could masturbate now.

"Laura," said Dr Windred, "This is a very specific program. We need to keep up your conditioning each weeknight now or it will impact our results."

"I have some things I need to do and if I don't get them done I might not be able to come back here anyway."

"Just this Wednesday?" asked Dr Windred.

"Actually I kind of need a night each week. I need to take up a second job to make ends meet, and the weekend plus a weeknight, plus the Tuesdays and Wednesdays I have off normally, might be enough to make a difference."

Windred and Amy exchanged looks, and were silent for a moment.

After a while, Windred said, "Look, we can spare you this Wednesday, and afterwards - well, we'd prefer Thursdays, so let's make it Thursdays after that - but we need to keep up the conditioning regime. We'll let you go, on the condition that you take your pills that morning instead, and then take another dose in the evening. And we'll generally have an additional activity for you - homework to keep you up to date."

Laura blanched. She remembered the last time she'd been at work on pills. She'd made a complete slut of herself. Could she survive doing that once every week? Her pussy tingled at the thought - eagerly, almost - and she tried to ignore it. There was really no choice - she would have to. Maybe it would be for the best - maybe it would help her build up a resistance to the drug and not be such a whore when she was on it.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Excellent!" said Dr Windred. "Then let's go to the conditioning room. And we'll tell you tomorrow's homework when we're done with today's program."

When Laura followed Amy to the conditioning room, she was confused. The chair was gone, unbolted from the floor. In its place was a metal contraption, about waist height, with what appeared to be a series of arms. Directly in front of the contraption, two rubber phalluses emerged from the floor.

Royce came in behind them. "Today you're going to learn how to kneel, Laura. Kneel in the middle of the floor there, so that the cock goes in your pussy."

Hesitantly, Laura moved to the rubber dildos. She saw that they had been lubricated, although she was so wet that they probably didn't need it. Slowly, she lowered herself onto her knees, using her hand to steer the rubber cock into her pussy. She sighed with pleasure as it slipped between her twat lips and into her fuckhole. She lowered herself further, and found that it was the perfect length to let her rest her knees on the ground without it poking too uncomfortably deep into her vagina. When she was in a full kneeling position, the second, shorter dildo poked at the entrance to her anus, just like it had in the chair. 

Next Royce came over to her, took her hands, and moved them behind her back. She felt something cold and metal touch her wrists, and realised that her hands were being cuffed behind her back. She panicked a little, but Royce put his hand on top of her head and pushed down, and Laura realised that in her current position, even the tiniest pressure downwards made her completely unable to move. She was trapped, impaled on the dildo.

Laura's pussy was still dripping, and she tried to buck her hips against the phallus in her cunt, but it was unsatisfying. She wished it would vibrate or something, but it remained inert.

Next Amy came over. She behind Laura, and reached out to touch Laura's hair. Laura could feel Amy's boobs pressing against her back, and it felt maddeningly good. She didn't know what Amy was doing at first but she soon realised that Amy was plaiting Laura's hair into pigtails, one on either side of her face. Why?

She found out soon enough. When the pigtails were complete, Amy extended two metal arms from the machine in front of Laura. The arms ended in powerful clamps. Amy fed one pigtail into each clamp, and then pressed a button. The arms retracted back towards the machine, and Laura felt her head being pulled forward by her hair. She was forced to lean forward as best she could with the dildo inside her. Then the arms loosened, and Laura was able to move back to a more comfortable upright position, although her hair was still trapped in the clamps.

Lastly, Amy attached the last element to the machine, and its purpose became clear. She screwed a large black plastic dildo into place in the centre of the machine, directly in front of Laura's face, with the tip pointing at her mouth. It, too, was on a moving arm, and Amy quickly checked that the dildo could move foward toward's Laura's face, and then move away again.

Finally Royce attached the things that Laura had been fearing - the painful alligator clamps, biting into her nipples and twat lips, with their wires trailing away into Amy's instrumentation. The pain felt awful, but somehow good too. Laura barely even registered the humliation of having Royce feeling around in her pussy as he attached the clips.

With all that done, Amy started the movie. 

It was different this time. Instead of moving straight into porn, it instead showed the face of a girl. The girl looked deeply unhappy - she was frowning, sniffling, and she had clearly been crying. It was a close up, and it made Laura uncomfortable to look at. It was stressful and weird, just staring at this image of an unhappy girl.

Then the dildo on the machine, the one at Laura's head height, slid forward, and banged against Laura's lips. Laura was surprised, and didn't even have time to open her mouth. As soon as the dildo's forward progress was impeded by Laura's closed mouth, an electric shock blasted through Laura's pussy and tits. She felt herself pissing on the floor a little, and she opened her mouth to scream. 

As soon as she did, the dildo slipped inside, plugging Laura's mouth like a big cock-shaped gag. At the same time, the dildos in Laura's pussy and ass began to buzz, and the one in her pussy began to slowly and deliciously pump in and out of her twat. And up the screen the image changed - it no longer showed a sad girl, but rather a happy one, delightedly suckling on a man's cock. The girl was kneeling in front of the man with her hands behind her back, just like Laura was kneeling, completely nude with her tits very much on display, and it looked like nothing in the world made her happier than the big dick that was pumping in and out of her mouth.

The end of the dildo in Laura's mouth tasted like sperm, and Laura wondered if it was primed to release fake semen just like her special strap-on. The combination of the sudden cunt-stimulation and the less stressful image on the screen was making Laura feel good, and she began to bob her head up and down on the rubber dick in her mouth.

Then, just as suddenly, the dildo withdrew from her mouth, and immediately the vibration in her pussy stopped and the screen image changed to another close-up of a miserably unhappy girl.

It stayed there for a while as Laura fidgeted uncomfortably. Then she felt her head being pulled forward. The clamps were tugging on her pigtails pulling her face forward via a firm grip on her hair. Laura resisted for a moment, confused, but then felt the electric shock in her pussy and tits again, and so obediently leant forward. The motion dragged her down onto the dick again, and she opened her lips and accepted it into her mouth. It pushed forward as it entered her mouth, and Laura found she was gagging on it uncomfortably, completely unable to move or pull away because of the machine's firm grip on her hair.

The vibrator in her pussy, however, had gone into overdrive, violently pumping in and out of her twat. It was a much stronger sensation than the last time and Laura loved it. She moaned around the plastic dick in her mouth happily. On screen once again the sad woman had vanished and been replaced by a delighted kneeling slut sucking a cock. In this one the man had firm control over the woman's head and was keeping her face trapped against his groin while he skullfucked her. The woman was rubbing her pussy in a way that suggested she was in sexual heaven.

It went on like this for a couple of hours. When the dildo wasn't in Laura's mouth, the vibrators were still and the screen showed upset girls. When Laura sucked on the dildo, her pussy got rewarded and the screen showed her happy cocksucking bimbos. If Laura was the slightest bit reticent in accepting the cock into her mouth, she got a shock. In the second hour it started shocking her if Laura did not also pleasure the dick, by exploring it with her tongue and bobbing her head up and down on it as best she was able. The rewards were always better when Laura's head was being controlled, and after a while she began to get frustrated when the machine just offered her the dick without also pulling on her hair. 

She didn't cum nearly as often as on previous visits to the clinic, because of the long stretches of no stimulation, but each orgasm she did have was deeply satisfying, and whenever she orgasmed the machine would know, and a little spurt of semen would fire from the tip of the plastic cock into her mouth. Laura swallowed the sperm eagerly, and found that it heightened her orgasm knowing that the tasty treat was coming.

When the program eventually stopped, and Amy came to uncuff Laura and disentangle her hair from the machine, Laura was as usual in a state of sexual confusion. It felt strange to close her mouth properly after spending two hours wth a cock going in and out of it. She realised that she was kneeling in a puddle of urine from where she had wet herself after the electric shocks. Amy was looking at the urine in digust.

"Next time you wet yourself like this, Laura, we're going to make you clean it up, okay?" Amy said.

Laura just nodded. That seemed fair. She felt embarassed for wetting herself like a little baby. 

Amy helped Laura climb off the twat and ass dildos, and then said, "You need to lick them clean, Laura."

Laura understood. She had gotten the dildos all messy with her pussy juices and it was only fair that she clean them up. Laura got down on all fours. It meant kneeling in the puddle of piss, which was gross, but Laura was too confused to really register it. She leant down and licked and sucked on the two plastic dildos that had just been in her pussy and ass. The pussy one tasted good; the ass one tasted gross. Laura automatically took the larger, pussy dildo into her mouth, just like she had the one of the machine, and bobbed her head up and down on it. The motion made her tits dip in and out of the urine puddle, which felt good. 

As she stayed there on all fours, licking the dildos that had just been inside her, she felt two fingers enter her pussy from behind. She moaned happily and bucked her hips against them. They penetrated further into her twat, deeper and deeper into her fuckhole, until suddenly Laura came again, moaning with a mouthful of plastic dick.

As the orgasm rolled through her and then retreated, Laura caught sight of the camera in the corner and suddenly remembered that these sessons were taped. What had they just taped? A pink-haired big-titted nude lesbian slut, crawling on all fours in a puddle of her own piss, sucking on a dildo that had just come out of her cunt while someone fingerbanged her twat.

And not just someone. Laura took her mouth off the dildo, turned her head, and realised it was Royce who had just been violating her pussy with his fingers. She had let a boy bring her to orgasm. Her body shook with horror. She staggered to her feet, blushing. There was urine dripping from her nipples, and soaking her knees and lower legs, and she couldn't believe how degraded and slutty she had just been. She couldn't make eye contact with Royce, instead just backing away from him to the corner of the room.

Amy followed Laura relentless to the corner. "You look pretty like that," she said, and when Laura's butt bumped into the corner and she had nowhere else to go, Amy stepped up to her and, to Laura's surprise, gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Laura kissed her back, pleased but confused. After the kiss, Amy said, "Good girl," and then passed Laura a dildo.

"This is your homework, Laura," she said. "All you have to is, every two hours, spend five minutes rubbing your pussy while sucking on this."

Laura was relieved. She didn't mind sucking on a dildo. She enjoyed it. 

"Does this one... spurt anything?" she asked hesitantly.

Amy laughed. "No. We just want you to get used to having a cock in your mouth when you're feeling sexual pleasure."

Part of their conditioning program. Laura was torn - was she being conditioned? Conditioned to enjoying giving blowjobs? She wasn't, was she? Probably not. Sexuality didn't work that way. She was born a lesbian; it wasn't a choice or something she had learned. And if she was finding she enjoyed sucking on dildos... well, maybe she had always been predisposed to sucking on dildos, and they were just helping her learn that. A dildo wasn't a cock. It was just plastic or rubber.

When she got home that night, she proved she was still a lesbian by having her girlfriend lick her pussy until she came. But first, she put the strap-on on Erica, and knelt naked in front of her lover sucking on it until it filled her mouth with sperm.

**

Laura was scared of her Wednesday. She was going to have to be on the pill all day, and then take another dose in the evening before Michael came over. She was scared of what she was going to do and how she was going to act.

She took out some of her frustration on Erica in the morning. She slapped Erica in the face twice over minor irritations, told her she was a slutty little fuckpig, and then used the strap-on to fuck Erica violently in the cunt. The dildo ejaculated pig sperm into Erica's pussy, and then Laura made her clean the sperm up by transferring it from her pussy to her mouth using her hand. Afterwards, when Erica had showered herself clean, Laura refused to let her wear a bra or panties to work, and made sure Erica was wearing her shortest, sluttiest skirt. If Laura was going to be in heat all day, Erica could damn well show off her goodies as well.

Torturing Erica made Laura feel a little bit better. She was amazed at how much she was enjoying this new relationship where she degraded and dominated Erica so thoroughly. She still loved Erica but it was like something inside her had always wanted to rape and humiliate women, and it was now rising to the surface. Laura had experienced more satisfying orgasms in the last few weeks than she'd had in the entirety of her life up to that point.

Laura took her pills before leaving the house, and by the time Erica dropped her off at work Laura's pussy was drooling. There was no need for her to masturbate in the alley to get ready for Alistair like she had done yesterday, but Laura did it anyway, grateful for the chance to touch her engorged vulva. It felt wonderful to stick her fingers into her twat and bring them out coated with slut-nectar. Remembering her "homework", she took the dildo she had been given out of her purse, and slipped it into her mouth. The feeling of having a hard phallus inside her mouth made the masturbation feel even better. She pumped her hand in and out of her cunt for five blissful minutes, and then relucantly withdrew it, put the dildo away, licked her hand clean, and went inside.

Alistair was pleased to see her, and even more pleased to see her so visibly aroused. Laura's face was flushed and her nipples strained, hard and erect, at the fabric of her blouse. When he closed the door and shut the blinds, Laura needed barely any prompting to pull off her panties and give them to him, and then extract her large ttis from her bra and display them for him.

"You look like a slut this morning, Laura," Alistair said. Laura only blushed. 

Alistair looked her up and down. "I think you look like so much of a slut that you're probably going to make me cum again. You can leave your clothes on if you want, but if you want to take them off so you don't get cum on them, I won't object."

To Laura's cunt-addled mind, this seemed like a fine idea. She stood, and removed her skirt, shirt, and blouse, ending up nude except for her high heels. Alistair told her to stand like that, her legs slightly spread, cupping her tits with her hands, and she did, while he used his phone to photograph her.

Then she sat in the chair opposite Alistair, with her legs spread, and he got his cock out of his pants. He told her the game would be the same as yesterday - she was to talk while he fingered her pussy and stroked his cock. He would warn her when he was about to cum, and she could attempt to get her lips around his dick before he spunked all over her face. The topic today would be, "Parts of Laura that Alistair could ejaculate on or in." 

Laura had learned from yesterday that a mere list wouldn't last until Alistair could orgasm. As she felt his fingers probing her pussy, delightfully pushing into her twat and teasing her fuckhole and clitoris, she started her speech.

"You could cum in my pussy. You could push your dick up into my vagina and pump my womb full of hot, sticky sperm, and get me pregnant, and then watch as your semen dripped out of my twat and ran down my legs. You could force your dick into my anus and cum up into my rectum. You could cum all over my feet and get your sticky sperm betwen my toes. You could cum on my tits, and decorate by big melons with sperm, and watch it drip from my nipples. You could fuck my mouth and cum all over my tongue and down my throat, fill up my belly with your man-juice."

Alistair was already breathing hard and furiously pumping his cock. Laura thought it wouldn't take much to bring him to orgasm. Then she suddenly felt her own pussy twitch and spasm as she herself came; she stopped talking to moan sluttily and buck her hips against Alistair's hand. When she regained control of herself, she looked at Alistair. Wasn't the game supposed to stop if Laura came?

"Keep going," growled Alistair, pinching Laura's clitoris. Laura squeaked, and continued talking.

"You could cum on my pretty face," she said. "Spread spunk all over my lips and nose and get it in my eyes. You could spurt your sticky goo into my hair." She paused. She was running out of body parts. "You could cum in my panties," she ventured, "and then make me wear them, feeling your sperm squelching against my twat all day. You could cum in the cups of my bra and then have me put it on, squishing the sperm against my boobs. You could cum in my purse, all over my phone and wallet so that everything I have is bathed in your sperm." She thought again. "I could take you home and let you fuck Erica, watching as you pump load after load of jism into her pussy...."

"Now, Laura!" said Alistair.

Laura scrambled from her seat, trying to get her mouth over Alistai's cock. She was eager to feel his dick in her mouth, to drink his cum. But this time she wasn't fast enough. It began twitching when she was only halfway to her knees, spurting its white fluid, and she felt the hot sperm slatter first over her tits, and then onto her face. She got it in her mouth before the third spurt of fluid, and gratefully felt the semen wash over her tongue instead of getting on her skin. 

She knelt there naked in front of her boss, sucking on his dick, until she judged that there was no more jism remaining. At some point his hands descended to stroke Laura's hair and pull her closer to his cock; Laura felt unreasonably happy when they did. She lowered her hand to her pussy and manipulated herself to another orgasm as she waited for Alistair's penis to soften in her mouth.

"Good slut," cooed Alistair as he stroked her hair. "Good little lesbian slut."

Afterward, when Alistair had pulled his dick from her mouth and tucked it back into her pants, Laura became aware of the sperm on her face and tits. It wasn't a lot, all told, but it was wet and slimy.

"I should wash this off," Laura said self-conciously. "Can I have some tissues?"

"No," said Alistair coldly. "It looks good on you. Just rub it in."

Laura sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Do I have to fire you, Laura?" said Alistair. "I have work to get on with. Rub the sperm into your skin, then get dressed."

Reluctantly, Laura put her hands on her tits and began to massage the goo into her melons. It was sticky and slimy, and the best she could do was distribute the puddle of jism out across her tits, leaving her funbags covered in a shiny wet sticky sheen. She repeated the process on her face; she cheated a little by pushing some of it into her mouth and swallowing, but there was still enough to leave an obvious sticky smear on her lips and cheeks when she was done. 

The worst part was looking down at her sticky sperm-covered tits and thinking, briefly, to herself: they look better like this. They look right.


	13. A GOOD INVESTMENT

After rubbing the sperm into her face and breasts, Laura dressed. Alistair decided to keep her bra as well today, so Laura was left entirely without underwear. There was no mirror to look in but Laura felt she must look like a disgusting whore, with her face smeared with cum and her tits semi-visible through the loose white fabric of her blouse. 

Sitting at her desk, Laura felt like everyone must be staring at her. Candy certainly was, the big-titted girl casting her disgusted glances. Maybe Geoff was too. She could still smell cum, and she knew she was smelling what she had just rubbed into her tits and face. Her pussy was still distractingly wet and it was impossible to concentrate on work. She just stared at her inbox and tried to pretend that she was working until she realised it was time for her to go to the restroom and suck on her dildo.

She stumbled from her desk to the toilets and locked herself in a stall. Almost without thinking she took off her blouse and skirt to sit naked on the toilet, her hand immediately diving to her cunt to gratefully stroke it. She looked down at her shiny cum-smeared tits in dismay. Alistair had told her not to wash them off, and anyway Laura was not prepared to stand at a sink washing her tits where anyone might come in and see her. But maybe... Laura lifted her large breast toward her mouth, and was able to bring it up far enough that she could just stretch her tongue out to lick some of the flesh near the nipple. It tasted like cum; it tasted delicious. Laura eagerly suck as much dried cum as she could off her left tit, and then did the same with the right. Most of her boobs were still smeared in dried sperm but it was a little better. She just wished she could lick up the rest.

Sighing, she took the dildo out of her purse and put it in her mouth, then settled back on the toilet with her legs spread to suck on the dildo and finger her twat for a blissful five minutes. She didn't cum - she honestly wasn't sure if she was allowed to, the clinic hadn't been clear - and so she eventually staggered out of the toilet stall, dressed once more, even hornier than when she had started.

She didn't get far. There was someone else in the restroom - Candy. The buxom bimbo was standing just outside Laura's stall, and as Laura emerged, Candy pushed her back in, until both girls were in the toilet stall. Candy locked the door behind them.

"What..." asked Laura, but Candy slapped a hand over Laura's mouth. 

"Listen, you little slut," Candy hissed. "Everyone at work knows that you're a liar and a slut now, who comes on to people and then lies about them doing things to her." Candy was pressed up against Laura; Laura could feel the girl's big fake tits pressing against Laura's own.

"So you're going to do something for me. I'm not a disgusting lesbian like you but I've always wondered what it's like to.. you know, have a girl. So you're going to get down between my legs and do your disgusting lesbian thing, and if you say anything to anyone, no one will believe you."

Candy put her hands on Laura's head and pushed her downwards; helpless, Laura sank to her knees in front of Candy. Candy reached under her skirt and pulled down a pair of white satin panties. She let them drop to her high-heeled feet and stepped out of them. Laura could see straight up Candy's skirt to her shaved, naked pussy. It was so symmetrical Laura wondered if Candy had had surgery on it, just like her fake tits.

"Hurry up," hissed Candy, and pulled on Laura's hair, urging Laura's face towards Candy's cunt.

Laura realised she was about to be raped by a female co-worker. She was going to be made to eat out a pussy with no concern whether she consented. This should be traumatic. Laura should scream or cry out or at least be horrified. But it was just a cunt; and a pretty one at that. And Laura was so horny...

She opened her mouth and began to lick at Candy's pussy. Candy sighed happily, and spread her legs a little wider.

Surprisingly, Candy's cunt tasted of strawberries. Laura realised Candy must have applied a flavoured oil to her twat. She wondered if it was a special preparation for this encounter, or whether Candy went around with her pussy flavoured as a matter of routine. She liked the idea and made a mental note to get Erica to start flavouring her vulva this way.

Laura licked at Candy's pussy, sucking on her labia, flicking Candy's clit with her tongue, and pushing her tongue deep into Candy's fuckhole. The blonde bimbo ground her groin against Laura's face, and bit on her thumb to keep from moaning and crying out as Laura pleasured her beaver. Laura reached under her own skirt and played with her pussy as she licked, but in a surprisingly short amount of time Candy orgasmed, bucking her crotch so hard into Laura's face that it hurt. Laura kept obediently licking until Candy's orgasm had finished. When it was done, Candy looked down at Laura with sudden disgust in her eyes. She grabbed Laura's hair and rubbed Laura's face back and forth against her pussy, deliberately getting cunt juices all over Laura's cheeks, forehead and ears. Then she pushed Laura away hard.

"What have I told you about trying to seduce straight girls?" Candy hissed. "You are so gross." And then without warning she used her high-heeled foot to kick Laura hard in the groin. Laura yelped, her cunt suddenly in agony. She felt tears come to her eyes. 

Candy hurriedly picked up her panties and pulled them back on, and then stepped cautiously out of the stall, looking to see if anyone was watching. When nobody was, she hurried away back to her desk. 

Laura just knelt there for a moment, holding back tears. She had been raped or molested by two different coworkers today. Her cunt was dripping despite being painful and bruised. Her tits smelt like dried cum and her face was coated in a girl's slut nectar. And the worse part was she wanted to cum. She wanted to play with her pussy until she orgasmed. But she didn't know if she was allowed to. She didn't have permission to cum. 

What about washing her face? Alistair hadn't told her she wasn't allowed to wash pussy juice off her. But if she came back to her desk with a clean face he would think she had washed the cum off. But she couldn't go out with her face wet and cunty. 

Laura decided she would have to clean herself up as best she could with her hands. She wiped her hands across her face and then licked them clean, tasting Candy's cunt once again as she did so. When she had wiped up as much wetness as she could, she massaged the rest in, rubbing Candy's fuckhoney into her skin. 

On the way out of the bathroom, Laura looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a whore. Her face didn't look bad - more like she had been crying than that she'd just had it used as a sex toy. But her pink hair was in disarray from where Candy had pulled on it. Her visible cleavage was shiny with dried sperm, and her braless tits were mostly visible through the fabric of her white blouse, with the erect nipples poking obviously against the fabric. Her skirt covered her bare cunt, but there were visible streaks down her inner things where the juices from her horny twat had dripped down her legs.

Laura walked back to her desk in humiliation, realising how disgusting she looked. As she sat there at her desk, her mind too sex-addled to work, she was aware of people whispering around her, pointing. She thought one person walking past maybe took a photo of her with his phone. Laura couldn't go home, she couldn't bring herself to think about and process the humiliation, so her mind did something new - it went away. She stopped thinking about where she was, and who was looking at her, and how awful her day and her life was. She just thought about her cunt. She thought about putting things in her pussy. She thought about licking girls' cunts. She thought about having big plastic cocks in her mouth and having them spurt sperm onto her tongue. 

And every two hours she got up and went to the bathroom and stuck the dildo in her mouth and masturbated for five minutes.

She completely tuned out to the day of work. Her only concession to her location was a little bit of her mind that had enough sense to stop her openly masturbating at her desk. But she still sat there in her chair, staring at nothing on her screen, her eyes glazed over, with her pussy drooling non-stop. A wet spot quickly developed on the back of her skirt, and then a damp patch on her office chair. She had to get up several times to get water from the water cooler to replace the fluids her sweaty, horny body was dedicating to making her ready to be fucked. 

In the afternoon Alistair called her into his office again. Laura followed him into his office, let him close the door behind them, sat in the spare chair, and almost without thinking started to raise up her skirt to show him her pussy.

Alistair slapped at her hands. "Put that away," he snarled. "I haven't closed the blinds."

Laura looked at the office window in panic and realised that the entire office floor could see in and she had almost shown off her pussy to them.

"Laura," said Alistair, "I like the way you look today but it's too much. I can't keep you employed here if you look like this much of a fuckdoll. I don't even know what's wrong with you today but you smell like cunt and you're so out of it that you're practically drooling. And basically everyone can see your breasts."

Laura blushed and crossed her arms self-conciously over her chest.

"What's your damage?" Alistair continued. "Are you on drugs?"

"No," said Laura helplessly. "I..."

"You need to be more like Candy," said Alistair. "Look at her. She looks totally fuckable every single day, but she also looks appropriate for work. You can tell she's ready to whip out her tits on a moment's notice but she's not just randomly flashing them around the office."

"I'm sorry," said Laura. She didn't know what else to say.

"Look, I'm going to send you home early today, okay?" said Alistair. "Go home and clean up. And if you make me cum on your tits and face again tomorrow like you did today, you have no-one to blame but yourself. But you're going to have to get better at dealing with it, and at least not look like some kind of slut zombie. I want to keep playing with your lesbian whore pussy every morning, but for that to happen you have to act like you're vaguely employable, okay?"

"Okay," said Laura. She felt awful. Even Alistair was telling her to look less slutty - and he liked her looking slutty. How degraded must she appear?

In a haze, Laura left the office and caught the bus home. For once, she was home before Erica. She took the opportunity to kneel in the bedroom and masturbate herself to a satisfying orgasm while sucking on her dildo. She no longer cared about whether the clinic wanted her to orgasm or not; she felt humiliated and vulnerable and horny and she needed the release.

Cumming helped; it cleared her mind a little. She was able to come to her senses enough to shower, washing the sperm and cunt juices off her face and tits. She washed her hair, and scrubbed out her pussy, and started to get ready for Michael, who she had arranged to come round that night in order to secure his "investment".

Laura decided to dress in one of her anime princess dresses - white corset, low cleavage-cupping top, and long billowing white skirts. She decided to wear panties, to help control her still-wet pussy. Then, with considerable reluctance, she took another dose of her aphrodisiacs, fulfilling her deal with the clinic.

She was franky terrified of taking the pills. With a slightly clearer head she was able to better appreciate how fucked up her day at work had been. Sucking Alistair's dick? Spending the day with cum drying on her breasts? Being raped by Candy? Having her boobs visible through her top for everyone to see? If her coworkers didn't think she was a total whore before, they did now. And if she'd been like that on her first dose, it was scary to think what she might do on a second dose, with the first not fully flushed out of her system yet. But she had no choice. She had to keep pleasing the Clinic to please her blackmailer, and the Clinic had only let her have the night off on the agreement she would stay dosed on the aphrodisiacs.

Laura spent some time tidying the house, and then prepared some snacks for the evening. Erica would do the actual cooking - she had always done most of the domestic chores around the house, and since the change in her relationship with Laura, Erica had basically been responsible for everything: Laura's own personal house slave.

Nevertheless Laura had a desultory try at making a salad. Her efforts extended to throwing some lettuce into a bowl, chopping up a cucumber, and then drizzling salad dressing over it all. By the time she was done, the aphrodisiac was taking hold and Laura's pussy was demanding attention. She tried to ignore it; but then her eye fell on a second cucumber, and before she could really think about it Laura found that she was pulling her panties aside and pushing the cucumber into her fucktunnel.

It felt good in there - it fit nicely, distending her vaginal walls just enough to be pleasantly uncomfortable - so she left it inside her, letting her panties hold it in place. It felt nice to walk around with a cold, squishy vegetable jammed in her twat, she found. It wasn't the sort of thing she would normally do around the house - it was incredibly slutty - but if this was all it took to satisfy the drugs in her system she thought it was a good trade.

As she waited for Erica to get home, she thought about the violent and humiliating things she'd done to Erica recently and felt even hornier. Really, this was all Erica's fault. It had been there in the very first email Laura had got from her blackmailer: "Your slut girlfriend is pretty." If Laura hadn't had such a slutty, attractive lover, maybe the blackmailer would have left her alone. It didn't seem fair that Laura had to act like a whore at work while Erica got off so lightly.

By the time Erica got home, Laura had worked herself into a state, part lust and part anger. Before Erica could even ask why Laura was home so early, Laura had dragged her into the bedroom and ripped off the strawberry-haired bitch's clothes. She sat there, looking at Erica for a while, deciding what to do with her. She wanted to make Erica lick her cunt, but Michael would be over soon and Laura didn't have much time. The time factor likewise ruled out getting Erica to wear the strap-on.

Finally, she just settled for reaching between Erica's legs and pinching her clitoris painfully. "Listen, we have Michael coming around tonight to visit, okay? And last time he came over we were really rude to him because of how much of a slut you were, so you have to make him happy tonight, all right?"

Erica nodded, confused, but desperate for Laura to release her clit. 

"Good girl," said Laura. She let Erica up, went into the kitchen, and came back with a glass of wine. "Drink this," she said, and watched as Erica did. The glass contained a double dose of aphrodisiacs. Laura had decided that Erica deserved to be a slut tonight, and that a slutty Erica would probably please Michael.

Once Erica was drugged, Laura got her dressed. She picked out a pair of lacy panties, and used scissors to cut a slit in the groin so that Erica's vulva poked lewdly out from the fabric. She found a short skirt, and made it even shorter by clipping its hem. Erica's pussy could be seen under the hem even when she was standing upright. She took elastic bands and placed one around the base of each of Erica's tits, making them bulge lewdly, and then slipped a mostly transparent white top over them that ended so abruptly that a copious amount of underboob was clearly visible. She completed the ensemble with a black neck collar, high heels, and a "fuck-me" makeup scheme. The final result made Erica look like a cross between a prostitute and a rape victim. Looking at her made Laura's pussy pulse with desire, but she had no time for that. She took Erica's hands, cuffed them behind her back, and then slapped Erica across the face.

"Be a good little slut tonight, okay?" said Laura. "Don't contradict me, don't whine and cry, just be nice to Michael, okay?"

Erica nodded, trying not to cry.

By the time Michael arrived, Laura and Erica were both fully in the grip of their aphrodisiacs. Laura could feel that her panties were completely soaked through, and a steady trickle of juice was running down her inner thigh into her left shoe. She desperately wanted to just pull up her skirts and masturbate but she couldn't. Instead she greeted the sound of the doorbell by flinging open the door and enfolding Michael in a tight hug, crushing her tits against his chest and pushing her groin tightly against his. Her head was buried in his neck, and she knew he could feel her warm breath on his skin.

"Hello!" said Michael, surprised. Laura could feel his cock stiffening against her, and she briefly wondered what it would be like to have it in her mouth. She clamped her thighs together and felt the cucumber squish inside her vagina.

The hug went on for a long, awkward time. It felt so good to have a warm body against her; Laura didn't want to let go. Michael eventually had to disentangle her himself; and when he did he finally saw Erica.

Laura could tell Michael was stunned by the fuckable lesbian whore standing in front of him. Most of Erica's body was on display, and packaged to make it appear to be sexually ready. Her vulva was visible beneath her skirt, poking through the slit Laura had cut in her panties, and it was clearly wet and dripping. Erica's hands were trapped in cuffs behind her body, which forced her to thrust her tits forward attractively.

"Sorry about Erica looking like such a slut," said Laura casually. "This is how she wanted to dress when she heard you were coming over. I've cuffed her hands again so she won't play with herself like a whore."

Laura guided Michael to the couch and sent Erica to prepare the dinner. With her hands cuffed behind her back, it was hard for Erica to do much of anything, and Laura was amused to watch Erica trying to get a meal together by alternately holding things behind her back in her cuffed hands, or picking them up with her mouth. Most every action required Erica to bend over, exposing her pantied ass and poutingly wet pussy to Michael's view. 

Meanwhile Laura put on some light entertainment. She picked something from her anime collection without thinking, and then when it came on she blushed as she realised what she had chosen. It was hentai - pornographic anime - and it featured a pink-haired princess protagonist being raped by big-cocked monsters. The girl was dressed almost exactly as Laura was now. Laura had downloaded it for some titillating lesbian scenes later in the show where the protagonist 69ed a buxom elf; but right now she found herself sitting on a couch with her friend Michael watching this girl who looked like her having her clothes torn off and giant monster cocks jammed in her mouth and cunt.

Laura knew she should turn the show off and pick something more chaste; but it was clearly arousing Michael, even though he tried not to show it, and the purpose of the night was to please MIchael so he would give Laura the money she needed. Besides, something strange was happening to Laura as she watched the cartoon ogres raping the girl on screen. Ever time it showed the girl with a cock in her mouth, Laura's pussy would throb pleasingly; and every time they withdrew their cocks from her mouth Laura would flinch a little. As she stared at the screen she realised she was opening her own mouth as the cocks drew near the girl's mouth on the screen, and leaning forward as they withdrew as if she were chasing them. She clenched her mouth closed and tried to ignore what she was watching.

Soon Erica had finished cooking the food - a chicken and rice dish. Michael and Laura went to get plates and bring them down to the couch, just as the action in the hentai was transitioning to the lesbian scene Laura liked. Erica was left looking miserably at her plate, trying to work out how to eat it. In the end Laura took pity on her and got her to kneel on the floor near the couch, in front of her and Michael. They took turns hand feeding her, bringing the food to her mouth by hand and having Erica suck the rice and chicken from their fingers. 

The feel of Erica sucking on her fingers combined with the big-titted cartoon sluts on screen out each other's cunts was making it hard for Laura to think clearly. She wondered if Michael would mind if she pulled up her skirt and rubbed her pussy. Probably he wouldn't. It wasn't sluttier than what she was making Erica do. She wondered if Michael would mind if Erica licked her pussy for a bit. She looked across at the bulge in Michael's pants and pictured it in her mouth. God, she wanted her dildo in her mouth so much. The rice and chicken Erica had made was tasty but sperm was tastier. The cucumber in Laura's pussy was little more than a squashed cunty mash by this stage. She realised she should take it out.

Laura abruptly got up and went around the corner, into the part of the kitchen you couldn't see from the couch. She reached under her dress quickly, dug the cucumber out of her pussy, and put it into a bowl. She wanted to rub her clit too but Michael would ask what she was doing soon. Instead she returned to the couch with the bowl of cunt-flavoured squashed cucumber.

"Erica's health supplement," she explained in response to Michael's curious look, and then proceeded to hand-feed the cucumber to Erica. It was clear from Erica's look that she understood what she was eating, but she said nothing, only licked the pussy-cucumber mash from Laura's hand. Laura wished she had been able to feed it to Erica directly from her twat. Maybe next time.

As she looked down at her degraded girlfriend, Laura realised something. All night in the back of her mind she had been thinking about how last time Erica had sucked Michael's dick - and how afterwards Laura had kissed Erica and tasted Michael's cum. It had been so hot, and all night subconciously Laura had been fantasising about it. 

But Michael wasn't going to do that again; Laura had been furious at him. She had told him it was wrong and he wasn't allowed to do it. And if he didn't do it, Laura wasn't going to get to taste his cum that night. 

(A part of her mind told that her lesbians don't obsess over tasting cum. She told it to shut up; it was just a taste, like strawberry jam or chocolate or any other taste, and it was entirely coincidence that it came from a man.)

Laura realised that she had to be a little bit active if she wanted to get her desires met. She cleared her throat, and said, "Michael, about the other night when you and Erica... you know...."

Michael blushed and avoided Laura's eyes.

"No, it's okay," Laura said hurriedly. "I've just realised over the past week what a slut Erica is. You couldn't have helped yourself. It was all her fault, not yours."

Erica's eyes widened with betrayal, but she said nothing.

"Just... if Erica's like that again, and it happens again, that's okay," said Laura. "I understand how horny and slutty she can be. I won't even tell you to stop, okay?"

Michael looked at Laura, disbelieving. "You're not going to get angry if Erica sucks my... well, you know...."

"That's right," said Laura. She knew what she was saying was outrageous but she just couldn't get the image out of her head of Erica's mouth, full of cum, waiting to be kissed...

"Well... okay..." said Michael. His cock was a bulging lump in his pants and he was staring at whorish little kneeling Erica.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Finally, Laura excused herself to go to the toilet. She took her purse with her, and after she had pissed she extracted the dildo and put it in her mouth while she masturbated. What had she just done? She felt equal parts guilt and arousal go through her brain as she frantically manipulated her clitoris. She had just told her best friend he could face-fuck her girlfriend and cum in her mouth. Oh god, how degraded had she become?

She felt an orgasm coming on. She couldn't cum here, in the toilet, with her friend outside. She jerked her hand away from her cunt, pulled the plastic cock out of her mouth and staggered to her feet. She pulled up her panties and, still shaking, left the toilet.

Outside, she was greeted by a sight that took away the remainder of her self control. Michael's pants were unzipped, and Erica was kneeling between his spread legs. Michael had a handful of her hair gripped tightly in each hand, and he was using it to violently pump her mouth up and down on his cock. He was fucking Laura's girlfriend's head against his dick. Erica appeared to be crying.

It was too much. Laura's hand dove under her skirts, into her panties, and began to violently fingerfuck her pussy. She leant against the wall for support as she brought herself to orgasm while watching Erica suck off her friend. She came at about the same time Michael did, and watched as he pulled Erica's face tight against his groin while he pumped semen into her mouth. Michael looked up as he orgasmed, and saw Laura standing there, masturbating her approval of his actions.

After Laura had orgasmed, she dropped to her knees and crawled over to Erica. She pulled Erica's face off Michael's cock, and passionately kissed her girlfriend on the lips. As she had hoped, Erica still had pools of Michael's cum in her mouth, and Laura licked them out eagerly, holding Erica's crying face tight against her own. The semen tasted amazing and Laura wanted to masturbate again; but surely she had been enough of a whore already? When there was no more sperm left in Erica's mouth, Laura released her.

"I told him no," Erica wailed as soon as she was free. "I told him I was going to be good for you but he made me suck him anyway."

Was that true? Surely not, thought Laura. She didn't want an Erica that was a lying slut like this; she wanted an Erica who was a good girl and let Laura lick cum from her mouth.

She slapped Erica across the face, hard. "Don't lie, you whore," she spat. "You seduced Michael like a slut, didn't you?"

"No," wept Erica.

Laura looked at Michael. His dick was still out, glistening with cum. He looked stunned at everything that had just happened.

"She's a lying whore," Laura said to Michael. "Slap her."

Robotically, not really sure what he was doing, Michael did. He backhanded Erica across the face. It made his dick wiggle and Laura couldn't help herself. She opened her mouth and took Michael's cock into it, sucking eagerly at the last semen welling from the tip. She felt Michael's hands slip into her hair, caressing her, pulling her head closer, and she could no longer resist - she needed to touch her cunt again. She started to play with her cunt, kneeling there with Michael's softening cock in her mouth, and remained that way until she had orgasmed once again.

Afterwards no one had much to say. Michael was looking at Erica and Laura in a new way; part arousal, part contempt, part guilt. He eventually reached into his wallet, pulled out a wad of notes - the money Laura needed - and then slowly and deliberately stuffed them down the front of Laura's dress to nestle between her breasts. "Okay, you seem like a good investment," he said, and the message to Laura was clear - she had just prostituted herself and her girlfriend for this money.

Michael then left. Erica wouldn't stop crying, and kept weeping after Michael was gone, so Laura eventually slapped her a few more times, and then put on the strap-on and used it to plug Erica's mouth. She wanted to hurt Erica; Erica who was a lying temptress slut who had sucked off Laura's friend; so she filled the strap-on this time from the bottle of urine. The look on Erica's face as her mouth filled with a stranger's piss, flooding out of the plastic cock and down her throat, was priceless, and it gave Laura her final orgasm of the night.


	14. LAURA SUCKS COCKS

The next couple of days - Thursday and Friday - consolidated the changes in Laura's life.

Each morning she arrived early at work, and went into Alistair's office to let him play with her pussy. On Thursday, remembering the embarassment of having Alistair's cum on her tits and face, Laura asked if she could just suck on his cock instead of having to race to get it in her mouth when he was about to cum. Alistair clearly enjoyed the pretty lesbian asking to pleasure him with her mouth, but realised what was motivating Laura's request. Instead of giving her permission to suck his dick, he instead made her an offer: on any day when she gave him permanent permission to use her in a new way during these morning sessions, she would be allowed to take his penis in her mouth. On any day when she didn't he would cum on her tits and face.

That first Thursday, Laura was too horrified by the thought of giving Alistair even more power to agree. Instead, Alistair made her beg to be allowed to suck his cock while he played with her pussy. However, when he approached his orgasm he gave her no warning, instead just grabbing her by the hair and pulling her forward to bring her boobs nearer to his penis. Laura moaned in humiliation and frustration as Alistair spurted cum all over her large fuckmelons.

He videotaped her afterwards with his mobile phone, filiming her as she lifted her tits to her mouth to lick off as much sperm as possible, and then massaged her large slutbags to rub the remaining cum into her skin. Laura again ended up spending the rest of the day with dried cum on her mammaries, smelling of sex. Without the aphrodisiacs in her system it was impossible for her to take her mind off her shame and humiliation. Her coworkers had no illusions about what the white stains on Laura's cleavage were. Everywhere she went, people were calling her "slut" and "whore" behind her back. Laura wished she could run home and never come back; but she couldn't.

At lunch on the Thursday, Michael found Laura. He made it clear that the money he had given her was a loan, and that he would be visiting Laura once a week until it was paid back, to check on his investment. Laura knew what he was implying; he wanted an experience like Laura and Erica had given him last night. Her relationship with Michael had changed from friend and friend, to whore and john, and Laura knew it. After she had assured Michael that she would see him again next Thursday night - her next weeknight free from the clinic - she had to go in the toilets and cry for a while.

The Thursday and Friday sessions at the Mayim Clinic repeated the one from Tuesday. Laura would turn up wet from the aphrodisiacs and be taken to the observation room. There she would kneel, and take plastic cocks in her mouth, and suck on them. Sometimes the machine would pull on Laura's hair as it fucked her mouth; sometimes it wouldn't. On the screen were images of happy girls sucking dicks, and unhappy girls with their mouths empty. A phallus pumped away in Laura's pussy when she was sucking cock, and shocked her cunt when she wasn't. Laura began to progressively feel happier about sucking on a penis-shaped object in her mouth - particularly when her hair was being pulled - and became more and more unhappy and stressed when the plastic cock was denied to her.

Amy didn't turn up to either session; on both occasions it was Royce who stripped Laura, attached the machines to her face, tits, and cunt, and watched her as she sucked on the dildo. It didn't really bother Laura now having the boy watch her as she did these things. Afterwards she would eagerly thank Royce for letting her cum, and for looking at her naked, and for shocking her cunt sometimes. On Thursday she had to be prompted to say those things but on Friday she said them all by herself.

On Friday morning in Alistair's office Laura was in a dilemma. She was supposed to be a secretary that day at an important inter-departmental meeting. If she turned up with cum on her tits the whole department would know what a whore she was; worse, departmental heads would be there, and she could be fired. Reluctantly, she agreed to an upgrade in her relationship with Alistair in exchange for getting to directly suck his dick that day. She would get completely nude from now on in her morning sessions.

Alistair eagerly agreed, and then watched the buxom lesbian undress, and then kneel naked in front of him, her fulsome tits pressed between his legs. She took his erect, hard cock into her mouth, and began to quietly suck on it. Sighing happily, he reached out to grab her hair, and used it to pull her face tight against his balls. To his surprise, she made a delighted moaning sound as he painfully tugged on her hair, so he did it again, and was rewarded by her sucking becoming more energetic.

It didn't take him long to cum; his dick filled Laura's mouth with cum, and he was very satisfied to feel her swallow it all eagerly. He used her hair to hold her face against his groin until his dick softened; she slowly sucked the last of his semen from his cock while she waited. His bladder was full and he felt the sudden temptation to just piss in the little pink-haired slut's mouth, but thought that that would probably be pushing on the submission he had obtained from her so far. Regretfully, he let her go, and she pulled away from his dick, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

Alistair was even more surprised when she thanked him. "Thank you for cumming in my mouth. Thank you for looking at me naked," she said. She seemed as surprised by what she was saying as he was, and she blushed deeply as she said it. He didn't know what to say in response, so he settled for just patting her on the head and saying, "Good slut," as though she was a horny dog.

Throughout it all, Laura thought about what was happening to her. Was the Mayim Clinic's therapy making her want to fuck men? Was she turning into a slut? As to the first, she dismissed it. Sure, she was coming to enjoy having a cock-shaped obejct in her mouth. But that was just an oral fixation, right? As a child, she'd sucked her thumb until the age of six, and she still enjoyed lollipops and icy poles. She liked sucking on things. It didn't mean she specifically wanted men. She enjoyed sucking on the strap-on dildo when it was on her girlfriend, after all. (But not quite as much, a traitorous part of her mind suggested.)

And was she a slut? No, she was just doing what she needed to do to protect herself and Erica. That wasn't being a slut; that was being adult. If she was walking around with her pussy dripping and cum drying on her tits because she wanted to, that would be slutty. But doing it because she was being forced to was completely different. 

Laura's opinion on this would flip back and forth: sometimes she had herself convinced that she was a proud lesbian hero, looking after herself and the girl she cared about. When she felt like this, she would lovingly caress and kiss Erica at home, and make love to her gently. But at other times the shame and self-loathing about the way she was spending more and more of her time acting like a fucktoy would overwhelm her, and when it did she took it out on her girlfriend, raping and hurting the poor girl and filling her orifices with piss and pig sperm.

Laura could see that Erica was scared of her these days. When Erica accidentally did things that might annoy Laura, Laura could see Erica involuntarily flinch. Erica was submitting to Laura more and more easily, and she never questioned Laura's demands or resisted them anymore. Every day Laura always came home to find Erica naked and kneeling and ready to be fucked. A part of Laura felt horrified at what she was doing to the girl she loved, but another, stronger, part really, really liked having such a pretty sex slave to use and abuse.


	15. JOB INTERVIEW

On Saturday morning there was an email from Laura's blackmailer.

She found it early in the morning. She'd gotten up early, and Erica was still asleep in bed, sprawled nude across the sheets, recovering from the raping Laura had given her last night. Laura had crept out of the bedroom, gone to the computer room, bared her tits to the computer's camera, and then checked her email.

To: Pink-Haired Fucktoy  
From: You Know Who  
\---  
Good little slut! We are very pleased with your progress at the Mayim Clinic. You are being a very obedient little lezzy pet and we are happy. We have enjoyed watching you rape the cute little fuckpuppet you liive with every night. Thank you for that.

Thank you also for the $1,000 you deposited last night. Good little slutkitten. We won't need to cut any parts off you this week.

This weekend we have some very special rules for you to follow. They apply from right now until you wake up on Monday morning.

1) You are not to touch your own panties for any reason this weekend, including touching them with an item you are holding. You will probably need your slut lezbo girlfriend's help to put them on this morning and take them off tonight.  
2) You are only to refer to those giant whore tits you have as "fuckhandles", "sex-balloons", "milkbags" or "rapemelons" for the rest of the weekend. Use all four terms; cycle through them and don't leave any out. You are not to indicate your tits in any way other way, including using other words for them, pointing at them, referring to them as "they", "them", or "those", or using non-verbal noises such as coughing.  
3) You are to answer any questions about your breasts, your chest area, or any clothes covering your breasts fulsomely and honestly.  
4) Instead of a regular bra, you are to wear the special bra that has been delivered to your house. You will find it on your doorstep, along with instructions for wearing it. If you are ever required to explain why you are wearing it, you are to indicate that you like it and that you feel it suits you.

\---

Laura looked at the instructions. Not touching her own panties was strange, but Laura couldn't immediately see a difficulty with it. Having to call her breasts.... those names was obscene. If she understood the instructions, she wasn't allowed to avoid talking about her breasts if it was otherwise appropriate to do so. But having to describe them using those words was beyond humiliating. 

Honestly, though, how often did Laura talk about her breasts? Hardly ever, right? She could go a whole day without mentioning them, easy. 

The instructions would have been completely trivial except that Laura needed to go looking for work today. She needed an extra job to meet the repayments to her blackmailer. She didn't have time to send off resumes and wait for replies so she was going to have to go directly to businesses and hope they would hire her on the spot.

The fourth requirement worried Laura. She snuck out of the computer room to the front door, and opened it slightly, covering her still-bare tits with one arm. There was a box sitting there, which Laura pulled inside before closing the door again. There was no sign of who had sent the box but it had clearly come by post, not hand delivery, which Laura was grateful for.

Inside, her heart sank to see the bra. It was nothing but a short length of chain, with each end terminating in a metal clamp. The only other thing included was a photo of a big-titted blonde slut. The slut had clipped the chain to one nipple, passed it around the back of her neck, before bringing it down and fastening it to her other tit. 

Laura had to take a deep breath. The "bra" was not only humiiliating, but it looked painful. The clamps at each end were of cruel ridged metal. Tentatively, Laura eased one onto her left nipple, and was unable to stop herself squealing in pain. She had to jam her fist in her mouth to stop herself from waking up Erica.

She looked down at the chain in distress. It was hanging heavily from her left nipple, pulling agonisingly on the soft flesh of her boob. Should she take it off? But she had to wear this this weekend or the blackmailer would... hurt her. Hurt her worse than a clamp on her nipple. Laura tried to calm down and ignore the pain. She lifted the chain, slung it around the back of her neck, and pulled it down towards her right breast.

The chain was too short. It stopped a good four centimetres above her right nipple.

Laura wanted to cry in frustration. It didn't fit. What was she supposed to do? Tell her blackmailer she couldn't do it? Would he even reply, or would he just punish her immediately? She pulled on the chain, willing it to reach her nipple, whimpering as it pulled her other funbag upwards.

And it almost did reach. Laura's left breast was tugged obscenely upwards by the chain, but it almost reached her right. Maybe if Laura lifted her right boob a little...

With a squeak of triumph, she released the second clamp onto her right nipple. Pain shot through her fuckbags but the chain was in place. Cupping her boobs tenderly in her hands, she went to look at herself in the bathroom mirror.

She looked bizarre. Both her breasts were being pulled upwards by their nipples, giving the general impression that her tits improbably angled upwards. The pressure of the chain on the back of her neck was uncomfortable, and her breasts hurt immensely. Unless she was cupping her breasts, every step made them bounce and tug on the chain, which resulted in agonising pain in her nipples. Was she really going to wear this torture device the rest of the weekend?

Laura knew she was. The alternative was too awful.

Trying to ignore the pain in her nipples, Laura dressed herself to look for work. She put on a short pink skirt, and found a white woolen sweater that went some way to concealing the odd angle of her tits. She put on her makeup and styled her hair, and then went to wake Erica up for help with getting her panties on, just as her blackmailer had said.

Erica, of course, wanted to know what was up with Laura's tits. Gritting her teeth, Laura said, "It's just a chain that pulls on my nipples. I like it. It suits me." Erica opened her mouth to ask another question; Laura spoke first. "Can we please stop talking about my... my sex-balloons? Just help me get my panties on."

Subdued by Laura's angry tone and fearing punishment, Erica said nothing further, even though she was clearly dying to know why Laura needed help putting on her own underwear, and why Laura was calling her breasts "sex-balloons".

Once Laura's panties were on, she thanked Erica with a kiss, slipped her feet into some high heels, and set out in the car to try some workplaces.

Driving felt strange. Laura couldn't help but feel that every other driver on the road must be able to tell that she had a chain clipped to her nipples, pulling her... rapemelons upwards. She blushed the entire way into the city centre, and when she finally reached the city and parked she had to take several long deep breaths to talk herself into getting out of the car. It felt like she was exposing herself as a colossal slut to anyone who even looked at her. Who was this pink-haired whore deliberately abusing her own fuckhandles in public? But it wasn't that bad, Laura told herself. She looked at herself in the rear view mirror of the car. You couldn't really tell, unless you were staring straight at Laura's bosom. In a sudden motion, committing, she opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk, and not one person turned to stare at her. Everyone continued about their business, oblivious to Laura and the distracting pain in her tits.

Laura spent that morning walking from shop to shop, asking about the possibility of casual vacancies on weekends and/or Wednesday nights. At each store she left a copy of her resume. But nowhere did anyone sound enthusiastic about employing her. She had concentrated mainly on clothes shops and boutique retailers. Sometimes the shopgirls that she spoke to looked at Laura's chest disapprovingly, and Laura would blush. She didn't know if they had some inkling of the chain pulling her fuckbags upwards, or whether they just had the same opinions about girls with big tits that Laura did, but she knew she wouldn't be getting a call back from any of those shops. Others seemed suspicious of her pink hair, or possibly the slow, careful way Laura was walking to avoid having her breasts bounce agonisingly against the chain.

At midmorning, Laura stopped for a snack, and had a large bottle of soft-drink and a small side of chips. She then decided she would have to re-focus her efforts. Men tended to like her better than girls - a curse for a lesbian, but a reality nonetheless - so probably she should be looking for work in places staffed by men. If people were going to be giving her boobs strange looks anyway, they may as well be aroused instead of disgusted.

At first this plan didn't seem to be working either. The various boys and men she met as she continued to hand out her resume did appear to WANT to work with the buxom pink-haired kitten in front of them, but they regretfully explained there just weren't positions open this time of year. Laura became increasingly frustrated.

Finally her luck changed when she applied at a supermarket. The man wearing a name badge she happened to approach at the service counter turned out to be the store manager, inspecting the shop floor. He introduced himself as David, greeted her warmly and suggested she come upstairs to the offices for an interview immediately.

He led Laura up stairs - stairs which caused Laura's tits to bounce and tug on their chain painfully - into a small waiting room-slash-break area. Here he apologised and said he just had some brief business to take care of, and asked Laura to wait for a moment.

Laura took a seat. She had just become aware of a pressure in her bladder from the soft drink earlier. She crossed her legs and tried to ignore it; she was so close to an actual interview.

David vanished into an office, and a long time passed. Laura checked her watch regularly, and soon half an hour has passed with no sign of David. She was just about to get up and leave when he finally emerged.

"Ah, Laura, was it? I'm so sorry about the delay. An important phone call came in which tied me up for a while. Would you like to come in now?"

Laura stood, trying her best to smile warmly, and followed him into his office, where she took a seat.

"So," David began, "You were after one of the checkout positions?"

"Yes," Laura began, then had to take a deep breath. Her bladder was REALLY full. "Actually", she said, "I'm sorry, but would it be all right if I took a moment to use your loo?"

"Of course!" said David. "Through there!" He gestured at a door to the side of the office - clearly he had a private bathroom. Laura gratefully went through it, almost running. 

On the other side there was indeed a well appointed private bathroom - a single room containing sink, toilet and bathroom. Laura headed for the toilet, but then paused. She had been about to pull down her panties, but had just remembered - she was not allowed to touch her own underwear.

Her face coloured. How was she supposed to piss without taking off her panties? The thought was rhetorical, because she knew how her blackmailer wanted her to do it. He wanted her to wet herself - to piss in her underwear and then walk around in wet panties until she could get home and get Erica to take them off her.

Laura was in an agony of indecision. She knew she was going to have to do it - wet herself - because there was no way she could hold her bladder until she got home to Erica, and the only other option - asking someone to help her take her panties off - seemed even more humiliating. But if she did it here, she would have to go back out and sit through a whole interview with David with urine-soaked panties. If she could hold it in until the end of the interview, she could run outside afterwards and wet herself in an alleyway or something, and then phone Erica and get her to pick Laura up in the car while she hid from view.

Laura didn't know if she could make it through the interview. She actually sat down on the toilet and thought about pissing there and then. A tiny trickle of urine emerged from her uretha and dampened the front of her panties slightly. But then she stopped - she couldn't do it, piss herself here and then go talk to a man who would definitely notice. She got up from the toilet again, flushed it to avoid suspicion, and went back outside.

Laura's bladder was really full now - so full it hurt. In that respect it matched the agony in her chain-bound tits. Laura found it hard to think about anything other than her painful boobs and her need to piss.

"Sorry about that," she breathed, as she resumed her seat.

"No worries," said David cheerfully, and began the interview

Laura used all of her effort to concentrate on David's questions and answer them charmingly and professionally. Yes, she had worked in retail (a lie). Yes, she was good at resolving conflict. Yes, she was great with customers.

After about 15 minutes David's questions ground to a halt. He was staring at Laura's breasts. Laura tried to ignore it.

"I'm sorry, are your clothes all right?" he finally asked. "Your... bust appears to be at a strange angle."

Laura flushed with embarassment. Her mind raced through potential responses. She wanted to just say, "Yes, it's fine," and move on, but she remembered rule 3 - she was to answer questions about her breasts fully and honestly. Surely, though, her blackmailer wouldn't know how she answered this question? 

Or would he? What had that call been that David had taken before Laura came in? Was it possible her blackmailer was checking up on her? That was paranoid, was't it?

Laura remembered the picture of the knife. Better paranoid than dead. She would obey her rules.

So what would she say? What was full and honest? Perhaps, "My breasts are at an odd angle a bit because I'm wearing a special bra." Except that's not the way she'd have to phrase it.

"My.... sex-balloons.... are pointing upwards because I'm wearing a special bra," she said. She felt like crying. It was so humiliating to describe her tits that way. And she needed to piss so badly.

David's brow furrowed. "What kind of special bra?"

Laura closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him, trying to hold back tears. "A length of chain that loops around the back of my neck and then clips to the nipples of each of my rapemelons."

David was baffled, horrified, and maybe a little aroused. "Isn't that painful?"

Laura nodded, sniffling. "It's very painful."

David said, "Then why would you wear it?"

Laura knew the answer: "Becuase I like it, and it suits me."

David was silent for a long a couple of long minutes. Too long. Laura couldn't control herself any longer. Maybe if she'd been happy and confident she could have held onto her bladder but crying and humiliated, she no longer had that control. She made a quiet little moan, and then started to piss into her panties. She felt the hot piss gush from her pussy and immediately begin soaking into and through her undwear, soaking her crotch.

In the silence of the room, what she was doing was obvious, and it became more obvious as the pool of urine on her seat grew, and began to drip down onto the floor. All of her rear was soaked in it - the front and back of her panties, the back of her skirt. The skin of her ass was wet with piss. And still she couldn't stop, could do nothing but sit and feel the hot urine gushing from her pussy into the wet cotton of her underpants.

David listened to her pissing for a few seconds, a disgusted look on his face, and then stood. He walked over to where Laura sat, bent down, and pullled up her sweater to expose her tits. Laura let him; it didn't occur to him to stop him. She was pissing herself in this man's office - how could she say no to him? It still felt weird to have her boobs exposed in front of a man, but not nearly as much as it used to. Certainly not as strange as wetting herself in front of him. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't. Her breasts lay there, big and round and exposed to his gaze.

David reached down and gave one of the chains on Laura's tits an experimental tug. Laura yelped in pain. Her flow of urine was slowing now. Her piss was no longer in her bladder; it was in a deep puddle on the chair around her buttocks, and on the floor below. David leant against the edge of his desk and regarded the piss-soaked slut in front of him.

"How big are your tits, Laura?" he asked, finally.

"My fuckhandles are 32 double Ds," said Laura. She shifted in her seat, and felt some of the warm puddle of urine slop over the side of the chair and onto the carpet.

"Fuckhandles, huh? Is that how men use them?"

Laura knew she had to be truthful. "I haven't had a man use my milkbags that way, but my girlfriend uses my sex-balloons as fuckhandles sometimes."

"Are you a lesbian, Laura?"

Laura nodded.

"And are your tits real?"

"My rapemelons are all natural," Laura replied. She wasn't sure whether she should be proud of having natural tits, or ashamed that her boobs were so sluttily big without augmentation. She felt a little of both.

"Well, obviously," David said, "you are completely unsuitable to work at the checkout. You can't hold your bladder and you go around torturing your tits in public."

David's crotch was at the same height as Laura's face. A part of her mind recognised that she was in the perfect position for him to reach out and pull her hair until her face was right up against his dick. She squeezed her legs together eagerly.

"But I might have another job for you," he said. "Do you want it?"

Laura felt a stab of apprehension. "What is it?"

"A girl who's just wet herself on my new carpet doesn't really seem to be in a position for asking questions, Laura."

Laura blushed. "I'm sorry."

"I'll tell you anyway," said David. "I own the Pretty Titty Club. It's a strip club. I want you to work there."

"As a stripper?" Laura said. This was awful - she couldn't be a stripper! She was acutely aware of the warm, wet puddle she was sitting in, though, and just wanted this to be over.

"No, stripping requires talent. You have to be able to dance and be reasonably fit. I'm not sure you're good enough to be a stripper."

Laura felt offended, but said nothing.

"I think you'd make a good drinks girl, though. You just have to wander around, ask the customers for orders, and bring them their drinks."

Waitressing? Laura could do that. More to the point, she knew that with these piss-wet clothes she wouldn't be looking for any more work today, and she had to get started earning more money to pay her blackmailer's demands. This was the only job offer she'd had all day.

"I can do that," she said, hopefully.

David looked down at her with an amused smile. "It's topless waitressing, Laura. You'd need to keep your tits on display, just like this. And you'd need to start tonight. Can you do that?"

Laura didn't want to. It was prostitution by degrees. It might not be as bad as stripping, but it was still selling her body to men, even if what she was selling was only the right to ogle her boobs. But... did she have any choices? 

"I'd need to be able to keep wearing my.... special bra, for tonight," said Laura hesitantly.

"I think our customers might like that even more," said David. "Do you want the job?"

"Yes," said Laura, defeated.

====

Erica picked Laura up after the interview, responding to a summons on Laura's phone. She pulled up near to the supermarket, and Laura scurried out of the alleyway where she had been hiding, her skirt visibly wet with piss and piss-streaks running down her legs. She got into the car and felt her damp clothes squelch against the leather of the seat.

Erica looked at Laura, curious. "What's wrong, baby?" she asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing," said Laura. She was furious. Furious with herself for wetting herself in public, for going out with this painful chain on her milkbags, for agreeing to become a stripper. She hated herself and her life and was on the verge of tears. 

Erica caught an edge in Laura's voice, and they drove home in silence. 

The whole drive, Laura couldn't take her mind off her humiliation and degradation. She had never thought she could or would do these things - deliberately hurting her fuckhandles for the pleasure of an anonymous abuser; agreeing to bare her rapemelons for money, urinating in front of a stranger. It was awful. And as she looked across at Erica, and realised Erica had had a relaxing morning at home while Laura had been doing those things, she felt herself getting angry at Erica too. She stared at the pretty bitch in the driver's seat and got more and more furious. This was Erica's fault. If Erica would just make more money at work Laura wouldn't need to be doing this.

By the time they got home and parked in the driveway, Laura was choking with rage and shame. And when she got out of the car and saw that she'd left a little damp puddle of piss on the expensive leather seat, that was the last straw.

"Erica," she said. "Come over here."

Erica was just getting out of the car. "What's up?" she asked, walking around to Laura's side of the car.

Laura pointed down at the pissy seat. "Lick the seat clean, Erica," she said.

Erica balked. "What?"

Laura slapped her across the face. Erica squeaked with pain.

"Lick the seat clean," Laura said again.

Erica clutched her slapped face. "What.... why is it wet?"

"You made me wet myself," said Laura. "Lick it clean." She grabbed Erica's hair and pulled down on it, forcing Erica to her knees. Erica started to cry, so Laura slapped her again. She wished Erica would stop making a scene: the neighbours might see.

"Lick it," Laura hissed, and finally Erica obedeyed. Hesitantly, the pretty blonde crawled across to the car door, leaned over the seat, and began to lick at the damp seat cover. Her face crinkled up in disgust, but she kept at it, as Laura watched, until she had run her tongue across the entire seat and the only moisture left was her own saliva.

"Good girl," said Laura. She pulled Erica to her feet again by her hair, closed and locked the car, and then led Erica inside the house. Erica was still crying, but quietly.

Inside, with the door closed, Laura led Erica to the bathroom. Here, she pulled off her sweater, revealing her chained sex-balloons, and then removed her wet skirt, letting it fall to the floor. "Take off my panties," she said to Erica. Erica, fearing being slapped, knelt in front of Laura and pulled her soaked panties down her legs.

Once Laura had stepped out of the panties, nude now, she looked at Erica, kneeling on the ground, still holding the wet lingerie.

"Put them in your mouth," she said.

Erica looked up at Laura, pleading with her eyes. 

"Put them in your mouth," Laura said again. And to her pleasure, her girlfriend opened her mouth and put the pissy, wet underpants into it. Laura thought about her girlfriend's mouth filling with the sour taste of piss and felt her cunt tingle a little. God, she loved hurting Erica. And Erica was still crying. She remembered the feeling of Erica's tears against her pussy, and how good it had been, and it prompted her to step forward and guide Erica's face to rest against her twat. 

Erica was confused - she felt like she was being asked to lick her girlfriend's vagina, but her mouth was full of pissy underwear. She soon learned what Laura had in mind though. Laura planned to use Erica's entire face as a masturbation toy, and to this end she began to rub her wet pussy up and down across Erica's face, gripping Erica's hair as makeshift handles. She smeared her cunt juices back and forth across Erica's cheeks and forehead, savouring the feel of Erica's nose running up and down her twat valley, between her labia, feeling the warmth of Erica's tears on her thighs. Erica made muffled crying sounds, but Laura ignored them, because she was focusing on something else, something she very much wanted to do right now. 

And there it was - her bladder wasn't quite empty. And by relaxing as best she was able while in the throes of sexual arousal, Laura was able to let the last of her urine flow out and bathe her lover's face. She moaned happily as she pissed onto her girlfriend's face, even as she rubbed her pussy vigorously back and forth across the unwilling bitch's features. This was right. This was the degradation that Laura had gone through, and now Erica was sharing in it, because that's what girlfriends were for. She felt an orgasm building, and squealed out loud as it hit her just as the last of her bladder emptied itself. 

Her knees went weak, and Laura lost her footing, falling safely but gracelessly to the bathroom floor in front of Erica. She ripped the panties from Erica's mouth and kissed her deeply and passionately, Erica tasted like urine and cunt juices but Laura didn't care. She kissed Erica again and again. The orgasm from abusing Erica had been amazing, and she felt deeply grateful to her girlfriend. "Good slut," she murmured as she kissed the crying girl. "Good slut." 

Erica, confused, kissed Laura back, and the only thought in her mind was how lucky she was that Laura would kiss her even when she was soaked in piss, and even after she had made Laura so angry somehow. She felt grateful to be so loved. "Good slut," she whispered to herself.


	16. TOPLESS WAITRESS

After recovering from her orgasm, Laura showered. She graciously let Erica join her, and together the two girls washed the sweat, sex juices and piss from their naked bodies. It felt weird washing with the chain still hooked on Laura's tits (and painful) but it seemed to be stainless steel and unlikely to rust.

Afterwards, Laura dressed for her new job. The chain was her bra, of course. And she was going to be topless, but she would need to cover her tits while Erica drove her to work, so she put on a casual shirt. She got Erica to slide a fresh pair of lacy pink panties up her legs, and then put on a sexy miniskirt over the top. She complimented the outfit with high heels. 

She needed to tell Erica where she was going, of course, as Erica would be driving the car and picking her up. She chose to do it as Erica was kneeling in front of her, having just helped her put on her underwear.

"I'm going out to be a topless waitress tonight. It's my new job," she said, looking down at Erica. She was checking for any hint of challenge or defiance in Erica, but Erica, abused, confused and sad, showed none. The bitch was curious, of course, but she knew better than to ask. 

As night fell, they together drove into the red light district. Laura quickly found the Pretty Titty Bar. It displayed a giant neon sign of a kneeling topless whore stroking her bare breasts. Laura kissed Erica on the lips and told her to come back and pick her up when she called. Erica signalled her assent, and Laura got out and watched as her lover drove away.

Inside, the club was dark and noisy. Men sat in darkened booths, drinking, or gathered around the fringes of a large central stage. The stage featured a stripping pole, but the buxom brunette under the spotlight wasn't using it. She was completely naked, kneeling with her legs spread, and pumping a large blue dildo in and out of her twat as she moaned sluttily. Occasionally men would throw money at her. She ignored it, letting it fall to the stage, focused on her masturbation.

In amongst the darkened tables, women moved. All of them were buxom and topless, their breasts bobbing as they moved from man to man, taking orders and delivering drinks. Some wore short skirts like Lauras. Others wore only panties. At least one was completely nude, her shaved cunt displayed to the world. All of them wore high heels.

Laura felt her cunt wettening, and cursed it. She wasn't even on her pills - she shouldn't be acting slutty. But so much bare female flesh was causing a reaction in Laura anyway. She felt her cheeks growing hot and her breathing quickening. These women were beautiful, and sexy, and on display, and they reminded Laura very strongly of the images she had been looking at while being machine-fucked at the Mayim Clinic.

As she stood staring at the den of eroticism, she felt a hand take hold of her arm, and she turned to see a roughly handsome man with an unshaven face wearing a suit.

"Are you the bitch David sent?" the man asked.

Laura wanted to say she wasn't a bitch, but starting an argument wasn't a way to start a new job, and she needed this job. "Yes," she said instead. "I'm Laura."

"Laura's no good," he said. "It's not a stripping name. You can be Kitten Tits."

"What?" asked Laura.

"Don't 'what' me," the man replied, irritated. "You're already late to work. Next time you start at 5 pm, okay? Your name here is Kitten Tits. That's what you introduce yourself as, that's what you answer to. You don't use your real name because you don't want the customers following you home, okay?"

"Okay," said Laura. She remembered her rule about calling her breasts degrading names, and wondered if she was allowed to say "Kitten Tits" or would have to say "Kitten Fuckhandles". She decided that Kitten Tits was probably okay in the context of her name.

The man looked her over. "I'm Edgar, by the way," he said. "You take instruction from me. You don't answer to the other girls, you don't answer to the customers, got it?"

"Got it," said Laura.

"You're dressed okay, so you're obviously not completely stupid. Take off the shirt and I'll put it in the lockers for you, and then you're good to go."

"Here?" asked Laura. Many of the nearby men were looking at her.

"The whole point is for them to see your udders, Kitten Tits," said Edgar. 

Nervously, Laura unbuttoned her shirt and removed it. Her large, painfully chained breasts came into view. She heard some scattered applause from the nearby tables, and blushed.

Edgar reached out and pulled at the chain connecting Laura's nipples. Laura squealed. 

"What's this?" he said.

"It's a decoration," Laura replied. "I think it suits me, and I like it."

Edgar laughed. "I think it suits you, too. Alright, you can chain up your tits like a goth if you want. Come on, I'll show you how to take orders and do bills."

The man led Laura around the strip club. Laura tried to concentrate on the things she was being told, and not the exposed female flesh around her. On stage, the brunette brought herself to a noisy orgasm, gathered up the money around her, and retreated through a door to what was presumably the backstage. Another girl, a redhead, came out wearing a bra and panties, and began to dance on the pole, slowly peeling off her underwear to reveal her breasts and twat.

Laura was introduced to the bartenders - tonight, a blonde named Kelly and a brunette named Tania, both of them with large fake breasts - and she was told how to greet the customers. 

"You're to say, 'Hello, my name is Kitten Tits,'" Edgar told her. "And then you tell them something pornographic about yourself, like, 'I like being fucked in the ass.' Then you ask them if they like your tits. If they say yes, you say thank you, and if they say no, you tell them you'll try hard to have worthwhile tits in the future. And then you lean right down so your tits are in their face, and you ask them what you can get them from the bar. They might grab your tits or your ass. They're not supposed to, but if they do, don't make a scene, just let the bouncers know afterwards."

"And they'll kick them out?" asked Laura.

"No, they'll make them pay for the privilege. They learn pretty fast that it's more expensive to grope waitresses than to just buy a lapdance or fuck a whore, and all but the richest ones stop."

It was incredibly demeaning, but Laura memorised what she was supposed to say carefully, and therafter she was set loose to start working.

At her very first table, she said, "Hi, my name is Kitten Tits. I like licking pussy. Do you like my fuckhandles?"

The men laughed, and said that they did. "Thank you," said Laura. She leant over, letting her tits hang down, and almost sighed with relief - the position caused her breasts to not pull at the chain so painfully. She looked at the men. "What can I get for you from the bar?"

And so it went. She went from table to table, introducing herself as Kitten Tits and telling men about her sex habits. "I like fingering my vagina." "I like squeezing my rapemelons." "I like sucking on dildos." She would ask them if they liked her sex-balloons, or her milkbags, and they would mostly tell her they did, and she would thank them. She got to enjoy leaning over to show off her tits because it was the only time they didn't hurt from the chain. Sometimes men would reach out and squeeze her breasts when she did this. She tried to pretend it wasn't happening, even the man who gripped both her fuckhandles and started trying to milk her like a cow. She just took their orders, and told the bouncer, and then watched as money would reluctantly change hands. Laura liked that her tits were so expensive to touch. It made her feel valuable.

The hardest part was the other women. Everywhere Laura looked, there were tits, and sometimes cunts. She would brush past the other waitresses, all of them beautiful, and it was erotic every time. She found herself staring vacantly at their tits sometimes when she wasn't paying attention. And on the centre stage was the worst of all. A nude girl rubbed her pussy up and down the stripper pole, leaving it glistening wet with cunt juices. A blonde fingered herself to orgasm while standing. Two buxom nude sluts did a dual act that ended in them 69ing each other in public, eagerly lapping each other's cunts to orgasm with their tongues. And one dyed blonde naked whore invited a man up from the crowd, and then knelt in front of him and sucked his cock until he came in her mouth.

The last one was too much for Laura. She stared at it, rapt, picturing the cock in Erica's mouth, or in her own mouth, and when the man came, and she saw the woman's throat muscles working to swallow the semen, she had to excuse herself and run to the toilets. The stalls of the women's toilets didn't have doors, she noticed, but she didn't care. She was desperate to masturbate. She sat on a toilet, pulled up her skirt... and stopped.

She wasn't allowed to touch her panties. Not to take them off, not for any reason. She couldn't masturbate. She looked down at them. They were wet, soaked through with her cunt juices. She squeezed her thighs together, feeling her cunt squelch between them, and it was good, but she knew it wasn't enough to make her cum. She felt like crying.

"Need help, Kitten Tits?" said a voice. Laura looked up to see Kelly, the blonde bartender, standing in the door and looking at her. Like all the other girls at the Pretty Titty, Kelly's breasts were bare. They were large and obviously surgically enhanced, with tiny brown areolae and erect nipples.

Laura whimpered. She was humiliated and ashamed, sitting here in the toilets thinking about touching herself. But she was so horny. She did need help. Was that what Kelly was offering her? Laura tried to think clearly but her pussy was throbbing and dripping. She struggled to her feet.

"Please," she said. "Can you pull down my panties? I'm not allowed...."

Kelly laughed. "I figured you had a boyfriend or something playing sex games with you, from that chain on your boobs if nothing else. We often get new girls starting here on a dare from their guys. He must be really hot to convince you to make a slut of yourself like this."

Laura said nothing, avoiding eye contact.

"It's okay, baby," said Kelly. "I'll help you out. But you need to know they have cameras in here, and all through the backstage areas. They take money from clients to watch the feed in the private rooms. If you touch yourself in here, or anywhere else in the building, you'll be giving the clients a show. Do you still want me to help?"

Laura didn't want to show herself off - but was it any different from the cameras in her home? She had no idea how many anonymous men had already seen her naked, fucking her girlfriend and perfoming other intimate acts. Would a few more make a difference? And, after all, she was so horny...

"Yes," said Laura. "Please."

Kelly knelt in front of Laura, hooked her fingers into the waist of the panties, and pulled them down. Laura's engorged, soaking wet pussy came into view. 

"You're pretty," she said, and leaned forward and gave Laura a light kiss on the vulva.

Laura moaned. Oh god, she wanted this big-titted slut to kiss her there again - to lick and keep licking. She wanted to rape her like she did with Erica. The girl's fake tits reminded her of Candy, and how Candy had made Laura fuck her. Laura hated Candy so much - she wanted to make Candy drink her piss, like Erica had done....

She wasn't far gone, enough, though to force Kelly to lick her out, though. Kelly had been nice, and anyway Laura needed to keep working here. She just moaned a bit, and pushed her pussy forward a little, hoping Kelly would take the hint and go down on her.

"Oh, no way, honey," said Kelly. "I'm supposed to be working. You are too, for that matter. Plus I don't eat carpet unless there's a guy involved too. Your fingers will have to do."

Laura moaned in frustration as Kelly got up and left. But at least her panties were down. She sat back down on the toilet and began raping her snatch with her fingers, trying to cum as quickly as possible so she could get back to work. Her mind filled with the image of the slut on the stage swallowing the man's cum, and she felt herself orgasming within minutes. 

The orgasm left her helpless and shaking for nearly a minute. When she had recovered, she licked her fingers clean, did her best to dry her pussy with toilet paper, and then took the chance to empty her bladder as well. 

Afterwards she realised she had no one to help her pull her panties back up. The only alternative was undesirable but inescapable - she let her panties fall the rest of the way down her legs, and then kicked them off, leaving them on the floor. It felt extra slutty to just leave her underwear lying there at the base of the toilet, but she wasn't allowed to touch it, so she had no choice. At least her brain chemistry was returning to normal - no longer overpowered by her need to orgasm.

When she returned to the public areas, luckily Edgar didn't seem to notice she had been missing, and Laura returned to her work. Her skirt was short, but not too short, and she thought that most of the time no one would have a chance of seeing that she was now without panties. The exception was when she bent over for the customers though. After she told them a fact about her sexual kinks ("I enjoy the taste of pussy") and asked them if they liked her sex-balloons, there was no escaping the fact that bending forward to show them her fuckhandles gave anyone behind her a clear view up her skirt to her pouty, wet vagina. The first couple of times she did it, Laura reached back to reflexively tug her skirt down, which only drew attention to the situation. She heard wolf-whistles behind her, and blushed a furious red, knowing she'd just shown off her twat to strange men. 

The second time wasn't any better, or the third. Eventually Laura became numb to it, and resigned herself to the fact that her vulva was going to be on display every time she took an order. She focused on smiling delightedly at the customers as they complimented and occasionally squeezed her milkbags, and not instead bursting into tears at the constant humiliation of her life and the continual pain in her chained rapemelons.

By the end of the night Laura was nevertheless getting wet again. Despite her humiliation, and despite having masturbated to orgasm once, the never-ending presence of naked titflesh wherever she looked was having a definite effect on her body. Laura wondered how she could possibly work this job on a regular basis - was she doomed to spend her time here in a permanent haze of horniness? At least tonight was almost over - Laura could take her sopping wet pussy home and force Erica to satisfy it.

The bar was due to close at 2 am, and by the time that hour approached there were few men left in the club, and those who remained were roaring drunk. The last dancer of the night was finishing up an act in which she fucked her cunt with a large cucumber and then ate it sensually while rubbing her tits. Laura was serving a table of three men, who assured her they liked her fuckhandles, and was leaning down to take their orders while giving the table behind her a beautiful view of her twat.

She heard giggling coming from that table behind her as she started to take down an order for three full-strength beers, and then suddenly she felt a man's thick finger push between her labia and slide into her slick, eager fuckhole.

She yelped, and straightened hurriedly. The man's finger slid out of her pussy, and she turned to see who had violated her. It was a short, ugly man with a long drooping moustache, grinning at her drunkenly. She started to open her mouth to yell at him, when something happened. The feeling of his knuckle sliding out of her twat had set something off inside her, and to her horror she felt an orgasm coming over her. 

Her legs buckled under her, and she fell forward, her naked tits pressing against the chest of the man in front of her. She wrapped her arms around him for support, and clung there in the embrace of the man who had violated her as her body twitched and shook from cumming. She heard the table she was serving and the table the bearded man had been sitting at burst into uproarious laughter, hooting and guffawing as the pretty pink-haired waitress with the chain on her tits orgasmed publicly from having her cunt fingered. 

The next thing she knew she felt herself being lifted off the man who had poked his finger into her twat. She was crying, unable to help herself, and through her tears she saw it was Kelly who was helping her up. A bouncer was remonstrating angrily with her assaulter, but Kelly was leading Laura away.

"Oh honey," said Kelly. "Is it really so bad having a finger in your cunny? He could have put his whole cock in there, you know, the way you were flashing your goods around."

Laura said nothing.

"It's okay, your shift's nearly over and Edgar will let you off cleaning up this one time. Are you driving home or do you have a lift?"

"I have a lift," sniffled Laura.

"Your boyfriend, I'll bet," said Kelly, and Laura said nothing. "Well, you just go call your lift and wait in the back room, and I'll bring you out your pay."

Laura nodded gratefully and allowed herself to be led to the backstage area, where she called Erica as Kelly vanished to get Laura's wages.

Only it wasn't Kelly who returned with the money, it was Edgar. He threw a white piece of cloth to Laura - the shirt she had been wearing when she arrived. Laura pulled it on gratefully.

"You've been quite the little slut tonight," Edgar said. "Masturbating in the toilets, trying to get Kelly to lez you off, and presenting your pussy to all the customers. And wearing that whorish tit-chain, of course."

"I'm sorry," said Laura.

"Don't be sorry," said Edgar. "You're working at a strip club. We like whores. All I care about is that you get your work done, and I get a cut of your sluttiness."

He passed her an envelope, with what appeared to be bills inside. "Here's your money for tonight. The rest of the bitches get a smoke break - you can use yours as a masturbation break if you want. If you can finger your cunt as quickly as you did tonight it shouldn't take too much time out from your work. No lezzing off though - if you want to lick out some slut, you do it on stage. I won't have you distracting the other bitches. And if you want to flash your twat around that's up to you. But I saw you were about to go off at that guy who fingered you before you orgasmed - that's not okay. If you choose to show off your pussy, and someone sticks something into it, you grin and enjoy it, just like when they grab your boobs, and then tell the bouncer afterwards. You're welcome to wear panties if you don't like the thought of people buying what you're advertising. I won't have you getting into fights with the clientele."

Laura nodded mutely.

"There's a good little slut," said Edgar approvingly. "See you next time, okay?" And he left, to help close up the bar.

===

When Erica arrived, Laura hurried out to meet her, and they drove home in silence. When they got home, Laura's horniness had gone, drowned in her humiliation, so she didn't get Erica to fuck her - instead she just slapped her lover across the face a few times and then made her suck on the ejaculation dildo until it filled her mouth with piss. It was only once Erica was crying that Laura was able to calm down from her humiliating night at work, and fall, eventually, asleep.


	17. INTERLUDE AND RECAP

To: Master  
From: Your Little Slut Amy

Thank you again, Master, for letting me pay off my debt to you by being your little fuckslave, working for you at the Mayim Clinic under Dr Windred. I hope you've enjoyed the view from the cameras at my home. I masturbated for you specially last night - did you see? You're a good master, and I know I'm a terrible disgusting slut.

This is the report you asked me for on that cute little lesbian bitch Laura. I'm so happy you sent me such a gorgeous big-titted slut for our lesbian experiments, and I almost wet myself when you gave me access to all the cameras you had her set up in her house and workplace. I love watching the clueless little slut degrading herself. I feel like I'm sopping wet all the time just thinking about it.

I don't know how much of it you already know - I assume you watch her cameras too - but I try to be a good slut so I'll include everything. Besides, sometimes everyone needs a moment to refresh on what they already know. I know that I'm a stupid slut who forgets things all the time, for example.

LAURA BEFORE THE INTERVENTION

Laura is 21 years old. She has 32DD cup tits, pink hair, and an adequately fit body. She is a lesbian and has a live-in lover, Erica. Before the intervention she had never had a sexual encounter with a male, and took pride on her lesbian identity. She firmly believes that lesbians are born, not made, and a true lesbian never has sexual thoughts about men, never goes through 'phases' of sexual identity, and would never gain sexual pleasure from anything done by a male.

Nevertheless, she enjoys cockteasing male friends by dressing attractively and flirting. She particularly likes to dress like sexualised anime characters. She has poor life-organisational skills, and manages her money poorly. She is particularly ashamed of the size of her fuckmelons, and has identity issues around associating her breast size with porn actresses, who she has contempt for.

THE INTERVENTION

Laura racked up a substantial gambling debt online of nearly a million dollars. That debt is owed to you, Master. Following her non-payment of the debt, you made it clear that you knew who she was, knew where she lived, and could arrange for her and her lover to be raped or killed in their sleep. You instructed her that she would pay at least $1,000 off the interest on her debt every week, and in the mean time would obey your instructions in every respect, or else she would be raped and killed. (A similar arrangement to my own relationship with you, Master!)

As a result of this new arrangement, you have caused Laura to do the following things:

(1) Install software on her computer giving you full remote control over it, including her webcam.  
(2) Never sit in front her webcam without her tits bare.  
(3) Attend an experimental program run by the Mayim Clinic, where I work. (More on that later.)  
(4) Install cameras in her home, car and workplace giving you (and me) full and intimate vision of every aspect of her life.  
(5) Film a video of herself claiming she desperately wants to be raped and fantasises about it constantly, and provide it to you, to be made public in the event she ever goes to the police with sexual assault allegations.

The results of attending the Mayim Clinic and needing to find money to pay off her debt have changed Laura's life significantly.

THE MAYIM CLINIC

On your instructions, Laura attends an experimental program at the Mayim Clinic, where I work. She comes by every weeknight except Thursdays for a session of anywhere between one and four hours. On Thursdays, when she doesn't attend, we give her homework.

The official goal of the Mayim Clinic program is to show that lesbians can be reoriented to enjoy heterosexual sex. As Laura doesn't believe this is possible, she isn't too worried by the goals of the program. However, as you know, Master, the program is actually funded by you, and the goal is to instead condition lesbians to degrade and humiliate themselves and other women, and be obedient fucktoys for men. 

The program is run by Dr Tara Windred. She doesn't know the true extent of the program, or your involvement in it, and she leaves most of the details of the program to myself and her other assistant, Royce. (Royce is creepy. I know he'd like to rape me, but he hasn't, because I think he thinks he'll get in trouble if he does. He doesn't realise that you've forbidden me to ever complain about rape, Master. On the other hand, it gets me wet when he plays with that slut Laura and helps her humiliate herself. I'd love to watch him rape that little pink-haired bitch.)

Each time that Laura attends, she takes a powerful aphrodisiac that makes her unable to think of anything but her cunt. It's hilarious to watch her on it - she acts like a total bimbo. Then we set her up on one of a variety of fucking machines. The machines teach her valuable heterosexual skills like how to suck cock, and at the same time she's forced to watch a video with training images. The machines masturbate her when she's experiencing things we want her to learn to like, and electroshock her twat when she's seeing something she should avoid. 

She's so far been taught the following behaviours:

(1) She can get wet and orgasm while watching porn of women abusing other women.  
(2) She can get wet and orgasm while watching porn of men fucking women.  
(3) She has become strongly sexually fixated on semen and ejaculation, and fantasises about tasting cum. She rationalises this as a taste in foodstuffs, and not a heterosexual fantasy.  
(4) She has been trained to thank the Mayim Clinic staff for degrading and hurting her after each session, and she occasionally also thanks others in her life for humliating and abusing her.  
(5) She can orgasm while her tits and cunt are in pain.  
(6) She instinctively opens her mouth when a cock-shaped objected is presented to her, and receives sexual pleasure from sucking on it. The pleasure increases when her head is held down on the cock by pulling her hair.  
(7) The idea of refusing to take a cock into her mouth, or seeing others do it, is subconsciously associated with pain in her mind.  
(8) She instinctively licks clean objects that have been in her pussy, including dildos or her hands.

In addition, a tracking microchip has been embeddded in Laura's cunt flesh that monitors her location and her state of sexual arousal and transmits data back to the Mayim Clinic - and, through us, to you, Master.

LAURA'S DILDO

As a result of Laura's new fascination with semen and ejaculations, she has bought herself a strap-on vibrating dildo capable of ejaculating a range of fluids when it "cums". Laura keeps a small supply of liquids to use with it, including human cum, pig cum, fake cunt juices, breast milk, and urine. She likes to suck on it until it sprays semen into her mouth. She also likes to use it to rape her girlfriend and fill Erica's mouth or cunt with pig cum and urine.

ERICA

Erica is a slim brunette with D cup breasts. She is Laura's live-in girlfriend, and has a deep submissive streak. She doesn't know why Laura is acting differently these days, but does know that Laura is in debt and has to do additional work to pay for it.

As part of Laura's work with the Mayim Clinic, we advised her to change her relationship with her girlfriend so that Erica would not question her about some of the stranger and more humiliating things we were going to make her do. Much to our surprise, Laura took this as an excuse to enslave and abuse her girlfriend, exploiting Erica's insecurity and love for her to turn the girl into a total fuckslave. Laura now rapes and traumatises her girlfriend as a way of coping with the degradation in her own life, and appears to gain a lot of sexual satisfaction from doing so.

Erica has had the following new experiences since Laura's intervention:

(1) She has agreed to let Laura slap her while she is being fucked.  
(2) She greets Laura returning home from work by kneeling naked by the open front door with her hands cuffed behind her back.  
(3) She has been fucked with Laura's ejaculating dildo and had pig cum spurted into her cunt. Laura then licked the pig cum out of her.  
(4) She has drunk pig cum from the ejaculating dildo.  
(5) She has learned to clean the ejaculating dildo by licking and sucking it clean and making sure its excess contents end up in her stomach.  
(6) She has posed for photographs in which she is masturbating and pissing, which Laura has provided to us at the Mayim Clinic.  
(7) She has dressed up like a whore by Laura and shown off to her friends Taylor and Michael.  
(8) She has been forced by Michael to suck his cock twice until he came in her mouth, and then blamed for it by Laura.  
(9) She has drunk piss from the ejaculating dildo.  
(10) She has been hand-fed cucumber that has spent several hours in Laura's pussy first.  
(11) She has frequently had her clitoris pinched and hurt by Laura during sex.  
(12) Laura has pissed on her face.

MICHAEL

Michael is a colleague of Laura's at her main job at the Department of Families. Before the intervention he was a close and loyal friend, who Laura nevertheless cockteased the way she teased most males. More recently, he has leant a large sum of money to Laura to help her with her initial debt repayments. Now he visits their house occasionally to "check on his investment".

While Michael may have been content to leave the investment on friendly terms, Laura, due to thinking with her pussy, has managed to set up a situation on two occasions where a drugged and whorishly dressed Erica has tempted Michael into raping her mouth. On the second such occasion, Michael saw Laura masturbating as she watched her girlfriend's mouth being filled with Michael's cum. Now it is clear that the "return on investment" Michael expects is sexual.

THE DEPARTMENT OF FAMILIES

Laura's main job is with the Department of Families, where she works part-time Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays as a generic desk drone. Her immediate supervisor is a man named Alistair, who has long lusted after Laura. As a result of Laura's new behaviours after the intervention, and the heavy aphrodisiacs she has been made to take by the Mayim Clinic, Alistair has finally had an opportunity to gain a sexual hold over Laura.

Laura's general reputation at the Department has diminshed substantially:

(1) She has been made to formally declare her status as a lesbian and describe her relationship with Erica in sexually explicit detail in departmental paperwork.  
(2) She has signed a statement admitting that she shows off her tits to tease men at work.  
(3) After claiming that Alistair had tried to sexually assault her, she was made to retract her accusation by you, Master, and say that she'd made it up because she was "a dumb slut who likes attention". She was made to repeat this retraction, along with the reason, to all her work colleagues.  
(4) Once it had got around that Laura was a rape liar, she was assaulted in the toilets by her bimbo-ish co-worker Candy and made to lick out Candy's cunt, because Candy had always been curious and no one would believe Laura about this kind of thing anymore.  
(5) Laura has turned up to work on several occasions dressed like a slut, and spent several days in a blissed-out haze of arousal due to aphrodisiacs.

ALISTAIR

As a result of Laura's probationary status at work, she has been required to spend an hour in "special counselling" with Alistair each morning, which Alistair takes as an excuse to abuse and exploit Laura.

(1) He initially made her show him her bra each day to prove that she was wearing one.  
(2) She is required to show up to her counselling sessions with her cunt wet and aroused, and spend the session with her tits and pussy bare and on display.  
(3) He makes Laura take off her bra and panties in his office, and then keeps them each day, meaning that she spends the day with no underwear and has to regularly shop for new ones.  
(4) For a while, he played a game where he would finger-fuck Laura while masturbating his cock, and make Laura talk about something slutty like her sex life with Erica. This would continue until she came or he did. She never managed to cum before him. She was encouraged to attempt to catch his ejaculation in her mouth to avoid having him cum all over her face and tits.  
(6) When Laura gets cum on her skin, Alistair won't let her wash it off, instead making her rub it in and go back to work. He has filmed her licking semen off her tits and rubbing the remainder into her fuckbags.  
(7) Due to Laura's humiliation at working in public with cum on her face, Alistair has told her that on any day where she suggests to him a new degradation he is allowed to visit on her, she can suck his cock to ensure that his cum ends up in her mouth instead of on her face.  
(8) Laura has agreed to be completely nude in counselling sessions going forward in exchange for the privilege of drinking his cum on one day rather than having it on her face.

THE PRETTY TITTY

Laura has recently started a second job at a strip club, the Pretty Titty, where she works as a topless waitress. She obtained the job in a humiliating interview where she wore a length of chain painfully clipped to her nipples and wet herself in front of the owner. She attends the Pretty Titty on Tuesdays and Wednesdays during the day and Saturday and Sunday nights.

Her work name there is "Kitten Tits", and her work involves waitressing with her boobs bare. She gets incredibly horny at work due to the sexualised women around her, but her manager there, Edgar, has given her a "masturbation break" where she can take care of her pussy once per night. As a result of her work at the Pretty Titty she is becoming used to being ogled and groped by men, and soon will find it normal for men to be enjoying her naked fuckbags.

===

Well, that's about it, Master. It's already amazing how much more of a degraded slut Laura is than when you started her off. She's now being degraded and sexually assaulted almost every day of her life, and she's well on the way to learning the skills she needs to be a good fucktoy for men. I think the hottest thing is how she's started raping and hurting her lover entirely of her own volition. My recommendation is that you take action to further develop that behaviour, master - a slut is a thing of beauty, but a slut who knows how to properly treat other sluts is a joy forever.

Per your instructions I'm now going out clubbing to try and get someone to rape me. I know that I need to be pregnant within two months and that I'm not allowed to consent to sex wiith men until I am. I am looking forward to having my slut tits fill up with milk for you, Master.

Yours faithfully,

Fuckslut Amy  
c/o The Mayim Clinic


	18. RAPING ERICA

There was an email for Laura the next day, a Sunday. She read it with her tits bared for the webcam, her tits still connected by her painful chain, the rest of her body naked.

===  
To: Cow Udders  
From: You-Know-Who

Your friend Michael is coming round today to check on his "investment". You have a special mission.

(1) Get Michael to fuck your bitch girlfriend Erica in the cunt, unprotected, and ejaculate.  
(2) Erica must not consent, and you can't give her any of your drugs.  
(3) Michael must pay you money for getting to fuck Erica.  
(4) Your pussy must be wet when he starts to fuck her, and you must play with it while he fucks her until he cums.

If you don't succeed, I'll be circulating a very special Christmas card of you fucking your girlfriend to all your close friends and family. If you don't even try, I'll use the knife instead.

Good slut.  
===

Laura read it again, and a third time. She didn't know what to do. It was one thing to abuse her own girlfriend, and for that matter to set her up to suck Michael's cock as she had in the past. It was entirely another to cause her girlfriend to be raped for money. It would be a massive betrayal of trust. Being raped might traumatise Erica. Despite everything that happened, Laura didn't really believe her lover wanted to fuck men, and certainly not without having a say in it. And fucked unprotected - just like Laura, Erica wasn't on the pill. She wanted to be, for safety, but Laura had never let her, saying that the pill was an admission that she might some day have sex with a man. If Michael ejaculated inside her, Erica might really get pregnant.

But if Laura didn't even try to have Erica raped - the knife. She didn't know whether her blackmailer meant the knife for her or for her Erica, but it didn't make much of a difference. Anything was better than being dead, right?

Inside her, Laura knew she was going to do this. She was going to do it to save Erica from her blackmailer, and to save herself. She wasn't trying to talk herself out of it - she was rationalising why she was going to do it, making sure it made sense to her.

Because of course, Erica had a share in this. Laura had convinced herself that it was Erica's attractiveness that had attracted her blackmailer's sexual interest in the both of them. And if Erica made more money, they would have been able to pay off their debt. Instead, Laura had been degraded at the Mayim Clinic, at the Pretty Titty, at the Department. She had let men put their fingers in her twat, and she had received electric shocks in her cunt, and wet herself in public. And what had Erica done? Continued on in her normal life, plus or minus a bit of rough sex with Laura and a couple of loads of Michael's cum in her mouth.

Really, it was Erica's turn. If Laura made money showing off her tits at a strip club, then Erica could make money lying on her back with her legs spread. And it wasn't really a betrayal. Erica had already sworn to Laura she'd fulfill any sexual fantasy Laura had. Erica loved Laura and would do anything to stay with her. Suppose Laura had a sexual fantasy about Erica being raped by Michael? So it was really just what Erica had already agreed to do.

Laura made up her mind. She was going to do it. She noticed she was breathing heavily, and suddenly realised her hand was between her legs, idly playing with her cunt. She jerked it away. Had she really been masturbating while deciding whether to have Erica raped? Of course not. She dismissed the idea, and started to put her plan into motion.

It was still early in the morning, and Erica was still asleep, which suited Laura well. She went to the bedroom, pulled the covers off Erica's naked body, and began to use spare stockings to tie Erica's arms and legs to the corners of the bed. Soon she had Erica nude, spreadeagled and bound. Her girlfriend looked beautiful, vulnerable and naked, and the sight of her shaved pussy between her spread legs was very tempting. Laura knelt between the girl's legs and began to lick at Erica's twat, enjoying its salty taste.

Erica soon woke up. She started moaning happily at the feel of Laura's tongue on her clitoris, but stopped when she realised she was tied up.

"Baby... why I am I tied up?" she asked. "Are we playing a game?"

"Kind of," said Laura. She rose from Erica's cunt and began to crawl over Erica's body, dangling her tits in Erica's face. Just like at the strip club, dangling them took the weight off the chain and felt good. "When Michael comes around today, I'm going to get him to fuck you in your pussy and cum in there."

Erica's eyes widened. "What?" she asked. Laura didn't want to hear anymore, so she turned around and pushed her cunt against Erica's face. Erica's cried out but was immediately muffled by Laura's wet fuckhole pressing against her lips.

"Be a good girl and lick me while I talk," Laura said. When there was no immediate reaction from Erica except more muffled objections, she leant down and pinched Erica's clit sharply. The objections stopped, and Laura felt Erica's tongue beginning to lap at her slutbox.

"It's a test, honey," said Laura. "I need to know you're a lesbian. Michael's going to fuck you in the pussy, and I'm going to watch, and if it looks for even a second like you're enjoying it or not doing your best to resist, then I'm going to break up with you. If you love me, you'll hate it and cry through the whole thing."

She idly stroked Erica's cunt.

"But you're still going to be a good fuck, though. You're going to buck your hips against him and squeeze your cunt around his cock, because at the end I'm going to ask him how much he enjoyed raping you from 1 to 10, and for every point less than 10 he gives you I'm going to whip your cunt and tits five times with a leather belt after he leaves."

She reached over to the bedtable, not moving her pussy off Erica's face, and grabbed the strap-on. Carefully, she filled it with pig cum, and turned off its ejaculation mode, instead setting it to a continual seep of pre-cum. She ground her cunt against Erica's face until she reached orgasm, and then got off and pushed the dildo into Erica's mouth. She used the straps to fix it to Erica's face as a gag - Erica was unable to make more than muffled cries around the thick plastic cock filling her mouth.

"Good slut," she told Erica, and went to get her phone.

Michael answered on the first ring. Laura felt strange, still naked and flushed, talking to Michael on the phone, but he couldn't see her. (Although the cameras in her house could, she remembered.)

"Hi Michael," she said.

"Hi Laura! How's it going?" Michael replied. He sounded cheerful, but curious. Laura could guess what he was curious about. He would want to know whether she was going to flirt with him or invite him round so he could watch her and Erica do slutty things. That was her relationship with him now, she knew. And she was going to live up to it.

"Hey. Um, this is a bit embarrassing," she began.

"You can tell me," said Michael.

"Well, Erica's got this... um... fantasy," Laura began. She realised her free hand was between her legs, kneading her pussy, but this time she didn't stop herself. "She... um... she's always fantasised about being raped. By a man."

Michael was silent for a minute, then said, in a thick, eager voice, "Yes?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to... pretend to rape her? Like, as a fantasy?"

"You mean have sex with her?" Michael asked.

"Um, yes. She'd be tied up on our bed, naked, and she wants you to fuck her pussy, and she'll pretend like she's not into it, but really she is."

Laura thought this sounded unbelievable. Surely Michael would realise Erica wasn't really consenting. But.... would he care?

There was another pause, then Michael: "I could do that."

"Oh, that's so great," said Laura, relieved. "She's really excited. She wants to do it today. Can you do today?"

"Yes," said Michael, too quickly.

"Great. And one last thing - she doesn't want you to use a condom or anything, so that it feels real. We're going to give her the morning after pill, but... well, you know we're a bit strapped for money at the moment. Do you think you could maybe help us out with $100, just to cover the costs of fucking her?"

Michael's response made it clear he knew what she was really asking. "Sure," he said. "If I'm going to cum in your girlfriend's pussy, the least I can do is pay for the privilege."

Laura made a little gasping moan. At first she didn't even know why she'd done it, then realised she'd been fingering her twat since the start of the conversation. "Thank you," she said in a squeaky voice. "Just come by... as soon as you can, all right?"

Michael agreed, and Laura hung up. She started frantically pumping her cunt and rubbing her clit until she reached another orgasm, and then hurried off to shower.

She spent some time choosing the clothes to wear for Michael's visit. All her princess dresses had low necklines that would reveal her tit chain, so she instead went with a slutty pink halter top that normally formed part of a cosplay outfit. The top hid her cleavage and the tit-chain, but it only came down a little below her nipples and revealed a lot of underboob titflesh, along with her belly. Laura didn't often wear it because her tits were prone to falling out the bottom of it, and it didn't work with a bra, but she found that ironically the painful chain lifted her udders up high enough to make the skimpy halter top work.

She had initially planned to wear a long skirt, but then remembered she had to masturbate while Michael raped her girlfriend, so she instead settled on a short, sexy pink skirt that matched the halter. Erica was tied up and she wasn't allowed to touch her own panties, so she went without. The skirt was even shorter than she remembered, and the bottom of her pubus was just visible even when standing upright unless she kept her legs close together. It was immensely slutty but no one would be seeing it other than Michael so that was probably all right.

Finally, she knew she had one further task while she waited for Michael. She couldn't give Erica any drugs, but if Erica's pussy wasn't wet for Michael he'd know for sure that she wasn't consenting. So she returned to the bedroom, crouched between Erica's legs, and started licking her lover's twat.

As Laura licked, she considered her own arousal. The email said she needed to be wet herself when Michael started fucking her girlfriend. Would she be able to stay aroused watching her girlfriend about to be raped? At the back of her mind, Laura knew she would be aroused - very aroused. But she hated that thought. What kind of slut gets off on watching her lover get raped? She decided that she would need some insurance to make sure she was aroused (or, she knew, at the back of her mind, an excuse to let her live with the fact she was going to be wet anyway). She climbed off Erica, went to the kitchen, and took some of her medication. Then, feeling it start to work within her, she came back and resumed lapping at Erica's fuckhole.

It took Michael nearly an hour to arrive, but it only took Erica half an hour to succumb to Laura's tongue and become sopping wet. Laura marvelled that her girlfriend could be aroused knowing that she was about to be raped. Laura's only pussy was, by now, gushing with cunt-honey, but Laura had taken one of her aphrodisiacs, so it was only to be expected. She could feel the familiar haze of sexual need settling over her, threatening to turn her into a bimbo or a whore, and she tried to resist it. 

Nevertheless by the time Michael finally rang the doorbell, Laura was too flushed and sweaty to think about the fact that she had Erica's cunt juices smeared on her face, or register the fact she'd been masturbating for the last fifteen minutes. She didn't even stop masturbating as she got up and ran to the door. She noticed her legs were unsteady as she ran but didn't even realise that her gait was so awkward because she was fingerbanging her twat as she ran. It felt so pleasurable and normal to have her fingers in her cunt that it didn't feel strange at all to be running through her house while masturbating.

It was only when she got to the door and went to open it that she realised where her hand was, and then only because it was the hand she tried to use to open the door. She paused, and looked at her fingers, sticky with cunt-slime. She hurriedly wiped them off on her exposed underboob, then sucked on them quickly to remove the remaining juices, then tugged at her skirt to try and pull it down over her vagina, and then finally opened the door.

Michael was not really surprised to see Laura looking even sluttier than their last meeting. He didn't know what was going on with Laura and Erica, and he worried about them more than a little, but Laura's whorish behaviour at every encounter kept him thinking with his dick rather than his heart. Right now, she looked like a delicious fucktoy. Most of the underside of her boobs were visible - and was that something sticky shining on her titflesh? - and he swore he could see the bottom of her cunt poking out from under her obscenely short skirt. Already aroused by the prospect of fucking Laura's giflriend Erica, his dick hardened still further, and then began to ache painfully as Laura threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He could smell her hair and feel her tits against his chest. Her body felt warm and soft. His cock strained against his pants and poked against her groin, which she seemed not to realised that she was wiggling delectably against him. He wanted to kiss her. He didn't know how she would react, so he just let her grind against him like a slut before finally releasing him.

When Laura stepped away, Michael realised there was a wet spot on the front of his pants. He started to blush, thinking he had prematurely ejaculated from Laura's slutty hug. Then he realised what it really was. It was moisture from Laura's pussy. She had drooled cunt slime direcly onto his pants from her barely covered twat while hugging him. He looked from the wet spot up to Laura, and it was her turn to blush.

Both Laura and Michael were silent as Laura led Michael to the bedroom. She heard him gasp as he saw Erica - naked, bound, legs spread, with a dildo stuffed in her mouth.

"She really wants this," Laura said. "Being raped by a man is her secret fantasy, it turns out. I wish she'd trusted me with it earlier."

Erica's cunt was drooling and her nipples were erect. Laura's tongue had tamed her body, much to Erica's horror.

"It's really okay to... have sex with her?" Michael asked.

"As long as you can pay a hundred dollars," said Laura.

"I can," said Michael. He fished the money out of his wallet and handed it to Laura. "So... do you just leave me to it?"

Laura blushed even deeper. "I want to watch," she said quietly.

Michael couldn't reisist. Laura looked so slutty, like a pink-haired fucktoy, but at the same time so cute and vulnerable. He stepped forward, wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her on the lips.

Laura froze. She was being kissed by a boy. This wasn't something she wanted. This wasn't something lesbians did. But she couldn't offend Michael now. She needed him to rape Erica. So at first she just didn't move at all and let him kiss her. But then something happened. She felt his prick poking at her groin again, through his pants. She knew that she had left a wet spot on him from her twat before, and that she would be leaving an even bigger one now. And at the thought of his dick pushing up against her bare twat, and of her cunt slime soaking into his pants, she moaned, and suddenly she found herself kissing him back.

Erica just watched wide eyed as Laura melted into Michael, moaning like a bitch in heat and mashing her lips against his. She watched Laura buck her hips against Michael's still-clothed cock, and push her oversized tits hard against Michael's chest. And she saw that eventually it was Michael, not Laura, who broke the kiss, pushing Laura away gently.

"I'm sorry," he said, face flushed. 

Laura said nothing. She just stood silently, processing the conflicting emotions she was feeling in her mind and in her cunt, and hoping just a little bit that he would kiss her again. When he didn't, she turned with some effort, and managed to lower herself into a air against the wall, where she sat with her legs spread and her cunt not even a little concealed. 

Michael looked from Laura's cunt to Erica's, blushing a little himself. He was clearly overwhelmed by having two wet lesbian pussies presented to him. He settled for beginning to take off his clothes. He was embarassed about undressing in front of these girls in such strange circumstances, but not so embarassed he was going to miss the chance to fuck Erica.

Laura's eyes, of course, were glued to Michael's cock, and when it came into view, pre-cum glistening on the tip, she couldn't help making a little slutty moan. Michael looked at her, surprised, but then turned back to Erica, pulling off the last of his clothes as he did so.

Laura realised that Michael was uncertain where to start. Should he kiss her, or stroke her? Laura, though, wanted him to move faster than that. The less time he was raping Erica the better. "She doesn't need foreplay," Laura gasped. "Just fuck her."

Michael has rock hard and only too ready to take Laura's advice. He knelt between Erica's legs, then dropped to all fours, and then guided his cock into her spread twat. Erica started to buck and jerk wildly in panic as his dick touched her pussy lips, still wet from Laura's earlier attention, and Michael looked at Laura again uncertainly.

By now Laura was gently stroking her pussy, as per her instructions. "It's all part of the fantasy," she reassured Michael. "She wants this so much."

Michael needed no further encouragement, and sighing with ecstasy, slid his cock past Erica's cunt lips and into her fucktunnel. Erica froze as he he did, and he stayed there for a moment, penetrating her deeply, before beginning to slowly pound his cock in and out of her pussy.

Laura's mind was a mess of emotions. Part of her understood that this was her girlfriend being raped - really raped, being fucked and used against her will - and that it was all because of Laura. And she, Laura, was sitting here in front of her friend, showing him her cunt, letting him stop thinking about her and Erica as friends and teaching him to think of them as fuckmeat instead. That part of her wanted to scream, to cry, to throw up. She couldn't do those things - she was scared of them, scared that if she let go and thought about them she couldn't stop - so she let the other part of her take control. This was just like the videos she watched at the Mayim Clinic. This was a bad disobedient cunt that wouldn't accept cock being turned into a good, obedient cunt that made Laura's twat happy. It was sexy and Laura's pussy was wet. So she watched it and she fingered her cunt and she let herself get turned on by it.

Michael gathered speed as he fucked Erica's pussy. Erica bucked and writhed and looked at Laura with a pleading look but there was no help for her forthcoming. Laura was worried Erica might cry, as that might be hard to sell as part of the fantasy even with Michael so horny, but Erica remained dry eyed. After a while Michael began to grip and squeeze Erica's tits as he fucked her, and then he lowered his head to them and began to suck and bite at her nipples, and after that point he wouldn't have noticed even if she had cried.

Laura orgasmed a little before Michael did, gasping and moaning as the waves of pleasure rolled over her. Just as she was recovering from it, Michael gasped too, and his body stiffened, and Laura knew he had just filled Erica's snatch with warm, salty cum. He lay there for a moment on top of Erica, before slowly lifting himself off her and sliding his cock out of her twat.

He stood, and looked at Laura. He seemed confused and a bit lost. Without the hormones of arousal coursing through his system, he was likely now rethinking his decisions and feeling guilty about fucking his friend. All Laura could focus on, though, was his stiff cock, still dripping cum from the tip. Her training and all the videos she'd watched flashed through her head, and entirely without thinking about what she was doing she fell off the chair, down onto her knees in front of Michael, and opened her mouth. 

She waited there for a moment, but Michael still seemed to be having trouble dealing with what was happening, so Laura leant forward and took his cock in her mouth. It was hot and hard and it tasted like Erica's pussy. She sucked on it gratefully, still massaging her cunt, and when Michael eventually reacted and reached down to stroke her hair as she sucked him, Laura felt herself orgasming again. It wasn't the same as pulling her hair but it was close enough and it sent her over the edge into another wave of pleasure. Her best friend's cock was in her mouth, she was tasting his semen, and it was like a wet dream come true to her.

When Michael eventually pulled his dick out of Laura's mouth, she couldn't help moaning in disappointment. She looked up at him from her kneeling position with big puppy dog eyes, and tried to think what came next. After a moment, she remembered.

"Thank you for raping my girlfriend," she said. "Thank you for watching me play with myself like a slut. Thank you for letting me suck on your cock." The words felt right even as she knew they were wrong and weird.

Michael seemed uncomfortable. He stepped back and began to hastily put his clothes on. As he pulled his pants up his legs, he found his wallet in them, and he extracted a $100 note. He intended to pass it to Laura but in his haste he more or less threw it. The note landed in Laura's cleavage, nestled between her tits, and Laura blushed. Seeing Michael in clothes again was beginning to return her to reality and she was starting to process what she had just done, and how she had just behaved in front of Michael. Her face was turning a bright crimson and her hands moved to cover her barely-concealed tits and her splayed cunt.

"I, um... thank you," Michael spluttered. "This was, um, really good. Thank you. I'lll, um - see you at work?"

Laura could only nod, and as soon as Michael was fully dressed he fled her house, embarassed now by what he had done.

He couldn't leave fast enough for Laura, though. She had something else she wanted to do. And as soon as Michael was gone, Laura crawled between Erica's still tied-up legs, and began to eagerly lick Michael's cum out of her lover's twat. Now, with Michael gone, she could hear Erica finally starting to cry, and Laura was still able to be horrified that the sound of the crying only made the cum taste that much sweeter.


	19. A PHOTO OF LAURA

It was Monday and nothing felt real to Laura. Her tits felt strange and wrong without the painful chains on them. She had prostituted her girlfriend, had her girlfriend raped, and implied she would let it happen again. She had masturbated while she watched her best male friend hurt and violate her lover and taken his dick in her mouth afterwards. And now she was going to go to her boss' office and strip naked for his pleasure.

She couldn't believe she had made this deal - given up her right to wear clothes in her morning counselling sessions for the privilege - PRIVILEGE - of getting to suck his cock so he wouldn't ejaculate on her face. And only once - he could still bathe her in sperm again today. What kind of slut had she become?

When Laura arrived at the Department of Families, she was relieved to see there were blessedly few people at work so early. She hurried straight to Alistair's office - where she noted the concealing blinds were already closed - stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. She stopped in horror, though, when she saw Alistair, sitting at his desk, looking at his computer screen and smiling. The whole screen was taken up by a single image - an enlarged close-up photo of a woman's shaved, wet cunt.

"Oh hi, Laura," Alistair said pleasantly. His hand was idly massaging the crotch of his pants. "I don't know if you recognise your own twat, but this is from one of thd pictures I took the other day while you were slutting off and begging to suck my cock."

Laura remembered the pictures being taken at the time. She hadn't cared much at the time, but now wished she had. "What... what is it for?" she asked, her throst dry. She sensed she wouldn't like the answer.

"It's for being fucked by cocks!" laughed Alistair. "Oh, you mean the photo? I just printed it to the office printer. Go collect it, would you? And laminate it, too."

Face blushing a furious red, Laura turned and ran from the office. Everyone in her workgroup used that printer. Had they seen it? What would they think of Laura's pussy being printed out in colour in full view of everyone? Would they recognise it? Or - somehow worse - would they just assume it was hers based on her recent behaviour?

Laura was in luck. The shining full colour photo of her fuckhole rested in the print tray face-up, but no one was around. She snatched it up and clutched it against her ample chest, concealing it from view.

The laminator was similarly abandoned. Laura hunched over it as she fed the image of her pussy through it to seal the image in plastic. She prayed that no one would come over and ask what she was doing. She couldn't believe she was doing this, using public office equipment to properly present a photo of her aroused pussy.

When the she finally had the glossy image of her vagina laminated, she ran back to Alistair's office with it and once again closed the door.

"Here," she said, offering Alistair the picture of her wet cunt

"Clothes off first," replied Alistair, refusing to touch it.

Sighing, Laura put the picture on his desk and undressed, as unsexily as she could manage, then sat in the chair opposite him and spread her legs to show her twat. As usual, Alistair confiscated her bra and panties, and then stared at Laura's groin in a way that was designed to make Laura feel ashamed. The way he looked made her feel like her beaver was ugly and slutty and dirty. 

When Alistair saw Laura blushing, and wanting to close her legs, he said, "Good slut."

"What is the picture for?" asked Laura.

"Masturbate while you tslk to me, there's a good slut," replied Alistair. He waited until Laura began to reluctantly massage her fuckhole, and then went on. "Good little bitch. And now that you ask, I don't know what the picture is for. I don't know what would compel you to laminate a picture of your beaver and give it to me. It's disgusting. This is exactly the kind of behaviour you need counselling for, Laura. Stuff like this and begging to suck my dick last week. Honestly, you're getting quite a reputation as the office slut and it's only thanks to me you're still employed."

Laura knew if she was on her pills this might have confused her, made her think this was her fault. As it was, she stayed silent and slid her fingers in and out of her cunt. Alistair didn't even have his cock out yet and if Laura could cum first he woukdn't get to ejaculate on her. It was hard to get wet and orgasm in front of a man she hated, especially without her pills, but it got easier every day. 

Alistair saw what she was doing and unzipped his pants. He motioned for Laura to come kneel in front of him. She obeyed.

He said, "Take the picture, kitten. I want you to lick it while you finger your twat. Show me what a lezbo you are."

Laura looked at the picture. It was definitely her cunt. Her legs were spread and her labia engorged and the sticky slime of her arousal was smeared everywhere. It looked obscene and whorish. This wasn't the vagina of a lady - this was the cunt of a slut. She brought it to her lips and licked at it tentatively. It tasted like plastic laminate, nothing more.

Alistair saw her expression.

"Well, of course it tastes wrong. Wipe it against your cooze and give it some flavour."

Laura obeyed, wiping it against her now-wet pussy and then bringing it back to her lips. The photo of her twat now tasted realistically like wet slutty pussy

Alistair said, "Good kitten. Keep licking while you diddle your snatch, there's a good lezbo. And keep it wet and tasty - wipe more of your cunt slime onto it if you need to."

He watched as Laura settled into a rhythm of tongueing the picture and pleasuring her fucknest, and then went on. 

"Now, I don't know why you made this slutty thing, but if you throw it in the bin at work it will get found. You had best keep it in the drawer at your desk. And when you come to meetings I want you to bring it with you in whatever folder of documents you need. Don't take it outside of work - it's made of office materials so that would be theft."

"You're to keep it clean, but you're only to use your tongue and tits to clean it. And you'll need counselling on it so bring it to our meetings each morning."

Laura wiped the photo against her pussy again to get more cunt juices on it. She coukd almost imagine she really was licking her own cunt, and that helped her get wetter and closer to orgasm.

Suddenly Laura realised Alistair had stopped talking. She looked up. Her supervisor was breathing heavily, pointing his dick at her face, and pumping it rapdily. She found herself instinctively opening her mouth and starting to lean forward towards him. He reached out and slapped her across the face, lightly but stingingly, bringing her to her senses.

"Hold the picture up, bitch," he gasped, and Laura immediately understood what he meant. She held the photo of her twat up to his dick, image side facing the tip of his cock, and a moment later he groaned and began spurting long sticky ropes of cum across the photo.

Laura waited till he was done, then carefully placed the photo on the ground and eagerly wrapped her lips around his penis, sucking the last sperm from it and cleaning it with her tongue. It tasted wonderful.

"Good slut," said Alistair, patting her head as she licked. "When you're done, you can keep masturbating and licking till you cum too."

At first Laura didn't understand what he meant, but then she looked down at the photo. It was her own pussy, smeared with real male semen, and looking at it almost made her cum on the spot.

Taking her lips off Alistair's member, she sank to all fours, reached down to her pussy to finger it, and then began to lick the sperm off the photo of her cunt. She noticed Alistair using his phone to photograph her but she didn't care. It was so hot. It was so right. She orgasmed not once, but twice, before the picture was clean.


	20. COLLAR AND CUNT

It was hard for Laura to concentrate the rest of the day. She was paranoid knowing there was a large glossy photo of her twat in her desk drawer. She had tried to bury it under other paper but the stiff laminate made it stand out. Anyone casually opening her drawer to look for a pen or some Post-Its might see it. She was even less eager to leave it there overnight but she had to go to the clinic and she couldn't hang around at work forever.

Laura was looking forward to the clinic.. She could almost feel the machines pulling her hair, forcing her mouth down onto a hard rubber cock. Combined with the pill she took, the thought made her sopping wet.

But when she got to the clinic, she found her training had changed again. After bashfully undressing in front of Royce, she was startled to see Royce take out a thin leather collar, halfway between an elegant choker and a demeaning dog collar. Before she could object Royce had snapped it into place around her neck. The metal fastener at the front connected with an ominously solid click.

Laura felt the strange collar with her hands. The inside was soft and velvety and didn't chafe, although at several places what felt like a flat metal stud poked through the velvet and made contact with her skin. The outside was thick black leather. It felt like the collar had a stiff metal core beneath the leather. Where it joined, at her throat, was a discrete metal ring of the sort a dog's name tag might hang from.

"This is your vocabulary training collar, Laura," explained Royce. "It can hear what words you say and it'll just help you stop using ones that aren't appropriate to your new hetero orientation. For instance, try saying that you're a lesbian."

"I'm a lesbian," said Laura hesitantly. And then squeaked. The words set off an electrical shock in her collar, causing her throat muscles to constrict, and then a moment later another painful shock went through her cunt. The surprise made Laura release her bladder a little, and a thin trickle of piss ran down her leg.

Royce looked delighted. "It interfaces with your vaginal chip," he explained. "Isn't it great?"

Laura did not think it was great. "How do I get it off?" she asked, pawing at it.

"You don't until the training is done," said Royce. "I mean, I suppose you could cut through it or something but then we'd have to discharge you from the program."

"Please take the collar off," Laura begged, but she was rewarded by another painful shock in her neck and twat. She felt herself starting to cry. 

"Yeah, you'll find that most ways of asking people to help you remove the collar are forbidden words," Royce explained. "You'll also want to be careful how loud you cry. Loud noises are kind of an angry dyke noise to make, so it works like an anti-barking collar for dogs and shocks you if you raise your voice. It'll help you be a quiet little hetero."

Royce led the sniffling Laura to the machines room, where Amy waited. Amy complimented Laura on how pretty her new collar looked, and Laura thanked her. Then Amy explained that they were moving on to cunt training for Laura. It was going to be just like the oral training - she would be encouraged to stuff her cunt and punished for having it empty. They strapped her into the machine they had first used, earlier in Laura's training, except this time there were no dildos, just Laura naked and restrained with her legs spread. 

A movie started for Laura to watch. As usual it was a series of big titted bimbos. The camera focused on their shaved cunts. The first cunt was wet and the bitch's legs were spread. Text on screen read "Good cunt". Laura felt a touch on her own spread twat and looked down as best she could. To her surprise, Amy was kneeling between Laura's legs and, as Laura watched, she began to lightly lick Laura's cunt. Being eaten out by the gorgeous girl was a wet dream for Laura, and she wiggled her hips eagerly.

The next image was closed legs and a dry cunt. The text read "feminist". Suddenly Amy stopped licking, and a thick leather strap whistled down, swung by a robot arm, and whipped Laura hard across the tits. Laura screamed as it hit her titflesh, then squealed again, quieter, as electric shocks in her neck and pussy punished her for her volume. The blow left her tits in fiery agony.

Laura rebelled. They were training her to dislike the word feminist? What did that have to do with her sexual orientation? But then the next picture appeared - a big titted pink haired woman on all fours, her legs apart and her cunt aroused, with the legend "obedient bitch" and Amy started licking her cunt again. Laura forgot her objections, her drug-assisted sluttiness taking control.

The next girl was a good one too, sitting on a public bus in the nude with her legs spread and her pussy dripping - "well behaved twat" read the words - and Amy kept licking - but the next one was a scowling woman wearing unappealing cunt-concealing cotton panties with her thighs clamped together. "Independent woman" read the text, and again the licking stopped so Laura could be whipped across her vulnerable udders.

The images continued. Girls with wet pussies displayed by spread legs were pretty whores and good kittens and beautiful fucktoys and they got Laura's cunt licked. Girls with dry twats, or their legs together, or wearing panties were ugly dykes and smelly feminists and disobedient women, and they each earned Laura a belt across the tits. The word "woman" in particular was used so often that Laura soon became apprehensive of it, and began preferring "slut" and "bitch" in her mind over using "woman". She would later learn that "woman" was one of the words her collar would shock her for saying out loud.

She came twice from Amy's tongue during this sequence, despite the pain in her tits. But it wasn't over yet. A second sequence started, this time focusing on cocks. Cunts would be shown being fucked, inviting cocks, with cocks nearby, or sometimes with no penis to be seen. Now they were accompanied by entire statements. "I am a good little cockholster" read one pussy with a long dick sliding into it. "I was made for raping" said another with cum dripping from an engorged twat around the sides of the thick cock stuffing it. "I believe in consent" accompanied a frowning naked woman attempting to cover her twat and tits as she backed away from a man, and of course this gave Laura a tit whipping. The next showed the same woman's beaver being penetrated by the man's dick with the text "I am a good little cocktoy" and it made Amy resume licking.

The deeper and harder the woman on screen was being fucked, the faster Amy would lick. Laura orgasmed three more times before the sequence ended. As the images stopped and Amy backed away from her cunt, Laura noticed that she'd again been videotaped.

"Thank you Amy for licking my pussy," Laura said out of habit, then squealed as she got a shock.

"Pussy is a dyke word, honey. So is vagina. You're not allowed to say them anymore."

"Thank you Amy for licking my cunt," Laura hazarded, and sighed with relief when the was no shock. "And thank you for filming me and thank you for hurting my tits."

"Tits" produced another shock. Laura tried again with "boobs" and "udders", receiving a shock for each, before remembering her weekend on the tit chain and trying a better word. "Thank you Amy for hurting my fuckballoons;" she said, and there was blessedly no pain.

"Good slut," said Amy as she released Laura. "Now clean your twat and put some clothes on. You look like a whore."

Laura obediently cleaned herself by wiping her cunt with her hands and then licking her hands, and then dressed.

Amy had one further surprise for Laura. "Take Wednesday off work" she said. "We are having some workmen sent to your house to add some stuff to help your training."

"What?" asked Laura. "Why?"

"You're thinking with your cunt right now so you can't understand even if I told you. Just be home on Wednesday."

.....  
On Tuesday, Laura had to make some phone calls. She didn't normally work at the office on Tuesdays but she had been told by Alistair to come in and work the Tuesday and Wednesday mornings this week anyway, so she could attend her "counselling sessions" anyway. He clearly just didn't want to go without ejaculating on her for two whole days. Laura was supposed to be working at the Pretty Titty instead, but that job didn't start until lunchtime so it shouldn't be a problem. She was going to need to ask for Wednesday off from both jobs.

The Pretty Titty turned out to be easy. She phoned her manager, Edgar, and he agreed to let her off for the day. He wasn't pleased she was asking for time off so soon, but given that she'd started at such short notice on the weekend he was prepared to give her a chance.

Alistair was less inclined to be generous, and Laura had to ask him for Wednesday off in person. She made the request as she knelt naked in his office, holding the laminated picture of her twat. (Looking at it reminded her of last night and made her think "good cunt".)

"Wednesday off?" said Alistair. "But you'll miss your counselling session, and probably slide even further into slutty behaviour." He winked. "And what will you give me for it if I let you get away with this?"

Laura already had an answer. "Pictures of Erica," she said. She still had the ones she'd sent to her abuser stored on her phone. She'd been saving them for when she wanted to avoid Alistair cumming on her face, but this would have to do. She showed him the photos of Erica, naked, masturbating and pissing.

Alistair began stroking his dick immediately. "Damn, your girlfriend is almost as much of a slut as you, Laura. Email them to me and we have a deal."

Laura hastily emailed them from her phone as Alistair masturbated in her direction. Then Alistair instructed her to lick the image of her cunt again while she fingered her pussy.

Laura had hoped Alistair might cum on the photo again like yesterday but instead he deliberately ejaculated onto Laura's face, and then told Laura to stop masturbating before she could reach her own climax. Laura cleaned her face as best she could through the process of transferring the sticky globs of cum to her mouth and rubbing the rest into her skin, and then started her normal daily work.

The thing that bothered Laura most was that sitting there at her desk, knowing that there was cum on her face, and that people could see her… it felt normal.


	21. UNDERWEAR SHOPPING

At lunch Laura left work at the Department, and on her way to the Pretty Titty she decided to go underwear shopping. She had given the last of her own underwear to Alistair yesterday, so today she had confiscated Erica's underwear drawer. She had no intention of replacing Erica's clothes - it would do her girlfriend good to go around with a bare snatch and unsupported melons for a bit - but Laura wanted more for herself.

She picked out a lingerie store called Claire's Boutique, decorated in a pink motif, and with a pretty brunette behind the counter too young to be Claire herself.

Indeed, she was not. "Hi, I'm Bethany," the girl said. "How can I help you today?" If she could tell that Laura had rubbed cum into her face that morning she gave no sign of it.

"I'm after five pairs of bra and panties," Laura said. 

"Of course. Do you know your measurements?"

Laura gave them.

"Cup size?" asked the attendant.

"34DD," said Laura, blushing. She hated having to admit how big her breasts were.

Then, the next thing Laura knew, she was naked except for her collar, alone, in a changing cubicle. What had happened? She started to panic. How had she got here?

With a sinking heart she started to remember. The girl - (the slut, she corrected herself) - Bethany had started to pick out underwear, but Laura had vagued out. She had started to picture Bethany naked, licking Laura's cunt, drinking Laura's piss, being fucked by a man, having sperm licked from her snatch by Laura. Laura had lost touch with the real world and entered a kind of sleepwalking state until she'd woken up.... here.

Laura's pussy was wet. Oh god, had she done something embarrassing? Had she masturbated in public? Had she at least waited till she was in the changeroom to undress? There were a range of lingerie items here for her to try on. They were all incredibly slutty. Had Bethany selected them or were they Laura's idea?

A voice sounded from outside the stall. It was Bethany's. "Everything okay?" It sounded breezy and cheerful. It gave Laura hope she hadn't behaved like a total whore.

"Fine" Laura replied, trying to match Bethany’s tone. Laura had never had a blackout like this before, although it reminded her of the way her thinking altered when she took her drugs. It alarmed her but she knew she had been stressed, drugged and sleeping poorly for weeks now. She was lucky she hadn't fainted entirely.

Laura looked at the underwear waiting for her dubiously and selected the least slutty pair. It was a pink satin bra and panties - sexy, but not overly revealing. She had come here for a reason and she still needed new underwear, so she tried them on.

The panties fit fine, if snugly, but the bra was too tight. She was able to snap the clasp together in back but it crushed her large breasts and made it hard to breathe. She made a noise of discomfort.

"How does it fit?" called Bethany from outside.

"It's too tight," Laura said. "The bra, I mean."

"Too tight where?" asked Bethany.

"Across the bust," said Laura. And then yelped as electric shocks went off in her neck and cunt. To her horror she felt her bladder loosening and only just managed to avoid pissing in the store panties.

"Sorry, where?" asked Bethany. "I didn't catch that."

Laura panicked. "Bust" was a forbidden word, it seemed. So was breasts, boobs, tits, udders and, she guessed, bosom. She searched for a word the collar might accept that wouldn't get her kicked out of the store.

"Across my funbags," she said, and sighed with relief when there was no shock. "My funbags don't fit in the cups." There was a little buzz in the collar at this, but no shock.

There was silence for a moment, then Bethany said "I'll find you the next cup size up."

A moment later a new bra was thrown over the cubicle partition, and when Laura tried it on she found that it fit.

"Better? Are your boobs okay?" asked Bethany.

"My funbags are fine," said Laura, and then had to choke down a scream as the collar shocked her neck and twat again. This time Laura DID lose control of her bladder, and could only stand in horror as she felt herself piss into the pink satin panties.

What happened? she thought, as thd panties became warm and wet against her snatch. She hadn't been shocked when she said funbags before. 

She remembered the little buzz on the second time she said it. Maybe it was a warning. Maybe some words expired if she said them too often. Maybe she was supposed to rotate words and keep a wide vocabulary.

None of this helped her now. The panties were soaked through and piss was drizzling from her crotch onto the tiled floor of the cubicle. She was finally able to regain control of her bladder but not before she was standing over a small pool of urine.

Laura was horrified. The panties had to go back to the store, and she couldn't hand them back soaked in piss. And Bethany would notice if she left a puddle of urine on the floor. 

"Do you want to show me if it fits?" Bethany was asking.

"No, I'm okay. I'm going to try on the other ones," Laura said, desperate to keep Bethany away. She had to get rid of the piss. She hurriedly pulled the panties off and hung them gingerly from a hanger by a dry end. They weren't too bad - the wetness was mostly confined to the crotch. But what was she to do about the pool of piss?

She cast about for something to mop it up with, but the only cloth in the room were her clothes, piled in a corner where she had presumably taken them off, and the underwear. She would have to wear the clothes out of the shop, and could hardly use them as a piss rag, and the store's underwear were out for similar reasons. If Laura had worn her own underwear into the store she could have used that to sop up the urine, but of course Alistair had confiscated it this morning.

How was she going to get rid of the urine? She wished Erica was here. She could just make Erica lick it up....

Laura felt her stomach sink. That was, of course, what she was going to have to do. There was nothing absorbent in the cubicle. The only way she could make the piss vanish was by licking it up.

She didn't want to, of course. It was disgusting. But she knew she could do it. After all, she'd made Erica drink her piss, and Erica had managed it. If her stupid slut girlfriend could do it, then Laura could too.

She took off the bra, because she was going to have to get on all fours and she didn't want the store bra to get wet. This left her completely naked, and in this state she sank to the ground, in a crawling position like a dog. There wasn't much room in the cubicle, but there was just enough. She felt her thighs pressed together in this kneeling position, and the word "feminist" suddenly went through her head. Entirely without thinking about it, Laura flinched, and parted her legs a little. Then she lowered her head to the pool of piss, and began to lick.

It tasted sour and wet and at first Laura gagged. But she wasn't going to admit that she couldn't do something which Erica had managed, and so she stuck with it, extending her tongue and running it along the cubicle floor to gather all the urine. Her tits occasionally brushed the ground and came away damp from the piss. She crawled around a bit to get in new positions to clean it all up, keeping her knees at least a litlte apart at all times.

When she finally finished, she raised herself up in a kneeling position. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror - naked, big-titted, pink-haired, kneeling with her legs apart and her nipples damp with piss. As clear as day, she fantasised she could see the words "good slut!" superimposed on the mirror, and suddenly she was aware that her cunt was again dripping wet. She blushed, and staggered to her feet. How had she gotten aroused from licking up piss? It had tasted awful and felt terrible. But there was no denying that her pussy was dripping. She touched it, and gasped at how good it felt, before jerking her hand away. She knew if she started playing with herself she might not be able to stop, and she had been quite slutty enough for one day.

"Do they fit?" Bethany asked, and suddenly Laura remembered that she was supposed to be trying on the other underpants. 

"Um, still trying!" she said, and began to hurriedly try on the rest of the sets picked out for her.

As she had seen before, the remaining lingerie was all very slutty, but still she put each one on to check. She needed to get out of the shop and get to the strip club - she didn't have time to pick out more choices, especially as she didn't know how long her blackout had been. She would have to try these and buy them if they remotely fit. They only needed to last until Alistair saw them anyway. 

The first pair was little more than string. The crotch of the the panties vanished between her labia and ass cheeks, and the bra looked more like tit bondage than something designed for support. In the mirror she looked like a total rapetoy. "Obedient bitch", said her mind, and her twat got even wetter.

The second had cut-out windows for her twat and nipples and offered no concealment. ("Good cunt", said the mirror.) The third was sexy but concealing, but it had the words "use me" stencilled on the bra cups and the crotch. ("Well-behaved fucktoy", said the mirror.) And the fourth was a half-cup bra that stopped short of her nippes, and a tassle that appeared to clip onto her labia rather than panties. ("You were made for raping", she thought, and was aware that cunt juices were now dribbling down her inner thigh.)

None of the bras fit properly - they were all too small, and hurt - but Laura didn't have time to ask for a more appropriate size for these ones. They would have to do. She wondered why they didn't fit, and guessed that maybe the level of arousal she had been in had made her tits swell or become engorged. She was mortified to think her tits were even bigger than they had been but could do nothing about it.

She changed through each of the outfits as quickly as possible without really thinking about them, and then dressed in her work clothes, and went to the counter, where Bethany was waiting.

"Those are all fine," Laura said. "I'll buy them."

"Okay, just pass them to me and I'll ring them up," said Bethany. 

Laura froze. She couldn't do that. "No, they're fine as they are," she said.

"I'm afraid I need to see them," said Bethany, "or I can't disengage the anti-theft."

Beginning to blush a deep red, Laura handed the bundle of underwear over to Bethany. She had been expecting to be humiliated by the piss-wet panties, but she hadn't realised it was worse than that. As Bethany began to poke through the pile, her face changing steadily into an expression of horror and disgust, Laura realised that EVERY pair of panties was wet, right where they had come into contact with her sopping wet twat. She had just handed Bethany a pile of underwear soaked with her cunt honey.

"God," said Bethany, wrinkling her nose. "What have you DONE to these?"

"I'm sorry," said Laura, wishing she could just run away. "I'll pay for them, okay?"

Bethany was clearly revolted by Laura. "You'd better. Pass me your card."

Laura passed across her credit card and stood, fidgeting, while Bethany processed it. There was a long delay, and then a noise Laura recognised - the noise of her card being declined.

Her heart sank. Of course there wasn't the money to buy expensive lingerie on her card. She had paid her blackmailer as much as she was able, and she was at the end of her public service pay cycle. She couldn't afford this lingerie.

Bethany was looking at the card in horror. "What the fuck?" she said. "Do you have another card?"

Laura felt herself starting to cry. "No," she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise. I don't have the money."

Bethany held up the wet panties. "These can't be resold, you know? They're going to come out of my paycheck. I can't afford these either, you know?"

"I'm sorry," Laura repeated. She was just glad there was no one else in the shop.

Bethany realised the same thing - that they were alone. She walked quickly around the counter, grabbed Laura's arm, and pulled her back to the changerooms, still holding the wet panties and bras.

"You will be sorry," she hissed, pushing Laura into the changeroom violently. Laura hit the back wall hard and stayed there, pressed against it, shocked. What was happening?

Bethany pulled the door shut behind the two of them, and then slapped Laura across the face. Laura gasped.

"I can't afford these, you slut," spat Bethany. "I was going to buy my girlfriend a present this week but I can't if I have to waste money on these instead. What did you do with them? Did you piss on them?"

Laura's breath was catching now in little half-sobs. "I was - I was wet. My" - she almost said vagina and then remembered her collar - "my sluthole was wet."

"Gross," said Bethany. "Ugh, what a slut." She paused, and then said, "Show me."

Laura didn't know what to do. She lifted her skirt and displayed her nude, wet cunt to Bethany.

Bethany looked at it for a couple of seconds, expressionless. Laura didn't know what she was thinking. Bethany had said she had a girlfriend. Did she like girls? Did she like cunts? Did she like Laura's cunt? 

"Here's what we're going to do," Bethany said after a minute. "You're going to steal all this underwear. That way it comes out of shop breakage, rather than my pay. And if I get asked questions I'll say it was probably that big-titted pink-haired slut who stole it, and the police can come investigate you."

"No," said Laura.

"Yes," said Bethany, "So you'd better hope no one notices. And because you're a thief, you can't just walk out with it all in your arms. You'll have to hide it."

She wadded up the first pair of panties - the ones Laura had pissed in - in her hand. Laura didn't understand what she meant, until Bethany reached down and started pushing the panties up Laura's snatch. Laura squealed in surprise. She started to close her legs to stop Bethany, but then she again thought "feminist", and flinched, and relaxed her legs to let Bethany access her pussy. She didn't want Bethany touching her there, but at the same time she didn't want to close her legs.

When the first pair of panties had disappeared up Laura's twat, Bethany repeated it with the second and the third, and fourth and fifth, and then started on the bras. Four of the five bras had no underwire, and easily vanished up Laura's pussy. By now Laura's pussy was achingly full. It hurt and Laura thought she couldn't have closed her legs all the way even if she wanted to.

The fifth bra had underwire and simply wouldn't fit into Laura's twat safely even if Bethany was prepared to hurt Laura (which she was). Bethany thought for a moment, and then vaniished to the front counter and came back with a clothespeg. She took one of the rear straps of the bra, reached behind Laura, and pushed it into her asshole. Laura squealed again but offered no resistance as Bethany stuffed as much fabric as possible tightly into Laura's butt. She then brought the remainder of the bra between Laura's legs, so that one cup rested against her taint and the other against her cunt, and used the clothespeg to clip the other strap to Laura's clitoris. Laura squeaked again. It hurt - a lot. But the bra was now positioned so that if Laura was careful to avoid releasing it from her anus it would not show beneath Laura's skirt.

Bethany looked at what she had achieved. "Good slut," she said, and Laura felt her cunt start moistening again at the words. She knew everything inside her was going to be soaked in her arousal. She momentarily pictured herself wearing the cunt-honey soeaked underwear, and the words "obedient bitch" appeared over her mental picture and she got even wetter.

"One more thing," said Bethany. Her face was flushed now and Laura realised the sales girl was aroused. She felt Bethany's hands on her her shoulders, pushing her down, and Laura obediently knelt in front of Bethany. She could guess what was coming, and was not surprised when Bethany lifted her skirt and pushed aside her pretty white panties to show her shaved twat.

"Lick me," Bethany said, her voice heavy with lust, and Laura did. It wasn't the first time Laura had been forced to lick a stranger's pussy, and she thought Bethany was prettier than Candy even if her pussy wasn't as nice-tasting as Candy's strawberry-flavoured fuckhole. She parted Bethany's labia with her fingers and lapped obediently at the wet pink flesh inside. It didn't feel right at first but then Bethany started to moan, and her hands came down to grip Laura's hair tightly, and suddenly it felt correct and natural for Laura to be doing this. Laura's pussy gushed with desire and suddenly the pain in her clitoris felt good and sexy. Laura moaned sluttily into Bethany's twat as she ran her tongue over the shopgirl's clit and probed up her whore-tunnel.

By the time Bethany finally orgasmed, Laura's face was glistening with Bethany's whore-nectar. She looked up at Bethany for approval, and saw that Bethany was very satisfied with the licking she had received. The girl had relaxed her grip on Laura's hair and was now stroking it almost affectionately.

"Thank you," mumbled Laura into Bethany's pussy. "Thank you for stuffing my clothes up my cockholster. Thank you for making me lick your twat."

Bethany didn't seem to hear, still lost in the pleasure of orgasm.

"Can I go?" Laura asked in a small voice.

Bethany remembered where she was, looked down at Laura, and changed her expression to one of disgust. She backed away quickly, rearranging her skirt and panties to look more appropriate. 

"Yes, get out of here," she spat. "You're a disgusting whore and if you ever come back here again I'll call the police."

Laura staggered to her feet, her cunt still stuffed with the underwear, her face wet with Bethany's arousal, and staggered out of the store.

She felt dirty and humiiliated but she tried to focus on the good points. She had just obtained a week's worth of underwear for free, after all.

She waddled with her cunt stuff through the mall until she found a store that offered free shopping bags. She bought a stick of gum with the change in her purse, asked for a bag with it, and then hurried to the women's toilets, where she was able to pull the lingerie out of her twat and move it to the bag. As she had feared, it was practically dripping with her internal juices, but it was probably nothing that the washing machine couldn't fix. She unclipped the bra from her clitoris too, and pulled its other strap out of her ass.

There was something Laura needed to do, though. She went to the closest toilet stall, locked herself in, sat on the seat, and took one of the pairs of panties out of the bag. She looked at it a moment, then put in her mouth and started sucking on it. It tasted like slut. It tasted good. Moaning happily, Laura leant back on the seat, lifted her skirt, spread her legs, and masturbated to a very satisfying orgasm.


	22. SUCCEEDING AT WORK

Laura caught the bus to the Pretty Titty. It was full, and so she was forced to sit in the middle of the back seat, looking down the aisle. Given that she was wearing a short skirt and no panties she knew she should sit with her knees together but every time she tried she thought "feminist" and flinched, and ended up finding the only way she could be comfortable was with her legs parted. As a result, anyone getting on the bus could see her bare, wet twat, if they looked in the right direction, but thankfully most were just concerned with finding their seat and few noticed her slutty fuckhole on display.

At the Pretty Titty, Laura had something to ask Edgar before she got started. Her stripping name was "Kitten Tits" but her collar was encouraging her to use more descriptive words than "tits". She thought she might get away with saying "Kitten Tits" very fast, so the collar thought it was all one word - after all, it presumably didn't shock her for words like "titillation" or "attitude" - but she didn't want to end up being shocked and pissing herself in front of customers if she was wrong or said it too slowly.

"Can I have a new name?" she asked Edgar when she got there.

"What do you mean?" he asked, distracted by the work he was doing.

"Instead of Kitten.... you know," Laura said, blushing.

"What, are you too shy to say 'tits' now?" 

"No, it just doesn't feel like... me," said Laura.

Edgar grimaced. "Well, what do you think DOES feel like you?"

Laura had been thinking about this on the bus. She knew they wanted a sexually suggestive name, but if she kept saying the same word for her tits and cunt all night it might expire and she'd get shocked for it. So "Slutmelons" and "Kitten Twat" and "Fuckballoons" were right out.

"I thought I might say, 'Hi, I'm Laura, and I'm a slut,'" she said.

Edgar made an unhappy face. "I don't get why you don't like 'tits' but you're happy to call yourself a slut, but you can try it today. And I'll think about it. But if I don't like it, you'll call yourself Kitten TIts or stop working here."

He looked at Laura's clothes. "That skirt's no good, by the way. You look like a secretary or something. Did you bring something sexier?"

Laura blushed. "No."

"Then you can work in just your panties today," Edgar said. "Now go get changed."

Laura wasn't wearing any panties, but she didn't tell Edgar that. Instead she hurried to the change room.

She did have panties WITH her, of course. And while they might be soaked in her cunt juices, they were still preferable to going completely naked. She pulled them out of her bag and looked at them. The most modest pair would have been perfect, but they were the ones she has pissed in, and they still smelled of urine. They were no good. Of the others, one was the string bikini brief that covered nothing, the second had a cut out crotch-window that exposed her twat, the third said "use me" on it, and the fourth was just a tassle that clipped to her labia.

They were all awful. Only the "use me" pair concealed her pussy, and she wasn't sure she wanted to give the customers that encouragement. The tassle was worse than naked, and hurt her labia to boot. Of the other two, both clearly showed off her pussy lips, but at least the cut-away pair covered her ass. She reluctantly took them out and put them on. It felt weird wearing panties but still feeling air on her cunt, but she needed this job and they would have to do. She removed her skirt and shirt, leaving herself dressed only in panties and high heels, and went out to work.

Being a Tuesday afternoon the club was mostly empty. Even the two naked girls licking each other's pussies on stage were relaxed and lazy, casually lapping at each other and taking time to just cuddle occasionally. Laura served the few solo customers, leaning over as she had been told, to display her tits, and saying, "Hi, I'm Laura and I'm a slut. I like tongue-kissing women. Do you like my milkbags?" The customers allowed that they did, and with no one else to serve, Laura was left to relax near the bar and watch the girls on stage.

As on the bus, she sat here with her legs slightly apart and her cunt visible. She got a few looks from the customers but mostly Laura was surprised and alarmed how quickly she was getting used to having her cunt on display to men. She was alarmed, too, to feel herself getting aroused again. She had hoped that masturbating in the mall toilet would satisfy her, but Laura had an extremely hard time looking at two pretty women lezzing off without her pussy responding. She had to catch herself a few times when she found her hand moving as if of its own accord toward her twat with the intention of stroking it.

Edgar noticed her doing it anyway, and mentioned it the next time she came over. "Hey, Laura the Slut, do you want your masturbation break, or do you want to get up on stage and give the customers a show? Because those are the only two ways you touch your pussy on work time, remember?"

Laura blushed. The idea of getting up on stage appealed to her briefly, mostly because she desperately wanted to be close to the two sexy women with their faces buried in each other's snatches, but she was not remotely enough of a slut as to volunteer to masturbate in front of strange men. "I'll take my break," she said, and vanished to the toilets to satisfy her pussy.

As before, the toilet doors didn't have stalls. Laura just picked one, sat on the seat, and began frantically fingering herself as she had done at the mall. She wanted the taste of cunt in her mouth - like Bethany's had tasted, or like the girls on stage must be tasting right now - so she regularly brought her fingers from her pussy to her lips and licked the honey from them. It tasted good, and she came quickly.

When she came back out of the toilets she thought everyone must know she had just masturbated. Her face was still flushed and her nipples were engorged and her cunt was still wet with juices despite Laura's best efforts to wipe it with her hand and then lick her hand clean. But no one commented. There were two new customers - two women, at the same table. Laura hadn't seen women customers at the strip club before but she assumed the procedure was the same. The girls were pretty, one blonde and one a redhead.

"Hi, I'm Laura and I'm a slut," she said to them, leaning over to let her swollen breasts hang down. "I like showing off my body. Do you like my fuckballoons?"

The girls giggled, in a cruel, mocking way. "What a slut!" said one. "Yes, we like your fuckballoons," said the other in a patronising voice. "A vodka and lemonade for me, and Suzy will have a rum and coke."

Laura took the orders to the bar, blushing, and passed them to Kelly, the blonde bartender. To her surprise, after Kelly poured the vodka and lemonade, she spat in it.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Laura whispered.

Kelly smiled. "I'm required to," she replied. "Management rules. Strip clubs are for demeaning women, he says, and that applies even if they're customers. If a girl comes here and orders a clear drink, we spit in it."

"What if she orders a different drink?" Laura asked.

"Well, if it's a milk drink, like a Bailey's or whatever, there's a little flask over there of pig sperm, and we mix some of that in."

"Gross," said Laura, but secretly she wondered what that would taste like.

"And if it's a dark drink," Kelly finished, pouring the rum and coke. "We..." She stopped and lowered the glass to between her legs. Kelly was working completely naked today and Laura could see her shaved cunt. As Laura watched, a thin trickle of yellow liquid escaped Kelly's groin and dripped into the glass.

"You piss in it?" Laura asked, shocked.

"Just a little," said Kelly. "Every girl who orders a drink here gets a little surprise, you see?" She passed the drinks to Laura. "If you end up working bar, you'll need to know this."

Laura took the drinks silently, still working out how she felt about what she had just learned, and took them back to the two women.

"Oh look, here comes fuckballons," the one called Suzy said, and her friend laughed, a mean, cruel laugh. Laura decided exactly how she felt about what she had just seen.

"Your drinks, ladies," she said, and placed the tainted glasses on the women's table. Then she stood and watched as the brunette drank her glass of vodka, lemonade and spit, and her friend sipped at her rum, coke, and piss. Neither seemed to notice there was anything wrong with their drinks, but Laura felt happy deep inside knowing what they were drinking.

"Feminist," a part of her mind thought, as Laura looked at the customers, and "independent women". Laura flinched uncomfortably, and spread her legs a little wider, and a vivid picture appeared in her mind of the brunette being slapped across the face by a naked man, and of the blonde having her large tits whipped by one of the Mayim Clinic's robot whipping machines. The images made Laura feel good, and she felt her pussy start to moisten again.

== 

The rest of Laura's shift was uneventful, and she managed to make it to the end without needing to masturbate again. She got away just as the evening shift were starting and the club began to get busy. Edgar stopped her and said he was not happy with the "Laura the slut" greeting, and was thinking about making her Kitten Tits again next weekend. Laura simply agreed, as she still had to get to her regular appointment at the Mayim Clinic. She took her pills as she was leaving, and felt them settling in by the time she arrived at the clinic. Laura had been sexually active and aroused for most the day already, but the pills pushed her to another level, and she felt her mind begin to give way, in a semi-blackout similar to the one she had had at the lingerie store.

She didn't even remember most of what happened at the clinic. She knew that it was much like the night before, with images focused on teaching her to spread her legs and accept cocks. She remembered starting to hate the word "feminist" and associating it with pain, and other words were there too - "women's rights" - "consent" - "covering up". She thought that Amy had licked at her pussy again, which made her feel happy, and she knew that afterwards she had thanked everyone for watching her orgasm and whipping her tits and filming her having her cunt licked.

The only thing she was 100% clear on, though, was at the end, after the conditioning was over and Laura was mostly dressed again. She had clutched at Amy's hand, and said, "Please, I need to be able to say some words. With the collar, I mean."

Amy looked amused. "I don't think so, honey," she said. "What words?"

Laura knew what was happening. If she said the words she wanted she was going to get shocked. But if she didn't she could get what she needed. She whimpered unhappily.

"Say it, baby slut," Amy cooed, reaching out to gently stroke Laura's breast, still partially on display.

Laura's face wrinkled in distress. She didn't want to be shocked. But she needed to.

"Kitten Tits," she blurted, and then screamed as the shocks hit her neck and twat. Screamed, but only quietly, because she knew loud noises would give her another shock.

Amy looked surprised. She had probably expected Laura to want to be able to say "breast" or "woman". "Why do you want to say Kitten Tits, sweety?" she asked.

"It's the name they want to call me at work," Laura said.

"At the Department?" asked Amy.

"No, at... I work at a... bar," said Laura. "On my days off."

"And you need to say Kitten Tits a lot?" asked Amy.

Laura nodded.

"I'll tell you what," Amy said, smiling. "I'll adjust the collar to let you say it. But if it's that important to you, you won't mind if I take away the name Laura for a week, right? So if you say Laura, you'll get a shock?"

Laura was aghast. No, that wasn't all right?

But then Amy was moving right up against Laura, and she was cupping Laura's breast, and lightly kissing Laura on the cheek, and Laura felt the lust coming back. Laura wanted to be licked more. She wanted pleasure in her pussy. She felt her self-control ebbing away.

"It's all right to take away the name Laura, isn't it? Just for a week?" whispered Amy, nibbling at Laura's neck and squeezing at her fuckballoons.

And Laura heard herself say, "Yes."

==

When she got home, Erica was waiting, kneeling and naked. It was nearly 10 pm. Erica must have been waiting for a while. Laura had her skirt pulled up and her pussy against Erica's face before she'd even said hello. She needed this. She needed to use Erica right now, to have control over another woman. She grabbed Erica's hair and pulled Erica's face tight against her groin. 

As she forced Erica to suck her twat, she remembered licking up the piss at the lingerie, and how humiliated and powerless she'd felt, and she gratefully released her own bladder. She felt herself pissing on Erica's face, and into Erica's mouth, and it felt so good that the orgasm started immediately and then continued to rock her for nearly a full minute. Her legs buckled and she ended up falling to her knees, still pissing. She didn't care. Erica could lick it up.

It was only when she recovered from her orgasm that she saw the tears on Erica's face. At first she assumed they were just from being pissed on, but then she realised that Erica had been crying when Laura came in and Laura hadn't even noticed.

She reached out from her kneeling position to caress Erica's face. "Baby, what's up?" she said.

"At work," Erica sobbed. "My boss assaulted me."

Laura felt a mixture of emotions. That's terrible, a part of her mind said, but another part said, is that all? "What do you mean, honey?" she said.

"He said I dress like a slut," Erica sniffled, "and then he made me sit on his lap and he started groping my boobs. He said maybe I was slutty enough to get a promotion. And then he put his hand between my legs and I think he was going to feel my pussy, but then his phone rang and he let me up. I ran out of his office."

Again, Laura thought several things. She thought, you DO dress like a slut, Erica. She thought, you ARE a slut. You fuck men. You fuck my friends. She thought, it's about time her boss noticed. She thought, that's nothing compared to what MY boss does to me - stop being a baby. She thought, I bet secretly you WANTED him to feel your boobs. 

But mostly she thought: promotion?

"Oh my god, congratulations," Laura said, and kissed Erica. Erica, confused, kissed her back. Erica's mouth tasted of piss but Laura didn't care.

"Why... why congratulations?" asked Erica.

"Because you're going to get a promotion!" Laura enthused.

"What? No!" protested Erica. "He said that to make me... do things...."

"That's how you get promotions, baby," said Laura, kissing Erica again. This was wonderful. A promotion for Erica would help their money problems a lot. Laura wouldn't end up stuck with no money for lingerie again and she wouldn't have to lick up her own piss. She felt very loving towards Erica right now.

"I don't want to..." said Erica.

Laura slapped her, hard, and then kissed her. "There, there," she cooed. "Shut up, you dumb slut. I love you so much and you're getting a promotion."

Erica was confused and shocked and said nothing.

"I've taken away all your underwear," said Laura, "so it won't get in the way of you being promoted, and tomorrow we'll dress you in your cutest dress, and you can go into work and get promoted."

"No..." protested Erica, so Laura slapped her again, and kissed her again.

"Don't be scared, I'm going to be so proud of you," said Laura. "You're going to go to work and you're going to do whatever your boss says and I'm sure you'll get a wonderful promotion. And then I'm going to love you and I'm not going to need to buy a Taser and see what it's like to use it on your cunt every night."

"I..." Erica looked scared and confused and horrified.

"You love me, don't you?" asked Laura.

Erica nodded.

"I know you do because of the way you ask me to slap you and hurt you to make you a better girlfriend," Laura said.

Erica didn't remember asking for that and was silent, but Laura could tell what she was thinking.

"You ask me with your body, honey, and with how you behave. And you ask me because you love me. You do love me, don't you?"

Erica nodded yes.

"And you want me to hurt you to make you a better girlfriend, don't you?"

Erica didn't know what to do. She nodded again, crying.

"Good little slut," said Laura. She wasn't even trying to be demeaning now - the phrase "good slut" made her feel happy and she assumed Erica would like it too. She pushed Erica's head down until Erica got the hint and bent forward to begin licking up the piss. When she was done she took Erica to shower herself clean, and then the both went to bed together, where they cuddled and both, each in their own way, thought about Erica being molested by her boss tomorrow.

Laura fell asleep with a wet cunt.


	23. LAURA'S NEW HOUSE

Laura woke on Wednesday while Erica still slept, which was often the case these days. She crept gingerly from the bedroom and sat down in front of her computer, still as naked as when she had fallen asleep. She was of course required to bare her slutmelons to her blackmailer when using the computer, but seeing as she been forced to install cameras throughout her house to completely forfeit her privacy to him, she thought it would probably make her look stupid and foolish to cover her pussy just to use the computer.

She had been happy to find no new emails over the last few days, but her heart sank when she saw there was one waiting for her today. She read it.

===

"From: You-Know-Who  
To: The cunt-licking Slutbunny

I understand that today the Mayim Clinic are sending workmen to your house to make it more suitable for a dumb deeply-in-debt fucktoy like yourself. It sounds great. I have consulted with the clinic and arranged for them to go further than they strictly need to for your conversion to heterosexual sex - but every little bit helps, right? 

Be a good little cunt-pet and give the workmen something to look at while they work. By which I mean that you are not to wear clothes today. Don't put a single scrap of clothing on your body until this time tomorrow. Except, of course, for that cute little kitten-collar they gave you.

Also, you look prettier when you're all slutty. Make sure your cunt is wet when the workmen get there, and every hour on the hour while they're here you should do whatever it takes to get it wet again."

===

Laura took a moment to think about what she had just read. She was going to do it, of course - nothing had changed to make her any less afraid of her blackmailer or his knife - but she was desperately trying to think of a way to make it less bad. Could she just hide in her bedroom while they worked? No, she would have to answer the door and answer their questions. Could she get Erica to do it? No, Erica had to go work, to secure her "promotion". 

It was really going to happen. Laura was really going to go totally naked in front of strange men, with absolutely no explanation for why she was acting so sluttily. And she was going to do it with her cunt dripping and her whole body asking for sex.

Some part of Laura's mind had already accepted this, because she realised she was rubbing her pussy already. It felt good. Everything was less awful when Laura was aroused - the humiliations weren't as traumatic and it stopped her from thinking about the long term implications of her slutty behaviour. She bit her lip and squeezed her pubic mound, then worked her fingers into her fuckhole and began to slowly slide them in and out. 

She wished she could just sit here fingering herself forever.

She couldn't though. With effort, she pulled her hand away from her cunt and closed down her computer. Then she went to wake Erica.

She brought Erica to consciousness by licking the sleeping girl's pussy until it started to generate its own moisture, and then painfully biting down on Erica's clitoris. Erica jerked upright in a haze of arousal, pain and fear, which Laura knew was a good way to keep her girlfriend pliable and obedient. She pulled Erica out of bed, showered her (her face still smelled like Laura's cunt), and then proceeded to dress her. Erica, scared but submissive, let Laura pick out clothes and then obediently put them on, despite the slutty choices Laura was making.

For a start, Erica was going without underwear. Laura had stolen the last of Erica's lingerie anyway so Erica didn't have any to wear. She found Erica an old white button-up shirt. It had been through so many washes that it had worn very thin in front, and Erica's breasts were clearly visible through it, particularly the dark circles of her areolae and her perky nipples. In addition, it had last been worn by a slightly thinner Erica, and now Erica's somewhat fattier tits bulged against it obscenely. It was designed to be worn with a bra, and looked whorish without one. As a last step, Laura took a pair of scissors and carefully weakened the strings holding all the buttons in place. Erica watched Laura do it and said nothing.

For a skirt, Laura found the shortest one in the closet. In was designed to ride low on the hip, exposing much of the panty line (if Erica had been wearing panties) but the hemline was high too. It mostly concealed the cunt and ass when Erica was standing still, but Laura found with delight that when Erica walked, the motion of her legs caused it to ride up and completely reveal her groin. Erica tried to counteract this by tugging at the hem as she walked, and Laura laughed when this motion pulled the skirt off entirely, making it slip off Erica's hips and fall to her ankles, leaving her naked from the waist down. There was also no way to sit down in the thing without it riding up to above the hips.

Laura accessorised the outfit with some of her own stockings. Laura didn't often wear stockings but she had a few. This pair were designed to clip to a garter belt to hold them up. Laura clipped the outer clasps to the inside-top of the skirt, creating an constant elastic downwards pull on the entire skirt that would need to be countered by actively pulling it upwards from time to time, and she clipped the inside clasps onto Erica's labia, which stretched Erica's pussy lips outwards painfully and displayed the pink inner folds of her twat in a very attractive way.

The second to last step was a pair of very high heels that left Erica teetering and wobbling. Laura kissed Erica on the lips and told her she looked beautiful, and then gave Erica the last step - one of her aphrodisiac pills. She didn't even hide this one from Erica - just popped it in her lover's mouth and told her to swallow. Erica obeyed.

Laura looked at what she had created. Erica looked like a walking invitation to rape - a woman whose only thoughts were of being degraded and fucked - and Laura knew that when the pill kicked in in an hour or so, that's exactly what Erica would be. There was no question but that her boss would fuck her if he wanted to, and there was a good chance the horny and sluttily-dressed Erica might secure some attention from other men as well. 

Laura knew she was sending her lesbian lover to be raped by men - and not even in the controlled conditions under which she had pimped Erica to Michael. It could be traumatic and humliating and maybe unsafe. But Laura really need Erica to win that promotion and get paid more, and besides, the thought of Erica suffering the same job-related harassment and abuse that Laura had been enduring felt satisfying and just. Erica SHOULD have to endure the same things Laura did - that was what girlfriends were for, to share the hard times with you. 

And maybe, Laura thought, after Erica had been fucked, she might possibly come home with cum still in her pussy, and Laura could lick it out....

She squashed that thought. It was so insanely slutty. She wasn't that person. Instead she led Erica to the door, and sent her out to drive to work and be raped by her boss. Then Laura went and sat down naked on the couch and masturbated while she waited for the workmen to arrive.

They turned up a little after nine. The doorbell rang, and Laura went to answer it. By now she was on the edge of orgasm herself. Her tits were swollen, her nipples erect, her cunt slathered with moisture and aching for attention. She felt slutty and embarrassed and was findnig it hard to think straight, but nevertheless she opened the door.

Outside were three men in the typical clothes of tradies. They were neither handsome or ugly - although the youngest of the three might have been cute, Laura thought, if she was into men - but they were certainly very male. And here was Laura, standing nude in front of them, reeking of sex.

"Well, this makes sense," said the youngest of the three, and one of the others chuckled. Laura didn't know what they meant by that so she ignored it.

The lead workman said, "We're here for the installations you asked for. The work order says you go by "Laura" but also "Kitten Tits". Which would you prefer to be called?"

Laura opened her mouth to say her name, but then stopped. She'd given it up, hadn't she? To Amy, in exchange for her work name? If she said "Laura" she'd be shocked. She wanted to give them some other name - maybe Erica - but that wasn't what they had asked. She could only say one thing.

"Kitten Tits," she said, meekly. She half expected Amy to have not made the change, and for the shock to come anyway, but it didn't. She was allowed to call herself Kitten Tits.

The man at the back lauged again.

"It's lovely to meet you, Kitten Tits," said the lead workman, hiding a smirk. "Should I call you 'Miss Tits'?"

No, he couldn't, Laura knew. That wasn't an allowed name. "No, call me Kitten Tits," she said.

"And very nice Kitten Tits they are too," he replied. He had stopped pretending to look at Laura's face now, and was just staring at her boobs. And her cunt.

"Well, um, I'll let you get to work then?" she said, and stepped back to let them in. They followed.

Laura had been half-worried the men might just rape her, finding her so obviously sexually accessible, but to her relief they did indeed go to work, albeit while taking every chance they got to stare at her puffy, wet twat and her large fuckbags. But any relief she had evaporated once she saw they word they were doing.

Their first action was to go throughout the house and remove all the doors. They took off the doors to the bedroom, the corridor and the office. The only ones they left were the exterior doors, and the doors to the toilet and bathroom. On both of those they hung a new sign - it was a public toilet "Men's" sign, denoting a male-only bathroom. They put heavy traffic cones in front of these doors when they were done, blocking Laura's access.

The effect of removing the doors was that there was nowhere private for Laura to hide in the house while the work was done. She was in full view of the workmen the whole time. By the time the first hour was up, and the workmen had moved onto their second project, Laura realised she was going to have trouble getting her cunt wet again. She had planned to hide in her bedroom and masturbate back to arousal but there was a workman actually IN her bedroom, doing something. 

She settled on sitting on the couch in the loungeroom. She had thought she might be able to sit there as demurely as possible and surreptitiously stroke her cunt when no one was looking, but almost as soon as she sat down, she thought "feminist" and found she had an overpowering need to spread her legs. She did so, blushing, and the younger, cuter workman, who was walking past, stopped to look at what she was showing him.

"That's a nice pussy," he said.

"Thank you," said Laura, still blushing. She wanted to close her legs but she couldn't bring herself to.

"So I knew with all this stuff we're installing that you were probably kind of... promiscuous," said the workman, "and if you want to have a little fun when we're done I'm up for that, but you know you have to pay us in real money too, right?"

Laura panicked. Pay? She couldn't pay?

"It's all right," called the lead workman, from the kitchen. "It's all paid for already."

Laura breathed a sigh of relief

"But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun with her when we're done," he added.

Laura froze. The man clearly meant it. They were going to fuck her. And why wouldn't they think that would be all right, the way she was acting? She was practically inviting them to use her.

She could tell them no, of course. That she didn't want sex with them. But... after the teasing she had given so far - and would probably continue to give - might they not just rape her if she said no? And wouldn't that be worse?

She wasn't on the pill. If they fucked her cunt, she could get pregnant.

"I... " she started to say. What was she going to say? "I can't fuck you," she said. Her collar buzzed. It seemed "fuck" wasn't something she could say a lot. She saw the workman in front of her looking disappointed at her refusal - and angry. She needed to bargain. "I'm not allowed," she added. "But I can... when you're done, you can cum in my mouth or on my slutballoons, if you want."

The workman's face brightened. "Sounds good!" he said. He stepped forward and grabbed Laura's left tit before she realised what was happening, and squeezed it firmly and painfully. "Holy shit," he exclaimed. "They're real!"

Laura blushed.

"Get back to worky, Casey," said the workman in the kitchen. "Fun's for when you're done." Casey, chastened but grinning, blew Laura a kiss, and got on with his work.

Laura took a deep breath, glad to not be raped right now, but scared of what she had promised. Then, abruptly, she realised she no longer needed to masturbate - her cunt was gushing with lubricant already. It seemed her body was enjoying the thought of what she had promised.

With the doors removed, the workmen turned to the curtains. They removed the curtains throughout the house, stripping the privacy from every window. The only room that couldn't be seen from either the front or backyard became the lounge room, and only then when the front door was closed. Laura watched as they swapped the contents of the bedroom and the office, moving the bed she shared with Erica up the much smaller room that faced onto the street. She realised that anyone walking past would be able to see into her bedroom. The bed was right in front of the window, for maximum display. 

Then the younger two workmen went out into the backyard. Laura was reluctant to follow them, naked as she was, but she could see what they were doing through the windows. One appeared to be building an outdoor shower in her backyard, and the other was making changes to the fences that bordered her neighbours' yards - making them much lower, closer to waist-height.

"Don't worry, we got permission," said the senior workman. "We asked your neighbours if they'd be happy to lower their fences to get a better view of the pretty girls nextdoor, and they all said yes."

Laura was almost glad of the change of rooms now - her neigbours, standing in their yards, would now be able to see right in to the room that used to be her bedroom. Although being visible from the front street wasn't really better.

The senior workman was going around the house making changes to the chairs, He was adjusting a little under half of the chairs in the house by adding a rigid rubber phallus to them. It sat right in the middle of each chair, poking upright, and it was clear that a girl couldn't sit on the chair comfortably without allowing the dildo into her cunt. A few of the chairs were given a more elaborate double-dildo, with a shorter protrusion behind that was obviously intended to penetrate the anus.

After he finished the first one, the senior workman invited Laura to try it. She shook her head, embarassed.

"Come on, Kitten Tits," he said. "You asked for these. We need to know they work before we can sign off on them."

When she shook her head again, he sighed in frustration, and reached out and grabbed her right tit. He pulled sharply, and Laura found herself stumbling towards him, her breast on fire with pain. 

"Stupid little slut," he muttered. He caught her, took a moment to squeeze her ass and pull her against him tits-first, and then spun her around and pushed her down on the modified chair.

Laura fought him, but not because she harboured any illusions about resisting him. Rather, she feared the length of the dildo, and wanted to ease it into her gently rather than being rudely impaled on it. The workman saw what she was doing, and allowed her to guide the tip between her wet cunt-lips and slowly slide down on it until her ass was resting on the chair.

Laura moaned, unable to help herself. It felt so good. It felt so good to be sitting here, naked, in front of a strange man, with such a hard, firm object filling her fuckhole. The length wasn't as bad as she had feared - reallly only a little longer than a realistic human dick - and the tip rested against the front wall of her vaginal tunnel, just above her G-spot. She sensed that by bouncing just a little she could make it brush her there in the most exquisite way...

But she couldn't bounce, because something else had happened. The senior workman had stepped towards her. His groin was in her face and he was taking his cock out.

"I assume this is what you want these chairs for," he said, "to service all your male friends from."

Laura tried to shake her head but now there was a hard, naked cock in front of her, pre-cum leaking from the tip, and instead Laura did what she had been trained to do - she opened her mouth. The workman pushed his dick inside, and just like that Laura' was sucking on a stranger's cock.

She didn't care. Her cunt felt good and she could taste cum on the tip of the man's dick. He wasn't pulling her hair, though, so she took his hands and guided them to the sides of her head. He got the message, and soon he had a tight fistful of her pink whore-hair in each hand and was pulling her head up and down his rod.

This was what Laura wanted, she realised. She was scared of her blackmailer, and scared of Alistair, and scared of the changes in her life and the changes today in her house. She didn't want to think about them. And with a cock in her mouth she didn't have to. She just had to concentrate on sucking it like the machines had taught her, and watching the images on the screen. There was no screen here, of course, but her mind provided one - images of good little whores opening their mouths and pleasing men. On Laura's mental screen there were no bad pictures - no disobedient bitches with their mouths closed - just good little sluts who knew how to get delicious cum in their mouths.

She bobbed and sucked and licked, losing track of time, until finally she felt her reward. The workman moaned, and sweet, salty cum flooded Lauras' mouth in waves. She swallowed eagerly, licking and sucking at the tip of his dick to get more, until finally he pulled out of her mouth. She looked up at him, eyes full of gratitude, and said, "Thank you for letting me suck your cock."

He caressed her cheek. "Any time, Kitten Tits." He looked genuinely happy, and not disgusted with her at all. He didn't even seem to be thinking of more ways to hurt and degrade her. It was the most affection Laura had ever received from a man after a sexual encounter, and she fell half in love with him on the spot. She reached for his dick, wanting to suck on it more and give him more pleasure, but he pulled away.

"There's more work to do," he said. "I probably shouldn't have taken my treat early, but those are the perks of being the boss, you know?"

Laura was disappointed. She wanted to do more to thank the man for giving her his cum. She settled for staying seated on the dildo-chair and spreading her legs even wider for him. At least here she'd have no problem staying wet until they were done - the harder challenge was resisting the urge to bounce up and down ever so slightly until she orgasmed.

It took a couple more hours for the workmen to complete their work. The outdoor shower and fences got done, and the dildos were affixed throughout the house - including on one of the couch seats, several of the wooden kitchen stools, her computer chair (of course). and a couple just sticking out of the carpet in corners of rooms. The last surprise was to see the TV in the lounge room removed, and replaced with one of a similar size with an ominous black box screwed to the side.

As the work reached its conclusion, Laura had been getting more nervous, but also more excited. She was out of her mind with lust from being perched on the dildo, her full body on display to strange men. She didn't want to give them all blowjobs - no lesbian wanted to have group sex with men - but at the same time she did, and the thought of tasting their cum made her pussy clench happily around the dildo. She felt when they were finally finished and took their dicks out of their pants, she might cry and cum at the same time.

So it was with a mixture of shock, relief, and horrible frustration that she discovered she was going to be saved from sucking their cocks. As the work was completing, a second car pulled up in the driveway outside, and the person who got out was Amy. She had come fromt the Mayim Clinic to check on the work.

When Amy came through the door, Laura was scrambling to get off the dildo-chair, somehow under the impression that having a dildo in her cunt in front of Amy was more embarassing than the rest of the circumstances or the things she had done with Amy previously. She was not entirely successful, in her haste, and ended up falling on all fours in front of the chair, the dildo scraping her cunt-flesh slightly as it slid out.

Amy looked amused. She came to stand in front of where Laura was on all fours, and she ruffled Laura's hair as she might to a dog.

"Are you Kitten Tits today?" she asked. Laura nodded, blushing, climbing to her feet and wishing she wasn't naked and horny.

"Have you been good for the workmen, Kitten Tits?" Amy asked.

Laura nodded.

"What did you do for them?" Amy asked.

Laura blushed more. She didn't want to say. But this was Amy asking. She had to tell the truth, didn't she, or they'd discharge her from the program?

"I showed them my fuckpillows and my sluthole," she said. "And then I sat on this dildo chair and sucked this man's cock and he came in my mouth."

"Good slut!" said Amy proudly, and Laura felt a flush of pleasure. 

The workmen had finished now, and they were gathering around expectantly.

"Thank you for your work," said Amy. "You can go now."

The younger workman - Casey - said, "Kitten Tits promised us..."

"I don't care what she promised you," Amy said. "I'm paying the bill, and you'll do what you're payed for. Right now you're being paid to leave."

There was a silence from the workmen, and for a moment Laura felt sure that they would slap Amy across the face and then rape her and Laura both. But then the senior workman - the one whose cock Laura had serviced - said, "Right you are. Come on boys, let's go."

The other two didn't like it, but they followed their boss' lead, and, grumbling, all three returned to their ute and drove away, leaving Laura alone with Amy.

Amy smiled once they were gone, and reached out to caress Laura's breasts. Laura moaned happily as Amy's fingers lightly brushed over her nipple. She was still horny and she had been looking forward to having cum in her mouth. She wanted to orgasm.

"Do you like your new house, Kitten Tits?" Amy asked.

"I don't understand it," replied Laura.

"Well, here's the first clue," said Amy. She took a little remote-like device out of her blouse pocket, and pressed a button on it. Laura's collar buzzed briefly.

"What is it?" asked Laura, feeling at her collar.

"New instructions," said Amy. "That apply exclusively inside the walls of this house."

She took Laura's house and began to lead the naked girl around the residence.

"Number one," she said. "Sitting. The combination of your collar and your cunt chit are quite intelligent. They can tell by stress levels, orientation, height, and a range of other facts whether you're sitting, standing, kneeling or lying down. Each of these dildos installed in your house has an RFID chip in its tip. If your collar detects that you're sitting down, anywhere in the house, and your pussy chip can't scan a dildo RFID inside you, you'll get shocked. That means you're not allowed to sit down anywhere in this house unless it's on a dildo. It'll help train your pussy to get used to having cocks in it."

"Not anywhere?" asked Laura, distressed. At the moment she actually quite liked the thought of putting a dildo back inside her, but she sensed she might have a different opinion if she wasn't so horny.

"Not anywhere," said Amy. "You'll need to be careful getting on and off your bed. Crawl onto it and off it on all fours - don't try to sit up on it."

Laura bit her lip. This didn't sound good.

'Number two," Amy said, "The toilet and bathroom. As you can see, they now say Men Only."

Laura could, indeed, see that.

"Now, in practice, we can't stop Erica or another girl from using these facilities, but we can stop you. There's a sensor inside each that interfaces with your collar. If you set foot in either room, you'll get a shock. The facilities are intended for your male guests, not you."

"But where do I go to the toilet?" asked Laura, fearing she already knew the answer.

"Well, you've got a girlfriend, and she's got a mouth," said Amy casually, smiling. "And you might find that's enough. But otherwise, you have your backyard. And we've built a shower out there so you can wash too."

"But why?" asked Laura. She didn't understand what this had to do with making her hetero.

"Well, mostly it's a special request from your sponsor," said Amy, and Laura realised that Amy was talking about your blackmailer. "But it has some value. You see, under the hetero-conversion program it's okay for you to sometimes lez off with a girl. But you need to learn that the primary purpose of a woman is to be sexually available for me, so if you're living in this lesbian relationship you have to show it off to whichever men want to see it. With this setup, you'll be in full view of your neighbours when you shower or piss or shit, and they can enjoy the view if they choose to. Oh, speaking of which, there's a sensor in your backyard, too. It can detect how much interference there is between it and your cunt chip, and give you a shock if there's too much. What that basically means is while you're outside you'll need to keep your pussy bare for the sensor - don't wear panties."

She jumped suddenly, as if she'd just remembered something. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "And..." 

She fished in her purse and brought out something that looked a bit like a labelling gun. She reached over, rested the tip against the upper slope of Laura's left boob, and pulled the trigger. Laura screamed in pain as she felt something metal fired into her titflesh - and then screamed again, but quieter, as her collar detected the noise and electrocuted her throat and cunt. A moment later, the whatever-it-was in Laura's tit went off as well, sending lightning pain through her breast. As Laura writhed in pain, Amy grabbed her right udder and repeated the process, injecting another metal something into Laura's other breast.

"There you go," she said, as Laura cried and clutched her boobs. "Just like your cunt chip, but for your fuckmelons. It's pretty hardy and it's reasonably deep, so it won't get crushed just by people squeezing your tits. They'll sync up with your collar and give you shocks just like your pussy chip, and they have a range of sensors as well. Relevantly, they'll work just like your pussy chip in your backyard, so make sure your boobs are exposed when you're out the back too. Probably best just to go naked."

Laura was still crying, so Amy moved in, hugged Laura, and kissed Laura's cheeks and neck until she stopped. "Good slut," she whispered. "You're such a good slut." And hearing it helped, and Laura stopped crying.

Amy guided them to the loungeroom. "Number three is your TV," she said. She pulled out her remote and clicked it again. The TV turned on. It was showing a film very like the ones at the Mayim Clinic, full of "good sluts" who spread their legs and sucked cocks and went naked, and "feminists" and "disobedient bitches" who kept their mouths and their legs closed and needed to be slapped. 

"This won't turn off," Amy said. "It'll run 24/7. It doesn't play sound you can hear, although it does have a little subliminal signal that should help you. We've put one in your bedroom too so you can see it from your bed. It will automatically update to whatever film reinforces what you're learning at the clinic."

"How do I watch normal TV?" asked Laura.

"You don''t, honey," said Amy. "You don't need to watch normal TV anymore. It wasn't doing a very good job of socialising you to enjoy sex with men, so we've taken it away. This is much more appropriate for you."

She saw Laura's face, which looked distressed again.

"Oh, honey, we know how much you like anime, though," said Amy. "So there's a program of anime that'll come on each weeknight and on weekends for you to watch, with lots of pretty big-titted anime girls in it, just like you."

Laura suspected Amy meant hentai - anime sex porn - but it was something, at least, and she nodded gratefully. Some of those shows had plots. She might enjoy it.

"And lastly," said Amy, coming to what had once been the office, and was now Laura's bedroom. "No curtains. This is important. Like we said, uder our hetero re-orientation, the purpose of lesbian sex is to entertain men. If you're going to have Erica suck your cunt, you can do it here, where everyone nearby can see you. We've put another sensor in here to check whether you're clothed, so no wearing clothing in here and - importantly - no sheets on your bed. You sleep in full view of the window, every night."

"What if it's cold?" asked Laura plaintively.

"There's climate control in here," said Amy. "It will never be cold. If you feel a chill, just cuddle up closer to your girlfriend."

Amy suddenly looked mischievous. "Speaking of which..." she said, and leant forward and kissed Laura on the lips.

Laura didn't know how to react. Here she was, naked, in full view of the neighbourhood, being kissed by a beautiful girl. Near the bed that she slept in with Erica. She had had so many sexual encounters in the last few weeks, but she hadn't asked for any of them, she hadn't been able to say no to any of them. She sensed she could say no to Amy, though. If she didn't, she'd be cheating on Erica.

"No..." she started to say, but then Amy's hand found her pussy. Laura was standing with her legs slightly apart, as she did normally these last few days, and Amy's fingers slipped into her wet, slippery fuckhole easily. Laura gasped, and then couldn't help herself. She kissed Amy back, hard, and then the two girls were locked in a tangle of kisses and limbs, both pulling at Amy's clothes, until Amy was naked and they were falling onto the bed together.

Amy landed on top of Laura, pinning Laura to the bed. Her hand was back inside Laura's pussy, and it felt amazing. Only an hour ago Laura had been scared of being gang-raped by men, and now instead she was having consensual sex wtih a beautiful girl. She strained to reach Amy's lips to kiss her, but Amy pulled back, looking a little cruel but a little affectionate.

"Let's play a game, Kitten Tits," she said. "I'm going to 69 you, but there's a catch. I'm only going to lick your cunt when I can feel you licking mine, so you're going to have to lick me to make yourself cum. But when -I- cum, I'm going to piss, so you'd best be ready to catch it all in your mouth if you want to avoid ruining your bed."

Laura wrinkled her nose. She didn't want Amy to piss in her mouth, or anywhere near her. But then Amy's fingers inside Laura's pussy brushed her G-spot, and she felt almost on the verge of orgasming.

"You don't have to play," said Amy. "I can just leave."

Laura moaned in frustration. No. She needed this. She had a huge sexual crush on Amy, she loved the thought of getting to eat Amy's twat, and she was SO horny. And if Amy left her alone she'd have to think about what had been done to her house, and she didn't want to do that. 

"What do you say, Kitten Tits?" Amy asked.

"Okay," said Laura softly.

"Say, please piss in my mouth when you cum, Mistress Amy," said Amy.

"Please piss in my mouth when you cum, Mistress Amy," repeated Laura submissively.

"Good slut," said Amy, and Laura felt happy. Amy turned her body around to position her pussy over Laura's mouth, and her own mouth over Laura's twat, and waited. Laura extended her tongue and began to lick at Amy's snatch, and almost at once she felt Amy return the favour and start tongueing Laura's beaver.

It felt incredible. Amy was able to time her tongue-work almost perfectly with Laura's, so it really did feel like Laura was eating out her own snatch. Laura couldn't help but think of the picture of her twat she kept at work, and licking Alistair's sperm off it. At first she kept taking pauses in her licking, afraid she'd make Amy cum and get pissed on, but then Amy would stop too, and Laura needed the attention to her pussy, so Laura would start licking again. After a while she didn't even care.

Laura orgasmed pretty quickly. She tried to push Amy's head away as she orgasmed, as the licking was too intense, but when Amy sensed she was cumming she pushed her face in harder to Laura's cunt and licked even more vigorously. Laura tried to stop her own licking of Amy but in this case Amy just kept going. It felt horrible and wonderful at the same time - like Laura had absolutely no control over what was happening to her, like she was being raped, like her orgasm was getting all mixed up with abuse and powerlessness - but then a second orgasm hit, a weird broken feeling that wasn't normal at all. Laura screamed, a mixture of pleasure and horror, and then screamed again as her collar electrified her fuckbags and her sluthole for being too loud. She noted the charge didn't seem to carry into Amy, which she was grateful for. 

When the second orgasm finished, Amy kept licking Laura until Laura felt like she wanted another one, and then Amy stopped, and Laura realised she had to contribute again. She applied her mouth back to Amy's clit, and Amy responded in kind. 

It was just as Laura was nearing a third orgasm that she felt Amy twitch, and buck, and orgasm, and then suddenly piss was spilling into Laura's mouth out of Amy's cunt. Laura's first instnct was to close her mouth, but she remembered she was lying on the bed she had to sleep in that night, so instead she opened her mouth wide, applied it like a seal around Amy's pussy, and felt her mouth fill with urine. 

Amy managed to keep licking Laura as she orgasmed and pissed, and so it was only moments later, with her mouth full of another girls' urine, that Laura orgasmed herself. She almost choked on the piss or spat it out, but instead managed to swallow it and get her mouth back in place to receive more. 

Amy finally finished pissing around the same point that Laura stopped cumming. Laura swallowed the last of it, and Amy turned around and kissed Laura on the lips and told her she was a good slut. And then she turned Laura's head to look out the window.

There, standing on the front lawn, were the three workmen and their ute. Also there was Laura's left-hand neightbour, a middle aged Indian man named Ranjit, and what appeared to be a passing motorist who'd parked his car to see what was going on. They'd all just watched Laura, naked, 69ing another nude girl to orgasm, and then drinking her piss. She thought the motorist might have been filmning her using his phone.

Laura tried to jump up and hide herself, but Amy held her down.

"Laura," Amy said, "you have SUCH BIG TITS. Tits like that weren't born to wear clothes and have a career. They were specifically evolved to lure men into fucking you and impregnating you and allowing you to feed their babies. You are doing what nature intended."

Laura writhed and tried to get out from under Amy. Amy leant down and kissed her.

"I don't want to slap you in front of all these nice men, Laura," she said. "I want you to wave to the nice men, and kneel on the bed and give them a nice view of your tits. Remember to kneel, not sit, or you'll get a shock."

Laura looked into Amy's eyes, pleading, but saw no mercy. When Amy released her, Laura struggled to her knees, and faced the window, and lifted her hands to cup her tits so that the gathered men could see them better. Then she waved to them all. Some of them waved back.

Amy, still naked herself, opened the window, and yelled out to the men outside. "Laura needs to piss now. We're going into the backyard. Ranjit will let you through."

"What? No!" said Laura, but Amy was already leading out of the bedroom and through the house to the backdoor. 

"Five - last rule. I almost forgot - remember how I said your chips could detect how you're standing or sitting? Your sponsor asked that we make one last adjustment, entirely for his amusement. You'll find that if you piss in your backyard or anywhere in your house while squatting or sitting or kneeling, you'll get a shock. You'll find that in order to piss here you need to be lying down, or crawling or standing. And - one othe thing - your cunt needs to be being stimulated when it happens. So if you don't have someone licking you or a dilo, that means fingers in your cunt while you piss."

"What does that teach me?" asked Laura.

"I don't know, Kitten Tits," said Amy. "It's not part of our program. But my guess is it teaches you you're a sluttly little fucktoy who pisses like a dog for the amusement of men and gets aroused by urine." She opened the backdoor and pushed Laura sharply outside. "One last rule for me - it's no part of your formal rules that you have to face towards people who are watching you, but if you don't give those boys a show I'll use my remote to give you a shock. Now go empty your bladder, honey, you're overdue," she said. 

Amy was right - Laura hadn't been to the toilet since she woke up and she felt very full indeed. Especially now that she had a stomach full of Amy's urine. But as she stagged naked into the backyard, the back door of her neighbour Ranjit's house opened, and the men inside came out into Ranjit's backyard. Over the now waist-height fence they had a perfect view of Laura's nudity.

Behind her, Amy had closed the back door. Laura had no way back into the house. It was clear she wouldn't be allowed to leave the backyard until she pissed.

What were the rules? Standing, or crawling, or lying, and she needed to be playing with herself. And facing the crowd.

The men was almost salivating. Each of them had a hard dick straining against their pants. They were massively aroused by Laura's humliation, although the sight of her big slutty tits was probably helping too. Laura faced them, stood with her legs spread slightly, and then closed her eyes to try and block them out. Her fingers went down to her pussy and she started to play with it. After the session with Amy, most of her lust was gone, but it still felt nice to gently massage her twat. She tried to forget where she was and what she was doing, and relax her bladder.

She couldn't do it. She knew the men were there, and besides, pissing standing up was weird. She'd spent most of her life conditioning herself to only piss in a sitting position, on a toilet seat, and she'd only recently managed to extend that to being able to piss in Erica's mouth. Erica wasn't here now and it was too strange. Blushing, Laura got down on all fours to see if that would help.

It didn't. As if grovelling like a dog, naked and masturbating, in front of these men wasn't enough distraction, she kept losing her balance because one of her hands needed to stay in her pussy. She thought about lying down but realised she'd be pissing on herself if she lay tits-up or pissing into a pudle she was lying in if she went tits-down. She stood up again.

As she stood up she got a glimpse of her audience. The two younger workmen had their cocks out and were masturbating. Ranjit and the motorist both had smartphones and were filming her. She closed her eyes, which helped as she could feel herself starting to cry, and concentrated on rubbing her pussy. Just a little to keep it stimulated, but not so hard it made it difficult to piss.

And this time she was successful. Her bladder relaxed a little, and she felt piss ran down her leg. She concentrated on relaxing even more, and soon she felt a gush of urine flowing out of her. Some spurted into the air and fell to the ground, but most of it ran down her inner thighs and puddle at her feet. 

As she pissed, she heard her audience cheering and hooting, and she blushed even deeper. As soon as she felt her bladder running empty, she pulled her fingers out of her cunt and ran for the door.

Amy wouldn't open it, though. She pointed at the shower.

Laura tried to cover her tits and cunt with her arms as she ran back to the shower, but then felt a shock in her sex organs. Too much interference between the chips and the sensor, she realised, and moved her arms away. She stood under the outdoor shower, turned it on, and let cold water bathe her. She took the time to wash the piss from her legs, and clean Amy's cunt juices from her face, and then she turned it off and ran back to the house. This time Amy did welcome her, with a warm dry towel, and she kissed Laura as she dried off Laura's body, with, it turned out, special attention to her breasts, which Amy seemed to enjoy rubbing. Amy had gotten dressed while Laura was outside.

When Laura was dry, Amy said, "What do you say?"

At first Laura was confused, but then realised she was supposed to thank Amy. For everything. 

Every time Laura had said thank you before it had been just after an orgasm, or while she was horny, or while she was confused from being abused, or while she was on her pill. Now Laura didn't feel horny or confused. She felt humiliated, and she understood with perfect clarity that she was not only permitting the changes made to her life today, but thanking Amy for them.

But what else could she do? Amy was looking at Laura expectantly, and Laura knew Amy wasn't afraid to slap her, or to use the remote she carried to shock Laura's tits and cunt.

"Thank you, Amy," she said, hesitantly. "Thank you for licking my fuckhole. Thank you for asking me to lick your slutnest. Thank you for pissing in my mouth. Thank you for fucking me where people could watch us."

Amy waited expectantly. She knew there was more.

"Thank you for making me have to piss and shower naked outside where my neighbours can see me from now on. Thank you for giving me rubber cocks to sit on all throughout my house and making sure my fuckmelons and rapetunnel get shocked if I don't use them. Thank you for taking away all my curtains and moving my bed so people can watch me and Erica lez off and sleep naked."

Amy waited again. Laura was confused now. What else did she want?

"How about, thank you for treating me like the rapetoy I am?" Amy prompted finally.

Laura blushed. "Thank you for treating me like the rapetoy I am," she parroted.

"Good slut," said Amy. "Now walk me out to my car."

Not knowing what else to do, Laura obeyed Amy, even though it meant going out the front door of her house naked. She stood, blushing, nude in the sunlight, as Amy gave her a last passionate kiss on the lips and then got into her vehicle. "I'll see you tonight at the clinic," Amy said, and Laura stood submissively until Amy drove away, even though her neighbour Ranjit had again emerged from his house to stare at her, and then hurried back inside.

She stood there, in her lounge room, tits and cunt bare, surrounded by rubber dildos and a TV screen showing a constant loop of sluts sucking cocks, and she realised - this was her life now.


	24. ERICA'S PROMOTION

Laura didn't really know what to do with herself once Amy had gone. She wasn't allowed to get dressed, and she couldn't watch TV. She thought about using her computer, but then remembered she would be naked and that her neighbour Ranjit could now see into her office from his backyard. The lounge room was the only room in the house screened from the outdoors, so Laura decided to sit there.

At first, entirely without thinking, Laura sat on one of the regular, unaltered couch seats. Pain shot through her breasts and vagina, and she fell off the couch, onto all fours, gasping. She was just grateful she hadn't screamed and earned a second shock for being a loud bitch. Gingerly, she got up, and moved to the dildo seat. She rubbed at her pussy a little to get it moist, and then gingerly eased the thick rubber cock into her fucktunnel and lowered herself onto the seat.

She ended up spending the rest of the day there. She couldn't think of anything else to do, anywhere else to go, where she wouldn't be on display to the public, where she wouldn't be doing something slutty and degrading. She cried a little, but mostly she just stared blankly at the ponographic training videos on her new television, and thought about what had become of her life.

She had become so degraded. Her private life was on display to the street. Her sexual life was on display to the street. She wasn't allowed to use the bathroom in her own house and had to piss outdoors where people could watch her. She coudl run away from it all, but the Mayim Clinic could find her by tracing the chips in her tits and twat, and if they could find her, then surely the blackmailer she was in debt to could find her. And, as he liked to remind her, he had a knife.

Laura soon discovered another feature of the new TV. It appeared to be able to sense that she was present and watching it. She wasn't sure whether it used some kind of face tracking technology, or just sensed her implanted chips, or what, but after she'd been in front of it for around 15 minutes, its volume increased and it said, "Good slut! Pay attention and receive your training cycle!" After that, it began showing the same video Laura had most recently watched at the Mayim Clinic, teaching her about spreading her legs and accepting cocks. On the images of well-behaved sluts, the dildo on the couch vibrated slightly inside Laura's cunt in a pleasant way. On the images of "feminists" who kept their legs closed, Laura would get a very mild shock from her cunt chip. It was of much lesser intensity than the chip normally offered, and it was only her pussy, not her tits, but it was enough to make Laura flinch in anticipation whenever she saw a woman on screen starting to close her legs or back away from a man's penis. Early in the training session, Laura tried to get up and walk away, not in the mood to give away more of her self control today, and at this point her chips gave her a full blast of pain. Laura's legs gave way and she fell painfully back onto the dildo. She resigned herself to staying put until the lesson completed.

The sequence only ran for about 30 minutes, far shorter than the Clinic's training, but by the end Laura was horny again from the stimulation, so she stayed put and bounced herself up and down on the phallus until she orgasmed. She stayed on the cock when she was done, unable to think of something else to do, and a little later another training sequence began, this time focusing on sucking cock. Laura sat through it obdediently. She regretted there was no machine to put a cock in her mouth and pull her hair while it played. She settled for sucking her thumb as the tape ran, and once again when it was over she needed to make herself orgasm.

In the late afternoon Laura found herself needing to piss again. Unwilling to go into the backyard, she instead found a glass in the kitchen to experiment with. She found that she could, indeed, piss into a glass inside the house, provided she was standing, crawling or lying, and then tip the glass down the sink. She was pleased she had found a loophole in the Clinic's new plan for her.

Erica got home at 4.30, a little early, dressed in the slutty clothes Laura had picked out for her that morning. At some stage the buttons had popped off the shirt, and someone had tried to refasten the front with a safety pin. Erica had obviously been crying, and still seemed teary, but stopped in shock when she got inside and saw Laura naked amongst the changes that had been made to the house.

With one look, Laura knew that Erica had either been raped or abused - indeed, that was Laura's expectation when she had sent Erica to work that morning - and Erica's tear streaked face made Laura feel guilty and resentful. She didn't want to feel guilty about Erica, and she felt angry that she was experiencing that feeling, so she decided to take it out on Erica.

"Did you get promoted?" Laura asked her lover before Erica could react to the house.

"Yes," said Erica, "but...."

"Good slut," said Laura. She had gotten up off the dildo and walked across to Erica, and now she kissed Erica on the lips. Disappointingly, she couldn't taste any cum. Then she started taking off Erica's clothes, until Erica was naked except for her high heels. Laura dropped to her knees in front of Erica and examined the girl's pussy. To her delight, she could see what looked like flecks of dried semen. She extended her tongue and began to lick Erica.

"No, please," protested Erica, trying to push Laura's head away.

"Shut up," said Laura, and pinched Erica's clit. After that, Erica stopped resisting, and just stood silently, crying a little, as Laura licked the delicious semen out of her cunt.

When Laura's probing tongue could taste no more sperm in Erica's beaver, Laura stood and kissed Erica on the lips again. Then she led her nude lover around the house.

"I've redecorated the house, honey," said Laura. "Look, since you love cocks so much, I've put cocks on all the chairs for you."

"No..." protested Erica.

"Yes," said Laura. "And they're the only ones I want you to sit on now. If I see you sitting anywhere else you'll get such a slapping! And from now on you're not allowed in the bathroom or toilet either! If you need to piss, you can do it outside like a dog! There's a shower there for you too."

Erica was sobbing now. It made Laura feel good. The idea of applying her own rules to Erica had just come to her, but she loved it. She had been hating the thought of having to act like a slut in all these ways while Erica looked on and judged, but making Erica do it too made it much easier.

"And you're not allowed to wear clothes in our bedroom - which is up the front of the house now," Laura continued, "and no clothes in the backyard either. And I've had new TVs put in which will teach you to be less of a terrible disobedient bitch."

Laura led Erica to the back door. "Why don't you go outside and piss and shower, baby, and then when you come back in I'll dry you off and you can tell me all about your day?"

Erica clearly didn't want to go outside naked, but Laura opened the door and gave her a little push. Unsteady on her high heels, Erica stumbled out onto the back porch, and Laura closed and locked the glass sliding door behind her. Erica's face became panicked, and she began to bang on the door, wanting to be let back in. The sound only attracted the attention of Laura's neighbour Ranjit, who emerged from his house to look at Erica hungrily over the newly-lowered fence.

Laura just smiled and gestured to the new outdoor shower. "Shower and piss, baby, and then you can come in. You should probably piss first or you'll just need to wash your pussy again afterwards."

Just as it had been with Laura, Erica was not at all okay with the idea of pissing outdoors in front of a man. She stood paralysed, trying to cover her body with her arms, pressed up against the locked door. Laura knew this might take a while, so she took one of the new dildo-equipped kitchen stools, pulled it to a spot in the lounge room where she could see Erica but her neighbour couldn't see Laura, and sat on it, working the dildo into her pussy. She realised she was going to have to clean these dildos regularly, and decided that could be a chore for Erica.

Erica's embarrassment and humiliation felt good to Laura. After all the disempowerment and degradation Laura had been through it always felt good to be in a position of relative power over someone else. She smiled happily and idly rubbed at her twat as she watched Erica blush and cry outside. She could reach her phone from where she was sitting, so she took it and snapped a few pictures of her naked, unhappy lover.

It took nearly ten minutes before Erica accepted that she wouldn't be able to cover herself or get inside until she did what she was told. She moved to the centre of the lawn, squatted, and tried to piss. Laura flinched a little when she squatted - Laura herself wasn't allowed to do that - and resolved that next time she would make Erica piss like a dog, just like Laura had to. Laura noted that Erica had chosen to face Ranjit as she squatted, giving the neighbour the best possible view of her twat. What had made her do that? Stupidity?

It was nearly ten minutes more before Erica could relax enough to piss. Once again, Ranjit was using his phone to film Erica's performance. Erica's eyes were glazed over and Laura guessed she might have managed to tune out the outside world and pretend she was alone. Laura eagerly rubbed at her clit as a golden trickle of urine emerged from her girlfriend's cunt, growing into a thick stream. Ranjit filmed the whole thing, untill the stream tapered off again and Erica's bladder was empty.

Afterwards, Erica moved mechanically to the outdoor shower, and let the cold water wash over her naked body. She just stood under it for a moment, unmoving, before beginning to half-heartedly rub at her tits, her underarms, and eventually her cunt. She dug her fingers deep into her pussy, as if trying to get out the semen that Laura had already extracted with her tongue. Laura watched with interest as Erica deliberately pinched her own clit a few times, intentionally hurting herself, her face filled with self-loathing.

When Erica was done, Laura welcomed her into the house with a warm dry towel, just as Amy had done for Laura earlier that day. They both knew that Erica was going to have to talk about what had happened that day - about how she had, Laura guessed, been raped by her boss. Laura wanted to hear the story, but she could see two versions of it in her mind. In one, it was a sexy story about her slut girlfriend being degraded that would make Laura's pussy wet. In the other, it was an awful story about Laura had helped damage and traumatise her girlfriend. Laura didn't want to hear the second story. To that end, she found another of her aphrodisiac tablets and made Erica swallow it. The naked wet girl complied. Laura figured that any story Erica told with a wet cunt couldn't be too bad. She moved Erica's left hand down to Erica's twat and told her to play with herself. Erica numbly obeyed, fingering her pussy as the drugs took hold. Then Laura led Erica to the bedroom, laid her down on the bed, and told her to tell her anything.

It was getting dark outside by now, and with the light on in the bedroom and no curtains, the vibrant pink room must have looked like a high-visibility peepshow from the road. Erica didn't seem to care anymore, in her numb, drugged state. Laura did, though, so she positioned the two of them on the bed so that Erica's body concealed Laura's as far as possible. She kissed Erica on the lips, and then let Erica tell her story.

"I'm such a slut," Erica sniffled. "I'm so sorry. When I got to work I just felt really horny. I don't know why. Maybe it was just that I wasn't wearing panties, and you had my stocking elastic clipped to my labia."

Laura knew why. It was the aphrodisiac pill she had given Erica. Although Erica really was a slut, though. A slut who pretended to be a lesbian but fucked boys. Laura kissed Erica lightly on the breast and let her keep talking.

"Anyway I... I played with myself, sitting in my car, in the parking lot. I would have kept doing it until I orgasmed but I realised the car park was getting busy and people would see, so I stopped. But I was so wet by then. I couldn't think straight. I was all flushed and my fingers smelt like my pussy. Everyone was staring at me when I went into the office. I must have looked like a slut. My stocking elastic was tugging at my cunt, and the other straps were pulling my skirt downwards from the waistband. I had to keep pulling my skirt up. I think I pulled it up too far a couple of times and showed everyone my pussy. I heard some people giggling."

Laura was starting to feel slutty and wet herself. She fished her ejaculating dildo out from under the bed and began to work it into her pussy. It wasn't filled with fluids - she just wanted its hard length between her legs.

"In the elevator up to my boss' office, two of the buttons popped off my shirt. I had no bra underneath so I had to hold it closed or everyone would see my boobs. Pulling on it made the other buttons pop off as well. I ran to my boss' office when the elevator stopped."

Laura was sucking eagerly on Erica's tit now as she slid the dildo in and out of her wet cunt. Erica was flushed herself, clearly aroused, her pussy wet where she was fingering it.

"My boss liked the way I looked. He said I looked like the kind of slut who gets promotions. He made me stop holding my shirt closed so he could see my tits. He lifted up my skirt, and liked the way my stockings were clipped to my labia, and he took photos of me. He said I could go out and work in my old job, the way i was dressed, with my tits showing, or I could work in his office today and do whatever he said and he'd make sure I had higher pay from now on."

Erica was humiliated even through her arousal.

"I knew... I knew what you wanted me to do, Laura, so I told him I'd work in his office. He said that was excellent, and then he made me kneel in front of him and suck his dick. It was gross and I hated it but I felt really aroused too. When he was about to cum he pulled out and ejaculated all over my face and breasts. He said I looked pretty like that and told me not to wash it off until the end of the day."

Laura knew Erica clearly had eventually washed it off now, which was a pity, Erica's breast would taste nicer with a little cum on it, she thought.

"Afterwards he said he would fix my dress, and I thought he meant he would find me a way to close my shirt, but all he did was get some Post-It notes. He wrote 'slutty tits' on one and 'fuck toy' on another, and then he stuck them on my breasts so each one would cover one of my nipples. He said part of my new job would be running errands. He said there were only men working on this floor so no one would complain about me looking like a whore. Then he made me go out where people could see me, dressed like that, to do photocopying and deliver documents. I was walking around where everyone could see with cum on my face, my tits exposed, and disgusting notes stuck to my nipples. Every time I bent over they could see my cunt, and see my stocking elastic spreading my labia. A lot of the men working on that floor used their cell phones to take pictures of me."

Erica talked like she was embarassed but she was gasping in between words now as she played with her pussy. Laura took advantage of a brief pause in her story to kiss her girlfriend on the lips, before returning to nibbling at her boobs.

"Between errands I would go back to my boss' office. Sometimes he would just make me kneel at his feet until he had another job for me. But sometimes if he had a piece of paper on his desk he didn't need anymore, he would scrunch it up into a ball, and then make me lift my skirt, and he would push the balled-up paper into my pussy. He said my cunt was suitable to be a trash bin. I had to leave the paper there until he'd pushed five or six pieces of paper up like that, and then he'd let me go out into the main office and dig the paper out of my vagina and put it in the recyling. Everyone watched and stared while I pulled the wet paper out of my hole."

Erica was making little moans now as she talked, clearly deeply lost in lust. Laura started to pinch and pull at the nipple she wasn't sucking, wanting to hurt Erica for being such a slut. She gripped Erica's whole breast and squeezed hard, and dug ner nails into Erica's flesh. The pain only made Erica moan louder.

"At the end of the day he made me take off all my clothes and kneel there with the dried cum on my face, and he filmed me. He made me say that my dream had always been to be paid to be a fucktoy, that I liked being humiliated and abused and raped, and that I had begged to have a job where I could sexually pleasure my boss. Then he got me to bend over his desk with my ass sticking out, and he spread some lubricant on my asshole, and he.. he pushed his dick into my ass and started to fuck me."

Erica moaned again. "It hurt so much," she said. She sounded almost like she might cry, so Laura kissed her again, and when the kiss was over Erica's lust was back in control.

"He fucked my butt, and while he did he told me that I would be a co-supervisor for the five men in the projects team that reported to my boss, and that my sole responsibility would be making sure they delivered on a side project. That side project would be for them to ejaculate in or on me every day. And I would have to fuck my boss and be his trash cunt and whatever else he thought of as well. And when I agreed, he took his cock out of my ass, slid it into my pussy, and ejaculated."

Erica began to gasp quickly. She was nearing orgasm.

"I'm going to have to fuck six boys every day, Laura," she moaned. "I'm going to be raped at work six times every day."

"Good girl," said Laura happily. She saw Erica was right on the verge of orgasm, so she slapped her lover across the face, and watched in delight as the pain pushed Erica over the edge. Erica writhed and orgasmed with her mind full of the idea of being systematically raped every day of her working life.

"You're a slut," Laura told the girl as she orgasmed. "You're a disgusting fake-lesbian slut. You're a digusting little whore who likes rape." She wanted Erica to have these ideas in her head, to associate them with cumming. Erica disgusted her, pretending that she didn't like men and then orgasming at the thought of being raped by them. And as she said these things, Laura orgasmed too, gasping and shuddering, her body curling up around the thick dildo buried in her twat. Her lips sought Erica's, and the two girls kissed as they shared their ecstasy.

Afterwards, Laura asked Erica how much more money she would be getting. The answer was surprisingly large. It was a significant pay increase - enough to really make a difference in their lives. Enough to maybe have a chance of paying back some of Laura's debt. 

Erica looked at Laura as Laura thought about the money. "Please, Laura," she said, "Can I use birth control?"

Laura didn't let Erica take birth control pills. She'd always held that if Erica was a real lesbian who only fucked girls she wouldn't need them. Nothing had changed.

"No, honey, birth control is for heterosexual sluts. Good lesbians don't need to protect their womb from sperm because they don't put sperm up inside their twats. But you can renegotiate. Tell your boss if you're allowed to make the men wear condoms, you'll drink their piss as well."

"I don't want to drink their piss!" Erica complained, so Laura slapped her.

"Of course you do," Laura said. "You're a disgusting fake-lesbian slut. You'll drink it and like it. And you'll make them all ejaculate into condoms, and then you'll tie the condoms off, and keep them, and bring them home to me." Laura's cunt was already wettening again at the thought. Six whole condoms of sperm for her to drink, every night! Maybe she could pour them into Erica's mouth, to make Erica taste what a slut she had been, and then kiss Erica and get Erica to push the sperm into her mouth using her tongue....


	25. TWO WEEKS

Over the next two weeks, Laura sunk further into her degradation.

*At the office*

Every morning that Laura worked at the office, she visited Alistair in the morning for her counselling, and showed him her tits and cunt, and either told him something slutty as he masturbated or licked at the photo of her twat. 

On her first day back after the changes at her house, Alistair had a particular question for her. 

"I received some interesting information last night," he said. "Now, I want you to tell me, what slutty things have you done over the last few days. You'd better be honest, because if you lie, I'll know, and I'll share your whorish pictures around and have you fired."

Laura paused. What information could he have received? The only conclusion she could come to was that her blackmailer had got in contact with Alistair to further her humiliation. And so, blushing, she confessed to her current state of affairs, her breasts and pussy on display and her fingers rubbing her twat as she talked.

"I've had the curtains taken out of my house," she said - because of course, even if he'd heard from her blackmailer, she wasn't allowed to suggest her degradations were anything but her own wishes. "Now everyone in the street can see my girlfriend and I. I've had dildos put on the seats in my house for me to sit on, and I don't use the bathroom anymore - I shower and piss outside where everyone can see me. So does Erica. And I don't wear clothes around the house anymore."

She took a deep breath. "Also when I went underwear shopping the other day I wet myself and then fucked the salesgirl. And I work at a topless bar where I go by the name Kitten Tits."

Alistair looked shocked, but delighted. Laura's heart sank. He *hadn't* known about the sluttier stuff... she had just confessed for nothing.

"Laura..." Alistair said appreciatively. "All I had heard about was your topless waitressing. A friend saw you there the other day, and told me. But the rest of this - you really are a lezbo whore, aren't you? I had no idea you were so deliciously slutty at home."

Laura blushed. She was still masturbating, and it was hard to think straight. Alistair was stroking his dick too.

"We'd better add this to your file, Laura," Alistair said. "When we're done here, go to your computer and type up a document describing this activity in as much detail as possible, and confess to it."

Laura hated the idea. She couldn't stand the idea of having the fact that she pissed in her backyard on her permanent file. That she displayed herself to neighbours, that she had wet herself in a lingerie shop, that she showed off her tits for money, written up and open for inspection. But she knew she was going to do it. She nodded sullenly, indicating her obedience, and a moment later Alistair ejaculated onto her face.

Afterwards, with the cum massaged into her face as best she could, Laura did what she was told. She hadn't been allowed to orgasm during her session with Alistair, and she found writing about her degradation just made her wetter. She was in a haze of arousal by the time she returned the signed confession to Alistair.

"Good slut," he said, as he took it from her and filed it. "Now, in view of your increased level of sluttiness, I'm going to need something more of you in order to protect your job. I want two pornographic photos of Erica each morning when you attend my office, and I want a video of you having sex with her at least once a week. Okay?"

Laura, horny and defeated, didn't bother to argue. In fact, the though of fucking Erica on camera just made her wetter. It was only afterwards, when she had brought herself to a delicious climax in the toilets, that the guilt flooded in, and the horror of the exploitation she had agreed to hit her.

The photos of Erica weren't hard - she just told Erica to pose, and slapped her if she disobeyed, and then photographed her with her phone. She mostly had Erica cupping her tits or spreading her legs, but she got a few photos of Erica crawling or pissing or impaled on the seat-dildos for good measure.

For the video, she got Michael involved. He wanted to visit once a week anyway. Laura simply asked him if he would like to film her fucking her girlfriend before he raped Erica himself. Michael agreed eagerly. As before, Laura tied Erica down so she couldn't object, and then 69ed her while Michael filmed. Being naked in front of Michael was surprisingly easy now - she was used to being nude in front of men in Alistair's office, at the titty bar, and at the clinic, and this was no different. But she took some aphrodisiac to help her, just in case, and soon she was thinking only with her cunt. Michael clearly enjoyed seeing her naked, and Laura noticed with some sadness and humiliation that from the first time she undresed in front of him onwards, he rarely looked at her face anymore, instead directing his attention and speech to her breasts and cunt.

Nevertheless, she revelled in the feeling of raping her girlfriend on film, and when she had made Erica lick her to orgasm she got out of the way and watched Michael stick his cock into Erica's cunt and fuck her until he came inside her. Erica had been given no aphrodisiacs, and she cried, but neither Laura nor Michael cared. When Michael pulled out, Laura sucked his cock clean eagerly, and then licked the cum from her girlfriend's snatch.

Michael didn't show much surprise at Laura's newly modified house. She had already made the transition in his mind from being a friend to being a sex object, and her altered living arrangements only confirmed that perspective. They didn't make small talk while he was around - just engaged in sex. Afterwards Michael left money, his payment for getting to rape Erica.

The second week they did the exercise, Laura didn't bother to tie Erica up. Erica still didn't want to be raped, but by now she was getting used to having no control over her body, having been raped multiple times every day at work. She lay there obediently as Laura 69ed her on camera, and then parted her legs like a good slut to let Michael fuck her pussy.

At the end of that second session, Michael confessed that he wanted to piss in Erica's mouth, and Laura told him that he could. Erica had been drinking piss every day at work for a fortnight, and one more drink meant little to her. She obediently took his cock in her mouth and let him use her as a toilet.

All through that second session, Michael had stared at Laura's cunt every chance he had, and Laura knew deep down within her that eventually Michael wouldn't be satisfied with Erica's twat. Eventually he would rape Laura, and she wouldn't be able to stop him. The thought made her sick at first, but later she found herself unconsciously rubbing her pussy as she thought of it.

Alistair was eager to have the photos and videos. He watched the footage of Laura and Erica licking each other out while he masturbated onto her face. He could tell Erica was unwilling, that it was rape. He told Laura to think while she masturbated about how she had raped her girlfriend for the pleasure of a man she hated. Laura did, and was humiliated when it made her orgasm in front of Alistair.

Over those two weeks, Laura let Alistair cum on her face a couple of times, but far too often she had meetings or other engagements where she simply couldn't risk having semen glistening on her face, no matter how well she massaged it in. And so she was forced to trade more things to Alistair for the right to suck his cock and swallow his sperm. She traded away her right to wear clothes of any sort in these counselling sessions, agreeing to get completely naked for their play. She agreed to document her sexual activities for him each day at her desk in exhaustively pornographic detail, to be placed on her file. And finally she agreed to take her lunches in his office as well, eating naked at his feet as he masturbated to another orgasm. At first he let her take these lunchtime ejaculations in her mouth, but he soon moved to the much more degrading path of cumming on her food, and then making her eat it. In principle, Laura knew a sandwich dripping with sperm should be disgusting, but in practice she liked the taste, and began to look forward to having Alistair flavour her lunchtime meal with his semen. She didn't even care that he photographed her, kneeling nude on his office floor and enthusiastically swallowing a ham-and-cum sandwich, or made her confess in writing to doing it afterwards.

Laura was raped twice more by Candy during this period. Each time, Candy followed Laura into the toilets, then pushed into her toilet stall for a discrete, violent fuck. Candy was clearly deeply conflicted about wanting sex from a woman, and she took that conflict out on Laura. The first time, she caught Laura in mid-urination on the toilet. She used Laura's hair to pull Laura to her feet, piss still dripping from Laura's cunt, and began to viciously pinch Laura's clitoris while slapping Laura hard across the face. Laura, confused and frightened, offered no resistance, merely beginning to cry. Once Laura was crying, Candy pushed her back to the toilet seat, and then raised her skirt and pushed her cunt into Laura's face. Laura obediently began to lick, once again enjoying the sweet artificial flavours Candy had applied to her twat, and continued until Candy shuddered and moaned and orgasmed.

When Candy left, Laura took some comfort from the fact that today was a day she had Alistair's cum on her face, and she briefly fantasised about Candy getting impregnated from rubbing her twat against Laura's face.

Throughout that first time, Candy hadn't spoken at all, but on the second occasion Candy was more vocal. She pushed Laura's face straight against her cunt, and as Laura licked, Candy called her a lezbo slut and a whore and a slutty bitch. After Candy orgasmed, she continued to hold Laura's face against her groin, and after a little while she began to piss. Laura, surprised, let the first spurt spill across her face and wet her shirt, but soon she had her mouth plastered firmly against Candy's pisshole, and obediently drank Candy's urine. It was disgusting, and she didn't want to do it, but she feared that people would know what was happening if she made a noise, and feared that Candy would hurt her if she resisted, so she meekly swallowed the piss and tried to ignore its acrid taste.

*At the Mayim Clinic*

Laura's training at the clinic continued, now assisted by her training collar and home TV.

The collar was proving particularly effective at reframing Laura's thoughts. She found herself quite naturally saying "slut" or "bitch" instead of girl now, referring to herself as a "cuntlicker" instead of a lesbian, and describing her body parts as her "rapeballoons and sluthole" or "bitchmelons and cumcatcher". The clinic gave her spoken-word assignments before each session, and additional ones as homework, that concentrated her mind on the relevant words. Mostly they would give Laura a topic and ask her to find her own words, but sometimes they would provide Laura an article and ask her to read it verbatim. Barely a week and a half into her collar training, Laura found herself crying when given an article about feminism, refusing to read it, refusing to look at it because of how much pain she knew she would receive. They made her read it anyway. Laura sobbed as she was forced to say "women's rights" and "equality" and "feminism". She hated those words. They made her hurt. 

She found it hard to say "no" now as well, so when Roy asked her as she undressed one day if he could finger her cunt, she said "yes" even though she meant "no", and when he asked if he could pinch her clitoris so it would hurt her, she said "yes" as well, and then cried as he did it. She thanked him for hurting her clit afterwards, like a good girl. When she tried she could stilll say "no" but she found it particularly hard in the confines of the clinic, naked and vulnerable. This wasn't a place where she said no - or even yes. This was just a place where things happened to her, and she let them happen.

Laura's training over the first week was about defending herself - or rather, not defending herself. Amy strapped Laura into a machine, with the usual dildos at her cunt and ass. She was shown a video of women being molested. Men would grab their tits, or grope their cunts, violently and humiliatingly. When the women raised their hands to defend themselves, or stepped away, or otherwise took defensive action, the screen would flash red, and Laura would get shocks in her tits and cunt from her chips, which made her wet herself and scream. (Only quiet screams, of course. She knew not to be a loud bitch.) But when the women held still, kept their arms by their sides, and let the molesting happen, Laura got her cunt fucked in a delightfully pleasing way.

The images grew more painful over time - they showed men hitting women hard in the tits, or slapping their face, or kicking them in the cunt. Again, when the women defended themselves, Laura got a shock, but when they let it happen, she got her cunt pleasured.

That first phase of training brough Laura to several satisfying orgasms, but there was a second phase. Laura was placed standing against a wall, tits facing outwards, with her arms and legs in restraints fixed to the wall by metal cable. Amy demonstrated that sometimes the machine would keep the cable taut, pinning Laura's limbs to the wall, but at other times it would relax the cable and allow her to move her hands and feet. As always, a dildo rested at the entrance to her dripping cunt.

Laura didn't initially understand the significance of this, but she soon did when a device was wheeled to face her from a short distance away. It was a gun, and as she soon discovered, it fired painful paintball pellets. It shot the first without warning, and hit Laura directly in the left breast. The pellet burst on impact, leaving a severe red welt and splattering her breast with yellow paint. The pain was immense, but the dildo began to pump in and out of Laura's cunt as it impacted. Laura shrieked from the pain and covered her tits defensively.

When the next pellet fired at Laura's breasts, it instead hit Laura's arm, which was covering her nipples. It still hurt, although not as much on her arm as it had on her breast. But as it hit, all of Laura's chips and collar activated at the same time, repeatedly shocking her. The dildo between her legs did nothing. Laura screamed and wailed, and then felt her arms being drawn away from her tits by the steel cables, locked into place, leaving her unable to defend herself.

The next paintball punched into her unprotected titflesh, and it hurt just as much as the first one, but there was no shock, and the dildo stroked her cunt. Laura was understanding now - defend herself, and receive more punishment than if she had just let it happen. Still, when the machine released her arms, she couldn't stop herself from protecting her tits from the fourth paintball, and again she was shocked in her tits and twat and neck until she screamed.

It took nearly 30 paintballs for Laura to be able to overcome the urge to protect her fuckballoons, and by that time her tits were an agonised bruised mess, splattered in paint and striped with welts. Laura was crying, but she was leaving her arms by her sides, making no effort to defend herself, and enjoying the dildo pumping her pussy. Eventually Amy decided Laura had learned this aspect of the training, and came up to kiss her and suck on her traumatised nipples. Laura stammered out her thankyous - "Thank you Amy for making me be naked. Thank you Amy for shooting me in my fuckballoons. Thank you for making my slutmelons hurt so much. Thank you for teaching me not to defend my bitchpillows."

But Laura wasn't done yet. Amy didn't release her, and Laura watched in horror as the paintball gun was lowered. It was no longer aiming at her tits. It was aiming at her cunt.

Laura was incoherent by the time it was done, alternately thanking Amy for the pain in her honeypit and apologising for being a dumb cuntlicker who couldn't learn faster. It had only taken 22 paintballs for Laura to learn not to close her legs or cover her twat but instead leave her cunt wide open to be shot at, but on the sensitive flesh of her cunt each of those had felt like an eternity of torture. In addition, Amy didn't settle for Laura merely learning to stop protecting, but waited until she was seeing Laura actually slighlty spread her legs to encourage the violence and make herself an easier target. 

When the machine was wheeled away, Amy knelt between Laura's restrained legs and began to lick Laura's cunt. This made Laura scream like a loud bitch - any touch on her traumatised twat was agonising - and provoked an admonishing shock from her collar. Amy kept licking, knowing and enjoying how much her tongue was hurting Laura. Laura instinctively knew Amy wouldn't stop licking until she made Laura cum, so Laura tried to focus through the pain on the pleasure, and reach her orgasm. She was disturbed to find herself getting used to this - mixing pain in her breasts and cunt with pleasure and arousal. Here, the exact same thing that was bringing her pleasure was making her hurt. She could feel the connections in her brain crossing, making new associations, and hated it, even as she finally felt herself cum.

As she lay there, panting from her orgasm, still fixed to the wall, she felt Amy move away, and suddenly Laura realised that Roy was now in front of her. He was wearing no pants. His erect cock poked upwards obscenely.

"Roy wants to fuck you, Laura," Amy said from somewhere nearby. "He wants to rape your pussy and cum inside you and make you pregnant. But he won't do that without your consent, Laura. All you have to do is push him away, and he'll stop."

Laura tried to focus on what she was being told. Of course she didn't want Roy to fuck her. She was a lesbian. She only wanted sex with girls. She watched as Roy slowly walked towards her. Soon he would reach her; his cock would bump against her naked groin, and he'd reach down and slide it inside her wet cunt.

Laura realised her restraints were relaxed. She could move her arms. She could close her legs. But she felt curiously unwilling to do so. She instinctively felt that if she moved them she would be shocked; she would be in pain.

Suddenly Laura realised what was happening, and her mind filled with panic. She started to cry. She was being conditioned to not defend herself, to just let things happen to her body. If she did nothing, she would be doing what Amy wanted, but Roy would rape her and impregnate her. But if she moved her arms, and pushed him away, Amy would know the conditioning wasn't complete, and Laura would have to receive another round of being shot in the tits and cunt until she learned. And then she would probably get raped anyway.

She couldn't help it, though. Struggling against her conditioning, she raised her arms, and pushed Roy weakly away.

Roy stopped. He retreated, and put his pants on. But he was smiling.

The next session at the clinic, they repeated the training, pummelling Laura's already bruised breasts and pussy with more paintballs. It took Laura less shots to remember to be a good slut and offer an unobstructed shot at her boobs and genitals, but on her tender, bruised flesh, each shot hurt even more, and Amy's tongue afterwards was even more confusingly agonising and delicious. Laura found it difficult to actually make her arms obey and push Roy away when he started advancing on her, but she managed.

The third night, she was crying before even the first paintball hit her. Laura never raised her arms or closed her legs, not even once, but Amy still let fifteen pellets strike Laura's fuckbags and cunt before turning the machine. Laura orgasmed immediately at the touch of Laura's tongue, and when Roy came to rape her, Laura wept and sobbed but didn't make any move to stop him. She felt his cock slide between her bruised purple labia, and the agony of that on her tortured cuntflesh was enough to make her scream loudly enough to be disciplined by her collar. She lay there, flat against the wall, knowing she was physically able to stop it but unable mentally to bring herself too, as he fucked her pussy while staring into her eyes, amused at the pain and humiliation he was inflicting.

"You're going to learn to like this," he whispered to her as he fucked her. "And you're not going to be done with this program until you do."

Laura could feel nothing but searing pain in her pussy, couldn't imagine how she could learn to like this. She lay there as he raped her, until he came inside her, filling her with sperm. Afterwards, the released her from the wall, and she fell to her knees, drained. She felt Amy kneel next to her, and whisper in her ear, "Eat your sperm like a good girl, Laura." Obediently, Laura scooped Roy's cum out of her throbbing cunt, and put it in her mouth, sucking up handful after handful of his semen. When she was done, she stared dully at her abusers, Amy and Roy, and remembered what she was to do.

"Thank you for hurting my sluthole and fuckballoons. Thank you for making them bruised. Thank you for making me cry. Thank you for licking my dirty snatch, Amy, and for hurting my whorenest with your tongue. Thank you for raping me, Roy, and for filling me up with your cum, and for maybe making me pregnant. Thank you so much."

They told her she was welcome, and they each kissed her on the lips, and left her to get dressed. On the way out, Roy moved to slap Laura on the tits. Laura only looked at his hand, and let it hit her, not raising her hands to stop it even though she knew it would cause agonising pain on her abused breasts. She felt the impact and started to cry but knew that even if she had thought to prevent it, her arms would not have obeyed. Roy laughed, and sent her home for the night.

That was only a week's worth of training. Laura's TV at home reinforced it, showing her images of good sluts letting their tits be brutalised, and bad sluts trying to prevent it. Laura sat on her couch dildo and watched, because she didn't know what else to do at home anymore and the vibrations in her cunt felt good enough to make up for the shocks she got whenever it showed her a bad slut. She found that Amy had also videotaped Roy raping her - onscreen titles named it "My First Hetero Fucking" - and that the video would often start playing on her TV right when she was at her horniest, presenting her with her crying traumatised rape-face just when her cunt was impaled on the couch dildo and at its wettest.

After that first raping, Roy fucked Laura at every clinic session, often twice. Amy always reminded Laura that she could stop him by pushing him away, but Laura couldn't make herself to do that - the thought of pushing him away made her physically sick - and in fact as he came near she felt her legs obediently parting to let him in even though she wanted nothing less. He was never gentle but as Laura's cunt recovered from the paintball abuse it became less painful each time, and with the aphrodisiac working in her system it sometimes seemed almost pleasurable. He ejaculated inside her without fail, and Laura knew she was in danger of getting pregnant, but didn't know what to do about it. Every time, she thanked him for raping her and for cumming inside her.

The second week, they started training Laura on cum.

They set Laura up like they had for the blowjob training - restrained, kneeling, dildos at her cunt and ass, and her tits presented. They showed her a video, and this time it was focused on semen on or near pretty women. Laura was initially pleased to find that the dildo pumped her cunt more or less constantly during this session, only increasing its frequency to show desirable images. A woman with cum dripping from her fingers after giving a man a handjob was a glacially slow stroke; the same woman licking the cum from her fingers was a faster motion. Cum on the floor was almost no sensation at all; a naked crawling woman licking it up gave her much more pleasure. Semen splattered on large naked tits made her feel very good indeed; cum on a pretty girl's face was even better. 

Laura felt good all through this but something was missing. She wasn't orgasming and she didn't understand why. It wasn't until the video moved on to the "money shots" that she realised what was happening. The scene showed a man fucking a woman's pussy, and then shuddering to a halt, and Laura understood that he had ejaculated inside her even before the sperm started leaking out around his dick. Building up to the orgasm, the dildoes fucked her cunt and ass faster and faster, with mechanical force and speed, and then at the exact moment of his orgasm, the machine Laura was strapped to brought a thick leather belt sharply down across her tits - SMACK - and the chip in Laura's cunt gave her an electric shock. Laura squealed - and then orgasmed. It was the pain she was missing, and the sudden surprise of agony in her tits and pussy pushed her over the edge.

The images continued - a girl lifting her tits to lick cum off them, a slut on all fours lapping cum from a saucer, more large breasts smeared with sperm, a girl holding out a glass to a man's cock to catch his sperm and then drinking from it. Finally there was a shot of a girl receiving cum directly - a man was ejaculating into her mouth - and Laura tensed, expecting the sting on her tits, needing it for her orgasm. But there was no slap to her breasts - just a painful buzz in her cunt. It wasn't enough for her to cum. She relaxed, disappointed - and then the very next image was a man cumming in a slut's twat, and her cunt chip zapped her at full force and - SMACK - the belt came down on Laura's breasts. She squealed and orgasmed.

That training went on all that night, and all the next two appointments. Over time, Laura noticed the dildo becoming slower and quieter and giving her less pleasure. Occasionally there were images with no cum in them at all, though, and on these the dildo stopped entirely and Laura very much did feel its absence. But more and more her preoccupation came with that pain she was being given on images of ejaculation in her mouth or cunt. At first she didn't understand what was happening - she knew the training well enough to see that they wanted to condition her to desire cum in her mouth and pussy. So why were they giving her pain? 

But it was her reaction that showed her why. She orgasmed every time, on every blow to her tits and shock to her cunt. The pain was no longer the punishment - it was the reward. She was learning to cum from having her tits and cunt her. She was learning to need that pain in order to orgasm. And it was fucking up her mind when it came to ejaculations. The image of someone cumming in her cunt caused fear in her. It made her want to protect her tits and her cunt, to pull away, because she knew it would hurt her. But she was conditioned not to protect herself, and she let the pain happen, and the pain made her cum, and cumming was good. The thought of someone cumming in her pussy began to make her cry and whimper and feel scared and vulnerable, but she couldn't do anything to make it not happen, and she associated it happening with orgasm.

Roy loved this. He watched her cry and writhe under him each night as he pounded his cock into her semi-willing twat, watched her confused and scared, and made sure she understood what was happening when he ejaculated into her. Sometimes he gave her pain just like the video, punching her tits or slapping her face as he orgasmed. Sometimes he just left her alone, and let the thought of her own violation be enough to drive her to cum. She always thanked him for hurting her and raping her, and he always got her to suck his cock clean afterwards.

*At home*

The changes at home were having an effect on Laura too. Sure, she showered and pissed naked outside now, and crawled around much of her house, and let people on the street watch her fuck her girlfriend, and routinely sat impaled on a dildo. But more than that, it was starting to make her feel that she was the *kind* of person who did those things. Nice girls didn't live like this. But Laura did; ergo she wasn't a nice girl. 

Amy visited Laura a few times to check on her in her new setting. The beautiful researcher always made Laura lick her cunt, with Laura did willingly, but she also liked testing the limits of Laura's new environment. She forced Laura to try and use the human toilet. Laura had reluctantly tried to enter that room of her house, and instantly been dropped to the ground by the painful shocks in her tits and cunt. She had had to crawl away, crying. Amy made her do it again, though, and repeat it, until Laura finally refused to go anywhere near the toilet no matter how much Amy slapped her across the face. At that point Amy, satisfied, began trying to make Laura sit on a chair without a dildo, with similar results.

With Amy's help, Laura began developing a deep fear of doing any of the things forbidden to her. She felt uncomfortable sitting without a dildo inside her - so uncomfortable that she began going to work with a vibrator stuffed into her cunt. She felt strange sitting on a toilet to piss, and started trying to avoid pissing at work so as to avoid using the toilet there. She didn't even realise what she was doing - she wasn't thinking about it, just repeatedly making the choice to not go near the bathroom. When she did have to go, she tended to leave the bathroom stall door open as she pissed. Curtains or barriers screening her from the world felt odd and wrong.

Erica's new job was making her miserable. She was being raped six times a day, and swallowing her rapists' piss for the privilege of not having them cum inside her. She cried a lot, and Laura found it harder and harder to look at her as a person and as her girlfriend. She rarely kissed Erica anymore, unable to avoid the thought of what else had been in Erica's mouth. Instead, Laura just raped and beat Erica. During the week where Laura's tits and cunt were being shot with paintballs to teach her not to defend herself, Laura took a belt to Erica's breasts every night, to share the pain she was feeling, and left Erica's titflesh purple and welted. When Laura didn't have any better use for Erica, she made her girlfriend sit in the bedroom, with her legs spread to show her twat to the street, and masturbate for hours without being allowed to orgasm.

The condoms of cum Erica was bringing home from her rapists opened a new world to Laura. They were like a treasure trove of riches. Typically Erica brought them home in her lunchbox, each condom bulging with sperm and neatly tied off at the end. Laura would take them from Erica, and go sit in the study with them while Erica masturbated in the bedroom. Laura knew what she was going to do was slutty, and she didn't want Erica watching and judging.

Normally the first condom of cum went straight in Laura's mouth. Cold semen didn't taste as good as when it was warm, but Laura still adored the taste. It was so good she often needed a second condom to chase it down. The third got massaged into her tits. It felt so good having sticky cum on her breasts - so right.

The other three she used in varied ways. She often enjoyed taking one back to Erica and pushing the contents into Erica's twat - particularly so after Laura started being raped by Roy. If Roy was going to cum in Laura's pussy and maybe impregnate her, Erica could face the same risk. And it gave Laura the pleasure afterwards of licking the cum back out of her girlfriend's snatch. Likewise, she sometimes enjoyed saving a condom or two for the next morning and smearing them all over Erica's face and tits before sending her to work.

Some of the cum went to load her ejaculating dildo. In the first week, Laura then sucked on the dildo while masturbating until it fired the cum into her mouth. But in the second week, as her cum training at the clinic progressed, Laura found herself fucking her cunt with it as well, and bucking in intense orgasm as she felt the potentially-impregnating semen being ejaculated into her womb. During these sessions she put clothespegs on her nipples and tits, to give her the sensation of breast pain she had come to associate with those orgasms.

By the end of the second week Laura's habits had changed. As much as half of the daily load of cum was going up Laura's cunt. She was watching in horrified fascination as she used her dildo to spurt load after load of sperm into her womb, knowing how slutty it was, knowing it would eventually impregnate her, but unable to stop herself. Some went in Laura's mouth - she still loved that taste. Occasionally she drank it straight from the condom but often she would add the cum to food or drink she was already having. Some went into Erica's cunt, because if Laura was getting pregnant then Erica could damn well join her. And some of it got saved for what Laura was coming to think of as "decoration" - a spare sticky load for when her tits or face needed to glisten.

*At the Pretty Titty Bar*

In many ways the Pretty Titty work was the hardest part of her two weeks. This was mostly due to a new demand from her blackmailer. She was, he said, to take her aphrodisiacs before going to work at the bar, and to go without panties while working there.

The instructions had Laura in a panic. She knew what she was like on the aphrodisiacs - barely able to think at all. She was going to humiliate herself. On her first working night, as she sat at home on the edge of the bed, with the drugs kicking in, she found herself fishing out one of Erica's condoms, and licking the cum out of it for comfort. And then - without even really knowing why she was doing it - she took another, and poured it across her breasts, and began massaging the sticky fluid in. Her breasts were still bruised from the paintballing, and it hurt to squeeze and rub them like this, but it was a good pain. She didn't understand her actions - everyone was going to see her breasts tonight. Everyone was going to see the glistening sheen on them. Many would recognise it as cum, know that she was walking around with cum on her tits. Laura cried as she massaged the sperm into her breasts, not knowing why she was doing this but knowing that she wanted - NEEDED - it. And she knew, deep inside, that she was going to do this to herself each night she worked there now.

Those two weeks were hell on Laura. She felt like she lost herself, became little more than a pair of tits and a dripping cunt. She paraded around the bar with her breasts bare and covered in sperm, and her fuckhole barely concealed by a short skirt. She stared at the other beautiful, naked girls, and at the erotic things happening on the stage, and her pussy got so wet that it drooled, cunt juices visibly trickling down the inside of her thighs. She told the customers that her name was Kitten Tits, and shared details about her sex life, and asked them if they liked her fuckhandles. 

At first she tried to keep her sharings relatively innocuous - "I like kissing girls" - but under the influence of the drugs and her horniness they became more explicit and humiliating - "I raped my girlfriend today" - "I pissed naked in my backyard this morning" - "I let my boss cum on my face".

She was barely conscious of much of what was happening around her. The drugs kept an erotic loop playing in her mind of the ways in which her sticky breasts and throbbing twat had been used so recently. She thought about raping Erica, about fucking her girlfriend while people in the street watched, about raping her while Michael filmed. She thought about Amy licking her cunt and sucking Alistair's cock and being raped by Candy. And she thought about her training videos - good sluts and bad feminists, how to let men fuck her face, how to spread her legs for cock, how to keep her hands down like an obedient bitch and let men do whatever they want to her boobs and cunt.

She needed her masturbation break early, every night, retreating to the changerooms and violently fingering herself to a much-needed orgasm, before trying to dry her pussy by transferring as much juice as possible from her snatch to her mouth. She came back out flushed and smelling of cunt. But by the two thirds mark of the evening she needed to touch herself again. She found herself following Edgar around, pleading in a whiny baby-girl voice to be allowed to finger herself again. "Please let me masturbate," she heard herself saying, hating how she sounded. "Please let me cum. I need to touch my twat. Please."

Edgar ignored her at first, before finally telling her if she needed to play with herself again she could do it on stage, where everyone could see. Laura gratefully accepted, and crawled up onto the stage as soon as the 69ing girls currently using it were done. She felt another part of herself dying inside, as she made the transition from waitress to performer, deliberately showing her cunt to a male audience and playing with it for her amusement, but she needed to cum so badly she had no other choice. She lay on her back on the stage, removed her skirt to leave her nude except for her collar and high heels, spread her legs, arched her hip to give the men in the bar a good show, and started to masturbate.

She tuned out the audience as best she could, concentrating on her internal loop of erotic imagery. When she finally orgasmed, and opened her eyes again, she was initially surprised to be reminded where she was, and then deeply embarassed. She blushed a bright red. 

Then she noticed the money. Lying around her on the stage were five and ten dollar notes, thrown up by an appreciative audience. This was money she could put towards getting out from under her debt. What was more, a particularly excited man at the end of the stage was holding a $100 bill, and gesturing at Laura's cunt. It took her a moment to realise what he wanted, and then she blushed an even deeper red. But - a hundred dollars? She needed that money. Feeling like a complete whore, Laura moved down the stage and spread her legs directly in front of the man. She watched as he reached up on stage and slowly, deliberately, pushed the $100 note into her pussy. She felt it go inside her, felt his fingers push into her twat, and she moaned a little, unable to help herself. Then it was done, and she backed away, the end of the hundred dollars dangling from her cunt. She felt obliged to do something, so she blew the man a kiss, as though she had liked what had happened, as though it was a privilege to have him stuff money in her pussy.

After that, Edgar took away her private masturbation break, and instead put her on stage twice a night. If she wanted to cum, those were her chances. The first engagement was always a solo show, with Laura pleasuring her cunt for the customers' pleasure, but Edgar arranged the second to be a lesbian act, where Laura would 69 with one of the other performing girls. The girls were all beautiful, and good at making Laura cum, and those things were all Laura could think about when she was horny. She felt a twinge at having sex for money, for a male audience, but it really wasn't any different to fucking Erica in her bedroom where the street could see, or fucking her while Michael watched and filmed, and so Laura happily writhed naked on stage, her face buried in another woman's cunt, as strange men watched.

Edgar taught her to make a thing out of putting the money men threw on stage into her pussy. She had to collect each note and push it into her twat as people watched, to remind her of how she had earned it, and then offer her spread cunt to the crowd for any further donations. She made a couple of hundred dollars extra per show this way, as her cunt was very popular. Edgar also taught her to make louder, sluttier moans during her shows, as loud as she could go without getting punished by her collar. Soon Laura was making these sounds out of habit, even when masturbating at home.

Even cumming on stage twice a night was not always enough for Laura, though. The Pretty Titty was an erotic buffet of sights at the best of times, and on her drugs Laura was completely lost in what her cunt wanted. Toward the end of some nights, she found herself remembering how a customer had fingered her cunt on her first night, and found herself wishing it would happen again. She would wiggle her bare ass in customer's faces, spread her legs slighty for them, and replace her routine insights into her sex life with more suggestive comments - "I like it when men put fingers in my fuckhole" - "I like being fingerfucked by strangers". The customers were often quick to oblige, and on more than a few occasions Laura found herself trying to pretend she was working while some anonymous man finger-raped her to orgasm.

Edgar eventually had to talk to her about it. He started by slapping her sharply across the face and calling her a slut. He explained that none of these men had paid to finger Laura, and that seeing as she was giving out freebies, that money was coming out of her pay. He told her that in addition, her behaviour was endangering the other girls who *didn't* want to be fingerfucked while they worked - it was encouraging customers to blur the line. He told her that if he caught her doing it again, she would instead be spending the last hour of every shift working as one of the bar's prostitutes, where she could at least charge for what was happening to her. He warned her as a prostitute that more than just fingers would be going in and out of her cunt.

Laura cried afterwards. She cried a little at the thought she had encouraged men to rape and molest the other waitresses through her actions. But she mostly cried because she knew she was a massive slut, and she was going to do it again, and that Edgar was going to catch her and make her work as a whore. She couldn't help it - she knew she could technically be a good girl, not ask strangers to play with her twat - but that she wouldn't. That she would think with her cunt and do whatever it took to cum, regardless of the consequences.

And she did. She teased and begged the customers on the next night to touch and penetrate her pussy, and Edgar caught her, and pulled her away from them by her hair, and slapped her, and took her out the back, to the rooms where the prostitute girls turned tricks. He told her she could work her last hour here, or lose her job, and Laura cried but said she would do it, that she didn't want to lose her job.

By this time Laura had completed her non-resistance training at the Clinic and was being raped by Roy on each visit. This wouldn't be her first time with a man. She knew that, sober, she would never agree to this, would never agree to fucking any man, let alone a stranger, for money. But she had been drooling from her cunt for hours, she had fingered herself on stage that night, been licked out in public by a girl, and she had just had a finger up her fuckhole about to make her cum before Edgar had pulled her away. She needed to cum, she needed to not lose her job, and she was going to let this happen.

Normally the girls were required to give their clients a full service, put on a show, flirt and flatter, but Edgar rightly sensed that Laura was only barely thinking right now, so he merely told her to lie on the bed with her legs spread. She obeyed, and rubbed her cunt as she waited, and soon Edgar returned with a client, one of the customers who had so recently watched Laura lezzing off on stage and wanted the pleasure of raping the pink-haired big-titted slut he had seen.

He didn't bother with foreplay - he just took his cock out of his pants and moved towards Laura. At this point, something in Laura's brain took over, and reminded her that she *didn't* want to be raped, that this was wrong, that she shouldn't be here. She started to wiggle. She wanted to bring her hands up to stop the man, to keep him away, but she found she couldn't move them. Her conditioning was in full force. She tried to bring her legs together, but they didn't obey, and as the man knelt between her legs she found herself spreading them even further to give him better access.

The man slid his cock into her cunt, and began to fuck her, and Laura just tried to concentrate on not crying, because she was afraid if she cried the client would get scared and Edgar would fire her. Instead she just focused on the pleasure she had wanted, the stimulation in her groin. The client was using a condom, which was good, although Laura found herself wishing he wasn't, so she could feel that hot gush of cum inside her. The drugs took hold of her, and by the time her client was reaching his orgasm, Laura was bucking her hips against him and moaning, and when he came, Laura did too.

She lay there after she left, processing. She had orgasmed from being raped. From being raped by a man. From heterosexual sex. She had had the cock of a strange man inside her, and it had made her cum. She had fucked a stranger for money, because she was too horny to think straight. She had agreed to be a prostitute just because she hadn't been able to resist her need to be fucked by a man. 

Her hand moved to her pussy and began to pinch her clit painfully. Her other hand started to squeeze her breasts, hard, trying to hurt them. She was a slut. She had let herself be made into a slut. It had been others doing it to her, but she had let it happen, because she was too slutty to resist. Other girls wouldn't have acted like this. It was Laura who had given in to her cunt, who had made all these things happen to herself. She hated herself. She hated her needy cunt and her fat whorish tits, and she wanted them to hurt, to be in pain. She cried as she mauled her pussy and fuckbags with her hands.

And then she cried further, because she knew that the pain was just making her wet again.


	26. KATY

The Laura who came into the office on Monday was very different from the one who had worked there a month ago. She was tired, and horny - she found even without her aphrodisiacs she was getting wet easier and more often. Her cunt hurt from being fucked by Roy at the clinic and by anonymous men at the Pretty Titty. She had the taste of cum in her mouth from one of Erica's condoms she had licked clean that morning, and another load of sperm shining on her breasts. She didn't know why she wanted cum on her tits so much, but she couldn't stop herself - it was like an addiction.

Still, she was professionally dressed. She had a growing awareness of how much of a dirty degraded slut she was inside, but she could still cover it well enough to attend the office. Even if her first stop would be to her boss, to let him cum on or in her.

As she walked through the shared workspace, Laura noticed a new employee - a girl of maybe 19, thin, small-breasted, beautiful, with long brown hair. She felt her legs squeeze together, and blushed - could she not look at any girl now without picturing fucking them? - but she otherwise thought nothing of it.

Alistair, however, had clearly been thinking of it, although he said nothing at first. Instead, he waited for Laura to undress and kneel in front of him.

"Is that cum on your tits, slut?" he asked.

Laura blushed. She had hoped he wouldn't notice. "Yes," she said quietly.

"How did that happen?" Alistair asked.

Laura's hand moved to her pussy and began to rub; it was normal for her to masturbate in Alistair's office if she was saying something demeaning, and it was more habit now than choice.

"I poured it out of a condom my girlfriend brought me," she said, almost whispering, "and massaged it into my sex-balloons. Because I wanted cum on my jugs."

Alistair laughed - a cruel, degrading sound. "I'm not sure if you were really always such a fuckpig before we started playing, slut, or if you're just a quick learner, but it suits you."

Laura said nothing, just kept rubbing her cunt. She had brought the photo of her twat with her, and she stared at it fixedly rather than meet Alistair's gaze.

"Did you bring me new photos of your slut girlfriend?" Alistair asked.

Laura nodded, and passed him her phone. The new photos were of Erica naked and urinating into a glass while crying, with the intimation that she would be drinking from that glass later; and of Erica pushing a condom full of sperm into her pussy while squeezing her tits. Laura knew that nobody who saw those photos would ever be able to look at Erica normally or take her seriously. She no longer cared much. She found it hard to see the loving girl she had started dating in Erica - she now saw only a whiny, annoying fake-lesbian slut who was only useful for licking Laura's cunt. Every time she thought about Erica, Laura felt a tiny surge of guilt for what she had done to Erica, and how she had changed Erica's life, and rather than experience that horrible feeling, Laura crushed it by thinking about how much she wanted to slap and rape her girlfriend. Laura hadn't made Erica into this crying traumatised slut - Erica had always been a whore, and Laura was just discovering that. Surely that was the case.

Alistair took out his cock now and started to masturbate while looking at the new pictures. Laura felt a stab of jealousy. Why was he only starting to play with himself when he saw Erica? Didn't he get hard enough from looking at Laura?

"I've got a new task for you, bitch slut," Alistair said. Laura knew he was talking about her.

"Yes?" she asked - or moaned, rather. Her hand felt good on her cunt.

"We have a new bitch starting today. You may have seen her outside. Her name is Katy, and she's a hot piece of ass. Did you think she was hot when you saw her?"

Laura didn't want to say she was attracted to a co-worker, but she knew what Alistair wanted to hear. "Yes," she moaned.

"Good slut. In fact, I have some paperwork here for you to sign, where you confess to have fantasies about raping Katy, okay? Just for my records."

Laura didn't know how more demeaning confessions could make her position worse, and she couldn't think straight with a wet cunt anyway. "Yes," she just said.

"Good slut. Now, as it happens, I know Katy's mother. I dated her once. She was a real bitch - refused to fuck. She was a pure ice queen. She doesn't know I'm in charge of her daughter here, but I'd like to get some revenge, and you're going to help."

Laura didn't like the sound of this. Alistair laughed at the expression on her face.

"Don't try thinking too hard, slut, you're not good at it," he said. "Here, would you like to suck my cock while you listen?"

Laura very much did want to suck his cock. She gratefully crawled between his legs and took his dick into her mouth. It was warm and hard and salty. She moaned happily around it, and then moaned even louder when he grabbed her hair and started to face-fuck her as he spoke.

"I want to have the bitch up on disciplinary charges, Laura. I want her to be in your position - on the brink of getting fired for being a total slut. And then to be able to actually fire her - or maybe have an arrangement with her like I do with you."

Laura felt bad for Katy, but also a little excited at the thought of a stuck-up slut being made to experience the same abuse Laura had to live with. She instinctively disliked anyone whose life wasn't as slutty as Laura's own.

"So it's up to you, Laura," Alistair said. "You're going to give me the evidence of that lewd and slutty behaviour, by seducing her and making her act like a slut. You've got one week to get it, or else I'm sharing your file around the office for everyone's entertainment."

Laura moaned in horror, and just as she did, Alistair came, and ejaculated into her mouth. Her body responded immediately and predictably by orgasming, and Laura came with the knowledge that she was going to destroy another girl's life in her mind.

As she lay there afterwards, naked and with the taste of cum in her mouth, she knew there was no question that she would do what Alistair asked. She found it increasingly hard to say no to men anyway, and more importantly the idea of seducing and humiliating this girl felt so RIGHT to Laura. It was only making the girl the way Laura herself was. And she knew how she would do it, too.

When she was at the Clinic that night, she requested extra supplies of her aphrodisiacs. Amy didn't even ask her why, just gave her boxes and boxes of extras. The next day at the office, when Katy went to lunch, Laura looked through Katy's purse. Sure enough, she found birth control pills. Carefully, Laura teased open the foils for the birth control pills, removed the medication, and replaced them with aphrodisiacs, using a tiny bit of glue to tuck the foil back in place so it looked unopened. For the next month Katy would be taking a powerful aphrodisiac every time she thought she was taking the pill.

Then, for good measure, Laura went through Candy's purse, and did the same to her. The big-titted bimbo could see what it was like to try and think through a fog of arousal. She discovered Candy also took dexamphetamines, presumably to help her with concentration. Laura tipped those out and replaced them with more aphrodisiacs.

The changes in the girls were obvious, and almost immediate. Both Katy and Candy began to look flushed and distracted at work, their nipples visibly erect through their blouses. They shifted and squirmed in their seats and looked awkward and embarrassed and breathless whenever they interacted with men. Laura felt a twinge of humiliation, realising how often she had been in this state at work herself, and how obvious it must have been to those around her.

Candy, at least, had a way of dealing with her arousal - raping Laura. Over the next few days, Laura found that Candy would follow her on almost every trip to the bathroom, and take the opportunity to force Laura to lick her cunt until she came. Candy seemed to think it was Laura who was making her so horny, and repeatedly slapped and pinched her during their encounters, and called her a "lezbo whore" and a "fucking clit-tease dyke". After her conditioning, Laura was even less able to defend herself from these assaults than she had been, and in any case was becoming accustomed to other people having sexual control of her, and just focused on the delicious taste of Candy's dripping fuckhole. She couldn't even protect herself when Candy once again paused after orgasming to piss in Laura's mouth.

What Candy didn't know was that Laura had begun using the same toilet stall on each visit to the bathroom, and had outfitted that stall with a small secret pinhole camera. Each of Candy's rapes of Laura was recorded, and Laura kept the files. 

Katy didn't seem to have any similar kind of release. Laura watched her closely to see if she would go to the toilets to masturbate, and followed her on each trip to the bathroom, but she found no evidence of Katy touching her pussy to deal with her drug-induced arousal. Instead Katy just spent each day squirming and rubbing her legs together and, increasingly, just staring off into space with a flushed face and uneven breathing.

Laura had planned to burst in on Katy masturbating in the toilets and photograph it for Alistair. Katy's abstinence was frustrating, and worrying. Laura eventually had to strike up conversation with the girl to find out why. It wasn't easy - in her aroused state, Katy was trying to avoid social interaction, and it was hard to get her attention - but in an awkward conversation with the horny girl in the lunch room, Laura found out the reason. Katy was a devout Christian - she believed masturbation was a sin, along with sex before marriage and, of course, lesbianism. 

This left Laura with only one option. She spent a day sabotaging Katy's work, causing her problems, so that Katy would have to stay back after normal close of business. And when she did, Laura stayed back too. She watched Katy, and eventually when Katy went to the archives to retrieve a file - the dark, deserted archives - Laura followed her.

She found Katy in a lonely corner of the storage area. The girl looked cute - white button-up browse over her small breasts, short but not too-short skirt, long brown hair cascading over her shoulders. Laura found herself growing angry just looking at her. This girl wasn't being blackmailed. She wasn't being turned into a slut. She didn't have to piss in public on her back lawn or have her tits shocked when she said the wrong words. She just waltzed through life looking pretty while Laura was degraded and raped.

Laura raised the knife she had taken from the kitchen, strode towards Katy, and grabbed her shoulder. Katy started to struggle, then froze when she saw the knife.

"You bitch," Laura found herself saying. "You slutty bitch." She pulled at Katy's shirt, ripping it. Buttons popped free from the front and bounced across the floor. She tore the shirt away, exposing Katy's white lace bra, and then used the knife to cut that off too, baring Katy's bitchy little tits.

"Why... what..." Katy gasped, so Laura slapped her, and then slapped her again. She pulled Katy's skirt off, and then cut off her white panties, so that the little slut was naked in front of her. Laura's hand went straight to Katy's cunt - hairy and unshaven, like she didn't even know what it was for - and found it dripping wet.

"You like this?" she asked Katy, smearing Katy's sex juices across the girl's face. "You're aroused by being raped?"

Katy started squealing in protest so Laura slapped her again. Then she pushed Katy to the ground, pulled off her own underwear, removed the vibrator that she normally kept in her cunt these days, and sat on Katy's face. "Lick," she ordered.

It took some time for Katy to obey, so Laura amused herself by pulling handfuls of Katy's pubic hair out by the roots. She felt Katy start to cry, and her tears against Laura's inner thighs just made Laura even wetter. On some level, Laura knew what she was doing here. She was committing a serious crime. She was raping a girl who had done nothing to Laura to deserve it. This wasn't her girlfriend, or Amy, or even Candy - this was a random girl she barely knew. And she was violenty raping her. 

But Laura didn't really care. Another part of her mind was active, telling her Katy deserved to be raped, that Laura should rape her. If the little bitch hadn't been so pretty, Alistair probably wouldn't have noticed her. Alistair was making Laura do this. It wasn't really her choice - she was just doing what she was being forced to do. This was Katy's fault. If Katy hadn't wanted to be raped she should have been nicer to Alistair. Sucked Alistair's dick, like Laura did.

And when crying Katy finally started to lick Laura's cunt, the rest of her doubts went away. It felt amazing. Katy seemed naturally talented, for a girl who'd never licked cunt before. Raping Katy was the best feeling in the world. Laura graciously decided to reward Katy by leaning down and licking Katy's pussy. Katy spasmed and clenched her legs and tried to stop Laura, but Laura pulled out more hair until Katy complied and allowed her cunt to be tongued.

After the first time Katy brought Laura to orgasm, Laura chose to piss on Katy's face as a reward. She clenched her knees around Katy's head so Katy couldn't turn away, and then drenched Katy's whole head in her urine. Some of it into Katy's mouth. Then she told Katy this wouldn't end until Katy herself was able to orgasm, and went back to licking Katy's twat. Laura managed to cum three times, and pull out almost all of Katy's pubic hair, before Katy herself underwent a convincing and sustained orgasm under Laura's tongue.

As Katy lay there shaking, Laura climbed off her, and used her phone to take a series of photos of the naked, splay-legged, urine soaked bitch. Then she used her knife to get Katy to say how much she liked fucking girls, and being raped, and getting naked at work, and being pissed on, and recorded it all as a video. Finally she explained that all this would be shown to Alistair, and from now on she would do whatever Alistair told her to, or the video would be circulated around the workplace and to her family and friends. As an afterthough, Laura told her that Katy would be licking Laura's cunt too, whenever Laura chose.

Katy started crying again at this, and her whiny crying made Laura angry. Even being molested by Alistair, her life would be better than Laura's. She might be raped every morning but it wouldn't turn her into a slut like Laura. Laura grabbed Katy by the hair and decided to add to her misery.

"Katy," she said, "in addition, you will never, ever wear underwear again in your life. You will wear skirts, not pants. You will never piss in a toilet. You will declare your sexual orientation as 'lesbian' whenever you are asked, and never say no to a woman who makes a sexual advance to you. You will buy a discrete, silent vibrator, and never again visit a church without in turned on and humming in your pussy. And you will masturbate to orgasm each night before bed while fantasising about licking your mother's cunt."

She looked into Katy's eyes, and repeated it, until she knew Katy would obey her despite how horrifying and fucked up the instructions were. Then she dressed and left Katy there lying in a puddle of Laura's urine. Laura didn't know how Katy would get home with her clothes ripped and cut, and she didn't much care. She emailed the photos and video to Alistair while she waited for Erica to pick her up from work. She thought for a minute, and then emailed the videos of Candy raping her too.

The next morning when Laura came into work, she found Candy and Katy already in Alistair's office. In fact, they were nude, on the floor behind Alistair's desk, 69ing. Candy was on top, her shapely ass squirming atop Katy's mouth, her blonde head buried between Katy's thighs. Laura could hear Katy crying softly as she lapped at Candy's cunt. Alistair had his cock out and was pumping it. The film of Candy raping Laura was playing silently on his computer.

Laura made no comment on this, instead merely removing her clothes as she was required to do now, and kneeling naked in front of Alistair. Alistair reached out to grip her hair, and pulled her face down on his cock. Laura opened her lips to take his cock into her mouth and began dutifully sucking on it.

"I'm very happy with you, Laura," Alistair said as he fucked her face. "You've given me two delectable little sluts here. Your little video of Katy gave me such a hard-on, and when I told her this morning I intended to show it to her mother, and her church community, and her grandparents, she went wild with begging me not to. She said she'd do basically anything... which is exactly what I'm going to have her do. I started by getting her to put on a little lesbian show for me here with Candy. And Candy! She's been teasing the office with those tits for a year. I never expected you'd let me put her in her place too. It turns out she doesn't want to go to jail for raping you, Laura - what a surprise. So she's going to be my little office fucktoy as well."

Laura felt a squirm of delight in her pussy at the confirmation that her two co-workers would be abused and degraded in the same way that she was. It served them both right right.

"I've already cum three times watching these videos you've sent me, Laura, and I'm going to cum again in your mouth soon. When I do, you're not to swallow - hold it in your mouth until I tell you what to do with it."

Laura nodded her head "yes" on Alistair's cock.

"What really surprised me," Alistair continued, "wasn't that you're all such lezbo sluts. It's that you're all such piss sluts. Candy pissing into Laura's mouth - Laura pissing on Katy. Clearly this is what gets you hot. So from now on that's the only way you're going to piss at work. When Candy needs to piss, she'll piss in Katy's mouth. When Katy needs to piss, she'll piss in Laura. And Laura can use Candy. It lets you all get a little revenge for your respective treatments. And if you're the slut who's receiving the piss, it's your job to drink it all, and then lick the pisser to orgasm. Do you understand?"

Laura nodded "yes". Candy said, "Yes, sir," in a dull, numb, voice. Katy's reply was an increase in the misery of her sobbing.

"I have plans for all three of you," Alistair continued. "Beyond just getting you to have a lesbian orgy on my office floor every morning. But this is a good start. Oh god - I'm about to cum. Remember to hold it, Laura."

Laura did remember, although when Alistair began to flood her mouth with delicious cum it was hard to resist her urge to swallow. She managed, though, and eventually pulled her lips off his dick with a mouth full of hot, sticky semen.

"Good girl, Laura," Alistair sighed, stroking her cheek. "Now, cum always goes where a lezbo slut least wants it. So where do you think that is?"

Laura had a good idea. She watched as Katy orgasmed unwillingly from Candy's tongue, and when Candy finally rolled off the petite Christian brunette, Laura crawled between Katy's legs. When Katy realised what Laura was doing, she tried to struggle, but Alistair made Candy hold her still. Slowly, Laura used her tongue to push the cum from her mouth up inside Katy's twat, inseminating the pretty girl with Alistair's jizz. It felt good - it felt right - and although Laura knew she was raping and impregnating an unwilling girl, she was laughing inside. If Katy was struggling this hard now, how hard would she struggle if she knew she wasn't even on contraceptives anymore?


	27. LAURA THE WHORE

The Mayim Clinic's next step for Laura was one of the worst. And they made her beg for it.

When Laura turned up, high on her aphrodisiacs, pussy dripping, she wasn't strapped to a machine or shown any films. Instead she was merely stripped naked, made to stand against a wall, and watch as a naked Roy approached her, and eased his hard cock into her cunt. Laura made a token attempt to resist, but her well-conditioned arms refused to obey, and her soaking wet snatch offered his dick no resistance.

Amy watched as Roy slowly fucked Laura, and after a while the pretty researcher removed her own clothes. A confused Laura just stood there, her cunt being fucked, and waited to learn what the program was for the day.

"Laura," asked Amy after a while. "Are you a good little hetero yet?"

Laura moaned. She didn't know how to answer. She wasn't heterosexual. She was a lesbian. Her cunt squeezed Roy's cock unhappily.

Roy slapped Laura across the face hard. "Answer Amy."

Amy repeated herself, "Are you a good little hetero yet?"

Laura moaned again, but she answered. "No... I'm a lesbian...."

Amy moved closer and stroked Laura's cheek. "Do you want to be a good little heterosexual, Laura?"

"No," moaned Laura.

Roy slapped her again, and Amy repeated her question. "Do you want to be a good little heterosexual?"

"No!" protested Laura. She earned another slap, and another repeat of the question.

Laura didn't want to say yes. It wasn't the truth. She wanted to go back to being a non-slutty lesbian who loved her girlfriend. Only... was there such a thing as a non-slutty lesbian? She remembered wanting to lick pussy all the time. She remembered how she had cum from Erica's tongue. Surely she had been slutty to want that? She was finding it hard to remember what things had been like before her blackmail.

Amy was waiting for an answer. Laura didn't want to get slapped again. "Yes," she said.

"Answer in a full sentence, Laura," Amy chided her.

Laura tried to think. It was hard to think on the aphrodisiacs. It was hard to think with a cock in her cunt. "Yes, I want to be a heterosexual," she said. "I want to be a good little heterosexual."

"And are good heterosexual girls wet and ready to be fucked by men?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Laura said. It sounded right. She wished Roy would hurry up and fuck her harder so she could cum. He was pounding her so agonisingly slowly. She remembered she was supposed to use full sentences. "Good heterosexual girls are wet and ready to be fucked by men."

"And are you always a good heterosexual girl?"

Laura wished Amy would stop asking her questions. She found it so hard to think of the answers. A good heterosexual girl? What did that mean? Oh - good girls were wet and ready to be fucked. Was she a good girl? She was wet so often recently. But not all the time. Sometimes she was dry. 

"No," she answered. "I'm not a good girl. I'm not always wet and ready to be fucked."

"Well, we want to help you with that, Laura," said Amy. She paused, because at that moment she saw Laura was approaching orgasm. Laura started to buck her hips against Roy and moan - she wanted to cum. But in response, Roy stepped back and pulled his cock out of Laura's twat. Laura squealed in frustration and looked at Roy longingly. Why wouldn't he let her cum? 

Roy watched her for long minutes, until she had calmed down, dropped back from the edge of orgasm, and then he stuck his cock back in her and continued slowly fucking. Laura made a long slutty moan.

"We want to help you," repeated Amy. "But only if you ask. A good slut is wet all the time, so what we want to do is change your collar to give you a shock any time you're not wet. Just a little buzz at first, to remind you, but then progressively more painful shocks if you don't do something about it. The chip in your cunt can read your arousal - it knows. It'll just get you into the habit of playing with your cunt any time you're not horny - even in your sleep."

Laura didn't understand at first, and then the idea began to sink in. No - that was awful. She wouldn't be able to maintain even her semblance of a normal life if she was horny all the time. She knew what she was like when her cunt was wet - she made stupid decisions and thought with her twat. She would humiliate herself everywhere. She couldn't allow this. She struggled, but with Roy fucking her, her conditioning made her unable to escape.

"Won't it be nice, Laura? You'll be this horny and slutty and dumb all the time. It will bring the good heterosexual slut in you to the surface, and help wash away the old bitchy Laura who teased men but didn't fuck them. Won't you love that?"

Laura moaned again. No, she didn't love that. She bucked her hips again. Why wouldn't Roy make her cum? Maybe if she bucked a little harder....

Roy pulled out of her again, and again waited for her to calm down before resuming the fucking.

"Now, we wouldn't do this without your consent, of course. If you want this, you have to ask for it. You have to beg for it, in fact, so we know you're certain."

Laura felt relieved. There was no way she would beg for her life to be destroyed in that way.

"But you need to know this, Laura. Roy is going to fuck you like this all night, for hours, without letting you cum. Just exactly like this. Although, maybe, if you beg hard enough for our new treatment, he *might* take mercy on you. Although I'm sure that won't motivate you - what kind of lesbian would beg to be shocked when she's not wet just so she can cum on a man's dick?"

Laura felt her heart sink. She knew what kind of lesbian - the kind that she was. She couldn't control herself on the aphrodisiacs, and if Roy kept teasing her cunt with his cock she knew she was going to be a colossal slut and beg for the shocks in order to cum. 

And that was exactly what happened. It took two hours, but in the end Laura begged to have her right to a dry cunt taken away from her.

She tried to resist, of course. She tried to be a good girl, a nice girl, like she had once thought she was. She tried to think of un-sexy things, but it was hard now to think of anything in her life that wasn't touched by her sexual activity. She tried to remember how unattracted to men she was, how she hated them, but her mind just kept shifting to thoughts of cocks, of being raped by cocks, of sucking on cocks, and her cunt bucked happily against Roy's dick in response.

After 45 minutes, Amy offered Laura some help - a painful metal clamp on her clitoris. Laura accepted it, hoping it would stop her arousal. But in her hyper-sensitive state the pain only made her wetter. A half-hour later, Amy took it off again, and the pain of it coming off and letting blood back into her clit was a million times worse than it being on. Laura cried and screamed but when Amy offered her the same clamp on both of her nipples Laura said yes to that as well. She was desperate to try anything to help her control herself. Amy told Laura the nipple clamps were staying on until Laura's orgasm, and from that point on Laura knew that every moment she resisted would make the agony of their removal worse.

By the time she had been there two hours, Laura was drooling, eyes unfocused, unable to think about anything but the pain in her tits and her need to cum. She didn't even realise what she was saying at first - mumbling, almost incoherent. "Please let me cum. Shock me. Change my collar. Please Amy. Please Roy. Please let me cum. I'm such a slut. Shock my fuckhandles. Shock my sluthole. Please hurt me. Please fuck me. Please." 

She only understood what she was saying when she heard Amy laughing - a high-pitched, cruel laugh, a laugh that made Laura feel stupid and small. She knew why Amy was laughing - Laura was saying a stupid, slutty thing. She was thinking with her twat like a stupid lesbian cow. But she couldn't help it. She needed to cum.

"Say it clearly, Laura," Amy said. "Say what you want."

Laura used the last of her brainpower to arrange the words. "Please make my collar shock me if my stupid cunt isn't wet, Amy. Please. Please."

"Good girl," said Amy, and stroked Laura's hair. "Okay, Roy. Give her her fun."

Roy sighed with pleasure, eager to cum himself. He looked in Laura's eyes and began to fuck her harder. Laura squealed with happiness, and embraced her long-awaited orgasm.

Just as Laura was on the verge of cumming, Roy ripped both clamps off Laura's nipples, and then slapped her hard in the face.

The pain over-rode everything else. Laura didn't even understand the sensations of her orgasm - they mixed with the agony in her boobs and the shock to her face into one big, confusing nervous shake. Her legs collapsed under her and she would have fallen if Roy weren't pinning her to the wall. 

She felt Roy shudder and start to ejaculate into her, his sperm filling her womb. He held her there until his own orgasm had passed, and then let her drop to the ground. She lay there, naked, shuddering.

Amy knelt next to Laura and made a few adjustments to Laura's collar. "There you go," she said. "All ready for your new life."

Laura knew the words she had to say. "Thank you Roy. Thank you for raping me. Thank you for cumming in my fuckhole. Thank you for slapping me. Thank you Amy. Thank you for putting clips on my clit and on my nipples. Thank you for hurting my slutty cum-tunnel and my big whore-balloons. Thank you for making me need to stay wet all the time now. Thank you for helping me be a good little heterosexual slut."

And she felt it. She felt actual gratitude. Of course she was grateful to these people, because otherwise Laura was an unbelievably stupid person for letting them do these things to her. She must have wanted them. And she must be grateful to have them done to her.

==

Laura cried hard when she came down from her arousal high - but she didn't cry too hard, because of course she didn't come all the way down. Her pussy started feeling dry on the drive home, and the chips in her tits and cunt gave her a little warning buzz, and Laura's hand dipped to her cunt and started to massage it to keep herself aroused.

Roy had smiled as he'd told Laura how she'd need to behave to get through her new conditioning. She'd need to drink a lot to keep her body hydrated - her cunt would use up a lot of moisture - and of course she'd have to piss a lot more as a result. She'd need to learn to piss while aroused, if she couldn't do it already. (Laura could - she'd pissed into Erica's mouth during sex enough times by now.) She could get a little help from her aphrodisiacs, but it wasn't safe for her to take them around the clock, so most of the time Laura would be getting horny without drugs. She might want to sleep with a vibrator inside her to stay wet overnight, but Roy suggested she'd be better off just being woken by the shocks a few times and soon enough she'd learn to masturbate herself in her sleep.

The worst bit was that Roy assured her that being horny all the time would have a lasting effect on her brain. It would impair her ability to concentrate, even while dry, and rewire her to put thoughts of arousal into her mind even when doing something unrelated. She would be measurably dumber, and more focused on sensation and less on social propriety. In Roy's words, it would "bring out the real Laura". It frightened and upset Laura to be told so openly how her brain was being changed but there was nothing she could do about it.

And Roy was right. For the length of her blackmailing, Laura was never again able to think just with her brain. Part of every decision was made by her pulsing, dripping, needy twat.

Laura did indeed learn to masturbate in her sleep, although for her first few nights she made Erica stay awake, licking Laura's pussy, to keep her wet all night long. Laura's dreams were filled with erotic and degrading images, and Laura never really got a full night's sleep, which made it even harder to think clearly during the day.

At home Laura would always sit on a dildo and bounce rhythmically to keep herself aroused. When out and about, she would find places to hike up her skirt and rub her pussy through her panties. If she felt herself getting dry at times when she couldn't get away to masturbate, she would blank out and concentrate on her sluttiest thoughts. 

Those around her couldn't help but notice Laura was constantly flushed, sweaty, and reeking of sex pheromones. Her nipples were constantly erect, poking through her blouse, and her face was vacant and distracted. Few said anything, but gradually any remaining respect for Laura as a woman, a friend or a coworker in those she knew vanished. Consciously or not, they recognised her as a slut.

Laura barely noticed. She found it harder and harder to concentrate or care about what others were thinking about her. She spent more of every day thinking about her cunt, and how to please it. 

She orgasmed much more often now, of course. She also pissed more, as Roy had warned, linked to her increased water intake. At work she would piss into Candy's mouth, and have the big-titted bitch lick her to an orgasm afterwards. At home she sometimes pissed in Erica's mouth, or sometimes pissed while lying on her back in the garden, rubbing her cunt, not caring who saw her. With her head full of arousal, she found it hard to plan for her constantly full bladder, and wet herself occasionally, filling her panties with piss and letting it run down her legs as she blushed.

At the Pretty Titty, Laura completed her transition to being a professional whore. She didn't wait tables anymore - constantly aroused, she was just too stupid to do the job well. Edgar kept her in the back rooms, naked, being raped by a procession of strangers for money. In between tricks, Laura crawled out onto the stage to lick cunts and masturbate in front of a crowd.

Laura's customers used condoms, as was the practice at the Pretty Titty, and Laura was supposed to dispose of them afterwards, but more and more Laura found herself keeping the condoms. Sometimes she would drink from them directly after the client had gone, swallowing the delicious sperm, but other times she would take them home to supplement Erica's bounty, giving her more cum to drink, to smear on her breasts, to put on her food, to push up Erica's twat as she finger-fucked her beautiful abused slave girlfriend in front of the open window to the street.

The Mayim Clinic set homework - each day Laura was supposed to take an IQ test on her computer, allegedly for the Clinic's records but mostly to reinforce to Laura the effect her arousal was having on her brain. A despairing Laura watched her results diminish slowly, day after day, as she found it harder to harder to think about the questions she was being asked through the haze of slutty thoughts. She cried and masturbated as she watched herself getting dumber. After a week she stopped taking the test altogether, being unable to complete it without becoming distracted and browsing for pictures of big-titted girls giving blowjobs.

At the end of the first week Michael came round to visit. Laura gave up all pretence of trying to act normal around him. She had been lost in a haze of slutty thoughts all day. When he arrived she greeted him naked at the door, hugging him tightly and wrapping her legs around him. She led him to the lounge, where she pulled him down on top of her, freeing his cock from his pants and guiding it into her cunt. She sighed blissfully as Michael began to fuck her, and kissed him on the lips ("like a good hetero slut", her mind thought). She bucked against him until he ejaculated into her womb, then transferred as much of his cum as possible to her mouth. 

Then she licked and kissed him until he got hard again, and guided him to the bedroom, where Erica was tied up. Laura had made no attempt to make Erica wet today, and she used her own cunt juices to lubricate her girlfriend for Michael's cock. Michael no longer saw the girls as his friends, but rather as his fucktoys, and Erica's now-obvious lack of consent didn't bother him. He blissfully raped Erica's cunt as Erica cried, and when he came, Laura sucked his dick clean and then licked out her girlfriend's twat. Laura then showed him how Erica could be made to drink piss, and Michael, blushing, experimented with using the lesbian as his toilet. Laura watched in horny stupid satisfaction as her friend pissed in her crying girlfriend's mouth, rubbing her pussy idly the whole time. Afterwards she let Michael watch her piss into Erica's mouth as well. Michael took photos, but Laura didn't care. He left the girls some money and promised to come back to fuck them again.


	28. FERTILE

Laura didn't remember when she had stopped trying to resist the Mayim Clinic treatment. It must have been after they adjusted her collar to help her keep wet all the time. It had been a month now since her cunt had last been dry. She found it hard to think straight now, and when she did think it was mostly to concentrate on how good her pussy felt or where she could get some sperm from.

The idea of resisting the Clinic seemed silly to her now. The Clinic was teaching Laura how to cum more often from being used by men, and Laura liked cumming. It was teaching her how to get men to give her delicious semen, which she also liked. It taught her how to share her happiness with other girls by raping them and hurting them, and she liked that too.

Laura mostly spent her days under Alistair's desk, naked and sucking his cock now. Her work wasn't getting done, but she didn't care, because she got to taste his cum and piss all day. Alistair told her not to worry about the future, as he had plans for her, and Laura was grateful to not have to think, and just play with her pussy and suck his dick. Before and after work she would fuck and rape Candy or Katy for his amusement, or, depending on his whim, be raped by them. Neither of those girls had embraced their inner slut the way Laura had - possibly because they weren't required to be horny around the clock - and they still resented their enslavement to Alistair enough to be remarkably cruel to Laura when given permission. Candy loved to bite Laura's clit hard when made to lick her cunt, while Katy had developed a surprising enjoyment of pissing in Laura's mouth and liked to grab Laura's nipples and pull agonisingly hard on them while she did so. Alistair filmed every lesbian fuck session on his phone, and required the two allegedly hetero girls to masturbate to it for half an hour every evening at home.

Laura's work as a whore was the happiest times of her week. She looked forward to the non-stop fucking now. It was when she felt most like a good little hetero slut. Being fucked by so many cocks in such a short period made her feel like she wasn't a worthless lesbian, although she knew in reality she still was, because conversion therapy didn't work. She would always be a lesbian, no matter how many men she fucked and how much sperm she drank, and she felt ashamed of that.

She spent more time at the Mayim Clinic too - they had expanded her sessions. When Laura arrived now, she would strip naked on the front lawn of the clinic, then crawl inside naked on all fours, to show how much she wanted to be a good girl who fucked men instead of a lesbian bitch.

Then her night would consist of five courses of treatment.

The first was self-identification. They sat Laura in front of a camera, naked, and had her talk about who she was and what she aspired to, while masturbating. Laura would happily talk about what a dumb bimbo she was and much she wanted to be a good fucktoy for men. "I'm a stupid slut. I want men to fuck me," she would say. "I want men to use me for sex. I'm so brainless and big-titted. I want men to enjoy my titties and fuck my mouth and cum in it. I want them to understand what a useless whore I am and pull my hair and hurt me and I don't want to be able to resist them. I want them to rape me and keep me as their pet." 

There was no script for Laura - she had to think up these things on her own. And she wasn't allowed to be repetitive either - she had to say it a different way every day. Amy would give her the recording of herself saying these things to take home and play out loud in her house while she slept, to help the words take hold of her sleeping brain.

The second set was anti-lesbian conditioning. This session usually involved Laura being strapped down and made to watch films of lesbian activity, where she would be occasionally rewarded by Amy licking her cunt but more often punished with shocks to her tits and pussy. This conditioning taught her to be a more acceptable lesbian and less of a bitchy one. 

For example, Laura learned to tongue-kiss other women with her tongue outside her mouth. She and Amy would lick each other's tongues as their primary form of kissing, with their lips only being actually pressed together for brief periods. This was less fun for Laura, and it resulted in a lot more saliva on her and Amy's face, but it made her activity more visible to watching men, and that was the only acceptable purpose for lesbianism. Once Laura had learned this behaviour, she taught it to Erica at home.

Laura was also conditioned in this time so that she couldn’t orgasm from another woman unless a man was present. Other sluts could make her aroused - very aroused - but a course of correctional electroshocks to her clit had left her unable to cum unless she knew a man was watching. Laura had cried when she first realised the conditioning had taken hold. Now when she fucked Erica at home, she hoped for a passerby in the street to look in the window so she could find her release. Broadcasting her fuck sessions via webcam also worked, but only once she confirmed at least one man was watching. She had come to understand the only acceptable purpose of lesbianism was to please men, and that the sexual satisfaction of women was irrelevant except insofar as a man was amused by it, so it made sense she should be conditioned this way. 

Thinking about her lesbianism made her feel guilty now, too, and she associated being aroused by women with needing to be hurt, raped and degraded by men to compensate for it. Seeing other women getting wet from lesbian acts made Laura want to cruelly hurt and abuse them.

The third section of treatment was the pain. Here, Laura was beaten, shocked and tortured for her lesbian desires, all the while masturbating or being licked by Amy. She came to associate pain and degradation with sexual pleasure. It left her confused and in tears most nights.

And that was when the fourth course started - hetero fucking. She would be vigorously fucked by Roy, until he came inside her. It was so nice after the pain that Laura would babble thanks at him as he raped her, and tell him she loved him. During these fuckings, she really did think that she loved him, and when he would tell her her cunt was average at best it would spur her to fuck him harder, mewl more prettily, and suggest ways for him to hurt her for his pleasure.

As they fucked, Roy would tell Laura how she needed to learn to submit to men, serve their sexual needs, humiliate herself because she was a stupid lesbian bimbo who could only think with her twat twat, and Laura, horny and in pain, would internalise it and agree.

But in time, of course, the Clinic's treatment of Laura again evolved. 

The new drugs started on the same day Laura heard from her brother for the first time in two years. Daniel was three years older than Laura and had been working in a remote community overseas, and been unable to visit. But now he was in town, and he had called Laura to see if she wanted to catch up.

Laura's heart had raced. Wildly, irrationally, the thought came to her that Daniel could save her from her new life. He was a link back to before she had been a slut. He was her big brother and he loved her. He could help make her normal again. At the very least he could stop her fucking anyone and getting pregnant.

He couldn't see her house, though - it was far too slutty. She couldn't let her brother see her like that. So she asked him if she could visit him at his hotel. He had said, yes, of course, she could spend as much time there as she liked. His voice was happy and loving and normal and it made her remember what things had been like before she had spent every day of her life being raped. 

A little bloom of hope began to grow in her heart.

But that night at the Clinic, Amy told Laura they would be starting her on new drugs.

“They’re a new fertility drug we’re trialling, Laura. They come in pill form, and will help you get pregnant. Better yet, they neutralise most current contraceptive, so if a girl taking these used the pill or Implanon, it would do nothing for her. She would still be fertile as a bunny.”

Laura cried as they got her to take her first dose. She didn't want to be pregnant, but she was being fucked almost every day now, so with these drugs she would almost certainly get pregnant. And that would be a forever thing. She would never be able to go back to how she was before. She would be a fake lesbian who fucked men forever. 

But even in her distress, it didn’t occur to Laura not to take the drugs. Instead she just asked for extras so she could put Erica on them too. And in the back of her mind, part of her wasn't worried about the fertility drugs, because she was going to see her brother soon, and somehow he was going to save her.

But the next morning, there was an email waiting for her on her computer.

"Pink-haired fuckpuppet,

I hear your brother is coming to town. I hear you are going to visit him.

Let's play a game. Let's make a bet.

There are a list of rules below for visiting your brother. I think your brother sees you only as the stupid lesbian fucktoy you are. I think he will rape you if you let him. You probably think he will not.

If you are right, and you can follow these rules, and he leaves town without cumming inside you, I will waive the remainder of your debt to me and let you go free.

But if he cums in you even once, you must ensure that he stays in town and fucks you at least three times a week for the remainder of the year, even if that requires you to blackmail him."

Laura gasped. Was her blackmailer serious? Did she really have a chance to end his control over her? And all it would take for her brother to be the decent, caring man she knew him to be. All it would take is for her brother not to rape her for a week.

She looked at the rules.

" (1) Dress like a slut. Your outfit should be at least as slutty and publicly inappropriate as if you were wearing nothing but underwear.  
(2) Don't discourage him in any way from any affection or sexual interest he shows in you. Don't say no, or look disinterested or unhappy. If he hugs you, lean into it. If he gropes you, moan sluttily to show how much you enjoy it.  
(3) At least once each hour you spend with him awake, you should ask him if you're a bimbo, if you're a slut, if you're sexy, if you're a well-behaved fucktoy, if you're a dumb bitch, if you're a good little cunt, or if you deserve to be raped. You must get him to agree to all of them before he leaves.  
(4) You must sleep in his bed with him each night, naked.  
(5) You must let him watch you fuck your slut girlfriend at least once.  
(6) Give a sexual or degrading answer to any question he asks you.  
(7) If he hasn't fucked you by the last day of his visit, you must show him your house and entertain him there for at least three hours."

Laura felt dizzy. These were things she couldn't conceive of doing with her brother. He would look at her differently for the rest of his life. But... if she did them, and he didn't rape her, she would be free. It would be worth it.

And he would never fuck his own sister. She was sure of it.

She had better be sure of it, she knew, because if he fucked her while she was on these drugs, he would impregnate her. She would be pregnant with her brother's baby.

In any case, she wouldn't need to see her brother till tonight. She had a day of work to get through first. She dressed, rubbing a little sperm into her tits, and drinking a little, but avoiding putting it in her cunt. She made Erica take the fertility pills she had brought back from the clinic, then took her own dose, and then enjoyed pushing a few condoms of sperm into Erica's cunt. She told Erica what the pills were, of course, and watched Erica squirm in horror. She thought Erica would look very cute pregnant. It would be the ultimate punishment for her for being such a fake lesbian who secretly liked to fuck men.

At work, when Laura reported for her regular morning lesbian exhibition with Katy and Candy, she discovered she was not the only one particularly fertile. Katy was in tears. It pleased Alistair to see Katy horny and crying at the same time so he had Laura lick Katy's twat while she explained her misery.

Her misery was that she was pregnant. Alistair had impregnated her. Katy's Christian faith prevented her from having an abortion, so she would have to carry the baby to term. Her family had disowned her and kicked her out of her house. She had nowhere to live.

She was almost delirious with gratitude when Alistair offered to let her move in with him. She was less delirious, though, when he offered the conditions.

First, he told her, she would have to come out to her family and friends as a lesbian.  
Secondly, she would be required to rape three other girls and bring him video proof.  
Third, she would pay her rent by going to work at Laura's work as a prostitute. She would be fucked every night for money, and give the money to Alistair.  
And fourthly, while at his house she would be forbidden from standing upright, wearing clothes, or making any noise other than a cow "moo" without explicit permission.

Laura almost orgasmed when she heard this. It was exactly what Katy deserved. 

Katy hated it. She cried and pleaded. But her alternative was to literally sleep on the street, which she would be doing tonight anyway, and each night until she had raped three girls. She eventually agreed to Alistair's demeaning arrangement. They spent much of the morning looking through Katy's Facebook friends, and working out which looked most attractive and most vulnerable. Alistair made Katy describe how she might rape or blackmail each of them, and rate how good their cunt might taste. By the time they let her go, Katy had firm plans on how to ruin three of her closest friendships by turning girls she had known since childhood into her rape slaves. Alistair was particularly pleased that Laura's tongue made Katy orgasm twice during this discussion. He patted Laura on the head, and then a moment later Katy rewarded Laura too by pissing into her mouth.


	29. HER BROTHER, PART ONE

Laura looked again at the rules for interacting with her brother during his visit to town.

(1) Dress like a slut. Your outfit should be at least as slutty and publicly inappropriate as if you were wearing nothing but underwear.  
(2) Don't discourage him in any way from any affection or sexual interest he shows in you. Don't say no, or look disinterested or unhappy. If he hugs you, lean into it. If he gropes you, moan sluttily to show how much you enjoy it.  
(3) At least once each hour you spend with him awake, you should ask him if you're a bimbo, if you're a slut, if you're sexy, if you're a well-behaved fucktoy, if you're a dumb bitch, if you're a good little cunt, or if you deserve to be raped. You must get him to agree to all of them before he leaves.  
(4) You must sleep in his bed with him each night, naked.  
(5) You must let him watch you fuck your slut girlfriend at least once.  
(6) Give a sexual or degrading answer to any question he asks you.  
(7) If he hasn't fucked you by the last day of his visit, you must show him your house and entertain him there for at least three hours.

\- - - 

Laura arrived at her brother's hotel room wearing a trenchoat, and nothing beneath it except lacy pink panties and bra. She had been told by her blackmailer she had to be wearing something "at least as slutty as underwear", and therefore she though underwear was probably the least slutty thing she could get away with wearing. She had arranged with him on the phone that she would stay the night, sharing the bed - it sounded innocent over the phone, and she suspected he might have a different opinion if she had asked once he had seen how she was dressed and acting.

Daniel opened the door, and went to hug her, but Laura quickly stepped past him into the room. It was large and lavish - Daniel's work appeared to be paying well. There was a large double bed, a floor to ceiling mirror, a couch and TV, and a spa in one corner of the room. It looked sumptuous and inviting. 

Laura waited for her brother to close the door, and then quickly removed her trenchcoat. Even for the new, sluttier Laura, this made her blush, her cheeks a bright red as she showed off her body to her brother. 

"Laura, what the hell?" Daniel asked, shocked.

"This is how I dress now," Laura said, avoiding eye contact. She wanted to ask him not to make a big deal of it, but she wasn't allowed to discourage his interest, so instead she said, "Do you like it?"

He was speechless for a moment, then said, "Um... you look great."

"Thank you," she said. "Um... Erica's not going to wait up for me. Is it okay if I crash here tonight?"

"Of course," said Daniel, still uncertain what was happening. He settled for stepping forward and giving his sister a hug.

Laura leaned into it, conscious she was to encourage his interest. She melted into her brother's arms, felt her tits press against his chest, nestled her head in his neck. Honestly, it felt good, even if it was her brother. It was a combination of the sexual attention she had been receiving so much lately, but also a kind of love. It made her feel warm, and like Daniel would help and protect her.

It was confusing, of course, because Laura's cunt was wet, because Laura's cunt was always wet. If it she wasn't aroused, her collar would be shocking her. She had a constant loop playing in the back of her head, thinking about cocks, and cum, and pretty lesbian cunts, and girls being raped, and it kept her pussy damp all day long, with a little occasional stimulation from her fingers. And she was thinking about all these things as she stood hugging her brother in her underwear.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" she whispered into his neck, knowing she was required to ask this by her blackmailer. To her dismay, she felt her brother's cock hardening in response, pressing slightly against her underwear through his pants.

"Um, yes," he said. 

He led Laura into the room, and sat her down on the couch, taking a seat next to her. He was clearly uncomfortable and confused by his sister's dress and behaviour.

"So how have you been?" he asked her cautiously.

Laura wanted to answer that she was not okay, that her life was messed up, that she needed to be saved. But she couldn't. Failing that, she wanted to answer that she was okay, and keep things breezy, but she knew she couldn't answer that either. All her answers had to be slutty or degrading.

"I've been horny a lot," she said quietly.

There was a silence as her brother processed the unexpected answer. She couldn't help but notice that his eyes dipped briefly to her crotch, and she knew her constant arousal meant there was a wet spot on the front of her groin. If she kept her knees together, of course, it would be hidden, but Laura didn't ever sit like that anymore. Her legs were obediently spread to keep her twat visible.

"And... uh... what's new in your life?" her brother continued.

Laura bit her lip. She wanted this to stop. She should never have agreed to this bet. But she had to follow the rules now. So she whispered her answer. "I fuck boys now," she breathed.

Her brother looked confused - and, upsettingly, aroused. "You're not gay anymore?" he asked.

"No, I'm still a lesbo slut," she said - the words "lesbo slut" being the way she though of the term "lesbian" now - "but I also let boys cum inside me, because I'm trying to be a good fuckpig." Her collar wouldn't let her say "girl".

"What kind of boys?" her brother asked.

"My boss at work," Laura replied. "My male friends. And I work as a whore now, so lots of strangers." 

She wanted to cry. This was so wrong, that she was telling her brother this. Surely if she kept talking like this, he would realise something was wrong, and help her?

But he kept asking. "Is Erica okay with this?"

"Erica fucks boys now too. Her job at work is basically just to suck men's cocks and drink their piss. When she comes home, I rape her while she cries." Laura was deliberately playing into it now, being extra slutty so her brother would react, would realise that she was not okay.

"Jesus, Laura," her brother breathed. And to Laura's delight, he reached out and drew her into a hug. It still felt weird, being pressed against her brother while half-naked, her cunt wet and her nipples erect, but his care for her gave her hope that he might actually help her. She nestled against his chest eagerly, both out of affection and because she was to encourage his physical interest in her.

He kept asking questions. "What's happening to you? Why are you doing this?"

She couldn't tell him about the blackmail. She couldn't tell him she didn't want to be this way. So she gave him a different answer. "I realised that I was a huge disgusting cocktease," she said. "I know I always dress like a total rapetoy, but I never let any boy touch me. I got off on being cruel, knowing I was giving my friends erections, encouraging them to fantasise about me, but leaving them with blue balls. I was a teasing little bitch and I was awful." And Laura knew it was all true. Her conditioning had helped her see that.

She went on. "I've been taking courses recently to help me learn. They've made me see that women were designed to please men, and the only way being a lesbo slut is okay is if men are watching me lez off, or if I'm hurting the other bitch to make her learn what her place is." And she knew that was true too. She wasn't even sure if she could cum from another girl now without knowing a man was watching or one or both of the girls were being degraded or hurt.

She watched his face. Surely he would help her now? Surely saying something so degrading and slutty - albeit true - would show him she was not okay?

Her brother was silent for a long pause. Then he exhaled and said, "God, Laura. It's so great that you've finally realised that."

Laura's heart sank. What was he saying?

"I got so frustrated watching you cocktease all your friends," he went on. "So embarrassed for them. I love you as my sister, but you were such a bitch all the time. You were so lucky none of them ever just raped you - you certainly encouraged them to enough."

Laura felt so confused. She was standing here in her underwear in front of her brother, and her cunt was wet while she was listening to him tell her she deserved to be raped. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. 

At least he hadn't asked her a question. She could say something now without it needing to degrade her.

"I want you to help me," she said, in a quiet, whimpery voice. And her voice broke, because it was so true. "Please help me, Daniel."

He looked confused. "You mean help you to stop being a cocktease?"

No! she thought desperately. That's the wrong question! And now she had to answer it the way she had been told to. "Yes," she simpered, trying to say "no" with her eyes.

"How should I help you stop being a cocktease?" he asked. And again Laura realised she had lost control of this conversation, and had to answer in a way that degraded her.

"Spank me when I'm a slut," she said. She didn't want her brother to spank her but it occurred to her that maybe he could undo some of her conditioning, if he hurt her when she was behaving like a fuckdoll. Except she wanted to be a fuckdoll, didn't she? That was what a good little hetero was. Her conditioning had helped her. But she was so humiliated to be this way in front of her brother... it couldn't be right. 

She couldn't resolve it in her head. Instead, she turned off her brain and kept talking. "Punish me when I'm being disobedient or bitchy. Hurt me when I'm behaving badly."

Her eyes were fixed on her brother's pants as she talked. His erection was huge and obvious. She watched it twitch inside his pants as she begged him to hurt her. Unbidden, her mind pictured what his cock might look like, what it might feel like in her mouth, huge and hard. She thought about it going into her cunt, ejaculating, impregnating her. Her pussy suddenly flooded with moisture and her face reddened.

"Well," he said, "Why did you turn up to my room wearing lingerie?"

"Because I wanted to dress slutty for you," she replied. It was the truth.

"And what reaction did you hope for?" he continued.

There was only one answer she could give. She didn't want to. But she was required to. "I wanted you to be sexually attracted to your sister."

"What did you think I'd want to do?" Daniel asked slowly.

Laura scrambled for an answer. She didn't want him to fuck her. She needed him to not fuck her. She didn't want to put that idea in his head more than it already was. "I thought it would make you want to masturbate," she said.

"Masturbate to thoughts of my sister? God, Laura, you really are a slut now, aren't you?"

"Yes," Laura admitted.

"So why did you come in lingerie? Why didn't you just come naked?"

Her answer had to degrade her. She said, "Because I'm a cockteasing little bitch."

"That's what I thought," said Daniel. "You were going to try to make me want to see your cunt, but not let me see it, weren't you?"

"Yes," admitted Laura.

"Well, the first step in not being a cocktease is to follow through on your implied promises," said Daniel. "I don't want to fuck my sister, of course" - his erect cocking showing the lie - "but you can't just do this with boys and not give them what they want. Take off that underwear."

Laura blushed. She unhooked her bra, and removed it, exposing her big tits to her brother's gaze, and then slid her panties down her legs and kicked them away. Her cunt was obviously puffy and aroused, and her cunt slime was conspicuously glistening on her inner thighs. As she shifted her position, her legs parted slightly, and a sticky rope of girl nectar could be seen hanging stickily between her labia.

Daniel stared at her cunt and said nothing. His cock pressed eagerly against his pants.

Laura remembered the specific questions she had to ask. "Do you think I'm a slut?" she asked.

"Yes, Laura," her brother said, "I think you're a huge slut. Come over here and lie on my lap for a spanking."

Laura did as she was told. She positioned herself on the couch face down, her tits pressed against the armrest, her arms hanging over the edge, her twat pressed against her brother's crotch and her ass pointing upwards. She could feel the tent of Daniel's cock poking against her fuckhole, and she knew that in return she was drooling pussy juice all over his pants, leaving a tangible wet spot.

Daniel put his hands on her buttocks, feeling them, parting them to look at her anus, and then squeezing them. Laura moaned and ground her pussy against his cock. She knew it was slutty but she couldn't help it. Then Daniel started to spank her - light blows at first, stinging slaps to her butt cheeks that made her gasp but didn't really hurt. She felt the blood rising to the surface of her skin.

Then he started hitting her harder. It hurt, but at the same time it felt good. It felt like the sluttiness was being beaten out of her. She moaned happily as he hit her. At the same time, each blow bounced her groin down against her brother's cock. With the pants in the way, it couldn't go into her, but each time the tented peak in his pants pressed between her labia, separating them, touching against her clit or teasing at the entrance to her cum-catcher. 

As he spanked, he spoke. "You were always a slut, Laura," he said. "Dressing up like one of those rapebait princesses in your anime. Showing off those giant fuckmelons on your chest. I used to think you weren't a lesbian because you liked girls, but just because your real fantasy was being raped and you needed an excuse to keep saying no to your friends until they raped you. And the way you're acting today makes me think I was probably right."

Laura couldn't respond. She couldn't speak at all. She was lost in the pain in her ass, and the prodding at her fuckhole. She tried to say something but only squeaked. What Daniel was saying sounded right. It must be right, because she felt so good. She had always wanted to be raped by her friends. That must have been why she acted that way. Her brother was so good to tell her this, to help her learn.

He spanked her harder. "This is what mum should have done to you, Laura. Stripped you naked and spanked you for your friends to watch, so they'd learn that what you really wanted was to be forced." His breath was ragged now. His hand on her ass really hurt - but in such a good way. She couldn't move, couldn't get away, and she knew the pain would keep continuing and she didn't want it to stop.

He was hitting her now about as hard as he physically could. Laura could feel her ass bruising under his hands. She was bucking her hips now, rising up to meet his blows then pushing down on his crotch as hard as she could, trying to get that dick into her pussy, pants or no pants.

And then he suddenly stopped, and his hips bucked, and suddenly Laura felt a new wetness at her crotch. She realised what had happened - he had cum in his pants, soaking his trouser front with his cum. And when she realised her brother had cum against her pussy, she lost it herself, and orgasmed - and then orgasmed again, and again. She pulled herself off his lap, and knelt in front of him. Her intention was to pull open his pants and lick up the cum. She wanted the cum in her mouth. She wanted her brother's cum.

She would have, too, except suddenly she felt a stinging slap on her cheek that threw her to the ground. Her brother had hit her.

"Slut!" he yelled. "What the hell? You're disgusting." His face was twisted in loathing - partly for himself, for what he had just done, but mostly for his succubus of a sister who had tempted him. Laura knew he was right - she was disgusting. What kind of girl cums from her brother spanking her? What kind of *lesbian* cums from that? For that matter, what kind of dumb gross slut leaves a wet patch of her cunt juices on the front of her brother's pants?

She was most terrified that he would throw her out. Then she would lose the bet, because she needed to sleep here tonight. "Please," she begged. "Please, I'll be good. Please, I'll stop being so slutty. Just let me stay. It's been so long since I've seen you. I'm all fucked up, I know. Please."

He looked at her nude body for a time - her swollen tits, her dripping twat - and then made a decision. "Go put some clothes on. Real clothes. Take my suitcase into the bathroom and change."

Laura grabbed her discarded underwear and her brother's suitcase and gratefully ran for the bathroom and closed the door. The suitcase was stuffed with quality men's clothes, but she had a problem. She was required to dress at least as sluttily as if she were only wearing underwear. But her brother wanted her dressed in "real clothes". 

She had to think for a moment before she came up with an answer. Thinking was harder for her these days. It was difficult to form complex thoughts through the constant haze of arousal. But she had an idea.

Her sluttiness didn't have to be immediately visible. She wiped her hands across her cunt, gathering up a dripping handful of fuckslime, and then wiped it across her tits. She took another handful and rubbed it into her face. It felt so good touching her twat, so she did it a third time and added a bit more to her boobs.

Then she took her panties and pushed them carefully up her ass. Her anus was tight and she couldn't quite get them all inside her - she was left with a little pit of cloth poking out of her butt.

She looked around in his suitcase and found a small packet of stationary in a zip-lock bag. This didn't surprise her - her brother didn't go anywhere without writing supplies. It had been the same since school days. She opened the bag and took out a roll of sticky tape. She broke off a couple of strips and used them to tape her pussy lips to her inner thighs, lewdly splaying her cunt wide open.

She wondered if this would be slutty enough once her tits and cunt were covered. She wasn't sure, so she added one further accessory - a little bulldog clip on her clitoris. It hurt so much to put it on that she had to stuff her fist into her mouth to gag her own scream, and she knew it would hurt even worse coming off, and more the longer it was on. But now she could be sure she was enough of a slut.

In terms of clothes, her brother had plenty of trousers but Laura just didn't feel right wearing pants. That felt like a dykey thing to do, not something a good hetero slut would dress in. He was a lot taller than her though, and she found that one of his white cotton casual T-shirts came halfway down her thighs, adequately covering her groin as long as she kept her legs together and didn't bend too far at the waist. Her big tits pushed out at the front of the shirt lewdly, and her erect nipples were clearly visible against the fabric. All told, she still looked like a total fuckdoll, but she could probably get away with travelling a short distance in public dressed like this without being arrested. She was certain it was slutty enough for her blackmailer, at least.

Part of her mind was still screaming at her that she shouldn't look like this, or dress like this - ever. Let alone in front of her brother. But her pussy was so wet and her clitoris hurt so much and it was hard to think. She just had to obey her rules and she would get through this.

When she stepped back outside, her brother's eyes went wide, and she knew she had made a mistake. She'd dressed herself as even more of a sexual object than when she had first arrived. The shirt just accentuated her tits, and was still short enough to tease the idea of her cunt. She could see that Daniel was picturing her naked, being fucked, just because of how she was dressed, and she felt herself tearing up.

Daniel said, "Is this how you dress at home?"

Laura wanted to say, "No, of course not," but she wasn't allowed to answer questions that way. And with the pain in her pussy she couldn't concentrate enough to make up a lie so instead she told the truth, hating the way it degraded her even as she did.

"No," she whispered. "At home I'm naked except for my collar all the time, except that I rub sperm into my tits."

Daniel's face wrinkled up in a mixture of disgust and arousal. "Jesus," he spat. "Just sit on the couch. I ordered us room service. Stay put when it comes. If anyone sees you they'll think I've hired a prostitute, so best you don't answer the door."

Laura did as she was told and sat on the couch, and Daniel stepped into the bathroom to use the toilet, closing the door behind him. Laura's cunt hurt very badly. Laura needed relief, so while Daniel was away she reached between her legs and removed the bulldog clip from her clitoris.

Instantly her twat exploded with pain as the blood rushed back into her clit. Laura had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stifle a squeal - and then to muffle other noises as the pain triggered an orgasm. Laura bit her hand and shook quietly as she endured a long slutty cum with her brother in the next room. And the worst part was when she was done she knew she needed to put the bulldog clip back, and was forced to return it to her abused clit.

Laura had intended to sit with her legs closed but her conditioning got the better of her and when Daniel returned from the toilet, he found her with her knees spread wide apart on the couch, with a clear view up her thighs to her cunt. He took in the sticky tape holding her twat open and the clip on her clit, and his recently satisfied cock began to stiffen again. Laura saw him looking, and blushed, but found herself too well-conditioned to close her legs or cover herself.

"Fuck, Laura, close your legs," Daniel chided her.

"I can't," whimpered Laura.

"Why not?" he asked.

Again, Laura couldn't think of anything other than the truth. She was only able to change it enough to conceal the role of her blackmailer.

"I paid to be conditioned to not protect my twat," she said. "I took lessons and training and now I can't protect or cover my pussy even if someone is going to hurt it. My tits either."

Daniel looked at her thoughtfully, and then stepped forward. He drew back his hand in an obvious signal of a forthcoming slap. When Laura did nothing other than look up at him pleadingly, he brought the hand down hard against her breasts. SLAP! Her brother's hand smashed into her left slutmelon painfully, and Laura did nothing whatsoever to stop it or protect herself. She couldn't. Her arms wouldn't have moved if she tried. 

But not only was she unable to protect herself - her rules said she was supposed to encourage his interest in touching her. So she moaned sluttily at the pain when what she really wanted to do was cry.

"You really have been conditioned," her brother said. "And you wanted this?"

Laura nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Why is there a bulldog clip on your clit?" he asked.

"Because it makes me feel sluttier and look sluttier," said Laura. "And I need to look and feel slutty." It was the truth, of a sort.

He was silent again for a long moment, and then said, "And how do you expect me to react to all this?"

Laura's breath caught. It was an open ended question. Her answer needed to be sexual or degrading but... it could be the truth, couldn't it? She felt herself start to cry.

"Please don't fuck me," she said, choking on a sob. "Please don't. Please don't fuck me. I know how I'm acting and what I look like but you're my brother, please don't fuck me. I'm such a stupid bimbo slut now, I know, but I can't help it." And then she panicked. She wasn't supposed to discourage his affection, was she? Had she just forfeited this game? She backpedaled. "I mean, you can fuck me. I'd let you. It wouldn't be rape or anything. I'd cum, if you fucked me. I know I'm such a cocktease...."

Her brother had heard enough. He stepped forward and put a hand over her mouth, silencing her. Laura looked up at him with big, tear-filled eyes.

"I'm not going to fuck you, Laura," he said, in a disgusted voice. "God, what kind of person do you think I am? I don't know why you're acting like this or what you've done to your life, but I'm your brother and I'm not going to use you the way you seem to want to be used."

And the words were reassuring but Laura was aware that his cock was visibly hard in his pants again. 

He mght have said more, but then there was a knock at the hotel door. It was the food delivery. Laura scuttled into the toilet to hide while Daniel answered the door to receive the food. While she waited for Daniel to receive the food she gave herself another brief relief from the clip on her twat. Once again she orgasmed quietly from the rush of pain as she removed it then replaced it.

When she came out, the food had been placed on the room's small table - a dish of pasta for each of them. Laura sat at a chair, her legs again spread, aware that her cunt was leaving a wet patch on the seat. Daniel sat opposite her and they ate in silence, broken only by Laura plaintively asking, "Do you think I deserve to be raped?" She was frustrated when Daniel sighed, and replied, "No Laura, you're acting incredibly slutty tonight, but that doesn't mean you deserve to be raped." Laura knew she would need to convince her brother otherwise before he left.

After dinner, Daniel asked, "So what do you want to do now?" Laura ran through possible answers - they had to be slutty and degrading, after all. She wanted to say, "I want to masturbate until I cum," because that was exactly what she wanted to do. But she was scared if she disgusted her brother too much he would kick her out, and she would lose her bet. So instead she said, "I want you to spank me for being such a slut."

He sighed. "No, Laura." He stood up. "In fact, why don't we just go to bed, before you embarass yourself any more?"

Laura was relieved. That was the best she could have hoped for. She was worried he might make her sleep on the couch, but thankfully there was no discussion of this.

Daniel stripped down to his boxers to sleep. He was clearly uncomfortable doing this in front of his newly-sluttified sister, but not so much as to do something else. 

"I need to sleep naked, Daniel," Laura said. He looked at her silently, before saying, "Okay."

Blushing, Laura pulled off her shirt, exposing her large tits to her brother. He took in her erect nipples, her dripping wet cunt splayed open by sticky tape, and the clip on her clitoris, and said nothing. She climbed into bed next to him, and he turned off the lights.

In bed there was an awkward silence. They were face to face. Laura could feel her brother's breath on her cheek.

"Are you just going to leave that clip on your pussy all night?" Daniel asked. "It can't be good for you."

"May I take it off?" Laura asked. Daniel hadn't put it there but somehow it felt right that she should ask for permission to make the pain stop.

"Yes, of course," Daniel said. Laura reached between her legs and unclipped her clitoris. Once again it made her squeal in pain, and buck violently against the sudden combination of ecruciating pain and the orgasm that went with it. Daniel said nothing as his naked sister orgasmed humiliatingly in bed next to him.

"What about the sticky tape?" he asked when she was done.

Her answer needed to be degrading. "My cunt should be accessible," she told him. And then, "Am I a bimbo?"

"I don't know," he replied. And he rolled away from her. 

It took her a long time to get to sleep.


	30. HER BROTHER, PART TWO

She woke up in the morning with a dripping wet cunt and something poking into her groin from behind. Instinctively she bucked against it a few times before waking up fully and realising it was her brother's erect cock.

He was still asleep, but at some point they had both rolled over during the night. Now Laura was facing away from Daniel, but Daniel was facing her and hugging her. One of his arms had gathered her up into a hug and his hand was resting on her naked boob, lightly squeezing it. Her back was pressed against his chest, and his boxer-short covered groin was hard against her buttocks. Only a thin layer of boxer short fabric separated his dick from her holes.

She wanted to keep bucking, to force his cock into her vagina, to bring herself to release on her brother's erect tool. But that was the slut in her talking. Quite apart from the degradation of fucking her brother, if Daniel ejaculated inside her she would lose her bet with her abuser, miss her chance to be released from blackmail, and quite likely fall pregnant as well. 

Instead of fucking her brother, she lowered a hand to her pussy to play with it while she thought.

Yesterday had not gone as planned. She had been a bigger trollop in front of her brother than she had planned, and instead of reacting with love and gentlemanly forebearance he had agreed she was a slut, beaten her, and then ejaculated in his pants. Clearly he found her sexually arousing. That idea alone almost drove her to tears, but she needed to stay focused, and have a plan to get through this weekedn.

She wasn't going to be less of a slut today, she suspected. She was already horny, she would have to dress like a whore all day, and she would probably need to arrange for Daniel to watch her fuck Erica at some point during the day. If he went the whole day without release he would probably end up raping her at this rate. She would need to give him some satisfaction that didn't involve fucking her.

What she *wanted* was to give him a blowjob, but any ejaculation inside her would lose the bet, even if it didn't risk her pregnancy. But there were other ways she could please him. Gingerly, she slipped free of his hug, and then wiggled down the bed and rolled over so that she was face to face with his dick. 

Carefully she extracted it from his boxer shorts. It was thick and hard and already dripping with precum. Unable to help herself, she extended her tongue and licked the tip of his cock. It tasted amazing. It took all her will not to just start suckling on the nectar-delivering rod. Instead, she began to slowly pump her brother's dick with her hand, giving him a leisurely early-morning handjob.

It took Daniel a while to wake up, but when he did he jerked suddenly and Laura had to keep a firm grip on his cock. "Laura, what are you doing?" he gasped, making no move to stop her.

"Being a good little fucktoy," replied Laura. "Do you think I'm a good little fucktoy?"

"I..." gasped Daniel, and then moaned at a particularly pleasurable pumping of his dick by Laura's hands. "Yes," he said.

"Do you want to cum on my face or tits?" Laura asked. Her brother groaned, so she had to repeat herself. "Daniel, do you want to cum on my face or tits?"

"Your tits," Daniel said, and Laura wiggled obediently up the bed a little so his cock was pointed at her big soft udders. On each pump the tip of his dick bounced against her smooth, naked tit-meat, leaving a smear of pre-cum. She expertly worked his dick - marvelling at how accomplished a whore she had become in such a short period of time - until finally she was rewarded as it started to twitch, and then spray sperm all over her fuckbags. She felt the hot spunk bathe her breasts until finally her brother's cock stopped twitching. She wiped his dick clean on her otherwise-unspermed underboobs, then licked the sperm from her hands and fingers as he watched. Her tits felt incredible with the warm sticky sperm dripping from them and she decided not to take any steps to clean them yet.

As Daniel watched his naked sister licking his cum off her hands while his cock softened, his arousal slowly changed to disgust. "I can't believe you gave your own brother a handjob, Laura," he said. "Is this even the most disgusting thing you've done?"

"No," Laura said. "I lick cum out of my girlfriend's pussy, I've raped other girls while they cried, and my boss at work pisses in my mouth."

"Do you *want* to do these things?" he asked.

"They make me wet," Laura replied. "I deserve to have them happen to me." She wasn't even sure if this was something she was just saying because she had to answer degradingly or whether she believed it. 

He looked down at her longer, and then his hands moved to behind her head. Before she knew what was happening, he was forcing her mouth down on his cock. She panicked and started to struggle - he couldn't cum in her mouth! - but then remembered she wasn't even allowed to struggle if she showed interest, and went limp. She accepted his cock into her mouth, and at least enjoyed the taste of residual cum on it.

"Sshh," Daniel was saying. "Ssh, you little slut. This is what you deserve." And then he started to piss.

Laura was delighted and relieved. She had been worried he wanted to cum in her mouth. Drinking her brother's urine wouldn't make her lose the bet. It tasted gross and it was degrading but it was better than the alternative. She suckled on his cock while he pissed, swallowing his urine. 

"You deserve this," he told her as he pissed. "You slutty little lesbian whore." And she knew it was true. She knew the way she had cockteased, and licked cunt behind closed doors where men couldn't see her, and concealed her whorish tits from the world, had inescapably led to this moment, and having to drink her brother's piss was exactly the right thing for her.

By the time he was done pissing, his dick was stiffening again, and Laura quickly took her mouth off him before he just started fucking her face. She once again gave him a slow handjob, his cock pointing at her sticky breasts. It took a lot longer this time, he having just orgasmed, and so he talked to her as she masturbated him.

"You really work as a prostitute now?" he asked her.

"As a whore," she corrected him, giving him the degrading answer. "At the Pretty Titty. My name there is Kitten Tits."

Daniel laughed. "Can I call you Kitten Tits?"

"Of course," said Laura. "I used to wait tables but then I was too much of a dumb slut to do it right so now I just let men fuck me for money. I get my cunt fucked several times a night and then I drink the sperm from their condoms. If no one wants to use me I lick the cunts of other whores on stage.' She pumped his dick a little more then stopped and looked up at him. "Do you think I'm a dumb bitch, Daniel?"

He stared at her. "You want me to say yes, don't you?" 

She gave his dick a little pump of encouragement.

"Yes, Laura, you're a dumb bitch," he said. She smiled, and went back to energetically working his cock. He groaned, and said, "God, you're such a dumb, slutty bitch..." and then moments later he ejaculated all over his sister's face.

Laura shut her mouth as he spurted his spunk onto her - he wasn't allowed to cum inside her, and she wasn't sure if sperming her mouth from a distance counted. She let him bathe her cheeks, eyes, lips and hair in his sperm. When he was done, and he looked down to see his sister's face and tits dripping with his semen, she saw the last resistance in him to the taboo go out - he now saw her as a valid target for sexual interest. She wasn't just his sister - she was a fuckable, breedable bitch just like any woman.

She cleaned him off with her mouth, enjoying the taste of her brother's cum, and then they both climbed out of bed.

Seeing her, naked, cum dripping from her face, he had a moment of guilt. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I shouldn't have cum on you..."

Degrading answers "It's okay," Laura lied. "I like it like this. Please don't make me clean it off." She didn't know why she said the last bit - or why she pouted and made puppy dog eyes as she said it. Her head was all over the place now - she was covered with her brother's sperm, she should be screaming, except she couldn't, so she didn't know what to do.

"Do you really want to leave it on your face and... uh... breasts like that? Don't you at least want to rub it in or something?" he asked.

Laura did want to rub it in. And lick it up. And she supposed that would have been a degrading answer but instead she said, "No, let me just leave it like this."

And he did. He left her covered in his cum while he showered. Laura just sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread, idly fingering her cunt, and trying not to think about what was happening to her. What her blackmailer had done to her - how he had forced her, a lesbian, to be here, naked, covered in her brother's sperm.

Except he hadn't done that at all. Laura had agreed to this bet. In fact, Laura had agreed to all the bets, including the ones that had gotten her in this debt in the first place. Laura was the one who couldn't control her cunt at work, or in public, and kept humiliating herself. Laura had chosen to rape her girlfriend all by herself, and Laura may have been required to give demeaning answers but no one had made her give her brother a handjob or beg to leave his cum on her tits. This was all her. She was the disgusting slut. She was the cockteasing dyke who deserved to be raped.

These were thought Laura knew to be true. But they were distressing thoughts. So she tried to turn her brain off and just focus on the feeling of her fingers on her cunt.

She was still masturbating blankly when Daniel came out of the shower, dressed in boxer shorts. He watched his sister playing with her cunt for a while, until she realised he was there.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I'm such a dumb slut."

"You certainly seem to be," he said. "Did you have plans for what to do today?"

Laura didn't want to go out - she'd be required to dress inappropriately for public. "Can we hang around the apartment this morning?" Laura asked. "And then in the afternoon I'll ask Erica over and you can watch me fuck her, if you like." Her rules required her to demonstrate sex with her gilfriend at some point during the weekend.

Daniel thought about it. Laura could see he was thinking about making her dress properly and go out somewhere. But what he said was, "Okay. Let's do that."

Laura called Erica on her mobile while Daniel watched, and told her to come around in the afternoon. "My brother is going to rape you, so dress pretty," she said, loud enough for Daniel to hear. 

"How about you? Are you going to dress?" Daniel asked.

Laura said she was, and the demonstrated her outfit - nothing but four fresh pieces of sticky tape splaying her cunt-lips open for inspection. Daniel stared at her twat as she spread it wide for him, and Laura felt herself blushing. She didn't know why this should be more embarrassing than being naked and covered in his cum, but it was always that much more humiliating to deliberately display her inner cuntflesh.

When she was done, Daniel held up the bulldog clip. "Aren't you missing something?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he stepped forward and moved his hand between her legs. She felt him release the clip onto her clitoris, and she squealed.

He laughed. "That's fun," he said. "I should try that with more girls."

"Thank you for hurting my clit," Laura heard herself saying. "Thank you for treating me like the slut I am."

"That's okay," said Daniel.

Daniel called room service for breakfast. This time he made Laura answer the door naked and blushing to receive the meal. They ate in silence, Daniel staring at Laura's tits the whole time.

Afterwards, Daniel went to the couch, and called Laura over. Laura followed, nervously - even more nervous once Daniel started to extract his cock from his pants. It was semi-rigid, but it turned out he just wanted to urinate in her mouth. Without speaking, he put his hands in her hair and guided her mouth down to his dick, and then relaxed his bladder and began to fill her mouth with piss. Laura was disturbed by how quickly he had learned to use her as his toilet but was just glad he still wasn't cumming inside her. She obediently drank his urine, and when he was done she let his cock slip out of her mouth - now rock-hard - and began to pump it with her hand, intended to help him spurt another load onto her face and tits.

Instead he stood up, and pulled her up too. He looked at her, then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She moaned - not just because she was required too, but because it felt so good - and moaned again when he wrapped an arm around her pulling her tight against him. His exposed cock was poking against her pussy but she didn't care. She hoped he *did* fuck her. She would cum so hard.... She kept moaning sluttily into his mouth as he explored her with his tongue. She felt his hand move between their groins and she parted her legs a little more, assuming he wanted to guide his cock into her. 

Instead, he found her clit, and removed the bulldog clip from it. The blood rushed back into her abused clitoris and she screamed and bucked, filled with agonising pain and then a moment rocked by the orgasm it brought. She moaned her orgasm into her brother's mouth, and then went limp in his arms. 

He guided her limp body to the couch and laid her down, legs still splayed wide. Then he took off her belt. She was far too overcome by the orgasm - still shuddering in pleasure - to understand what was happening, and so it was a shock when he whipped the belt down hard across her tits.

"Ow!" she squealed. She wanted to cover her tits but her well-conditioned body refused to obey. He hit her again, hard, across both boobs.

"This is for being a slut, Laura," Daniel said. "You wanted me to help you, remember?" HIs face was flushed and his dick was twitching. He obviously liked what he was doing. He hit her again.

"Am I a good little cunt?" Laura asked, not knowing what else to say.

"No, you're a bad little cunt," Daniel said. "You're a dumb bitch. You're a bimbo. You tease your own brother." He changed his angle and brought the belt down on her cunt. Laura jerked but her traitorous legs refused to close - her twat remained exposed and vulnerable even as the belt left red marks on it. He hit her cunt again, and again. With her cunt lips taped open, and Daniel swinging from a position near her head, almost every blow landed directly on her poor clit, the tongue of the belt curling around to lick at the entrance to her fuckhole. She moaned and squealed but her legs stayed stubbornly open, cooperating in Daniel's abuse of her pussy.

The pain was making her wetter of course, and on each blow the loud snap of the belt would produce a wet squelching sound as it impacted her drooling cunt. Daniel switched his focus back and forth between her cunt and her tits, delivering pain to each in equal member. He seemed to continue for ages, and Laura felt herself orgasm twice at different spots during the abuse.

Finally Daniel got tired of beating her. He moved over to where she was lying on the couch and climbed atop her, his head between her legs and his cock poking against her lips. She opened her mouth and took it inside, suckling on it energetically, not even caring if he came in her mouth. His dick tasted so good...

And then he started to lick her cunt and Laura orgasmed again. It felt so good! And at the same time she experience another wave of self-disgust. A boy was licking her pussy. She was such a bad lesbian - such a fake lesbian - no lesbian would let a boy lick her cunt. But she was such a good hetero slut, and that felt good. But this was her brother. Her brother's tongue was rubbing over her bruised clit, was poking into her fucktunnel. She was such a degraded dumb bitch.

She orgasmed again against her brother's face, and again. He didn't seem to care - he was frantically licking her twat while bucking his hips hard against her face. The banging of his groin against Laura's face was painful but she didn't care. She was being used just as she was meant to be used.

She should have lost the bet right there, with Daniel spewing his jism down her throat as he ejaculated, but something made him pull out at the last minute. She felt his cock slip from between her lips, and then moments later there was hot sperm spurting across her face and tits, joining the load already drying there. "Slut!" he grunted as he came. "Stupid dumb bitch slut!" And then he bit her clitoris - hard - and the pain made Laura simultaneously orgasm and almost black out.

She lay there, lost, as he climbed off her, not able to think straight. "Am I a good little cunt now?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, Laura, you're a good little cunt," Daniel replied.

"Do I deserve to be raped?" she asked, looking up at him, her face dripping with his cum.

'You absolutely deserve to be raped," Daniel said. "I've never seen such a fucking degraded slut. God, I can't even look at you as a person. You're just such a fuckdoll now...."

Laura was happy that he had agreed to all the things she needed him to agree to, and she focused on that and tried to not think about what her brother had said about not seeing her as a person.

It took Daniel a little while to recover, but when he did he came over to the couch again and grabbed Laura by her bright pink hair. Laura obediently allowed herself to be pulled from the couch, and then crawled on all fours across the carpet as Daniel dragged her to the bathroom. He pushed her into the shower and told her to kneel there, which she did, and waited as he aimed his cock at her face and began to piss again.

He pissed all over her face and hair and tits, washing some of the sperm away. Laura tried to be a good slut for her brother and kept her mouth and eyes open. Some of his piss got in her mouth and by now she quite liked the taste of it. Some of it got in her eyes, which was new - no one had ever pissed in her eyes before - but she refused to close them as she was supposed to encourage his sexual attention, and surely closing her eyes would be rejecting the gift he was offering them? 

When he was done, he stuck his cock in her mouth for her to suck the last few drops of piss from it, then backed away, turned on the shower, and told her to wash herself off. He left her to do it.

When she emerged, Daniel greeted her to towel her naked body dry. He helped her to "dress" again - this time he applied the tape to her cunt lips himself, and supplemented it with tape on her buttocks to part her ass-cheeks lewdly, and a tight wrapping of tape around the base of each tit which constricted the blood flow to them and made them bulge lewdly and painfully. He finished it by reapplying the clip to her clitoris, and again kissed her as she sobbed and orgasmed with pain.

It was not long afterwards that Erica arrived. When Laura opened the door to greet her, she saw to her amusement that Erica had taken Laura's instruction that she was going to be raped to heart, and was dressed like a complete rapedoll. She had her hair in school-girl pigtails and was wearing a tartan skirt that was little more than a belt, and certainly short enough to make it clear she was wearing no underwear. All she wore above the waist was a tight tit-hugging white shirt that stopped just below the nipples. It showed an indecent amount of underboob and was sheer enough that the nipples were viisble anyway. Laura was even more amused to see Erica was aroused - had she been masturbating on the way over in the hope of making her raping less traumatic?

Laura kissed Erica as Daniel watched - the slutty porn-style kisses she and Erica had been practicing, visibly entwining their tongues for the benefit of an audience - then followed it with a deeper, even more passionate kiss. She had been a slut for Daniel all night and all day and now she needed to hurt a lesbian to make her feel okay about it. 

She pushed Erica to her knees without speaking to her, and then slapped her face, just for fun. Then she grabbed Erica's pigtails and pulled the bitch's face up against her cunt. Laura hadn't pissed yet today and her favourite toilet had just arrived. She released her bladder into Erica's mouth, making it clear to Daniel what she was doing. 

Daniel watched Erica drink his sister's piss, fascinated, his cock hard again already. After a few moments he moved over and put one hand on Laura's ass and the other on the back of Erica's head, pushing the girl's face even harder against Laura's cunt. As he did, he leaned in and kissed his sister on the lips.

Laura couldn't believe how good it felt to kiss her brother while pissing into her gilfriend's mouth. It was so degraded but so... right. So appropriate for her. She moaned as she kissed him.

After the kiss, her bladder was empty, but Erica was still licking at her cunt. Her tongue was flicking distractingly against Laura's bulldog clipped-clitoris, painful and arousing.

"Her fantasy is rape," Laura explained to Daniel. "When you fuck her, she may struggle, or cry, or her cunt may even be dry, but she loves it. There will never be any consequence for you fucking Erica, no matter how much you hurt or degrade her."

Erica made no protest between Laura's legs. Laura smiled at how thoroughly her bitch girlfriend accepted her new role in life. 

"What about you, Laura?" Daniel asked. "Is there any consequence if I rape you?"

Laura froze. Her answer had to be degrading. It had to be encouraging. "No," she said. "None at all. I like being raped too." She orgasmed against her girlfriend's mouth, then stepped back. "What do you think, are you ready to have some fun with her?"

His cock twitched visibly. "Absolutely."

"Good," Laura smiled. She knelt down beside Erica, then whispered in her girlfriend's ear, "I've been feeding you fertility drugs, Erica. If he fucks you, you'll get pregnant." She watched alarm race across Erica's face. Erica started to her feet, panicking, preparing to run to the door - but then Daniel grabbed her by the hair and pulled her hard. She fell to the ground, and a moment later Daniel was on top of her, pulling off her slutty clothes.

Laura watched wtih delight as Daniel got Erica naked, pried her legs apart, and then sank his cock into the struggling girl's wet vagina. She watched as he pumped his cock in and out of her cunt, squeezed her tits painfully, and forced her head in place so he could give her a long, slobbery kiss. She watched as Erica cried and sobbed, and she encouraged Daniel to slap her face to make her behave. 

And finally, she watched as her brother orgasmed and ejaculated inside her girlfriend's cunt, firing the sperm into her womb that would, in all probabilty, impregnate Erica with Daniel's baby.

Laura orgasmed as she saw this, only realising at that point that she had been masturbating all through her girlfriend's rape. It was exactly what Erica deserved for being such a fake lesbian, for being a dumb slut who liked to fuck boys. Laura loved it. 

Afterwards she crawled forward and licked Daniel's cock clean, and then lay atop Erica to lick the delicious sperm from Erica's twat. Erica was too traumatised to 69 Laura and Laura thought about hurting her clit until the bitch did her job, but in the end she decided the feeling of having a pretty girl crying into her cunt felt good enough even without the tongue.

The rest of the afternoon was lost in sexual play for Laura, her brother and her girlfriend. Daniel had another session of using his belt on Laura's tits and cunt. He really seemed to love beating his sister's genitals, but it was the blows to her breasts - bound in tape and super-sensitive - that hurt the most. He swung the belt at her boobs until she started to cry, then he mercifully removed the tape from the base of her breasts - Laura cried even harder as the blood rushed back to her nipples - and then had Laura lick and fondle his cock until he was ready to fuck again. Once he was hard, Laura guided him back to Erica, now lying spreadeagled on the bed.

As Daniel climbed on to the bed to fuck Laura's girlfriend again, Laura, on impulse, said, "You know, she doesn't really want to fuck boys at all. You're straight up raping her. She hates it. But seriously, she will never tell anyone, and it's okay with me." Daniel looked at Laura, his face still flushed with arousal, paused for a moment, and then pushed his cock into Erica's twat anyway. Laura smiled happily as he watched him beginning to pump in and out of Erica's pussy again, and masturbated as he watched. Once again she climaxed as her brother filled Erica with cum, and once again she cleaned Daniel's cock and Erica's pussy with her tongue afterwards.

They chatted for a bit afterwards. Laura learned that tomorrow was Daniel's last planned day in town - he would be flying out in the evening. Laura remembered she was supposed to bring Daniel to her house on the last day - her slutty, degrading house - and invited him to spend the day there tomorrow, which Daniel accepted, clearly with thought of further raping Erica in his mind.

Then Laura made Erica talk about her job being fucked and pissed in for a job, because she knew it degraded Erica and that made her feel good. 

They had room service for dinner again. Daniel made Laura answer the door for it, because he said she needed to learn how people would see her when she behaved like this. Laura knew how they would see her - as a sex toy, as a slut. That was what she was now, though. Yet still she blushed when the delivery boy took in her bare tits, her taped-open cunt, and the cum on her face. 

Daniel took the food from her once the door was closed. It was schitznel and vegetables. He put his own meal on the table, and then took the other two, sliced the schnitzel into small bite-sized chunks, and then the plates on the floor. "Sluts don't eat at the table," he said. Laura knew he was right - she and Erica didn't deserve to eat like people - and yet she still felt small inside as she heard her own brother say that.

But he wasn't done yet. Before he let the girls eat, he took out his cock and pissed a little on both plates - just enough to soak the meat with his urine. Then he allowed the two naked lesbians to have their meals on all fours at his feet. He took out his phone to film them as they ate.

The plates were close enough together the two girls were shoulder to shoulder. Their tits hung down beneath them. No cutlery had been given and both girls knew what Daniel intended. They lowered their faces to the bowls and ate like the animals they were. Both girls had swallowed enough piss by this stage that the meal didn't even taste too bad to them. 

When they were done they looked up at Daniel for approval. 

"Is there anything you won't do, Laura?" he asked.

Laura shook her head, no.

He sent both girls to brush their teeth, to get the taste of piss out of their mouths. When they came back, he kissed Laura while he removed the clip from her clitoris again, held her as she orgasmed, and this time blessed left the clip off.

After the kiss he looked at her for a while, then quite deliberately slapped her hard in the face. It came as a shock to Laura but she did nothing to defend herself or back away. "Thank you," she said reflexively, without even thinking.

He looked at the red rising in her cheek. "Say you love me," he told her.

"I love you, Daniel," she said obediently.

"Good girl," he said, and slapped her again. 

"Thank you," she said. "I love you."

He undressed the rest of the way until he was naked, then motioned Erica to come kneel between them as they stood. He pushed his cock into Erica's mouth, then pulled Laura close, so that she was bent slightly, her groin pushing against the back of Erica's head, her naked tits rest against her brother's chest. 

He started to kiss Laura deeply on the lips. As he did so he caressed her back and stroked her hair, while his hips bucked against Erica's face. Each buck bumped Erica's head against Laura's cunt. It felt a little like her brother was fucking her by proxy. She felt herself get wetter with each bump.

He was a good kisser, too. She moaned sluttily into his mouth, and kissed back eagerly.

As they kissed, he would stop occasionally, to pull away and say, "Slut" or "Whore", and then slap her face. She would thank him and tell him she loved him, and then he would kiss her again, and face-fuck Erica even harder.

She came before he did, of course, being such a huge slut. Bumping against the back of her girlfriend's head was enough to make her cum, and she orgasmed sluttily as she kissed her brother.

When she did, Daniel said to Erica, "When I cum, hold it in your mouth. I want you to share it with Laura." And soon afterwards he ejaculated into Erica's mouth. He pushed Laura away and got Erica to show what he had given her - a mouthful of milky cum - then made Laura drop to her knees and kiss Erica. He watched the girls share the cum back and forth in their mouths for a while before finally allowing them to swallow.

That night they slept together in bed - or at least Daniel slept. Daniel slept with his cock stuffed into Erica's cunt from behind, spooning her. He made Laura lie further down the bed, her face buried in Erica's pussy She was to keep licking Erica's cunt all night. Daniel awoke several times to fuck his cock happily in and out of the lesbian's cunt, and when he orgasmed Laura would lick away his cum as it seeped out of Erica's cunt. He pissed once in the middle of the night too, slowly, into Erica's pussy, with deliberate intent to degrade the two girls, and Laura had to lick that up as it flowed out too, being careful to stop it reaching the bedsheets.

Neither of the two lesbians could sleep under those conditions and so they reached the next day tired and horny and confused.

He dressed both of the girls the way Laura had been dressing herself - cunts taped open, otherwise nude - and wouldn't let either of them have the clothes they had arrived in. Laura was getting used to this outfit. Her cunt taped open reminded her that even nude, she wasn't a nice girl with no clothes on, she was a slut. 

Daniel dressed himself, then gave Erica's car keys to Laura and told the girls to go down to where Erica had parked and wait for him. Both girls understood the message - they didn't deserve to wear clothes on their way to the car, but Daniel didn't deserve the embarassment of being seen with such dirty lesbian sluts.

He pushed the girls out of his room, naked, and they scurried nude through the hotel, heading for the basement car park. About a dozen guests saw them, including two men and a woman they ended up sharing an elevator with. Laura saw the erections that both men sported as they stared at Laura's taped-open cunt and naked tits, and she heard the woman whisper "Filthy sluts", not-so-quietly.

Having men stare at her body, and being degraded, made Laura wet. She was so tired and confused and horny. After she exited the elevator, on the last dash across the basement, she lowered her hand to her pussy and unashamedly masturbated as she ran. Both girls reached the car and Laura sat in the passenger seat, fingerfucking her pussy. Masturbating helped her tune out the world. Masturbating made the shame and horror go away. It made her feel good.

Erica took the driver's seat, and sat in silence, until Daniel arrived, when she flashed the lights to let him know which car to head for. Daniel got in the back, and together the two nude sluts and the boy drove out of the hotel and off to Laura's house.


	31. HER BROTHER, PART THREE

Inside her head, Laura still had a pathetic hope that her brother would save her. He would get to her house, see what a horrible degrading nightmare it was, and realise she couldn't possibly be doing all this of her own free will. He would pay off her debt, he would tell the police, he would move her and Erica to a new house and hold her and tell her everything would be all right.

She thought all this even as she was masturbating in public, in the passenger seat of a moving car, completely naked (just like her girlfriend), and the only reaction it was provoking in her brother was an erection.

Erica stopped the car in the driveway of their house. From the outside it didn't look too bad, although there was the clear view into the girls' bedroom through the large glass curtain-less window. It looked like a hamster cage or something. It was clear to Daniel that if the girls were to be naked or lez off in that bedroom - as indeed occurred most of the time they were at home - it would be a theatre for the entire street.

Something was different as the naked girls approached the front door though. There was a little sign on their front door, which said, in happy pink feminine letters, "Lesbian Slut Cage". There was a paper note stuck to the door underneath. It read, "Did some decorating while you were out. Much more appropriate for you now. Enjoy!" It was signed, "Amy."

Laura opened the door with trepidation, and led Erica and Daniel inside.

There were new pictures on the walls inside. Large and artfully displayed, they appeared on every wall of the house, and they all depicted Laura and Erica, taken from a mix of surveillance cameras and staged photographs. A large photo depicted Laura naked, spreadeagled, semen visibly leaking from her cunt after being fucked by Roy at the Mayim Clinic. Another showed Laura pushing a condom of semen up Erica's pussy. There was Laura pissing in the backyard. There was Erica being raped by Michael. There were pictures of Laura's face covered in cum and Erica's face covered in urine. Pride of place above the TV were two matched close-ups of Laura's and Erica's gaping pussies, pools of cum in each, and facing them behind the couch were close-ups of their tits bearing visible bruises - Laura's from being beaten at the Mayim Clinic and Erica's from being beaten by Laura. It was clear to anyone whose cunts and tits these were because they had little nameplates underneath reading "Laura" and "Erica". 

Daniel took in the room, saw the photos, saw the dildos on all the seats. "God, Laura," he said. "Is this how you *live* now?"

"Yes," Laura answered quietly. "It suits me perfectly, don't you think?"

Daniel said nothing for long moments. This is it, Laura thought. This is when he saves me. This is when he realises it's all wrong, that I'm not a slut, that I'm being abused, that....

But what Daniel did instead was step forward. push Laura to the ground. lie on top of her, and slide his cock into her cunt.

Laura froze in shock. Her brother's dick was in her pussy. Her brother was fucking her. Her brother was *raping* her. 

And he was. He was pumping his cock rhythmically in and out of her, leaking pre-cum into her twat as he casually raped his sister. He said nothing, but he leant down and kissed her - almost like he cared about her, but with a kind of distance that made it clear he was just using her mouth for his pleasure.

He was going to cum inside her, she knew. He was going to get her pregnant. And then she would have to blackmail him, make him stay, be raped by him again and again for the rest of her life.

She wanted to struggle, and she actually bucked a bit for a few moments, before she remembered her rules. She had to encourage him. She had to permit him. If she broke the rules she would do worse than lose the bet - she would make her blackmailer angry. He could see her right now, on the surveillance.

So she moaned happily as her brother raped her. She fucked back against his cock. She spasmed her pussy tightly around his dick and stuck her tongue into his mouth. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, but she did it. She encouraged her brother to rape her harder and more degradingly. She welcomed his cock inside her and tried her best to make it happy as it penetrated her cunt.

Erica just watched during all of this, submissive and vacant. Laura wasn't even sure if she knew where she was or if she was spacing out. Laura didn't really care.

Her traitor body orgasmed, of course. Three times, actually, and each time it provoked Daniel to fuck her harder than before. The third time was the most humiliating of all, because it was triggered by the thing that most horrified her - the warm, wet sticky feeling of her brother ejaculating inside her. He grunted, and spurted his semen up into her womb - almost certainly impregnating her - and then went limp and rolled off her. Like a good slut, she automatically licked his dick clean, and then said, "Thank you for raping me, Daniel. Thank you for treating me like the slut I am."

He pushed his cock back into her mouth and held her face there, enjoying the warmth of her mouth on his softening cock. "Thank you for transforming yourself into such a fuck toy, Laura," he said as she sucked. "It's clear you really want this - to be nothing much than a cum rag - and I don't think I could have brought myself to fuck my sister if you hadn't degraded yourself quite so thoroughly. And I know you've obviously wanted me to screw you like that since you turned up to the hotel - I'm sorry it took me so long to really get over my inhibitions and use you like the sex object you are now."

His dick stiffened as he spoke - degrading Laura was making him hard again. He motioned Erica over to lick Laura's pussy clean. Erica obediently lapped up the cum between Laura's legs as Laura sucked her brother's cock, but Laura instinctively knew it was too late - she would be pregnant by her brother. Erica would be too. They were both impregnated with Daniel's babies.

Laura sucked Daniel to a full erection, and then he used it to fuck her cunt again. This time he bent her over the couch and fucked her from behind while instructing Erica to tongue his anus. Laura moaned encouragingly as her brother raped her, and then orgasmed again when she felt another load of his sperm squirt up into her.

This time afterwards he had her dig the cum from her pussy with her hands and transfer it to her mouth, feeding herself his cum while he filmed her on his phone. And after that, he put his cock back into her mouth, but this time to piss in it. Laura drank it down obediently.

The second orgasm temporarily satisfied Daniel, and Laura knew she needed to broach a difficult subject now. Well, what she wanted to do was cry, and never stop crying. She was pregnant by her brother and needed now to invite her brother to rape her three times a week for the rest of the year. It was too much - she couldn't process it - so she shut it out. Her hand dipped to her pussy and began to play with it, as she did more and more often now to cope with her situation.

"Daniel," she said, "You need to live here, in this town, now."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I need you to rape me like this every week," Laura said. "Three times a week. I need it more than anything."

His dick twitched at this, but he said, "I have work, Laura. I can't do that. I have to go home."

"Please," Laura said again. "If you don't - I'll tell them that you raped me. That you raped Erica." She would do no such thing, of course.

His eyes narrowed. "You told me it was okay to rape Erica. And you sure didn't sound like you were being raped."

"I don't want to," Laura said, almost crying, "but I need you to stay and rape me all the time. Please. You know even an accusation would hurt you - I don't want that, you don't want that."

"Laura, I'd lose money," he said. "I might be able to get my company to place me here but it would be the end of my chances for promotion."

She was silent. She had said her piece.

He thought. "You're serious about this?" he asked. He wasn't quite as angry as she had thought he might be. Clearly right now the thought of unlimited sexual access to his sister and her girlfriend was intriguing him.

"Yes," she said.

"Sluts like you and your girlfriend could make a lot of money doing your degraded shit in front of a camera. Suppose I made you the stars of your own porn site, and took all the profits to make up what I'm losing by staying. Does that sound okay to you?"

It did not. But Laura needed him to stay. "That's fine," she said.

"Laura Sucks Cock dot com?" he suggested.

She nodded.

"Laura Drinks Piss dot com?"

She nodded again.

"Laura the Fake Lesbian?" he smiled.

She couldn't say anything now. She was starting to cry.

He moved forward and encircled her in a big brotherly hug. "There there," he said. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. He pulled her closer against him. And then he stuck his cock into her pussy, and he raped her again, and she thanked him for it.

After he had filled her full of his sperm again, she showed him around her new house. She showed him the bedroom, where he got her and Erica to 69 each other to orgasm in front of the big window to the street. She showed him how she and Erica pissed and showered outside now. Daniel met the girls' neighbour Ranjit, and the two chatted casually as they watched the naked lesbians urinate onto the grass while masturbating and then shower themselves.

Laura showed how she couldn't use the toilet now or sit on seats without a dildo. Daniel made her try anyway, just to see what would happen, and was fascinated and aroused when he saw her double over in pain as the implants in her pussy and breasts painfully shocked her. 

Lastly she showed off her TV. She sat on the couch dildo and let a conditioning tape run on the screen. Surely, she thought, Daniel would have questions about who made these tapes and whether she was watching them willingly. But he just sat and watched as Laura stared at the tape and bounced vacantly on the dildo, moaning as her implants and collar occasionally shocked her. The program was teaching her to like having men stare at her tits and cunt. Bimbos in various states of dress paraded on screen, and when the nearby men openly drooled at their giant boobs or exposed twats the vibrator hummed pleasantly in Laura's pussy, and when they looked the girls in the eye or treated them like people Laura got a painful little shock in her cunt and her fuckbags. It was only right. Of course men should stare at Laura's tits. They were so big and slutty... She massaged her melons idly as the conditioning tape brought her to two happy orgasms.

Following all that, Daniel fucked Laura again. He fucked her in a way that was completely different from how he had treated girlfriends in the past, where he had negotiated consent, explored ways of finding mutual pleasure, been keen to have a shared experience. There was none of that here. He fucked Laura like she was a human Fleshlight - a hole to pleasure his dick in. If she made more sound than he wanted he put his hand over her mouth. Occasionally he would squeeze her tits painfully hard, or slap them, entirely for his pleasure. Laura didn't mind so much - she was coming to view this as just how sex was, and just how she should be used. She knew she was being raped, but it still made her orgasm...

He spent most of the rest of the afternoon making the arrangements to stay in town. By dinner he had negotiated a permanent posting near to where Laura lived. The company would pay for his hotel for another three weeks while he found a house. He had thought about moving in with Laura but Laura's house wasn't suitable for people anymore, only fake-lesbian sluts.

Laura drinking piss seemed to fascinate Daniel - and arouse him. When dinner came, he had Erica piss on hers and Laura's meals again - steak this time - and had the girls eat their dinner on all fours on the floor. He himself filled two small glasses with his own urine, and then had the girls drink from the glasses. He found refrigerated condoms full of cum in the fridge from Erica's work, and he gave one to each girl to lick clean for "dessert".

Laura was surprised how well she was adjusting to having so much piss and cum in her stomach all the time - and by how much she craved more. She didn't like the taste of piss, as such, but she associated it with men approving of her, and more and more now having men approve of her was a huge motivator for her. When Daniel pissed in her mouth and then said "good girl", it made her almost orgasm with happiness.

After dinner, all Daniel wanted to do was fuck Laura again and again. He didn't even have a use for Erica, so he walked Laura's girlfriend naked to the house next door and had her knock on the door. Laura's neighbour Ranjit answered the door, and was delighted when Daniel informed him he could borrow Erica for the night and fuck her as often and hard as he wanted. He left the frightened Erica there and then came back to Laura, laid her on the lounge room floor, and once again enthusiastically raped her pussy.

He fucked her all that night, cumming in her again and again. He didn't seem to lose his appetite for raping his sister at any point. It took him longer and longer to reach each orgasm but he didn't care. He had Laura talk about her transformation into a slut, and by the time morning came Laura had told him everything that had happened to her - an edited version in which she had asked for all these things to happen to her, but otherwise accurate. She felt his dick twitch inside at her at each fresh humiliation, and felt just how much he enjoyed the stories of her abuse, degradation, humiliation and rape. 

By morning she understood that it wasn't that he *didn't* know none of this was consensual - it was that he didn't *want* to know. And she knew in her gut that even if he did know, he wouldn't lift a finger to stop it, and that he would happily keep raping her as she cried.


	32. OFFICE RESTRUCTURING

Daniel left in the morning, and Laura, tired and full of cum, prepared to go to work. Erica stumbled back from Ranjit's house a little after Daniel left. There was semen leaking from her pussy, bruises on her tits, and a visible slap mark on her face. Laura made no comment on it, merely kneeling in front of her to lick the delicious sperm from her cunt, and then leading her to the backyard so both girls could piss (naked and masturbating) and shower.

At work, Laura arrived in Alistair's office to find him preparing for a meeting. Candy and Katy were present, both clothed, and Alistair shook his head at Laura as she started to expose her tits. "You bitches are coming with me," he said. "Leave your clothes on for now."

They obediently followed him through the building to a large conference room in the HR area. Laura shivered - this is where she had come to admit she had lied about Alistair raping her. It reminded her of her humiliation that day.

Today the blinds on the glass walls were all closed. She followed Alistair into the room to find three people waiting. One was John, Alistair's divisional boss. The second was Chelle from HR, an elegant and bitchy blonde. Both of them had been there the day Laura had called herself a liar. The last was Harrison, the director-general at the head of the department.

Laura stood nervously next to Candy and Katy as Alistair shut the door. Then he said to them, "Clothes off, sluts."

Laura looked around, wide-eyed. Surely she had misheard - he couldn't intend her to strip in front of the head of the department? But the two men and the woman at the table were watching expectantly. This was real. Reluctantly, she peeled off her clothes as her superiors watched hungrily, until she was finally nude, her big tits bare, her wet cunt exposed. Candy and Katy did likewise, resulting in a trio of nude sluts wondering what was to happen to them.

There was silence for a minute as the three at the table stared at the naked girls. Then Chelle said, "I'm impressed, Alistair."

Alistair smiled. "They'll do anything, too. You can rape them, humiiliate them, piss in their mouths... if they haven't balked at what I've done to them so far they won't complain about anything, I'll bet."

Chelle asked, "Will they lick pussy?"

"Eagerly," replied Alistair. "Why don't you try them out?"

"I'll try the brunette Christian bitch," said Chelle, motioning to Katy. "Harrison, why don't you try the pink-haired rape liar, and John can try the blonde bimbo?"

Alistair ushered the girls forward. Katy was pushed to her knees, where she crawled unde the table to where Chelle was lifting her skirt and lowering her panties. Chelle guided the reluctant girl's face to her twat, and sighed happily as Katy began to lick. Candy was pushed roughly forward onto the table, bent at the waist, her ass pointing out. John extracted his stiff cock from his pants, spat on Candy's puckered asshole to lubricate it, and then began to work his cock into her anus as Candy whimpered unhappily.

Laura was made to sit on the Director-General's lap. He had his cock out and it slid smoothly into Laura's wet pussy as she lowered herself onto him. He smiled in ecstasy. "You *are* a good little slut," he told her, holding her against him with one arm as his other explored her breasts, groping them, squeezing them, pinching her nipples. He lifted her a little, making his cock slide in and out of her, and Laura took the hint and began to bounce obediently on his cock. 

"Well done, Alistair," Harrison said as he fucked Laura. "When you said you had sex slaves to share, I thought you were joking, but you've really come through. I think we can definitely arrange that promotion for you. We'll move these three bitches to be your new team, but I think their real job can just be keeping their holes available, what do you think?"

"That sounds great," Alistair said. "The best thing about these bitches, though, is that they bring their friends to the yard. Laura here is responsible for enslaving the other two sluts, and then I've had Katy getting blackmail material for several more of her friends. Candy hasn't raped anyone yet, the ungrateful cow, but I have hopes for the future."

"God," gasped Chelle appreciatively, bucking her groin against Katy's face. "Do you think we could just make it their full-time job to turn every attractive bitch in the department into a sex toy?"

"I think we could manage that," replied Harrison. "What do you think, girls? We'll move you out of your current positions, and your job will be to sexually service us, and blackmail and rape your coworkers. Does that sound good to you?"

The idea was making Laura's cunt wet - or at least the slutty hetero part of Laura. The old Laura didn't like it at all, but then the old Laura was a dyke bitch so she probably deserved it. Laura nodded happily as she bounced on the Director-General's dick. "Yes, that sounds wonderful." The other two girls didn't answer - Katy had a mouthful of cunt, and John had his hand over Candy's mouth as he ploughed her ass - but Harrison seemed happy to take Laura's answer as representing all three of them.

"How about a party at my house to celebrate tonight?" suggested Alistair. 

"That sounds great," said John. "Can we use these other girls that Katy is blackmailing?"

"Absolutely," said Alistair. "In fact - are you sluts listening to me?" Laura nodded yes, which seemed to satisfy him. "I want each of you to bring a lesbian date - a girl you can fuck while we watch - and also bring us a new friend for us to rape, someone you can control afterwards so she doesn't make any complaints. You can have the rest of the day off, after you're done here, to find something to wear and get your dates lined up."

The management used the girls for another half hour. Harrison came in Laura's cunt, Chelle on Katy's face, and John in Candy's ass. They had the girls lick each other clean. Licking cum out of Candy's ass was a new experience for Laura - it was gross, but the cum still tasted as good as ever, and she licked eagerly. Then they swapped. Laura licked out Chelle, while Candy sucked Harrison's cock and Katy sucked John's. All three took the opportunity to try pissing in the girls' mouths, which by this point they were all well-accustomed to. Then they dressed, and sent the girls home.

Laura didn't go straight home. She had an errand first. She needed to find a rape-date for the party tonight. Once the idea of deliberately setting a girl up to be raped would have disgusted her. Now it excited her. Seeing other girls treated the way she was made her feel better about herself. It made her cunt wet. She had internalised the idea that girls should be raped. It was what they deserved.

She made her way to the section where Taylor worked - young, blonde Taylor, who was Laura's friend. Taylor who had forgiven Laura for lying about being raped, had forgiven Erica for kissing her when Erica was all slutty and confused. She looked at Taylor at work, and she didn't see a smart young girl in a professional career - she saw a potential sex partner. She pictured what Taylor might look like naked, being raped, cum trickling from her pussy.

"Hey Taylor," she said cheerfully, as the pretty girl saw her approach. "Can I talk you into coming to a work function with me tonight?"

***

Laura and Erica were the last to arrive at Alistair's house that night. Laura, knowing what was coming, had had a bout of anxiety that required her to receive no less than three orgasms from Erica's tongue, naked in the bedroom, visible through the window from the street, before she was calm enough to dress and leave the house. 

Both girls were wearing what were by now fairly standard slutty outfits for them - short belt skirts with no panties whose hems left their twats showing, tight braless tops cropped below their nipples to show their underboob, and stripper heels. Laura had coordinated both of them in matching pink. They looked like prostitute Barbies. 

Alistair had a large-ish house in the outer suburbs - all one storey, modern design, with a pool in the backyard. When Laura arrived, she ws welcomed in by Alistair, who welcomed her by reaching between her legs and pinching her clitoris while kissing her on the lips. This was his first time officially meeting Erica, but it didn't stop him from doing exactly the same to her. Erica passively let him abuse her clitoris and stick his tongue down her throat - Laura had warned her she would be repeatedly raped tonight, which Erica had accepted submissively.

It became clear the new girls - the rape offerings, Laura supposed - were being entertained out the back by the pool, presumably so they wouldn't see the slutty outfits of Alistair's slave-girls and freak out until the men were ready. The whores, meanwhile, were collected in the front room.

Laura was pleased and amused to see Katy in the new state that Alistair kept her in - naked, crawling on all fours, collared. Her pregnant belly was beginning to show, though her tits were not yet swollen with milk. "Say hello, Katy-cow," Alistair said. "Mooooo," said Katy unhappily, then crawled over to Laura and raised her head expectantly. Laura lifted her skirt hem, and Katy gave Laura's cunt a welcoming lick. Laura almost orgasmed at the humiliation and degradation in Katy's eyes.

Candy was dressed as a kind of maid. She had a short frilly lace skirt that concealed nothing, a lace collar, black stockings and heels. She was topless, her big bimbo tits on display, and Alistair had hung a serving tray from them. The tray was connected to a belt that went around the thinnest part of her waist, and it was supported in a flat position by cords connected to clamps on Candy's nipples. Her tits thus supported the whole weight of the tray, which must have been substantial as it currently bore a full bottle of champagne and two glasses. Candy's hands were cuffed behind her back, forcing her to just her tortured tits forward and giving her no way to seek release from the weight. Laura could see tears in Candy's eyes. She went over to the slut, poured herself and Erica glasses of champagne, and was careful to put the bottle back on the tray with unnecessary force, just to watch it pull at the blonde bitch's udders.

There were other girls in the front room, of course. One was a big-titted brunette girl in an elegent evening dress. Laura couldn't see her tits OR her cunt and was wondering why she was here, until Alistair explained. "This is Candy's lesbian date, Natalie," he said. "Apparently she's been hitting on Candy for months, and Candy's been turning her down because Candy claimed to not be a lesbian. When we gave Candy so little time to find a date today, she didn't have any choice but to turn to Natalie. Apparently she even went so far as to *beg* Natalie to come, and told her that Natalie would probably get to *rape* Candy."

Natalie smiled and raised her wine glass in a toast. "I can't wait," she said, smiling broadly, looking at pretty, abused Candy. Laura kept her own thoughts to herself - Natalie might think she was going to be dominating her friend tonight, but Laura was pretty sure Natalie would get raped too.

"And you'll never guess who Candy brought us as our rape offering," Alistair continued. "Her own little sister, Hayley! Candy must have been pretty desperate to find someone. She's out by the pool - we'll have some fun with her later."

That left Katy's girls, of course. Katy had already had to rape three friends for Alistair to be allowed to stay in his house, and all three were in the front room tonight. None of them had come to the house dressed slutty - all three had started out dressed as if for church, which made sense as they were obviously Katy's church friends. After arriving, Alistair had removed their tops, leaving them in long modest skirts with their tits exposed. He had them kneeling in a row by the wall.

The first, Paige, a pretty blonde, was Katy's "lesbian date". Laura's internal instinct to degrade women classified her as "a medium-titted rapekitten". Laura later learned Paige and Katy had been friends since primary school. Paige had cried all through Katy's rape of her - at least when her mouth wasn't full of Katy's cunt - and cried more when Katy had taken pictures of her naked body and threatened to show them to the church community if Paige wasn't a good little sex slave. But like a proper Christian, Paige had forgiven Katy, and like a good friend had agreed to do whatever it took to help Katy in the desperate situation she had found herself in, even if that meant doing horrible sinful lesbian things with Katy. She was in denial about the fact she orgasmed whenever Katy tongued her pussy, though. 

The second, Elle, a small-titted redhead bitch, had turned out to already be a lesbian and a submissive, albeit a closeted one. She had responded to her raping with passion and enthusiasm, and had barely needed to be blackmailed to service Katy's pussy. She had been less excited when she discovered she would have to fuck men too, and Katy had had to hold her down for her first raping by Alistair. The girls had kissed as Alistair ploughed Elle's twat, and that had helped a little.

The third, Rachael, was another blonde, although with noticeably bigger udders that Paige. Laura learned she had been a cheerleader at Katy's school, that she and Katy had never gotten along, and that Katy had taken a vicious joy in drugging, photographing and raping the large-titted bitch. Alistair told Laura that, entirely unbidden, Katy had volunteered to flog Rachael's tits with a belt for him, which he enjoyed, and that on another occasion he'd put a pink wig on Rachael and told Katy to call her friend "Laura", and Katy had literally orgasmed from hurting and torturing the girl. It seemed Katy harboured some messed up feelings for large-breasted women, and particularly Laura, who had so willingly sold Katy into slavery.

Katy's offering was out by the pool, an innocent-looking brunette named Victoria, still in her best Sunday church dress, complete with adorable headband. Victoria was another close friend of Katy's, someone who Katy had loved and been close to for years, and Katy had been having occasional crying jags for the last couple of hours at the knowledge she was arranging for her friend's rape and enslavement. Alistair had told Katy she was forever forbidden from admitting she had been told to do this - they were going to present this to Victoria as all having been Katy's idea, that Katy had begged them to rape her friend. 

And of course there was Taylor. Wet-cunted and emotionally numb, Laura was able to suppress her own feelings about betraying her friend and concentrate on how good it would be to see her naked and crying with a fat cock penetrating her twat.

With all the girls present, Alistair carefully locked and deadbolted all the doors, then went outside to invite the new girls in.

Taylor, Victoria and Hayley emerged from the pool enclosure into the main room. Laura liked the look of Hayley - she was a buxom blonde teen, maybe 19 years old, a younger version of Candy who had not yet upgraded to the fake tits of her sister. Behind the three came the rest of the management group - Chelle, dressed in an elegant and sexy cocktail dress; John, in a suit; and Harrison similarly besuited, accompanied by his redhead trophy wife Karen (whose fake tits rivalled Candy's).

Harrison surreptiously locked the exterior door behind him as he entered.

The new girls looked around and what was before them - Katy naked and crawling, Candy in her torturous bare-titted maid suit, Laura and Erica dressed as lesbian Barbies. Their eyes widened. Hayley immediately turned and tried to bolt back outside. Harrison gave her a sharp push, causing her to fall backwards onto the floor, her skirt riding up to expose her cute whtie panties.

"Welcome to the party, sluts," laughed John, catching Taylor in a chokehold. Chelle and Karen grabbed Victoria and began ripping at her top, tearing it to expose her conservative bra. Harrison followed Hayley to the floor, kneeling between her legs, putting a firm hand to her throat to hold her down.

"Don't just stand their, bitches," Alistair said to the pre-raped sluts. "Help."

Obediently Katy crawled over to Victoria and helped Chelle and Karen get her to the ground. She pulled at Victoria's skirt as Victoria kicked her legs futilely, eventually removing it, and then pulled Victoria's lacy panties down her legs to bare her cunt. Laura was amused to see Victoria's cunt was shaven - she wondered whether that was the influence of a father who knew how to present his daughter, or just that Victoria wasn't quite the good church girl she seemed. She watched as Chelle knelt between Victoria's legs and began to lick and bite Victoria's cunt, while Karen kissed Victoria passionately on unwilling lips.

Candy dithered futilely for a moment, wondering how to manage the fact she was cuffed and had a tray hanging from her tits, before finally mincing over to her sister and kneeling with her cunt over Hayley's face. She lowered her twat to her sister's lips, effectively pinning her sister's head to the ground and muffling her screams. Candy was crying as she felt her sister struggling against her pussy, and crying as she felt her pussy wettening from the stimulation of her sister's mouth. Freed from the need to hold Hayley's throat, Harrison was able to remove Hayley's skirt and panties, extract his own dick, and push it into the teen's tight cunt. He sighed happily, then reluctantly unhooked Candy's tray from her nipples so he could kiss the blonde bimbo while he fucked her sister.

Laura and Erica went to help John with Taylor. They ripped at Taylor's clothes until the blonde girl was completely nude, then then each held one of Taylor's legs and lowered her to the ground. On the ground, Katy's friends Elle and Paige came to help. The four girls each held one of Taylor's limbs spreadeagled.

"Please," Taylor begged, looking at Laura. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're a dumb slut that needs to be raped," said Laura numbly.

John, still standing, kicked Taylor in her cunt. Taylor yelped. "Are you going to be good, you dumb slut?" he asked her. Taylor said nothing, so he kicked her again. 

"Yes!" Taylor gasped. "Please don't hurt me."

"I can't promise that," said John. He got the girls to lift Taylor and bend her over an armchair, her ass pointing up, then he spat on her asshole and pushed his cock into her anus as she cried.

With all of the new girls under control and being raped, it was time to parcel out the rest of the sluts. Alistair was desperate to fuck Erica, who he had heard and seen so much of, so Laura sat him in one of the armchairs and had Erica bounce on his cock. As Alistair enjoyed Erica's service, he instructed Katy and Paige to fuck, which he promised was hilarious - and, to Laura's now-twisted mind, it was. 

Both Katy and Paige had so many emotions running through them - disgust at being made to be lesbians, genuine affection for each other, unwilling arousal, trauma at being raped and raping, embarassment and humiliation to be on display, genuine fear for their immortal souls. They were in tears and sobbing before they even started kissing - Alistair said they were like this every time - and yet their engagement was full of passion and arousal. They shared tongues, rubbed their tits against each other, ground their bare cunts against each others' knees, and then almost desperately moved into a 69 position, eager to suckle on each other's slut-nests. Laura watched them writhe and moan towards a mutual climax, saw them orgasm together like the little lesbian sluts they were, and then with great amusement watched them afterwards piss in each other's mouths, which Alistair had taught them to do just to increase their degradation and the horror with which they regarded their lesbian coupling. And when it was over, they went back to kissing to start the cycle over from the beginning, forbidden from stopping their lovemaking until they were told to.

Natalie, meanwhile, watched Candy raping her sister, and waited until Candy had received her first reluctant orgasm from her sister's mouth before pulling Candy away, raising the hem of her dress, and applying her friend's mouth to her cunt. She whispered degrading nothings at Candy as the bimbo licked her twat. "You stupid dumb bitch," you said. "You reject me? This is what you deserve. You deserve to be a stupid little sex-toy, don't you? I want to kick you in your stupid bimbo tits. I want to hurt you, you beautiful little slut." Laura noted that Candy, once so sure she was straight, had become a talented little cunt-licker, and Natalie was enjoying raping Candy's face immensely.

All this left Laura with her choice of activities. Katy's friends Elle and Rachael were still unusued, so Laura decided to fuck Rachael. Big-titted cheerleader types were her favourite to rape because they reminded her most strongly of herself and her shame over her own large, slutty udders. She sat on Rachael's face facing Rachael's tits, and had Rachael lick her pussy while she pinched and slapped Rachel's oversized boobs. She allowed Elle to lie between Rachael's legs and lick out Rachael's snatch, so that Rachael would associate the degradation with sexual pleasure as Laura had learned to.

After the first round of fucking the girls were encouraged to use their camera phones to take photos of each other over the rest of the night. Alistair had already grabbed pictures of the new girls and they were warned not to call for help or the videos of their degrading rape would of course have to be tendered in evidence at any court case, and released to the media. All the girls present were told that whichever girl had taken the *least* degrading pictures or videos by the end of the night would have the photos taken by the other girls released on the internet with her real name and address attached. 

This idea barely bothered Laura anymore, at least in her current numb state - it was not much worse that what her brother planned to do with her new website - but she liked the idea of Katy being outed on the internet as a lesbian slut, so decided to make sure she didn't come in last. Over the course of the night she caught each girl after a cunt or ass fucking and made them say, "My name is (name) and I orgasm from being raped," while she filmed the semen leaking from their spread holes. Erica, passive slut that she was, might not have competed at all, so Laura had to specifically direct her to get footage of every girl present licking cunt and drinking piss. 

As Laura suspect, Natalie's turn as a dominatrix didn't last for long. When Harrison wa done fucking Hayley, he stood up, leaving Hayley lying on the floor crying, sperm dripping from her twat, and pulled Candy's face away from Natalie's twat. "Clean up your sister," he told her, and Candy obediently crawled over to lick the cum out Hayley's fuckhole. Then Harrison ripped Natalie's dress off in one smooth, forceful motion, and forced the surprised girl to her knees. 

"Suck," he commanded her. Natalie balked at taking his cock into her mouth, so he slapped her across the face. "Suck," he said again. Another slap, for being disobedient. "Suck," he repeated a third time, and Natalie, defeated, finally opened her mouth and took his cock between her lips. Laura orgasmed against Rachael's face as she watched yet another lesbian learning that her proper place was as a submissive sex-toy for men.

The other men rearranged the girls as a series of lesbian sex shows in the middle of the room as they recovered from their respective orgasms and waited for their dicks to re-harden. Laura was moved to lick out Erica for everyone's entertainment, to show how she lezzed off at home. Katy was separated from Paige and made to fuck her friend Victoria instead. Candy and Hayley unwillingly demonstrated their sisterly love for everyone. And Harrison told Chelle she was welcome to use his wife as her toy, and so Chelle eagerly humped Karen's face. Elle and Paige service Alistair and John's cocks with their mouths as the men watched all this. Alistair wanted to see Taylor piss in front of a crowd, correctly guessing how degrading that would be for her, and sent Rachael to find a glass bowl for her to urinate in. Then they all watched Taylor kneel over the bowl, blushing, refusing to piss, as Rachael alternately kissed her on the lips, made her drink full bottles of beer, and slapped her tits painfully as punishment. Finally Taylor couldn't hold it any more and began to wet herself in front of everyone, her eyes scrunched closed in shame, blushing. Rachael slapped her to make her open her eyes and look at the people watching her, all the while filming Taylor's degradation on her phone. The most humiliating bit was at the end, as the last drops were flowing from Taylor's cunt, when the assembled crowd saw Taylor visibly and degradingly orgasm from pissing in public.

The men liked it so much that afterwards they had Victoria and Hayley do the same show. Victoria was sobbing all the way through hers. Hayley, high off an orgasm from her sister's tongue, didn't cry, only blushed as she pissed into the bowl. 

Then they passed the bowl around the new girls and had each of them drink a little from it while masturbating. Taylor refused twice, and had to be slapped to get her to comply, but when she did drink from it she orgasmed again, blushing. Hayley didn't enjoy it so much. VIctoria barely seemed to know what she was doing.

They made Natalie drink from it too, which was the point it became clear to Natalie that she was no different from any of the other girls here - she would be blackmailed and repeatedly raped just like them. She cried a little as she drank the piss and rubbed her pussy.

There was a bit left in the bowl when she was done. Harrison lifted it and carried it over to Chelle. "Now you," he said.

Chelle laughed. "No thanks."

He slapped her. "That wasn't a request."

She looked up at him shocked. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I work with you."

"You think that makes you special?" he said. "You think you get a different treatment from these other cunts just because you're higher up the ladder. You're a bitch, Chelle, and you get treated like all the other bitches." He slapped her again. 

She tried to raise her hands to defend herself, but John came up behind her and grabbed her arms.

"Oh, you'll still get to rape these other bitches at work," Harrison said. "But if you think that means you don't offer your cunt to your betters, you'd best think again." He raised the bowl. "Open wide."

She wouldn't, so he slapped her, and slapped her again. She still resisted.

"I can get a funnel..." Alistair offered hesitantly.

"No," said Harrison. "She's going to choose to do this. Open wide." He slapped her again. "Taylor, get between her legs and start hurting her cunt."

Taylor hesistated for a moment, then did as she told. Only enslaved that very same night, she was already becoming an accomplice in the enslavement of another slut, which she hated, but she feared to disobey. She knelt between Chelle's spread legs and began to pinch Chelle's clit painfully and bite her labia. Chelle moaned in pain.

"Open up," said Harrison, and slapped her again. And again. And again. Finally, unwillingly, Chelle opened her mouth. 

"Good girl," said Harrison, and tipped the piss into her mouth. 

Chelle spluttered and choked but managed to swallow most of it. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. Taylor was still hurting her pussy, as she hadn't been told to stop.

"Ask for more," Harrison told her.

"Please..." Chelle choked. "More."

"Full sentences, slut," he said.

"Please Harrison, give me more piss to drink," she begged. Rachael was filming all of this.

"Good girl," he said again. He pushed his cock towards her mouth, and she accepted it obediently. His pissed into her mouth, and she drank it like a good little bitch.

After that, everyone wanted a turn pissing into Chelle's mouth. Alistair even let Laura do it, which was fun for Laura because she still remembered having to tell this woman she had lied about being raped. When it was over they laid Chelle on the table spread-legged and Harrison flogged her cunt with his leather belt until Chelle was incoherently begging for mercy. Then each of the men fucked her one at a time - Alistair and Harrison in her cunt, John in her ass.

During this time Laura and Erica got to fuck Taylor, finally. Laura was particularly proud of Erica, because Erica genuinely raped Taylor. She ignored Taylor's pleas to be kind to her, climbing on top of Taylor and grinding her needy cunt against Taylor's face. Laura watched as Erica repeatedly and painfully slapped Taylor's pussy with her hand as they fucked, not even because that aroused Erica but just because Erica had internalised that that is what happened to girls when they were fucked. 

Laura's turn with Taylor started more gently. She lay next to Taylor, stroked Taylor's hair and kissed her on the lips. She had had an idea of something she wanted from this pretty blonde girl. "Tell me you love me," she told Taylor.

Taylor, afraid, said, "I love you...."

"Good slut," said Laura, and stroked her hair more. She wiggled her knee between Taylor's legs and pressed it against Taylor's cunt.

"Remember when you judged me for being a slut, Taylor?" she asked the girl. "Remember when you judged me for being a rape liar?"

Taylor said nothing.

"That's all okay because now you're going to belong to me," Laura said. "Won't that be nice?"

"Laura, I'm not a lesbian..." Taylor protested.

"Neither am I," said Laura. "I'm a stupid lying fake lesbian rapetoy. And now you will be too. You're going to be my girlfriend, Taylor."

"You already have a girlfriend..." said Taylor.

"Erica's really more of a bitch than a girlfriend," said Laura "She seduces all my friends and makes it so I have to be an awful slut and be raped all the time. I hate her. I think she can be my pet now and I can have a new girlfriend who isn't so awful. That'll be you. We'll tell everyone at work, and you can come and live with us and lick my cunt every morning. Won't that be nice?"

Taylor started to cry.

"Yes, I think it will be great," said Laura. "Hush, hush, little slut." And she wiggled and moved so Taylor's face would be against her cunt, and then shut the little blonde tease up by pressing her twat up against Taylor's face. After a few moments, Taylor obediently started to lick, and Laura sighed with happiness.

And so it went. The girls were raped and pissed in until long into the night, and when they were finally sent home - all but Katy, who lived here now - the men kept their clothes, and let the girls have the unique experience of driving or walking home completely nude. The men took a brief look through the photos and decided it was Paige who had performed the worst. Paige became desperate, begging them not to release the photos, as she would be kicked out of her church and her family if the slutty photos became public knowledge. Alistair only laughed, and made her upload them to the internet as he watched, made her masturbate as she did it, and then told her when she was homeless and reviled by her family and community she could do as Katy had done - stay at his house, for the low, low price of raping three of her friends and giving up her right to stand upright, wear clothes, or speak like a human...


	33. LAURA'S NEW LIFE

Laura's new work arrangements started the next day. She was moved, along with Katy, Taylor and Candy, to an out-of-the way area on the second floor, with doors that locked and no windows. Alistair worked just nearby. He started the morning by getting a blowjob from Laura while Taylor licked his ass, then he removed the girls' clothes, leaving them naked, and locked them in the room from the outside. They had computers, and were able to do a certain amount of work, but their real job was just to be sexually accessible. At times during the day, John or Harrison or Chelle or Alistair would come in to fuck one or more of the girls. John always liked anal, and Laura soon learned to accept his cock into her tight virginal ass. Chelle always wanted her pussy licked, which was difficult for Laura to do with no men watching or enjoying it - Chelle usually had to force Laura's head against her cunt. Harrison preferred fucking the girls in the cunt and cumming inside them, while Alistair's preference remained getting blowjobs, or even just jacking off over the girls' faces and tits.

They were not let out during the day. Alistair offered to bring them bowls of dog food if they wanted lunch, but the girls declined. If they needed to piss, they used each other's mouths. A water cooler in one corner kept them hydrated in a more normal fashion. Mostly Laura spent the day just playing idly with her pussy and staring at the tits and cunts of the other girls.

She was not popular with the other girls, of course. She was directly responsible for all of their enslavements. But Alistair made it clear he was watching them and wouldn't permit them to damage each other - that was *his* prerogative. 

During this time she made arrangements for Taylor to move in with her. She was definite that she wanted Taylor as her new girlfriend. The arrangement would humiliate Erica, which made Laura wet, and it would also give her access to another cunt to degrade and hurt to make Laura feel better. Raping Erica was no longer sufficient for Laura to express her intenalised horror and disgust at her own behaviour; she needed a fresh bitch to play with and hurt in order to deal with her own sluttiness and trauma. 

Alistair supported Laura in this, and told Taylor she would do as Laura said and be her obedient little slut or Alistair would punish her. Taylor reluctantly said that she would start sleeping at Laura's in two nights' time.

After work, Laura went to the Mayim Clinic. Amy and Roy were delighted to see her. They stripped her naked, and then Roy fucked Laura and came inside her pussy, and then Amy had Laura lick her cunt. Afterwards, they had Laura piss on a stick. Laura just obeyed, not even thinking, and didn't even realise what it was until Amy came back with the "good news".

Laura was pregnant. By her brother. She would have her brother's baby.

They made her ring Erica to give her the good news. "Erica, honey," Laura said into the phone as Amy pumped a vibrator in and out of Laura's pussy, "Daniel got me pregnant. I'm going to have Daniel's baby."

"Make her come in and get tested too," said Roy.

"Can you come to Mayim Clinic in town?" Laura gasped. "You're probably pregnant to Daniel too. You need to come and have a test."

They put Laura on the training machines while they waited for Erica. The tape today gave Laura a happy stimulus in her cunt whenever the images on screen associated women with animals, or with garbage, and shocked her whenever they showed women doing people things like reading or wearing clothes. Laura watched it happily and orgasmed three times.

When Erica arrived she didn't even question what this place was or what it was for. Nor did she object when Roy helped her out of her clothes. Erica did nothing these days but submit to what was happening to her. The submission irritated Laura. She missed when she had been able to horrify and hurt Erica. Taylor would be much more fun, she though.

Erica pissed docilely on a stick for Amy, then submitted as Roy stuck his cock into her cunt and started to rape her. Amy waited for the results, and then confirmed that Erica, too, was pregnant.

The two researchers had the girls kneel, and then explained how things were going to go from here.

"Your journey is almost complete, Laura," said Amy. "You know we've been training you to be a good little slut. You've done very well. You've become an obedient little fucktoy who lets men do whatever they want with her, and you helped pass on what you're learning to Erica and to so many other girls. I'm pleased with you, and your blackmailer is too."

Laura jumped a little. She had suspected her blackmailer and the clinic must be working together. Now she knew for sure.

"Now you're pregnant by your brother, who is going to regularly rape you for the rest of your life. The only money you make is from fucking men. You willingly rape and enslave your female friends. You eagerly drink piss and cum. You exhibit your body for strangers. And now that you're pregnant your tits are finally going to swell up with milk and make you a useful little moo cow."

Laura was silent. This was all true.

"So the last little bit of our training is going to take away the last of your humanity. You've seen a little in tonight's training tape. We're going to teach you that you're not a person, you're a fucktoy, you're a big-titted moo-cow bitch. We're going to teach you to deliberately seek out your own degradation, to beg to be hurt and humiliated for the pleasure of men. By the time we're done there will be nothing left of Lesbian Laura, and only a wet needy cunt that used to think it was a human."

Laura was still silent.

"Are you pleased by that, Laura?" Amy asked.

Laura was not pleased but she knew what Amy wanted. "Yes, Amy, thank you for teaching me I am a garbage sex-toy and not a person."

Amy lifted her high-heeled foot and viciously kicked Laura in her melons. "That's not what cows say, bitch," she corrected Laura.

Laura thought about Katy on the floor at Alistair's house. Her face flushed. "Moooooo...." she said quietly.

"Good cow," said Amy.

After that, Roy prescribed the girls additional vitamins to promote breast growth. He said if they took two a day, their tits would get bigger faster and their milk would come in sooner and stronger. Laura was already ashamed of her big slutty tits and didn't really want them to get bigger but she knew she would obey.

He also gave them a case of bottles of nutrient drink. He told them this was everything their baby needed in terms of vitamins and so forth, which was important because he knew they drunk a lot of piss now. As long as they took one of these a day they could drink all the piss they wanted without it hurting the baby. He said the nutrient drinks were special, with a little dog semen mixed into them, just so the girls would be degraded even drinking their health food.

Then Roy fucked Erica - just because he could - and both girls were finally released.

They didn't go home yet though. Laura had a shift at the Pretty Titty. She decided to take Erica too, and sign her up to work there as well. They bumped into Katy, who Alistair also required to work as a whore, and Laura got to tell Katy that she and Erica were pregnant moo-cows like Katy too now. Then all three girls separated to service their johns and spend the rest of the night being fucked for money.

The next day after work, Daniel came to visit Laura and Erica. He started his visit by pissing in Erica's mouth and then fucking Laura's cunt. Afterwards, Laura told them her news - that she and Erica were pregnant by him.

Daniel took it fairly well, all things considered. He called them stupid cunts for getting pregnant, which was fair. He told them that as they were stupid sluts, it would be their job to raise the children, but he would make all the relevant decisions in the matter, which Laura again agreed was fair. The girls would be forbidden from claiming he was the father - that would only distress people - and would instead say they didn't know who the father was because they had fucked so many men. This was technically true - Laura had had the cum of other boys in her twat during her last menstrual cycle, but she knew in her heart that it was Daniel who had knocked both of them up.

Laura showed Daniel the supplements the Mayim Clinic had given her. Daniel agreed they were a good idea - Laura would look prettier with big, milky boobs, and it was important that she still be able to drink piss in large quantities.

Laura also told Daniel that Taylor would be moving in as her new girlfriend.

This was the first Erica had heard of this, and despite all the trauma Erica had received, this still got through to her. She burst into tears at the news she would now be Laura's secondary girlfriend-slash-pet. 

"There, there," said Laura, kissing Erica's hair and twisting her clitoris to try and get her to shut up. "This is what you deserve for being such a cock-hungry fake lesbian. You got pregnant from my brother's cock. What kind of stupid slut would I be if was okay with my girlfriend carrying my brother's baby? You're a dumb little fake lesbian bitch and you'll make a much better pet than a girlfriend."

Erica wouldn't stop crying though, so in the end Laura asked Daniel to stick his cock in Erica's mouth for the rest of the conversation to gag her. Daniel complied, and held her face hard against his groin while she sobbed quietly, her mouth full of his dick.

For Daniel's part, he only had one question: would he be able to rape Taylor too? Laura assured him that he would. "You can do anything to Taylor you would do to me," she told him, and he kissed her on the lips to say thankyou even while he orgasmed and ejaculated into Erica's mouth.

The next night, Taylor moved in. Laura had told her that she would not need any posessions except her sluttiest clothes, so she brought nothing but a very small bag. Laura showed her around the house, pointing out the dildoes Taylor would be required to sit on, the toilet she was forbidden to use, the area out back where she was to piss and shower in public, and the bed where she would sleep naked with Laura in full view of the street. Taylor was horrified by all this but Laura licked her cunt in the bedroom until the endorphins started to overwhelm Taylor's brain and made it all easier for her.

Daniel came round again too, with some purchases he had made. The first was an adorable little dog-basket for the foot of Laura's bed. It was just the right size for Erica to sleep in it curled up. She could lie there at night and listen to Taylor and Laura fucking and think about what a disgusting fake-lesbian slut she had been and finger her pussy until her brain turned off.

He had a set of dog bowls too, with names printed on them - "LAURA", "ERICA", "TAYLOR". He set these on the kitchen floor and told the girls this was what they would eat from now. 

He also had several large tubs, that he moved into Laura's fridge. He explained he was concerned that sluts like Laura and her friends should eat food that was appropriate for them - nutritious for the baby, degrading for the slut. More importantly, it should be cheap, to make up for the various ways Laura was costing him money.

The first tub was full of dog food - wet, slimy dog food. Daniel said it would form the bulk of their meals now - he could buy it in bulk and it was dirt cheap. It contained most of the vitamins they would need.

The second tub was full of dog semen. This, he said, was NOT cheap to collect, but in the course of his business he had come across a farmer in the area who had his wife, daughter and girlfriend milk this daily from their large kennel of dogs, and who would sell it at a loss just to see it go to a good home - that is, the mouth of a slut. Daniel had had it enriched with the remainder of the vitamins the girls would need to be healthy, plus some mild aphrodisiacs to keep them wet and slutty and some mild sedatives to keep them stupid and obedient. 

He filled three bowls with the slimy dog food chunks and then poured a generous sauce of dog sperm over the top, before directing the girls to eat their dinner. They did - Erica numbly, Taylor extremely reluctantly and only after having her face physically pushed into the bowl, and Laura with some genuine enjoyment. The meat chunks were gross but the sperm sauce was delicious and she felt her cunt wettening with every mouthful. She knew she shouldnt't feel this way, and part of her deep inside was disgusted and humiliated by her response, but it was much less stressful to be happy about what was happening than upset by it so she locked that protesting part of herself away.

The third tub was piss - a mix of human, dog and horse urine - and the girls were told this was all they would be drinking now. They were encouraged to warm cups of piss up in the microwave before drinking them for the best experience. He had connected a device to their water mains outside which would inject a small flow of emetic into the house's water - it was still fine to shower in, but it would make them sick if they tried to drink it. 

Daniel spent the rest of the night raping Taylor, with Laura assisting, or watching Laura rape Taylor while he masturbated. After each session, Erica would be called up from the foot of the bed to lick everyone's genitals clean, then sent back to her basket. This continued until everyone was exhausted, and fell asleep...


	34. BITCH STORIES - CANDY

As Laura's life spiralled towards an apex of degradation, things also continued to get worse for the girls she had helped enslave...

Take Candy, for instance. Alistair was quite deliberately planning to ruin the remainder of Candy's life, and the focus of these plans was Candy's family.

Being forced to rape her sister at the recent office party was the straw that broke the bitch's back for Candy. The imperious bimbo queen was gone, and now there was only a snivelling submissive big-titted toy. Alistair took great pleasure in making Candy rewatch the film of her sister's rape while Alistair fucked Candy. He loved feeling Candy orgasming against his cock while her eyes were fixed on the image of Hayley's abuse.

Of course, Candy didn't have to just watch. Both Candy and Hayley were under strict instructions to fuck every day, and so after work Hayley would come to Candy's house, and the girls would miserably and degradingly 69 to orgasm in Candy's bed. Then they would lie there, cunts against each other's mouths, until they could relax their muscles enough to piss in each other's mouths as they had been taught.

Hayley still thought the whole thing was Candy's idea. Alistair had told her it was Candy's idea to invite Hayley to the rape party the other night - which, in a sense it had been, as Candy could have brought someone else instead - and that Candy had been fantasising about raping her sister for months, which was a lie. Candy was forbidden to say anything to correct the record, and so Hayley came to think that the abuse she was suffering was entirely because of her sister's slutty lesbian lust for her.

On Alistair's orders, Candy made Hayley start seducing and raping her female friends, even as Candy did the same to her own friends. Alistair told her that a good slut should have no female friends who she hadn't sexually abused, and no male friends who hadn't ejaculated on or in her.

Candy was given other rules to pass on to Hayley too. Hayley was to wear nothing more substantial than lingerie at home. She was to fuck each new conquest fully naked in the lounge room of her house within three days of first raping her. While walking around in her house she was to have either at least one tit exposed, or her fingers inside her cunt.

Hayley lived with Candy's father Bill, a single, divorced, wealthy man. There was no way Hayley could do these things for long without being seen. And indeed, it wasn't long before Bill started seeing his 19 year old daughter in lingerie, tits exposed or with her hand flagrantly in her snatch. He came home one day to find his daughter eagerly licking the snatch of a naked teenager in his lounge room. He didn't comment on this, but Hayley knew he saw. She knew Candy was asking her to cocktease her own father. She did it anyway, because she feared the hold Alistair and Candy had over her, and she followed the new rules that came too - to leave the door open while showering or toileting; to always give her father a tight, nude hug after showering and before dressing; to spend 15 minutes a day on the lounge room couch wearing nothing below the waist, while watching TV or talking on the phone, and keep her legs spread wide open no matter what happened or who looked.

More and more Hayley started to see her father with an erection, and every time she felt slutty and guilty, but too afraid to stop. 

Finally Alistair had Candy move back home as well. Candy was required by Alistair to be completely topless around the house, her big fake boobs on constant display. From that point, Hayley was also transitioned to being always bottomless, her cunt never covered. Candy would greet her father in the morning and evenings by giving him a passionate kiss on the lips, and she made Hayley do the same. After a while these kisses came to include a gentle stroking of his erect cock through his pants while they kissed. When they were seated, one of the two girls would always sit in their daddy's lap, and Alistair required that this often be facing their father, straddling his groin, their tits against his chest, their face nuzzling his neck.

The last straw was probably when Bill came in one evening to find his daughters naked and fucking on the lounge room floor, faces buried in each others' cunts in a passionate 69. When Hayley realised their father was watching she squealed and tried to break away, but Candy was on top, and held her sister down and kept licking her pussy, occasionally biting at Hayley's clit to remind her to reciprocate. Bill watched as the two girls lezzed each other to a writhing orgasm. He stood, paralysed, dick hard, as Candy rose naked and slutty, pressed her tits against him, and gave him a kiss that tasted of his younger daughter's cunt. He felt her hand stroking his rock hard cock through his pants, and almost without thinking, he lowered his zipper and adjusted his underpants to let her touch his dick directly.

Candy felt a shock go through her as her father's exposed dick touched her hand. She had gotten used to being sluttier and sluttier under Alistair's direction but this reminded her that it was her father she was seducing. She didn't know what to do, so she followed her instinct and continued to stroke and tease her father's dick. She felt the wetness of his pre-cum smear across her hand, and she giggled, lifted her hand to her mouth, and licked her father's cock juices off her fingers while he watched.

This was the moment where she could back away and flee. Maybe flee far away, where no one knew her, where she wouldn't be forced to do these slutty things. Where she wouldn't be painfully aware that her cunt had gotten wet from playing with her father's cock. But instead she said, "Hayley, come sit on your daddy's lap."

Bill sat down on the couch. He watched as his youngest daughter, clearly reluctant, got up from the floor, tears brimming in her eyes, came over to him, and sat on his lap, straddling him. He felt the tip of his dick bounce against the lips of her sopping-wet recently-licked twat. He felt her lean against him, crushing her beautiful naked breasts against his chest, and then kiss him hard on the lips. He tasted cunt, and knew that he now knew what both his daughter's vaginas tasted like. The kiss was long and arousing. When it broke off, he looked into his daughter's eyes, knowing this was the moment of decision. She said nothing but her face begged him to remember she was his child.

He couldn't help himself. He put his hands on her hips, adjusted her slightly, and then slid his achingly hard cock into his daughter's cunt. 

It felt amazing. Her snatch was warmer and tighter than he could possibly have guessed. He kissed her again, then began bouncing her on his dick. She started to cry as he did this, and he almost stopped, but he caught Candy's eyes and he could see that it was okay, that he wasn't going to get in trouble for this, so he kept going. It felt so good he couldn't think straight. He fucked her with more and more speed, until finally, embarassingly, he came. He didn't normally cum quickly but something about fucking his daughter put him over the edge. He found himself cumming hard, spraying semen up into his daughter's fuckhole, moaning as he kissed her hard.

Afterwards Hayley said what Candy had trained her to say if this happened. "Thank you for fucking me, daddy. I love you." Then she climbed off her father, and Candy crawled between Hayley's legs to lick her pussy clean. Candy shuddered when she tasted her father's sperm in her sister's cunt, but she couldn't tell if it was with disgust or excitement. She licked Hayley clean as their father watched.

After that night, Bill left his daughters alone for a couple of days, consumed with guilt. But every day Candy's tits and Hayley's cunt were on display. Every day they would hug him and kiss him on the lips. He knew when the girls showered they would give him a hug afterwards, fully naked, before they dressed, even if he was still in bed, and he took to sleeping naked to increase the erotic thrill of these hugs. Finally, one morning when Candy came into his room, wet from her shower, looking like a big-uddered erotic bimbo fuckdoll, he couldn't resist anymore. When she climbed onto the bed on all fours to press her ridiculous fuckmelons against him, he pushed the covers aside and pulled her naked body down against his. She wiggled in surprise for a moment, but then gasped as his cock parted her wet cunt-lips and slid into her fucktunnel.

As her father raped her - or at least technically raped her, for her twat was unarguably aroused and eager for him, as much as she didn't want it to be - Candy realised that her degradation was complete. This was the path she had chosen for herself when she had first gotten breast augmentation - to be a sex doll for her daddy and for whoever else wanted to use her. She bucked against him sluttily until he orgasmed, washing her sluthole with his warm cum. 

"Thank you for fucking me, daddy. I love you," she said. She called for Hayley to come lick her clean, then applied her mouth to cleaning her father's cock while she waited. When Hayley arrived, Bill once again got to watch one of his daughters lick his sperm from the other's cunt.

After that, Bill's inhibition vanished. He felt free to fuck either of his daughters whenever he wanted. There was rarely a time around his house when he didn't have his dick in one of the girls, even if it was just having Hayley suckle on it while they watched TV. The girls stopped wearing clothes around the house entirely, and at Alistair's urging Candy told her father that both girls would happily drink his piss. Bill liked this idea and from then on enthusiastically used his daughters as his toilet.

Alistair then made Candy convince Bill that both girls needed to have their cunt and tits beaten regularly. Bill agreed all too easily, and happily began incorporating physical abuse in his play with the girls. He particularly liked taking his leather belt to Candy's oversized fuckballoons, torturing her breasts before bending her over the kitchen table and fucking her from behind.

Lastly he got Candy to train her father to stop using their names. Whenever he called them Candy or Hayley she immediatly took herself and her sister's to Alistair's for the night, denying their father an evening fuck. He was to call Candy "bitch" and Hayley "cunt". Candy wrote the new names on her and her sister's tits in lipstick for the first few days to help her dad remember. 

He learned swiftly. Before long, calling Candy bitch was so natural he had to use conscious effort not to do it in public. When he finally managed to get it right for an entire week in a row without using their old names once, Alistair had them give their father a present. It was a photo of the two girls naked and kneeling, their father's cum glistening on their face and tits, and it was signed by both of them with the words, "To our darling daddy from your beloved daughters Cunt and Bitch".

Their father had it framed.


	35. BITCH STORIES - KATY

Katy had been kicked out of her home when Alistair made her confess to her very Christian parents that she was both pregnant and a lesbian. Since then she had moved into his place, under his degrading conditions - at his house, she was not allowed to wear clothes, stand upright, or make any sound other than a cow-like "mooo". At nights, she worked as a prostitute at the Pretty Titty alongside Alistair's other fuckpets.

She may have been kicked out of home, but Alistair didn't intend that to be the end of Katy's humiliation in her old life. He specifically required that she attend her old church every Sunday, along with the other girls she had raped and blackmailed at his command, Paige, Elle, Rachael and Victoria. They were to dress in the same virginal Sunday dresses they had worn back when they thought they were normal girls, but without panties, of course. They were required to masturbate to the edge of orgasm before attending, and three of the five girls each week were given a vibrator which they were to keep buzzing in their twats throughout the service. All of them were given two litres of water to drink before attending and allowed nowhere near a toilet, partly to keep them self-conscious and in distress throughout the service, and partly to let them feel the humiliation, if they were unlucky, of wetting themselves in church surrounded by all their former friends and family.

The girls were lesbians now, for the purposes of their public interactions. Elle and Rachael attended as a couple, pretty girls holding hands, and they were instructed to exchange a long, passionate, sexual kiss in public before and after the service. Katy, visibly pregnant, her belly large and her tits beginning to swell with milk, was given the honour of having *two* girlfriends - Paige and Victoria - and the three girls were required to show off their lesbian affection for each other before entering the service, entwining tongues and nuzzling each other's necks outside the church as scandalised parishioners watched.

All the girls could hear the whispers of those around them as they took their seats in the church - "sluts" - "harlots" - "whores". It made them blush. With their cunts wet and their bladders full they didn't feel like normal girls. They felt like dirty tramps. They wanted to hide, but they weren't allowed to.

The girls would sit and listen to the sermon. This was where it was a blessing to be one of those chosen to have a vibrator, because the girls who did not were required to keep themselves dripping wet through the whole sermon. If they couldn't think slutty enough thoughts to keep their cunts moist, then they had to surreptiously work their hands under their skirts and stroke their needy little clits without anyone noticing.

If they were unlucky, they would orgasm in public. desperately trying to stay silent and not shake as waves of pleasured shot out from their cunt. If they were very unlucky, they would wet themselves, flooding their seat with urine and feeling it pool on the floor around their feet. If they were *very* unlucky, they would wet themseleves and *then* cum, orgasming hard amongst the people who had once respected them while sitting in a pool of their own piss. It happened to all of the girls eventually, and they knew that they had surely forsaken their immortal souls because they were too weak to ignore the commands they had been given and the needy pulse of their cunts.

When Alistair heard their stories back at home and saw how devastating their slutty behaviour in church was for them, he had enormous fun taking their perceived blasphemy even further. He made the girls piss on Bibles, fuck themselves with crucifixes, and look at pictures of Jesus while he brought them to screaming slutty orgasms. Each new degradation further separated them from the "nice, good girls" they had thought they were and pushed them further into identifying as the rape-bitches he wanted them to be. 

He had them seduce the parish priest, of course. That was a no brainer. The girls needed the experience of having the man they had once looked to for moral guidance rape them in front of the altar. And he succumbed to that temptation, of course - when the five girls waited until after the sermon and then approached him, undressing, baring their tits, pressing up against him, there was only so long he could resist. He had been fantasising about these girls when they were pure and virginal, and once they had become sluts and started kissing each other outside church they had been in his dreams every night. Once they offered themselves to him, he couldn't say no. 

He fucked each of the girls right there by the pulpit, sometimes cumming in their mouth, sometimes in their cunt, sometimes in their ass. He watched in delight as they would lick the cum from each other's bodies. When they begged him to hit them, hurt them, drive the sluttiness from their bodies (as Alistair had told them to) he agreed without hesitation, and after that a good portion of each Sunday was spent with the girls having their breasts and pussies lashed with the priest's strong leather belt while they cried and whimpered. And of course, when he discovered they were wetting themselves on his pews, he was quick to have them clean up their mess with their tongues. 

The amount the girls were bringing in from prostitution by this stage was really quite substantial, and it was enough for Alistair to schedule a program of upgrades for the girls. One by one they each went into hospital, and one by one they each came out with beautiful fake F-cup tits straining against their old innocent dresses. Katy's were the most expensive, as it was much harder to do without hurting the baby - and much more painful for Katy - but they managed it, and soon Katy had milk leaking from giant balloon-like whore tits. No effort had been made to make the breasts look natural - they were clearly boobs that were intended for pornography. The girls knew no-one would ever look at them again without assuming they had specifically chosen these breasts in order to increase the sexual pleasure of men. 

Once Katy's milk had come in, Alistair made sure that Katy was being milked more or less around the clock, even when she was dry. The more milk Katy expressed, the more she would produce, the bigger her tits would grow, the more they would be painfully full, and the more reliant Katy would be on being milked to relieve that pressure and pain. She wasn't allowed to milk herself, of course - she always had to have someone else help her.

Alistair reserved for himself the pleasure of tugging hard on her tits each morning and night, enjoying her squeals of pain as he milked her into a bucket like a cow. The rest of the day, he had two of the other girls suck on Katy's raw over-sensitive nipples, knowing that they would receive this treatment themselves when Alistair eventually got them pregnant. How Katy slept depended on how well she sucked Alistair's cock before bed - if she did well, she was allowed to have an automated breast pump sucking painfully at her boobs all night. If she did poorly, he just left her all night, so that by the morning she was in awful pain, her tits full of milk, mooing desperately (for that was the only noise she was allowed to make at home) in the hopes of someone mercifully milking her. 

If her mooing woke up Alistair, though, he had an extra punishment for her - rather than milking her with his hands, he would milk her with his belt, giving her thirty hard lashes of leather across the top of her agonisingly sensitive swollen tits, milk squirting from her nipples on each hit, and then wrapping the belt brutally tight around the base of each tit and pulling downwards, working her breast like a tube of toothpaste. 

She would be in such agony by the end of this process that she didn't know what she was saying, and would happily agree to thank him for the pain, to drink his morning piss, and even beg for another twenty lashes of the belt across her stupid cunt.

The other girls were terrified by this treatment of Katy, so Alistair made a point of making them watch and masturbate each day as he did this to the little Christian slut, making them complicit in her torture, so they would remember orgasming as he hurt their friend, so they would associate her pain and abuse with their sexual arousal. 

He almost ejaculated on the spot the day that pure, innocent Paige approached him on a morning where Katy's mooing had been particularly loud, and asked him if she could hurt Katy instead today. He conceded, and watched with delight as the beautiful blonde enthusiastically whipped Katy's fuckmelons with the belt, squeezed them while Katy moaned, and then visibly orgasmed when Katy finally burst into degraded tears. He congratulated Paige and told her what a good slut she was, and smirked as part of her visibly beamed with pride despite herself. Then he pissed into Katy's mouth, made her hold it rather than swallow, and had the two girls kiss, passing the piss back and forth in their mouth as they masturbated until both girls had orgasmed.


	36. DOCUMENTING HER DEGRADATION

Much of Laura's free time now was spent being photographed by Daniel. He had created a website for her called "Laura The Fake Lesbian" at lauradrinkspiss.com, and he had her record a video intro for it. 

In the intro, she was topless, with her brother's sperm visible on her tits and face. She spoke in a giggly, breathless bimbo voice, and said, "Hi, I'm Laura! I pretend to be a lesbian to make boys jealous, and I love the taste of my girlfriends' cunts, but really my favourite thing is being raped by men. There's nothing better than having a boy cum inside me while I scream and cry! Tasting sperm makes me happy and I love drinking piss. Why don't you come inside my website and enjoy my degradation? I'm just a silly like fake lesbian and I want to make *you* happy."

Part of Daniel's goal for the website was a "full documentation of Laura's degradation" - it would show Laura doing each and every slutty thing that might arouse a paying customer.

The first series of photography, therefore, was a set of photos for each outfit of clothing Laura wore. There was an initial process of throwing out any remaining clothes Laura had that Daniel didn't agree were slutty enough for her, although there were few of those left. When he was done and had only a small collection of outfits left, they went through each one by one. Daniel would first photograph Laura wearing the outfit, pouting, preening, then get her to a striptease out of it, ending with her naked, spreading her pussy for the camera, and then masturbating. This was fairly standard porn site material. He did this for each of Laura's outfits. 

The next set of photos replaced Laura's regular urination over the next few weeks. For each pair of panties Laura wore, he took video and photos of her wetting them, both as part of an outfit, and while wearing only underwear. She would blush as she pissed into her panties and Daniel filmed her.

In the last set, Laura started out naked, kneeling with the outfit piled betwen her legs. She would piss on the outfit, thoroughly soaking it with her urine, then dress it in, and end the set passionately kissing either Erica or Taylor in her piss-wet clothes.

Erica and Taylor got the same treatment during this period. Laura and Daniel both had fun with Taylor during her first weeks in the house. Laura would fuck Taylor while Erica watched, commenting on how Erica was more stupid than Taylor, less pretty than Taylor, less fun to rape than Taylor. Then she would give Taylor to Erica to play with, and watch her former girlfriend savagely take out her misery on the other girl, dominating Taylor, grinding her pussy against Taylor's face, abusing Taylor's cunt and clit for fun. 

Daniel fucked Taylor almost non-stop. She was quite clearly not consenting to anything happening to her, but was equally obviously not going to resist or try to get help. Daniel had discovered there was nothing better than raping a pretty girl, and the more obviously rape it was the faster he orgasmed. He rarely came inside her without first making her cry.

When Laura had pissed on the last of her outfits and worn it for the camera, she thought this phase of the photography might stop. She was wrong. The next phase was to take all the same photo sets again - but in public. Daniel would drive the girls out to reasonably busy roads and perform the same stripteases while passing drivers watched. Sometimes people would pull over for a better look. Each of the girls got naked, spread their pussy, and masturbated multiple times while people watched. 

And then they had to wet themselves in public in each outfit. These photos were taken at cafes, in public streets, in shopping malls, and he had the girls photograph each other for these so he would not need to be nearby and associate himself with the loose-bladdered sluts. He found the girls were almost embarassed to have to show such a clear public interest in a urinating girl as they were to be the ones wetting themselves. That continued into the final phase, as the girls undressed in public, knelt over their clothes, urinated on them, and then dressed again. 

This public humiliation reduced Taylor to tears nearly every time. Erica simply performed her tasks obediently. Laura felt like she should cry, and she did blush, but mostly they just made her wet. That was the kind of slut she was, now.

The next series of photos were masturbations. He filmed each of the girls fingering their pussies around the house, in the back and front yards. Then he moved on to objects. Each of the girls were required to cum from every object in the house. He filmed them bouncing on the fixed dildos, then rubbing up against doorknobs, bench corners, bedposts. Each movable item in the house went into their cunts. Laura spent a long afternoon with her collection of flirty anime-girl figurines. One at a time each of the big-titted skimpily-dressed slut heroines was pushed up her fuckhole, their irregular shapes and hard edges causing new and interesting combinations of pain and pleasure each time. When she was done with the whole set, Daniel raped her, and left his cum in her cunt, and made her do the whole collection again, this time bathing them in his semen as she rammed them in and out of her rapetunnel. He made her put them back on the shelf still soaked in sperm and cunt juices, so that every time she saw them she'd remember what she'd done with them and how disgusting she was, and next to them he put a framed photo of one of them going into Laura's dripping cunt, so visitors would know too - it was the one that looked most like Laura, big-titted and pink-haired and obviously a whore.

He had them masturbate in public too. In cars, on buses, in restaurants, on the road, while walking and jogging, at the beach, while shopping for clothes. He made it so that every place in Laura's life, she had a memory of fucking her fingers in and out of her sopping wet cunt, and she had a memory of horrified disgusted strangers watching her do it, and those memories were recorded and kept on a website so that strangers could picture her fingering her cunt in any place of their choice.

Every dinnertime became a documentation opportunity too. He had the girls cook a different meal each night - naked of course - and photographed them eating it in a variety of ways. Eating it like a dog on all fours out of a dog bowl was the easiest way, of course, or being hand-fed by Daniel and nuzzling the morsels of food out of his open palm. But some nights he had them dip their tits in the food and then lick the food off their own tits or each others' tits. Other times he had them push the food up their cunts and masturbate with it inside, then dig it out and eat it, or 69 each other and eat the food out of each other's pussies. Not all the food was tasty, of course - he had them go through the degradations using cold bolognaise, spam, and then eventually wet, slimy chunks of dog food. Laura had a moment of self awareness about what she had become as she lay on her dining room table naked eating chunks of wet cunty dog food out of Erica's fuckhole, and it horrified her, but at the same time it triggered an orgasm, and she bucked her cunt happily against Erica's face and let the bad thoughts go away.

Eventually the food documentation progressed to even more degrading meals, and now each meal was required to involve piss or cum. Sometimes Daniel would ejaculate on their meals before they eat, leaving gooey sperm topping the dinner in front of them. Sometimes he would merely add pig cum that he had sourced from a local farmer. The girls would eat the spermy food, or smear it on their tits, or push it up their cunts, and he would photograph and video them. Other times he would just fuck their cunts and then have them add the food afterwards as his cum dripped from their pussies.

Likewise, he would piss on their food, or have them piss on their own food, or serve them a glass of warm piss to drink with dinner. During this time, he started a practice of beating their tits with a belt until they cried after any dinner that had not had piss added to it. Soon they came to prefer food with piss in it, and became nervous and skittish if they were forced to eat anything that didn't taste of urine.

He taught them as they were sixty-nining food from each other's cunts to piss into each other's faces. This was easy for Laura - her sessions at the Mayim Clinic around this time had begun conditioning her to urinate on the face of any girl who was licking her cunt - and the other girls soon learned to do the same. One of Daniel's favourite videos from this time showed Taylor and Erica naked on the dining room table, locked in a 69, moaning sluttily, eagerly licking dog food out of each other's fuckholes while intermittently pissing. Laura sat to one side, pushing chunks of dog food into her pussy as she masturbated, then pulling them out and eating them. Afterwards she would lick up the puddle of piss on the table while repeatedly orgasming.

When it came time to move this part of the degradation to the public realm, the girls resisted. Daniel ended up having to buy a cattle prod, and repeatedly use it on their tits and cunts, until they tearfully agreed to do what they were told. Even in all this, it never occurred to any of the three girls to run away or fight back. By now they had accepted that their life would consist of abuse and sexual degradation and that other people would make decisions about what they would and would not do with their bodies.

And so it was that Laura and Taylor walked into a McDonald's one morning wearing short skirts, high heels, sheer tit-hugging tops, and no underwear, with Erica following at a distance and taping. Their faces flushed with arousal, as they had just edged to the brink of orgasm in the car outside, the girls went to the counter and ordered Big Macs and took them to a booth. 

In the booth they spread their legs and proceeded to push the hot, soft burgers up inside their cunts. Taylor was crying as she stuffed junk food into her twat in public. Laura, by contrast, orgasmed as she felt the bread and meat push into her fuckhole. Both girls began to masturbate, fingering their clit with one hand while fucking the food in and out of themselves with the other. As their arousal grew, they lifted their tops and exposed their tits to the restaurant, then they climbed up on the table, arranged themselves in a 69, and began to nuzzle the cunty food out of each other's slut-nests.

A crowd was watching at this point in mixed disgust and arousal. People cheered for them, calling them sluts and whores, encouraging them to lez off with each other. Laura heard the sound of phone cameras snapping photos of the two whorish sluts licking each other out. It felt right to her, even as to a deeper part of her it felt so violatingly wrong. This was what lesbians were for, she knew - they were made to display themselves to men, to perform and degrade themselves for male pleasure. She was nothing but a fuckpuppet doing what came naturally to her.

She felt a splash of warmth on her face, and knew that Taylor had started to piss. Laura responded by relaxing her own bladder, and the two girls pissed into each other's mouths as they ate sodden burger out of each other's cunts and the crowd watched. 

Both girls orgasmed several times during the degradation. When they were done eating, they cleaned up as Daniel had instructed them to - soaking up as much of the puddle of piss on the table as they could with their clothes, then rubbing their bare tits in it, then dipping their hair in it, before finally licking up the remainder with their tongues like good little sex kittens. They finally staggered out of the store, sodden and disgusting and flushed, and Erica drove them home.

In and around their other degradations, Daniel fucked them, of course. He raped each girl in each room of the house, in the car, in the yard, in public locations, taking care to cum in their mouth, on their face, in their face, on their tits, in their anus and of course in their cunt, filming it each time. Laura soon found it normal to be raped by her brother, to have her brother ejaculating inside her, to eat her brother's cum out of her lover's cunt or her slave's cunt. 

He documented the girls receiving pain, too. It started with each of the girls receiving a bare-handed spanking each day on her ass. Laura found it confusing - there was pain, but it also made her cunt soaking wet. It felt good. Some of it was the pain, and some of it was the position it put her in, bent over her brother's lap, naked, a mixture of sextoy and helpless child. Taylor seemed to find sexual pleasure in it too. Erica merely submitted, allowing Daniel to use her without objection. When Daniel found the girl's cunts wet at the end of the spanking he would usually fuck them. Sometimes he fucked them even if they weren't wet.

Slowly Daniel moved on to paddles, and eventually a rattan cane. The cane left marks, even when he just lightly drummed it across their asses, and certainly when he struck them with it viciously. Laura almost always cried when he used the cane on her, and her ass was tender for days afterwards, but still her traitorous cunt got wet and still she orgasmed when he raped her afterwards. And all of it was videotaped and uploaded to her website.

Once the girls had gotten used to the pain of the cane on their ass, he started on their tits. He would make the girls kneel nude, either offering up their tits with their hands, or with their arms behind their back and their tits jutting forwards, and then he would beat their tits. Again, he started with his hands, and then moved to a leather belt and then the cane. He made them masturbate through the cane the first few times but afterwards he found their cunts would juice up without stimulation and at that point he wouldn't let them touch themselves anymore. Laura deliberately thought her sluttiest thoughts as the cane left red welts on her boobs, because the pain was so much more enjoyable when she was horny than when she wasn't. The endorphins made having her udders abused almost fun. 

After the tits came their cunts. He would get them sopping wet and then spread their legs and beat their pussies. The cane hurt here worst of all - he took a special pride in landing the cane directly between their labia, right on the nub of their clitoris. From the point this abuse began, Laura almost always had raised welts on her vagina, which made the inevitable subsequent rape excruciating. 

And always, of course, after every abuse, the girls would thank him. Laura did this by instinct. "Thank you for making me cry from the pain in my slutty whore's cunt," she would babble. "Thank you for hurting my wet lesbian twat for your pleasure, just like I deserve." The other girls had to be taught, but the cane was a good teacher, and soon they had just the same instincts as Laura.

The spankings were not the only pain Daniel gave them. The girls learned that if they displeased him they would get a sharp slap across the face. They learned that being slapped was a normal thing that happened to sluts like them, and that it was an appropriate way for a man to tell them that they were disappointing. 

He also got extensive use out of the cattle prod. A quick zap to a girl's tits or cunt was usually enough to get their obedience. When a girl had really displeased them, he made them fuck the tip of the prod, sliding it in and out of their pussy, in a terrified mixture of fear and arousal. When they orgasmed, he would discharge the prod into their twats just as they came. If they took too long to orgasm, he would discharge it for longer, and several times. The girls learned to fear their own orgasms, but also fear taking too long to cum. The mixture of desperation and confusion on their faces made the prod-fuckings some of the most popular videos on Laura's site.

The best part, of course, was making Laura watch the videos of Taylor and Erica fucking the cattle prod at the same time as she was fucking it herself. Watching the other girls cry as the cattle prod raped their twats made Laura sopping wet, and when she watched them orgasm and heard them scream as the electricity discharged into their orgasming fuckholes, it made her orgasm herself, and then immediately receive exactly the same pain. 

And she knew she deserved it, for being the kind of perverted lesbian slut who got aroused by watching this happen to other girls, and she knew she should be grateful for the pain, and she babbled her gratitude to Daniel, thanking him for shocking her pussy, for degrading her, for making her cry, and her brother acknowledged her gratitude by leaning in towards her, kissing her on her stupid lips, squeezing her big stupid whore udders until they hurt, and then gently starting to rape her...


	37. THE FINAL CONDITIONING

Laura's time at the Mayim Clinic, Amy told her, was approaching its end.

Even as Laura approached her graduation, her friends were starting their own path of conditioning. Amy had arranged for Taylor and Erica to join Laura at the clinic and begin having training sessions to make them into good little hetero fuckdolls at a more fundamental level. Shortly thereafter, Alistair added his own harem of sluts, by invitation of the clinic, and Candy and Hayley and Katy, her friends Paige, Elle, Rachael, Victoria, and Chelle from HR began attending. Laura did not always see the other girls' lessons, but she often saw them afterwards, and the mixture of dried tears on their flushed faces and wetness dripping from their engorged pussies told her all she needed to know.

The final conditoning was aimed at forever removing Laura's ability to function as anything other than sex toy. Roy took great delight in telling Laura this, knowing she could not and would not resist, but enjoying seeing the knowledge of her forthcoming permanent reduction to a fuck puppet play across her mind. He told her this as he raped her, just before she was about to orgasm, and watched her horror combine with her sexual delight before ejaculating into her cunt himself.

The first round of conditoning helped Laura see herself as less than human. Images repeatedly identified women with dogs and with cows, showing male dogs mounting and fucking female dogs, and then male dogs mounting and fucking nude human women. It showed cow udders being milked, then sluts on all fours having their tits milked. It showed women sleeping in kennels and cages. It showed a big titted slut on all fours, naked in a paddock, being forced to eat grass from the ground. It showed naked women mooing and purring and yapping, and being petted approvingly, and it showed women in clothes trying to speak and being slapped. Laura orgasmed again and again to these images, and by the time the round of conditioning was done she would forever after have trouble remembering her species, often identifying herself as "cow" or "bitch" when questioned.

The next round taught her to love her abusers. Videos followed a variety of men, and some women, through their days. When the men degraded or hurt women, a vibrator would buzz happily in Laura's cunt. When they were particularly vicious to a women or raped her, Amy would inject endorphins directly into Laura's breast. When they were nice or respectful to women, though, Laura's cunt would be electroshocked. Laura came to associate a feeling of deep happiness with looking at men who treated women like shit, and become uneasy and nervous around ones who respected her or tried to make her happy. It was during these sessions that she realised her deep romantic love for Alistair, and for Roy, and for Daniel, and for all the other men who had treated her like the cumdump she was. The thought that she was less than completely pleasing to these men began to make her upset, and she would sometimes cry at the thought she had been less than perfectly satisfying to rape and abuse.

After that, the conditioning moved on to suppressing her complex thoughts and making her a good little giggly bimbo. She was given workbooks full of problems to solve. When the problems involved maths, or abstract thought, or memory, she would receive little shocks constantly to her cunt as she worked. But the workbooks also contained other problems like "think of 10 degrading names for your fuckbags" or "list things that a man would enjoy doing to you that would make you cry" or "write 'I am a dumb little lesbo slut' 15 times", and when she worked on these the vibrator pleasured her pussy. Amy encouraged her to make a stupid little giggling sound whenever the vibrator started to operate, and Laura found to her delight the correct pitch and brainlessness of giggle would make the vibrator buzz even harder. She soon found that thoughts that reinforced her stupidity and degradation made her happy, while trying to think about practical problems ("man thoughts", she found herself thinking) made her scared and nervous. More and more often in her daily life she found herself responding to being patronised or degraded with that happy little bimbo giggle, and, expecting a resulting pleasure in her pussy and usually not receiving one, she would increasingly follow up her own laughter by putting her hand between her legs and massing her twat to give her that little shot of sexual pleasure. Being a dumb bimbo meant being sexually happy; being sexually happy meant being a dumb bimbo. Her IQ had been declining anyway ever since she'd been moved to the "always aroused" regime. Now there was a pretty, confused, vacant look in her eyes all the time, the look of a fucktoy waiting contentedly for her next raping. And yet always inside some part of the original Laura remained, hating the big-titted decoration she had become, humiliated and degraded by her every action now.

Amy helped Laura with a homework exercise in this period. Laura was to think back through her life about every person who had ever hurt her, or humiliated her, or made unwanted sexual advances on her, or made her feel in any way bad. She was to masturbate to orgasm while imagining being raped by each of those people, and then afterwards Amy helped her look up as many of those people as they could between them find, with the goal of Laura catching up with each of them over coming months so they could see the new fucktoy Laura and, if they chose, rape her. Laura was made to orgasm twice over the idea of there being literally no one in her entire life who had ever mistreated her who had not been sexually rewarded by her for doing so.

Next were a series of "attitude adjustments". Laura was conditioned to never be able to accept money for any work that didn't make her feel degraded and objectified. At the end she was asked to make a list of suitable jobs for a slut like her. Giggling and feeling stupid, Laura wrote a list that included "whore", "urinal", "punching bag" and "maybe, like, people would pay to hurt my fuckbags".

She was trained out of consent. Heavy conditioning literally removed Laura's ability to consent to sex. All sex she experienced from that point on would be rape. She couldn't say yes to a request for sexual activity. In fact the very idea of being asked for consent made her uncomfortable. But at the same time, she was trained out of saying no to anything a man suggested. She wouldn't offer objection or resistance to anything a man chose to do to her. At the end of the condition, Roy held a Taser against her cunt and told her if she didn't want him to fire it into her pussy, she just had to say "no". Laura whimpered in terror but she couldn't close her legs or move her hands to protect herself, and the word "no" wouldn't come out of her mouth no matter how hard she tried, so she just let Roy zap her twat, and then rape her and cum inside her as she twitched.

The second last lot of conditioning was "to help her get raped", as Roy put it, and it largely consisted of a new set of behaviours that would encourage people to use Laura as the rapetoy she was. They taught her to by default sit on men's laps, and wiggle her ass against their cocks. They taught her to idly stroke men's groins as she talked to them. They taught her to rub her tits up against people at every opportunity. They taught her to keep a photo of herself naked on her phone and show it to strangers and ask for their opinion. They taught her to hug people at every opportunity, and nuzzle against their neck on the first hug and try and kiss them on the lips on the second. They taught her to make her small-talk with men about how much she liked being raped, about what a stupid bimbo slut she was, about how much she liked being controlled and abused. She learned to be a walking invitation to rape.

The final set of conditioning was one last reinforcement of her place in the world. By now she submitted instinctually to men. She submitted instinctively to forceful women, while at the same time seeking to dominate and abuse those who were submissive. This last conditoning introduced something else that was above Laura in the natural hierarchy of the universe. 

Each session they would pair Laura with a male dog - different each time, so that she learned dogs generally were her superior rather than any particular one - and they taught her to be attentive to its needs. If the dog pawed at her clothes, she removed them, or else got a shock in her tits and cunt. When it sniffed at her crotch, she would spread her pussy for it; when it sniffed at her ass she would bend over and spread her cheeks. If it looked hungry, she would hurry to bring it food - always people food, never dog food, because dog food was for bitches like her, not for her superiors. 

If the dog pissed, Laura would get down on all fours and lick up its urine from the ground. And if it looked horny, she would take a position on all fours, naked, her ass in the air, the stance known as "presenting", and see if it wanted to fuck her. If it didn't fuck her after a certain period of time, she would go to it and try to masturbate it or suck its cock. Sometimes this would lead to it cumming in her mouth or over her face and tits but more often this would encourage it to rape her, and soon its cock would be knotted in her cunt as it vigorously raped her.

All of this last activity was something it was hard for Laura to do. Indeed, before the first time she offered her cunt to a male hound there were long hours of crying and pleading as she begged to not be made to fuck a dog, while Roy and Amy impassively watched, triggering the implants in her tits and cunt to repeatedly electroshock her into obedience. This degradation made it clear to Laura that she was no longer a nice girl, or a lesbian, or even a heterosexual, or a slut - she was sub-human, and dirty, and she would never be clean or nice or human again. She would always be the crying big-titted fuckpet that had encouraged a dog to rape her. She was a cum-dump for animals. 

This was what she was. This was what she had always been. This was the path, she understood now, that she had been inevitably on from the days when her tits had developed larger and sluttier than the other girls, from the first time she had encouraged another lesbian slut to tongue her fuckhole, from every time she had cockteased a boy with no intention of following through. This is what she deserved for being who she was, for having the giant whore udders that she did, for having lezzed off with no thought for whether men might want to watch and use her afterwards.

And this wasn't just a one-off degradation. And she knew by the time the Mayim Clinic was through that if she saw a dog piss in the street, she would lick it up no matter who was watching. That if she visited a house and a dog there pawed at her clothes, she would undress for its convenience no matter what its owners thought of her. That if she visited family members, and they had a dog, and it looked horny, she would find herself down on the floor offering her cunt to it, as she cried with humiliation and her family looked on in horror.

Of course, she orgasmed three times on the first occasion she was fucked by a dog, but that wasn't the point.


	38. RAPED BY A FRIEND

Sam didn't normally visit the Pretty Titty, but he was there that night for a friend's buck's night.

The women here were hot, he had to admit, and the way they degraded themselves for the patrons was even hotter. He had developed an erection the first time a big-titted blonde had leant over next to him, her naked boobs brushing his shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "My name is Fuckbunny. I like it when men cum on my tits. How can I serve you this evening?" The erection hadn't gone away since.

But the thing that really got his attention that night was the stage show. At the centre of the club was a stage with a stripper pole, with a walkway leading up to it from a backstage area, and there was constantly at least one slut on the stage showing herself off for the audience's pleasure. When Sam had come in, a naked bimbo was making love to the pole, wrapping her legs around it and sliding it between her big fake tits and up against her cunt. Later a redhead, nude except for heels, had taken the stage and spread her legs for the audience before starting to wantonly masturbate in front of them.

The third girl, though, was someone Sam knew. 

She came out naked, on all fours, crawling. Her pink hair was in disarray, like she'd just been fucked - and for all Sam knew, she had - and her big naked tits swung beneath her, occassionally brushing the floor. She wore high heels and a collar and nothing else, and there was a dog leash clipped to the collar being held by a gorgeous blonde with huge fake breasts, just as nude.

The girl with pink hair was Laura, and Sam had gone to school with her. She'd made his life hell, not with overt cruelty, but with affection. They had been close friends - very close - and Laura had spent many hours at his house. They'd gone to movies together, gone on holidays together. And always Laura would hint they might be something more. 

She'd give him long, long hugs, crushing her tits against him, nuzzling his neck. She'd sit on his lap as they watched films, wiggling her ass against his cock, which she *had* to be able to feel stiffening against her. When they sat next to each other she'd sometimes innocently rest her hand in his lap. She'd take him with her when she went lingerie shopping and show him all the lacy pink underwear she was going to stuff her tits and pussy into. She would even, on occasion, watch hentai with him - hentai with pink-haired big-titted sluts just like her - and ask him which girls were the prettiest, and which ones he wanted to fuck, and who he hoped would get raped, and he'd tell her it was the pink-haired girl, and she'd hug him and say how much she liked him.

And through all those years he never got another girlfriend, because he was hung up on Laura. He wasted those years. He had acted on his feelings. Three times he had made a pass at Laura, and each time she had slapped him down, and mocked him, and told him he was horrible for misunderstanding their friendship and he should feel bad - and then she'd gone straight back to cockteasing him. He remembered kissing her once, and she'd let him kiss her, and moaned sluttily, and the kiss had gone on for a full minute, and it was only after he pulled away that she pushed him backwards and said, "How could you?" He remembered one day when she had been sitting on his lap, and he was holding her around the waist, and she moved his hand to her breast - *she* moved it to her breast - and when he had squeezed her soft, large tit, she had shrieked and jumped up, and started to lecture him on boundaries, only it was a confusing lecture because as she talked she put her hand on his crotch, and squeezed his hard cock, and he couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. 

And finally he had told her that he loved her, and he wanted to date her, and that was when she told him that she had a girlfriend now and was taken, and he really should have said something before. And she kissed him on the lips, and then walked out of his life.

And now here she was, the cockteasing lesbian slut, naked and crawling like an animal, on stage at the Pretty Titty.

The blonde walked Laura up to the edge of the stage, and had Laura sit - telling her "Sit," like Laura was a well-trained dog - and then had Laura spread her legs to the audience. Sam stared at Laura's twat, entranced. It was sopping wet, with long sticky ropes of slut nectar running between her labia, her thighs glistening with her cunt juices. Her clit poked out eagerly from between her engorged cunt-flaps. Laura stared out vacantly into the audience as she exposed her pussy for them.

Sam watched as Laura began to masturbate, rubbing her clit and sinking her fingers deep inside her fuckhole. She moaned sluttily as she did it, and squeezed her big tits forcefully. Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing - and even less so when he realised Laura was deliberately hurting herself in her masturbation, pinching her clitoris hard and crushing her tits in her hands. Here was the object of his teenage fantasies, degrading herself for money, wet and horny and masturbating in public. 

After a while, the blonde pulled hard on the leash, dragging Laura away from the stage edge by her neck, and bringing Laura's mouth up to the blonde's cunt. Sam watched as Laura started to eagerly lick at the blonde's snatch, burying her face in the girl's wet pussy, still rubbing at her cunt as she did. The blonde moaned and pushed her groin against Laura's face, and then after a while she descended to the stage floor as well, and the girls took up a 69 position, both licking at each other's twats at the same time. Sam was sure Laura orgasmed at least three times before the show was over.

When the girls retreated backstage, Sam was left with a raging erection. He was lucky he hadn't cum in his pants. How had this come to be? How had Laura become such a slut? Was she still a lesbian? She had licked out a girl, but she'd done it in front of a male audience.

He felt something brush his shoulder, and he realised it was the tits of one the waitress, Fuckbunny. She was leaning over to purr into his ear - "You know, if you like the pink-haired girl, you can fuck her. We have rooms to use the whores in out the back."

Sam was overwhelmed. Fuck Laura? Laura was a prostitute? She fucked men? He wanted to - wanted to so much - but he'd never used a whore before. He felt weird paying money for sex. He shook his head to Fuckbunny - "no" - and tried to enjoy the rest of the buck's night, but he couldn't get that image out of his head, nor could he make his erection going away. Fucking Laura. Cumming inside her. It was the most erotic thing he could think of.

Hours passed, and eventually it was time for the night to come to an end. Quite drunk, he staggered outside to call a taxi.

And there was Laura. She was naked, except for the collar, the high heels, and a pink robe to keep her warm. She hadn't even pulled the robe closed - her tits and shaved cunt were on full display.

"Laura!" he said, before he could stop himself. She looked over at him, confused, and then recognition bloomed in her eyes.

"Sam!" she said. And there was something else in her face - shame; humiliation; the knowledge that she was degraded and the brief thought that someone from her earlier life might save her from it. But then also a slutty brainlessness that overwhelmed the rest. 

She walked over to him and hugged him. Her bare tits pressed against him. "They call me Kitten Tits here," she said. "You should call me Kitten Tits. Did you like my show?"

"I thought your show was great," he said, and then added, awkwardly, "Kitten Tits." Calling her the degrading name felt good. His cock twitched in his pants. Then it twitched even harder, as he felt her lower her hand to his pants and start to stroke his groin. She giggled as she felt his cock move against her fingers.

"Do you, uh, want to catch up sometime?" he asked, his throat dry. 

She nodded, cutely.

"Um, tomorrow afternoon?" he suggested. "My place?"

She nodded again.

At that point two other girls came out of the club, both naked like Laura. He recognised one as her girlfriend from when he had known her, Erica. The other - a cute petite blonde - he didn't know. 

"This is my pet Erica," said Laura. "They call her Slavetoy here. And this is my new girlfriend Taylor, and her name here is Candy Twat."

"Hello Slavetoy," Sam said. "Hello Candy Twat." The girls were gorgeous - naked and gorgeous.

"We have to go home now," said Laura. "But I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?"

Sam nodded, unable to find words, and watched the three nude girls walk away to the car park.

He went home that night and masturbated furiously.

===

The next morning Sam thought to look for Laura on the internet. He wanted to see what she'd been up to when last he saw her. He expected only to find her Facebook page and maybe an Instagram account, but instead a search for her name returned a site called "Laura The Fake Lesbian" at LauraDrinksPiss.com. 

He thought it was a random porn site at first, until he clicked through and realised it was full of pictures of Laura - his Laura! A welcome video played, in which a naked Laura with cum visibly splattered on her boobs talked about how much she liked fucking men, being raped, and drinking piss and cum. She was masturbating as she spoke. 

He paid for a membership to the site immediately, then clicked through the content, stroking his cock as he went. It had Laura naked; Laura stripping in a variety of places and from a variety of outfits. It had her lezzing off with the two girls he'd seen last night. It had her eating dog food out of girls' cunts, pissing in public, drinking urine, having her tits and cunt hit with a cane, and being fucked by a man in a variety of positions and a variety of holes. 

She was a degraded fucktoy. He didn't know how she had become this fantasy sex-object but he couldn't help himself - he orgasmed again, for the second time in twelve hours. 

Laura eventually turned up as agreed in the early afternoon. He opened the door to find her dressed like a ridiculous sex doll. She wore her collar and high heels. Otherwise, above her waist she wore only a leather belt, buckled across her tits at nipple level, pulled tight to crush her titflesh uncomfortably against her chest. The buckle rested over her left nipple, which must have been painful. Below the waist she wore a short skirt that didn't even come down far enough to cover the bottom of her cunt, which was bare. Her labia were taped to her inner thighs with sticky tape, splaying her cunt open, and there was a clothespeg clamped on her clitoris.

His cock stiffened. He led the little bitch into his house.

"I'm so glad you could come, Laura," he said. "I've always wanted to have you like this - but you knew that, didn't you?"

Laura nodded, and then giggled stupidly.

"I showed you how I felt about you three times, Laura, and each time you turned me down even though you'd been a cockteasing slut," he said. "Do you remember that?"

Laura nodded again.

"Would you like to make it up to me?" he asked her.

Laura nodded eagerly, although there was something in her eyes that suggested that no, she didn't really, and she was scared about where this was going.

Sam didn't care. "Good," he said. "Come sit on the couch."

She did.

"The first time I showed you how I felt, I kissed you, and you rejected me. I think you should experience what that feels like," he said. "Kiss me, Laura."

Laura swallowed nervously, and then leant forward and kissed him on the lips. It felt wonderful. Her lips were warm and soft and submissive. He gave her a long, deep kiss, then finally pulled away - and then slapped her hard across the face.

Laura squeaked in shock, her cheek reddening. Fascinatingly, she made no move to protect herself.

"Kiss me again," Sam demanded.

Laura nervous leant in for another long kiss, which Sam enjoyed, and at the end he slapped her across the face again.

"You stupid slut," he said. "Why did you think I'd want to kiss you?"

Laura looked confused and scared.

"Kiss me again," he told her.

She leant in obediently for a third kiss. This time during the kiss he grabbed her hair tight in his hands, and when he was done kissing he moved his mouth away slightly, and then spat directly between her parted lips. She squeaked and turned her face away, so he grabbed her jaw in his hand, turned her back towards him, forced her mouth open, and spat in it twice more, and then slapped her hard twice.

She was on the verge of tears now, which made her look twice as pretty. Sam snarled at her. "You dumb slut! Why woudl you think I'd want to kiss you? No one would want to kiss a dumb lesbian whore like you." And then he leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth, brusing her lips, spitting into her mouth as he kissed her, and when he was done he slapped her again, and again, five times, until she really was crying. 

"That's what it feels like, slut," he told her as she cried. She looked beautiful like this. But her crying went on too long, so after a while he pushed her legs apart, got a grip on the clothespeg clipped to her clitoris, and tugged on it repeatedly until she got the message and quietened down.

"The second time, I squeezed your tits, Laura," he said now. "Do you remember?"

She noded dumbly.

"In fact, you asked to be squeeze your tits. You put my hand on your boobs. And then when you pretended like you didn't want it, you rubbed my cock as you made fun of me. Do you remember that?"

Laura nodded, her eyes still full of tears.

"Ask me to squeeze your tits, Laura," he told her.

"Please Sam," she squeaked. "Please squeeze my... fuckbags. Squeeze my giant cow udders."

"Say 'squeeze my tits'," he said.

She shook her head, scared, so he slapped her, and then he slapped her again, and again.

Finally she said, her voice catching, "Squeeze my tits." On the work "tits", she jerked, and Sam realised she had received an electric shock. From her collar? It had seemed to directly hurt her breasts and groin.

"Say 'tits' again," he told her.

She looked at him pleadingly. He slapped her, and so she said it. "Tits." Again she convulsed with pain.

"What's zapping you, Laura?" he asked her.

"My collar. And there are implants in my slut balloons and cum dump, and they shock me if I don't use proper hetero whore words." 

"Good," said Sam. He put her hand on her breast, and squeezed it hard. Then he unbuckled the belt from around her breasts, and repositioned it so it went around the based of her left breast, and then pulled it as tight as he could. It constricted the base of her boob tightly, and made the rest bulge lewdly and begin to turn purple. He cinched it in place, and then took off his own belt and used it on her right tit.

As he did so, he took his cock out of his pants, and moved Laura's hand to it. She knew what he wanted, and began to obediently stroke his dick. 

Sam watched with interest as constricting Laura's tits made a little flow of white milk substance run from her nipples. It confirmed something he had been wondering - Laura was pregnant. That bulge in her belly was a baby. He casually wiped up some of the discharge from her nipple and smeared it on her face.

"Who's the father?" he asked.

"My brother," Laura said quietly, and Sam felt his cock twitch with arousal.

As Laura stroked his cock, he reached out and began to squeeze her tits. He aimed to hurt her, to humiliate her, and he used milking motions to make more of the colostrum flow from her pregnant whore melons. Laura moaned and mewled as he crushed her constricted fuckbags in his hands, but again she made no move to defend herself. He kissed her as he abused her tits, sometimes pausing to spit in her mouth again.

After a while, he brought out the toys he'd prepared earlier from under the couch, toys he'd prepared after seeing what an obedient degraded slut Laura was on her website. They were two velvet bags, each with a drawstring at the top, designed to hold small knicknacks. As it turned out, each was just the right size to hold one of Laura's tits. He slipped a bag over each breast, pulled the drawstring tight at the top, and tucked the mouth under the belt to hold it in place. 

Then he went back to squeezing and fondling Laura's tits, and Laura learned the purpose of the bags. Each was filled at the bottom with a generous double handful of thumbtacks.

Laura howled as Sam massaged the thumbtacks against her big melons. She cried, and sobbed, but she didn't for a second stop masturbating him, or pull her tits away, or ask him to stop, even though her eyes begged for mercy. 

The look in her eyes drove him over the edge. Finally he pulled her up to straddle his lap and let his cock sink into her cunt. It felt divine. He pulled her tight against him so that her tits were crushed against his chest, and began to bounce her up and down on his dick. Each bounce dragged her breasts up and down his chest, driving new thumbtacks into her titflesh. He held her in place with one arm and used the other to repeatedly slap her face as he raped her. He was leaving marks on her and he didn't care. He raped her and raped her until finally he ejaculated into her cunt.

He stopped bouncing her and let the crying girl sit on his lap for a moment, enjoying the feeling. He was pretty sure that for all her tears, she'd orgasmed at least three times during her rape. Then he pushed her off him to the floor, grabbed her hair, and guided her face to his cock to lick him clean, which she did eagerly and obediently. He decided the pin-bags could stay on her tits for the time being.

He decided to give her a brief break from the peg on her clitoris, though. He grabbed her by the hair, then reached down and unclipped the peg, and watched her face fill with agony as the blood rushed back into her clit. The horrible pain made her orgasm, and he held her firmly by the hair as she bucked, and then at the height of her orgasm he snapped the peg back onto her clit. 

He left her there, shaking, and went to the kitchen to make them each a sandwich. He poured himself a glass of champagne, and brought an empty wine glass back for Laura, which he passed to her. "The final time you rejected me was when I asked to date you. You would have liked dating me. I would have taken you for a lovely dinner and made you feel like a princess," he said. "But we can have a date now that fits the kind of bitch you actually are." He gestured to the glass. "Fill this with your piss," he told her. 

Laura didn't even rebel against this instruction. She was used to acting like this. She placed the glass against her cunt, then began to urinate into it. She avoided eye contact with him while she did, but as she pissed she tugged at the peg on her clit with her free hand, stimulating her pussy while she urinated. 

When the glass was full, he got her to put it on the low coffee table, then passed her her sandwich. "Here's the meal I've ordered for our date. Eat this like you do on your website," he told her. Obediently, she took the ham-and-tomato sandwich and pushed it up into her cum-filled snatch. She gasped sluttily as she stuffed her pussy with the food. When it was all inside her, she began to rub her cunt and tug at her clit-peg. Soon she orgasmed, her pussy spasming, her cunt muscles squeezing the food inside her. At that point she took a long sip of urine from her glass, and then began digging the mashed cunty bread out of her twat and putting it in her mouth.

Sam watched this naked pregnant whore who he had once loved drinking piss and eating food from her cunt like a degraded animal, and it felt good. Laura deserved this.

After she was done eating, he pulled her over by her hair, pushed his cock into her mouth, and pissed. He had always wanted to piss in a girl's mouth, and it felt as good as he had imagined to use her as his toilet, feeling her swallow his piss as she looked up at him, desperate to please. He kept drinking his champagne - he wanted another full bladder for later, as he intended to piss on her face and hair before she left and send her home dripping.

Next he took Laura into the computer room. He sat in front of the computer and pulled up Laura's website. Then he sat Laura on his lap, buried his cock in her cunt, which she had just eaten out of, and told her to rub her clit. He didn't fuck her, just rested his cock inside her, and made her give him a running commentary on each of the videos of her degradation that he pulled up. As she spoke, he squeezed the bags of pins encasing her boobs, driving the sharp points into Laura's titflesh.

"That's me pissing into my girlfriend's mouth," Laura explained as she rubbed her cunt and cried quietly from the pain in her tits. "She's such a fake lesbian whore, she deserves it. She's pregnant with my brother's cum too. She seduced him like a little slut. I like hurting her. Lesbians deserve to be hurt. We milk her big slut tits like she's a moo cow. Pregnant lesbians are cows, not people. They need to be raped and have their tits hurt."

And the next one. "This is me orgasming from having my tits whipped with a belt by my brother. You can see milk squirting from my nipples on each hit because I'm such a stupid moo cow. I orgasmed because I think with my cunt, and because I'm a disgusting fake lesbian incestuous whore who deserves to have her udders punished."

Sam pulled up a webcam window as she spoke, and set it to broadcast to his friends who'd known Laura at school. It showed a window of its feed on his desktop, which was good because it let him watch Laura cry as she spoke. When she realised what he was doing, she involuntarily orgasmed against his cock, which made her cry even more in shame and humiliation.

"That's me...", she sobbed, "masturbating like a stupid little lesbian slut... as I watch my brother fuck my girlfriend's cunt with a cattle prod and then discharge it into her pussy."

Finally Sam orgasmed, and ejaculated deep into Laura's cunt again, and then had her climb down off his lap to lick his cock clean. He looked down at the degraded bitch between his knees and was disgusted by her, and disgusted by what he'd done with her. He waited while his cock softened in Laura's mouth, then removed it, slapped her, and dressed.

Once he was dressed, he pulled her to her feet by her hair. "You never deserved my attention," he told her. "You never deserved to be loved. You're a disgusting fuckpig and I want you out of my house." He watched as she crawled to her phone and used it to dial her girlfriend to come pick her up, then he grabbed her and put her mouth back on his cock as he waited for her lift to arrive.

Eventually it did come - a bubblegum pink car, being driven by Erica, Laura's erstwhile girlfriend, who apparently now went by the name Slavetoy at the Pretty Titty. It was a slut car, he thought, with a slut driving it. 

He dragged Laura out to the car by her hair, still naked, leaving such meagre clothes as she had worn inside the house, and pushed her into the passenger seat of the car. Then he went round to the driver's door, opened it, and leaned in and kissed Erica on the mouth without her consent. Erica was surprised, but passively let herself be kissed. She was wearing a cute semi-see-through sun dress with no bra, so for fun he reached into her dress and lifted her tits out of it. Again, she let him, even though it clearly didn't please her.

He looked at the two lesbians sitting in the car in his driveway, lit by the late afternoon sun. One was nude and dishevelled and covered with sweat and the signs of being recently raped. The other was pretty and submissive, her cute tits exposed to the world. He wanted to give them one final degradation. They shouldn't be allowed to drive off like people. They were fuckpigs and they should know it as they travelled home. 

"I want you girls to piss," he told them. "Piss into your car seats. I want you to go home in a puddle of warm wetness, and I want you to smell it every time you get into this car, and be reminded that you wet yourself there because a man told you to."

Neither girl made eye contact. Both blushed. But moments later, Sam heard the burbling sounds of liquid moving, and a wet patch began to spread under both girls as they urinated into their car seats. Pleased, Sam took out his own cock, aimed it at the girls' faces, and began to piss. Urine splashed over their faces and hair and ran down over their tits. He pissed until his bladder was empty, then he grabbed Erica's hair and stuffed his cock in her mouth for her to suck it clean. 

"Both of you bitches are to masturbate all the way home, but you're not allowed to cum," he told them. "Erica had better drive very slowly so she doesn't crash the car while playing with her cunt. Don't stop rubbing your cunts for anything, under any circumstances." And then he very deliberately went around the back of the car and used a branch to smash one of the car's tail lights. He hoped very much the car would be stopped by the police on the way, and the girls would have to explain to a police officer why they were undressed, masturbating and drenched in urine. He had no doubt these well-trained girls wouldn't think of making claims of rape or abuse. They would explain that they were like this becuase it was what they wanted and deserved.

As the girls drove away in their piss-soaked slut car, Sam expected to feel guilt about what he had done that day. He had never done anything like this with a woman before. He had hurt and abused and degraded and raped a girl who he knew didn't really want it, but was for some reason allowing it to happen anyway. He had made her cry and tortured her tits. He should feel bad.

He didn't. He felt good. He felt really good.


	39. THE EXPOSE

Inside The Secret Life Of A Lesbian Slut  
\- The Dirty Secrets Gay Women Don't Want You To Know -   
by Ingrid Pellman

When I first met Laura, she was naked, crying and being fucked by a dog.

We'd arranged to meet in a park by Laura's house, because Laura had telephoned this magazine and said that she wanted to talk about her fascinating lifestyle. She'd dressed in the way she was accustomed to dress - short skirt, sheer lycra boob-tube, no underwear of any sort - and waited on a park bench for me. But I'd been running late, and a large labrador had taken an interest in Laura. When it sniffed at her crotch, she'd spread her legs for it and let it start to lick her pussy, and before long it had become horny and Laura had obediently removed her clothes, got down on all fours on the grass, and let it mount her.

"I hate fucking dogs," she told me later as she dressed, wiping the tears from her face. "I hate it so much. But it's not my choice. Males are just superior to me - all males, even if they're dogs - and if a male wants to use my fuckhole I have to obey. I just feel grateful that the dog approved of me enough to to want to rape me, and that it enjoyed fucking me like that"

I pointed out to her she had appeared to orgasm several times from being fucked by the dog, including when it ejaculated inside her.

"My body understands what my place is in the world, and it rewards me when I'm being a good little slut," Laura explained. "I don't have any more choice about when I orgasm than I do about who fucks me." She scooped the dog's cum from her vagina as she spoke, and licked it from her fingers with what appeared to be happiness.

****

Laura is young, big-breasted, energetic, has bright pink hair, and identifies as a lesbian. Her friends call her "Kitten Tits", but she asked to be identified as Laura for this article so that the final publication would appear under internet searches for her birth name. She lives with two other girls her age. Slavetoy, who was once called Erica, is an attractive, submissive girl who seems to worship Laura, waiting on her approval for literally everything that she does. Laura says that Slavetoy used to be her girlfriend but had been demoted to "pet", which she says suits her better. The other girl, Candy Twat, formerly Taylor, is a lithe, petite blonde, who spent the entirety of my time with Laura completely naked, blushing furiously, and rubbing her clitoris. I am told Candy Twat is Laura's girlfriend but she acts more like her unwilling slave.

Laura's house is not like most people's houses. The first thing one notices upon approaching it is that the front yard has a direct view into the master bedroom. There are no curtains, and the large window frames the bed like a pornographic video. As we walked towards the house from the park, I saw two boys, maybe 15 years old, standing on the footpath staring at Laura's house, and some distance away an older man equally entranced. The reason became clear as we came close - Slavetoy and Candy Twat were engaged in a passionate naked 69 on the master bed, exchanging uninhibited cunnilingus in full view of the street. I watched as Candy Twat appeared to publicly orgasm from Slavetoy's tongue, and wet liquid visibly spurted onto Slavetoy's face - was she squirting? - and then Laura led me to the front door and we went inside.

The inside of Laura's house is, if anything, even more confronting. The carpets and walls are coloured in suffocating shades of feminine pink. It gives the impression of being inside a strip club crossed with a schoolgirl's bedroom. 

The centrepiece of the living room is the TV, which is on, and showing explicit fetish porn of a bound woman having her breasts caned. Laura explains that the TV is always on, and always showing images like this. She says that sometimes the things on the TV replay in her dreams, and she wakes up wet and horny. Above the TV are two large canvas prints, one showing an extreme close-up of Laura's aroused vagina with semen leaking from it, the other displaying her visibly bruised breasts after a man has recently ejaculated on them. 

Many of the items of furniture have large dildos protruding from them. Laura sits on a couch featuring one of these, and unabashedly slides the phallus into her vagina as she sits. I hear a quiet buzz as it starts to vibrate inside her while she sits on it. I take a more traditional chair. Shortly afterwards, Slavetoy and Candy Twat come crawling out from the bedroom on all fours, both completely naked. Both choose to kneel on the floor rather than use the dildo chairs. Candy Twat blushingly fingers her groin as she kneels.

Laura instructs Slavetoy to fetch drinks. She apologises to me, that because I am a "bitch" she can only offer me urine or sperm to drink. I am taken aback and politely decline. Slavetoy soon returns with three wine glasses full of what the smell and colour confirm to be warm urine and passes them out to the girls, who sip from them as if it is champagne. Laura explained that the urine was from a mixture of men, dogs, and horses, as sadly they just couldn't get men to piss in their mouths often enough to satisfy all their needs. 

"I hated drinking piss at first," she tells me, "but as I learned my place in the world I came to like it more and more. Now it just seems so natural than a dumb lesbian slut like me would drink urine. All women should drink it. It makes my pussy wet and it reminds me of what a fuckpig I am. I feel weird and nauseous now if I drink normal-people drinks."

I watch the girls drink the urine - Candy Twat still playing with her pussy as she drinks - and I'm disgusted, but fascinated. Laura seems so happy and content like this, degraded and debased. How was this possible?

I ask if I can get my own drink - of water - and Laura says I can, so I go to the kitchen. I notice three dog bowls laid out on the floor, labelled "ERICA", "LAURA" and "TAYLOR". They seem to have the residue of what appears to be dog food in them. I pour a glass of water and return to sip on it.

Laura takes me on a tour of the house. It's a brief tour. I've already seen the bedroom and the kitchen. She points me at the bathroom and the toilet, but tells me I can't use them. "They're only for visiting men," she says. I ask her how she toilets, and she tells Candy Twat to demonstrate.

As I watch, Candy Twat crawls to the backdoor of the house, opens it, and crawls out into the backyard, still naked. The backyard is neat and attractive but I note the side fences are exceptionally low, giving a clear view from the neighbours' yards. In fact an Indian man next door is watching these proceedings with interest.

As I watch, Candy Twat turns, still on all fours, to give the neighbour a clear view of her groin. She begins to masturbate more energetically, her fingers pumping in and out of her vagina, and then she starts to urinate. Piss spurts from her pussy and runs down her legs, pooling at her knees and soaking the grass. Clearly aroused, she lowers her head until her cheek is pressed into the dirt and her breasts are being tickled by the grass blades. Urine flows until her bladder is empty, and then a few moments later she orgasms, her whole body shaking. 

She lies like that for a moment, recovering, then staggers to her feet. She licks her fingers clean, then transfers them to her vagina, scoops up more of her juices, and licks them clean again. She repeats this until she appears to be satisfied with the dryness of her groin, and then walks to an outdoor shower, turns it on, and washes. Laura tells me the shower only offers cold water. "Bitches don't deserve comfort." When Candy Twat is done, she comes back inside, wet and shivering, and Laura rubs her dry with a towel.

"Do you toilet this way every time?" I ask Laura as we return to the couch.

"No," Laura says. "A lot of the time we piss in each others' mouths. In fact none of us can orgasm now from a bitch's tongue without pissing on her face. It's a conditioned reaction. We orgasm, and then we just start pissing. It's good because a lesbian who licks out another girl *should* be degraded by being pissed on. Or we just wet ourselves in public like stupid little babies. It doesn't really matter how we toilet as long as it degrades us and makes us remember we're disgusting fuckpigs."

"Our car smells like piss all the time," she told me later, "because one day Slavetoy and I wet ourselves in it because we're stupid and whorish, and then a boy who fucks us sometimes said that seeing as we'd already ruined the car we should keep pissing in it every time we use it. We're not allowed to wear clothes while we're inside it, and when we get out at home we have to kneel on the road next to it and press our noses into the pissy seats and masturbate until we cum. Sometimes our neighbours watch us do that."

***

For someone who identifies as a lesbian, it soon becomes clear that Laura has a lot of sex with men. And this, she tells me, is the secret that all lesbians are hiding.

"I've always wanted to fuck men," she says. I'm on her couch, and she's kneeling at my feet, naked. She's starting blankly at the abuse porn on the television, and almost absentmindedly working her fingers in and out of her vagina as she squeezes her breasts with her other hand.

"I've always wanted to fuck men... but I didn't want to consent to it. I wanted them to rape me. And so I cockteased them. I dressed like a big-titted slut, and I pretended to be friends with them, and I hugged them, and I hoped that one day one of them would just push me down and use me like I deserved. And when that didn't work, I started fucking girls. I became a lesbian. I kissed pretty girls in front of men, and made out with them, and... I just got used to it."

She looks up at me. Her face is blank, filled with a mixture of confusion, arousal and guilt. I have the very clear sense that if I leaned down and kissed her right now, she would melt, and become a submissive little toy for my pleasure.

"I didn't know how to stop. I didn't know how to tell men that it was okay, that even though I said no, even though I pushed them away, it was all right to just violently force me, and fuck me, and breed me, and degrade me. My lesbianism was just to entertain them, to attract them, to keep me wet and horny while I waited to be raped."

She looks at me and says, "You know, you'd be more comfortable with your panties off."

She is right. I'm on my third glass of water and it's very hot in Laura's house, and I allow Laura to reach under my skirt and slide my panties down my legs and over my high heels. She goes to throw them in a corner. "Please," I say, stopping her. "I don't want to lose them."

She nods, and gently parts my legs. Then she pushes the panties up inside my vagina, forcing the lacy fabric into my sex hole, until only a small glimpse of pink fabric peeks out. I am surprised by how wet I am. It doesn't occur to me to question what Laura is doing. Of course I should store my panties in my vagina. It seems so natural. I think how nice it might feel to store my car keys there as well, that big black fob on the keyring pushing past my cunt-lips...

"Lesbians generally fall into four categories," Laura is telling me. "Lesbian sluts are like me. Our whole lesbianism is just like a mating display. It's designed to attract men and get them to rape us. That's what we want."

"The second category is lesbian bitches. They're the worst kind. They use their lesbianism as a way to hurt men, to deny them sex. They're often... feminists." It appears to physically hurt Laura to say this word. "The only way to deal with lesbian bitches is to hurt them and rape them and degrade them until they're crying, and then do it again every day until they learn their lesson."

Slavetoy brings me another glass of water. My vagina is so wet, and my bladder is getting full. I am uncomfortale. I stand to accept the water from Slavetoy, and as I sit I find one of the smaller, stubbier dildos prodding at my anus. I shift to get more comfortable and feel it poke pleasurably at my sphincter. I relax, and let the tip inside me.

"The third category are lesbian rapebait. They're basically like the sluts - they want to be fucked by men - only they haven't realised it yet. They think they only like women. But when they get raped two or three times they learn how much they like cock. I have some friends like that."

Slavetoy sits down next to me, and leans against me. Her large, naked tits brush my arm. She nuzzles my neck. It feels good. I lean down and kiss her on the lips. Her mouth tastes like urine. It should be disgusting but somehow it's hot, and I kiss her harder to taste more of it.

"And the fourth type of lesbian is the stupid lesbian," Laura says. "I mean, they're all stupid lesbians because they're all women, but these ones are extra stupid becuase they don't think they're lesbians." Laura is fiddling with my skirt. She is uncinching it. She pulls it away and my cunt is bare. I squeal, but Slavetoy is still kissing me and it's muffled. Laura parts my legs slightly and reaches in to stroke my clitoris and I stop caring. It feels good. It feels right.

"Stupid lesbians think they're heterosexual," Laura says, "and they don't realise yet that women are made for fucking. If there's no men around, she should be raping another slut or being raped by one, and if there *are* men around but they're not actively fucking her, she should be putting on a show with other sluts for their amusement."

Slavetoy stops kissing me, and then whispers in my ear, "You're such a stupid lesbian, Ingrid." And then I feel Laura's tongue on my clitoris and I stop caring.

***

They moved me to the master bedroom at one point, becuase Laura said they couldn't cum anymore unless a man might be watching. They had undressed me and I was naked and people would see me but I didn't care. Laura licked my pussy, then Candy Twat licked my pussy, and then Slavetoy and Candy Twat fucked while Laura 69ed me. 

I had never licked a cunt before but Laura's tasted so good. I knew when I made her cum she would piss on my face - and I was scared of that - but I couldn't stop, I needed to keep tasting her twat. I licked and licked until I made her orgasm, and was rewarded by a hot spray of urine. I instinctively opened my mouth and let her piss into it. It tasted like Slavetoy's mouth. It tasted good. I drank it all and swallowed and then, moments later, orgasmed myself. My bladder was full so I relaxed it, and immediately discovered that pissing into a girl's mouth is one of the best experiences in the world.

Afterwards, when I regained my senses, I discovered that several men had indeed been watching me from the footpath. I blushed but Slavetoy and Laura held me down, preventing me from covering myself. Candy Twat began licking my body clean, and Laura made me blow my audience a kiss and spread my legs to give them a better look at my freshly-licked cunt.

It felt unreal. I had been a conservative and shy lover all my life and now here I was lezzing off with degraded whores in public view. I had swallowed a girl's piss. Maybe it was the unreality that let me do it - it was so *far* past my usual inhibitions that I felt like a different person - not Ingrid Pellman at all, but a stupid piss-drinking lesbian slut living happily with her harem in a degrading fantasy brothel.

As I lay there, I asked Laura about having sex with men.

"Men are just naturally better than women," she told me. I tried to summon an objection, but it was hard to feel the equal of anyone while lying naked in public view with cunt juices on your face and urine in your belly. "We exist," she continued, "so that men can be entertained by fucking us, and hurting us, and cumming on us, and looking at us. We are here to have their babies and cook their meals and suck their cocks. We were given so many sensitive areas on our body - particularly our cunts and tits - so that men can control us with pain or pleasure. If I'm not pleasing a man I'm worthless."

Candy Twat had moved to licking my cunt clean, so I used my hands to hold her face tighly against my pussy and grind against her for a bit. I asked Laura which men she had sex with.

"As many as I can," she tells me. "I fuck my boss at work, of course. My job is basically just to be his sex toy now. That's what I get paid for. I degrade myself for him each day and lez off with other girls while he watches and he puts his cum in or on me if he feels like it. I let my male friends rape me. I encourage them to. Some of them pay me money for it. I don't have any friends anymore who don't fuck me."

She cuddles up to me and plays with my tits. "I work nights as a prostitute. Men fuck me while wearing condoms but afterwards I drink the sperm from the condoms, or feed it to Slavetoy or Candy Twat." She guides my hand to her pussy, and I know she wants me to finger-fuck her, but instead I pinch her clitoris, for fun. She seems to enjoy that just as much.

"The worst thing is," she says, "I seduced my brother. He loved me as a sister, as family, and I wanted him to see me as nothing but a fuckpig, so I cockteased him and cockteased him and cockteased him until he couldn't help himself, and he raped me, and I loved it, and now he rapes me all the time. That's what a stupid whore I am."

I think of my own two brothers, both older than me. I think of them fucking me. I think of having Brian's cock in my ass while Todd rapes my mouth. It's disgusting. I'm horrified. I can't stop picturing it. I picture my father joining in. I pull Candy Twat's mouth tighter against my pussy.

"That's how we got pregnant," Laura tells me. "Me and Slavetoy and Candy Twat. My brother raped us until he impregnated us."

***

Laura and her friends are all around six months pregnant to Laura's brother. He didn't want to impregnate any of them, they tell me, but they were such teasing sluts around him that they eventually overpowered his self control. They feel guilty about being such disgusting whores with him, Laura says, and about saddling him with incipient children, so they do whatever they can to service him sexually by way of payment. Laura says after the babies are born, her brother will marry Slavetoy, and then all three girls with live with him as his permanent harem. 

She sounds a little unsure of herself as she says this and looks like she might cry, so I question her on it. She quickly puts a smile on her face and tells me being her brother's fucktoy has been her fantasy since she was a little girl, and she's so happy that he's going to marry her former girlfriend that she masturbates to the idea every day. 

The girls are all lactating by now, quite heavily. Laura tells me they worked hard to stimulate their breasts to produce milk, because "a good slut should make her tits useful". They all take pills to increase their lactation, and they are milked several times a day.

None of them express their own milk. Laura tells me "a good slut shouldn't be in control of her own tits", and indeed, all three girls seem almost unable to milk themselves. They clearly want to be milked from quite early in the day, and as the pressure of milk in their breasts grows they become visibly uncomfortable. It is not until Candy Twat starts crying from her need for release that Laura takes her to the living room, has her climb up on the coffee table on all fours, places a bucket under her breasts, and begins to milk her like a cow.

Laura is not gentle to Candy Twat's udders. She is clearly doing her best to hurt the pretty blonde's breasts. Candy Twat cries as she is milked, but, more surprisngly, she also makes a noise. I don't understand it at first, but then it becomes clear - she is mooing, like a cow. Laura says they have all conditioned themselves to make this noise, to remind thesmelves of what they are. They can't help but moo when they are milked. 

Laura says the girls are milked six times a day. One milking doesn't happen until they are crying from the pain, to remind them of what they are and what they desrve. If there is a man in the house they have to moo for his attention to receive this milking. After they have had their "pain milking" they are then milked rapidly on a fairly fast schedule several times over the rest of the day. The repeated milking promotes milk production, meaning their breasts will make more milk and get fuller faster. The more often they are milked, the more often they need to be milked, and the more dependent they are on someone to squeeze the milk out of their tits.

Laura tells me she has always had large breasts, and always been ashamed of them. She thought large breasts meant she was slutty. She tells me she was right - she is slutty. Since she began lactating, her breasts have grown another two cup sizes. She tells me she feels disgusted when she sees herself in the mirror. She thinks the word "cow" whenever she sees her breasts. She can't imagine that anyone could look at her and see a human being instead of a sub-human fucktoy. 

When it comes time for Laura to be milked she crawls over to me in tears, kneeling in front of me, mooing softly. I lead her to the table and get the milking bucket, and I grip her breasts firmly. I pull down on her left breast in the milking motion I saw her use on Candy Twat. Laura gasps, and moos, and milk squirts from her tit into the bucket. I feel my pussy growing wet. I pull on her breast again, harder. I am trying to hurt her. She has told me she likes it when her breasts are hurt, because it's what they deserve for being so big and slutty. 

After a few squirts I can't help myself. I kneel next to her and take her nipple into my mouth. She gasps, then gasps again and moos as I milk her into my mouth. Milk floods over my tongue. It tastes good. I suck eagerly at her udder while she moos and cries. I drink all the milk from that breast, and then squeeze her other tit into the bucket until it is dry. 

I ask the girls what will become of their babies. They tell me they will be raised well - girls should be sluts, but not until they're grown up. They'll learn what they need to so that when the girls come of age they'll be ready to spread their legs, and when the boys come of age they'll learn to treat girls like the sluts they are.

Slavetoy is the last to need her "pain milking", but Laura refuses to give it to her when she starts to cry. Instead, Laura gets a thick leather belt from the bedroom and uses it to beat Slavetoy's breasts as I watch. Slavetoy screams each time the belt slaps into her milk-swollen over-sensitive breasts, and milk squirts from her nipples on each impact. Laura makes her masturbate as she is tortured, and Slavetoy frantically rubs her cunt as she is whipped in the udders again and again. Laura keeps hitting her until there are bright red welts on her breasts and no more milk is coming from her nipples. It is only then that Laura takes her to the table for the rest of her milking. It is clear that the welts make the process of having her breasts squeezed three or four times as agonising as normal. Laura rubs Slavetoy's pussy as she milks her, and I watch Slavetoy orgasm twice while crying and in pain. Afterwards Slavetoy thanks Laura, and Laura has Slavetoy lick Laura's cunt to orgasm. 

***

Later in the afternoon I accompany Laura on a jog around her neighbourhood. Laura says her brother likes her to go on jogs like this to stay fit. However as far as I can tell the purpose of the run is less about exercise and more about further degrading Laura.

It takes Laura some time to get ready to jog. She starts by stripping naked and rubbing her pussy in front of me until she is on the edge of orgasm. Then she adds her accessories.

It starts with a vibrator in her vagina. The phallus is quite large and stuffs her uncomfortably full. The base of the vibrator has two clamps, which she attaches to her labia, wincing as she does. I note the vibrator is quite heavy and when she stands her labia bear the full weight of it. When the vibrator is switched on it makes a loud humming that can be heard several feet away. Laura is visibly distracted by it.

Next she works a butt plug into her anus. The plug is thick and uncomfortable. It sports a cute little bunny puff on its rear. 

After that she places a clover clamp on her clitoris. A large round metal weight is suspended from the clamp that swings and bounces freely between her legs. 

She gets my help to lift her breasts, and first places an elastic band around each tit, constricting the base and making her breasts bulge lewdly as blood is trapped inside them. It is clear this makes them much more senstive than they were before. Then she tapes a strip of metal to her chest at the base of her breasts. Semi-sharp points line the strip, pointing outwards. When I release her breasts, they rest against the strip, the spikes poking painfully at her underboob. We then get two more weighted clover clamps and attach one to each nipple. 

Now we dress Laura. We wrap a short plaid skirt around her waist - so short the hem doesn't even cover the bottom of her pubic mound. The weight hanging from her clit is clearly visible, as is the base of the vibrator protruding from her cunt. At the rear it rests above the bunny-tail buttplug, exposing basically all of her ass cheeks.

Then we give her a top. Ostensibly this is a white tube top. It has the word "FUCKTOY" written across the chest in pink and glitter. The bottom, however, has been cut away with scissors. When Laura stands still, the bottom of the top *just* covers her nipples. Each step, however, makes her breasts bounce free of it and expose themselves. 

Laura gives me a pen and gets me to write on her breasts. On the left breast, at her instruction, I write "LESBIAN COCK-SLUT" and on the right I write, "YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO RAPE ME". 

Laura brings out a pair of very high heels, slips her feet into them, and teeters precariously on them. Then we get a pair of handcuffs and use them to cuff Laura's hands behind her back. They lock. Slavetoy has the only key; Laura will not be able to free herself until we return. 

Lastly, Slavetoy puts a pair of headphones on Laura's head, playing a sound file from Laura's iPhone. I listen to what she is hearing briefly. It is Laura's own voice, repeating over and over, "I am a dumb lesbian slut. I deserve to be raped." The recorded voice is broken by gasps and moans - it sounds like Laura is masturbating as she recites it. Or is being fucked.

Finally, we go for the jog.

Laura looks ridiculous. She can barely walk in the high heels, but she tries her best to jog. With each step, her boobs bounce up and down. They fly free from her top, exposing themselves to everyone. The weights on her nipple clamps bounce along with her breasts, tugging agonisingly at her nipples. Each time her tits flop down against her chest, they slam into the strip of spikes, which as far as I can tell is exceptionally painful, and milk squirts from her clamped nipples and dribbles down her breasts and stomach.

The weight on her clitoris bounces as well, tugging painfully at the most sensitive part of her body. Even from some distance away I can hear the vibrator thrumming inside her cunt. The combined effect of the vibrator distending her pussy and the plug in her ass makes her stride into a humiliating waddle. She struggles to keep her balance, and with her hands behind her back it is obvious that if she falls forward she will take the full weight of her body on her tits, crushing them agains the pavement.

She is crying after only forty metres, but at the same time I note that her inner thighs are wet with the juices of her arousal.

She tells me later the other two girls get their exercise at night, both completely naked except for weights hanging from their tits and clit. Slavetoy masturbates constantly as she walks, forbidden from removing her right hand from her cunt for any reason. Candy Twat crawls on all fours behind, dragged by a leash connected to her nipple clamps, the handle held by Slavetoy. Laura's brother says he plans to get them a dog, both so that it can fuck Laura regularly, and so that they can connect its leash to both of their clit clamps and have it pull them along on these walks. The girls only have one stop on their walk, at the local park, where they publicly 69 each other to orgasm before returning home.

I should be disgusted by Laura's degradation but I find it arousing. I remember pretty big-breasted girls at my high school, who cockteased the boys I had crushes on, who stole their attention, who laughed at me and excluded me from their social circles. This feels like justice, watching this large-udded lesbian crying from pain in public. I feel my groin moistening again as we jog.

We come across a loose dog during our run. There is no sign of its owner. It is a large male border collie. Laura stops as she sees it. She spreads her legs and waits. After a while the dog comes over and sniffs at her pussy. Then it licks her a couple of times.

Laura moans and sinks to her knees She is crying. I remember her saying how much she hates fucking dogs. Nevertheless she is leaning over and nuzzling underneath the dog. She finds it penis and takes it into her mouth. The dog pants happily as Laura sucks its cock. After a while it begins humping against Laura's face and whining. Shortly thereafter, Laura pulls away, gasping. There is dog semen dribbling from her mouth. She turns and presents her ass to the dog, removing her butt plug and inviting it to rape her. But it only barks once, and then turns and trots away. Laura waits in that position until it is gone, and then awkwardly climbs to her feet.

I ask her about the experience. "It makes me feel subhuman," she says, still crying. "Servicing a dog's cock. But that's exactly what I deserve. I was born to serve cocks - all cocks. Otherwise why would its cum taste so good?" Later she confesses to me that she orgasmed when she felt its sperm on her tongue.

As we jog down a fairly secluded alley, I can no longer help myself. I slap Laura across the face, grab her hair, and force her to her knees. I hurriedly raise my own skirt to expose my still-pantyless cunt, and push Laura's face against my pussy. She accepts this without complaint. I grind my pussy against her face as she probes my slit with her tongue. What finally makes me orgasm is the thought of the dog cum in her mouth, and the idea that she might be even now pushing some of that cum up into my snatch with her tongue. I cum hard against her face, and then, as an afterthough, piss in her mouth as well. She drinks it.

On the way home, Laura wets herself. She just starts pissing as she jogs and lets it run down her legs. She tells me it is practice to becoming disinhibited so she can more easily humiliate herself in public. The other thing that happens is I push her over. I want to see her fall on those big, fat udders. It is every bit as good as I hoped - with her hands behind her back she is unable to protect herself and lands directly on her tits. When I help her up, there is a painful-looking gravel rash across the front of her breasts. I think that a girl's boobs have never looked so pretty to me before.

***

Still, I had some doubts about Laura's claim that all lesbians secretly wanted this lifestyle. After some questioning, Laura took me to meet some girls she knew in similar positions.

Bitch and Cunt are sisters. Bitch, formerly known as Candy, is the epitome of the bimbo Barbie - blonde hair, big fake tits, high heels. Her younger sister Cunt, 19 years old, is like a baby version of the same archetype - identical blonde hair and gorgeous body, but her breasts, although generous, haven't yet had implants. 

Bitch and Cunt are what Laura described to me as "stupid lesbians". They had both thought they were heterosexual, until Laura raped Bitch, and then Bitch raped her sister. They had always unknowningly been lesbian sluts deep inside, Bitch told me, and once the two sisters started fucking they couldn't stop themselves from doing it all the time. Indeed, they 69ed in front of me on the floor of my house to show off. The site of the two blonde sisters writhing naked in front of me was definitely impressive. 

Their play had been unsatisfying though - they were missing something, and they knew it - until they realised that they still needed men. The whole point of lezzing off was to entertain men, Cunt told me, as she knelt naked in front of me and teased my pussy with her fingers. So the two girls had deliberately seduced their father.

Now their father rapes them, beats their tits and cunt with a belt, and pisses in their mouths, and the girls have never been happier. With prompting from Laura, Bitch tells me she has never been happier than she is now, being a bimbo lesbian fuckpet for her daddy. 

I rape both girls before I leave. Cunt is the better pussy-licker of the two, but Bitch's large fake melons are much more fun to hurt.

***

Katy, Paige, Elle, Rachael and Victoria all live with Laura's boss from work, Alistair. I meet them at the local church, where they are all dressed in conservative Sunday dresses, but their large fake tits and whorish red lipstick put a lie to the "good little Catholic girl" image. Katy is eight months pregnant, her belly bulging against her dress. The girls are sharing deep, lingering kisses on the church steps as scandalised parishioners enter the church, averting their eyes from the lesbian sluts. There is a buzzing sound and I realise that at least some of the girls have active vibrators inside them.

Katy greets me with a long kiss on the lips and tells me that all her friends used to think that lesbianism was wrong, but now they are a happy little slutty lesbo harem for Alistair. They know being a lesbian is a sin, but Alistair makes them masturbate every night to the thought of being raped and tortured by Satan in hell for eternity until they cum, so now they are just confused little sluts and they try not to think about it.

The girls take the rear pew inside the church and I sit next to them. I notice that some of the girls immediately and surreptitiously move their hands under their skirts, and I realise they are not wearing panties and that they are masturbating. The idea of these pretty lesbians masturbating in church makes me feel hot, and so I discreetly work my own panties down to my ankles and start to gently massage my pussy as the sermon starts.

The sermon is on how women should obey and respect their fathers and their husbands. The priest is a gifted speaker and everything he says sounds very reasonable. I hear Rachael orgasm quietly next to me, and then Victoria cums as well. There is a trickling sound and I look over at Paige. She is blushing as she pisses while she masturbates, the urine soaking into her church dress, pooling on the seat, and dripping onto the floor. She looks so pretty as she pisses, her cheeks flushed, her big fake tits heaving, and I want to be like her, so I start to piss as well. It feels so unreal to be urinating in public, in a church, so much so that I don't feel like myself. I feel like a little lesbian fuckdoll, maybe with a new fuckdoll name like Candy Twat or Bitch. Maybe I could be Piss Kitten. I like the sound of that name.

Rachael leans over and kisses me on the lips while I piss. It feels good. People are looking at us. I blush, but I don't stop kissing her. Later, Katy tells me that all the girls are prostitutes, and a good number of the men (and some of the women) in the congregation are their clients. The same men that whisper they are disgusting sinful sluts at church come to them at night and rape them for money. When I hear this I realise these men must think I am a prostitute too.

After the church service the girls sit there in their puddles of piss until all the congregation have filed out. Then they strip off their clothes, get down on all fours, and lick up the wetness they have produced, while the priest watches. I am initially unsure what to do, but Katy undresses me, and pushes my face down into my piss, and I start to lick. It tastes gross and I gag, but Rachael, who managed to control her bladder all service, comes around behind me and starts to finger my pussy as I lick, and that helps. I lick up all the urine like a dog.

Then the priest fucks us. Actually, he wants to fuck me, because I'm the new girl. I protest, but Katy and Elle and Paige and Victoria all hold me down, bending me over the pew, my tits hanging down, and the priest undresses and sticks his cock into my cunt. I am being raped - raped for the first time in my life. He is fucking my cunt without my consent. 

When I realise this I do the most humiliating thing possible - I orgasm. I orgasm from the understanding I am being raped. I blush bright red and want to die. The priest doesn't stop fucking me, though. 

Once I stop struggling, the other girls leave me to be raped and concentrate on serving the priest. Victoria kneels behind him and tongues his anus. Katy stands on the pew and offers her swollen tits for him to suck the milk from. Elle kneels in front of him, between my legs, and licks at his cock as it slides in and out of my cunt. Sometimes her tongue tickles my clit. It feels good. Rachael stands in front of me and pushes her cunt against my face, and I lick it obediently. Paige lies down on the pew to slide underneath my breasts and suckle on them. 

I cum three times before the priest finally ejaculates into me. Elle licks his cum from my cunt and Katy sucks his dick clean. I realise I might be pregnant. I look at Katy with her big belly and swollen milky tits, and my cunt starts getting wet again. I put the thought from my mind.

Afterwards the priest punishes each of us for tempting him with our bodies. He asks each girl whether their tits or their cunt have been more sinful, and then gives that part of them 20 lashes with his leather belt. Katy, Paige and Elle nominate their tits as their most sinful part. Rachel and Victoria say their cunt, and spread their legs to let the leather deliver its painful kiss to their pussies. 

I get whipped too, of course. Clearly it is my cunt, still dripping from our sex, that is the guilty part of me. I lie on my back with my legs spread and he belts my cunt until I start to cry. I am weeping, but on the 20th stroke I orgasm, and it is the largest, most powerful orgasm I have had in my life. It feels like my body rejoicing in finally being treated correctly. Paige laughs at me as I orgasm but afterwards she kisses me on the lips and tells me I am a good slut. Those words make me happier than I have ever felt before.

***

The last lesbian I talk to is Amy, a friend of Laura's who works at a research institute called the Mayim Clinic. She is a pretty redhead. She makes me undress before she will talk to me, and tells me to masturbate as she talks. I do.

"Laura is right," she tells me. "All women are lesbians - or at least all women ultimately think with their cunts, and are just as happy to have their cunt pleased by a woman - or a dog - as by a man. All women need to be controlled. They feel happier in slavery, and with proper training they experience pain and degradation as pleasure. There is no great trick to making a woman realise this - if she does not understand it by herself, she just needs to be raped until it is clear to her."

I nod, still masturbating.

"The problem is some lesbians don't understand that their sexuality exists only to enslave them for the pleasure of men. They feel sexual desire in order to make them stupid and obedient. They have sensitive cunts and tits so that men can hurt them there, to punish or reward them. If women were intended to be able to run away from men they wouldn't grow tits that flop so painfully as they jog."

I think of Laura's whorish jogging routine, her whole body and sexuality conspiring to make her pathetic and vulnerable and slutty.

"At the Mayim Clinic we run programs to help women resolve these problems, and throw off any conditioning they may have received from society about what they should and shouldn't do with their sexuality. We help them become happy and useful. You want to be happy and useful, don't you, Ingrid?"

I do. I nod. Doesn't every woman?

"Any woman who wants to become happy can come to us here at the Mayim Clinic. I'm happy to say that as a result of recent trials, we are able to go public with our services, which are fully subsidisied by generous anonymous donors. Now any woman can take our treatment and be the best version of herself."

"That sounds wonderful," I say delightedly. It feels so good to rub my pussy.

"It is," Amy tells me. "Not every woman knows she needs to be made happy, though. We're working on legislation that will make us a legal treatment for a range of mental health disorders, including lesbianism, frigidity, bitchiness, and feminism. Once it's passed the courts will be able to send a lot of unhappy women here free of charge. But in the meantime, if you know an unhappy woman, and you can't get her to see us, the best thing you can do for her is rape her repeatedly, until you see the desired behaviour change."

I nod. I understand. Being raped by the priest the other day helped me understand what I wanted from life.

"Good girl," Amy tells me, and strokes my hair. "Now, be a well-behaved slut and beg me to beat your tits and piss in your mouth."

I do. And I thank her afterwards.

***

As I write this, Laura is licking my pussy. My editor says he loves the story I have written him. I think he is going to rape me when I deliver it. My cunt tingles in anticipation. He says he cannot change my byline to "Piss Kitten", no matter how much I beg, unless I legally change my name to that. I think he is lying but the thought of my real name being Piss Kitten, and it being on all my ID, makes me sopping wet so I will investigate that tomorrow. 

I have booked myself into the Mayim Clinic for an intensive course after I submit this article. Amy says I barely need it, that I am a natural submissive whore, and when she said that I felt so proud and happy that I almost orgasmed. She spent hours with me helping me make plans to rape and blackmail my female friends so I will have lots of people to lick my pussy all the time, and we have made a date to convert my house to something more suitable for a lesbian slut like Laura's place. 

This article will be published with my full address, and Laura's as well. There are no locks on the doors. Laura and I both give our full consent to any reader to rape us. 

Because it's what we deserve. Because it's what all lesbian sluts like us deserve.

-Ingrid Pellman (Piss Kitten)


	40. FREEDOM

Laura woke up one morning and checked her email. She didn't immediately understand what she saw. She thought it must be because she was a stupid lesbian bimbo, so she read it again, and again, until she realised it was real.

===  
To: Kitten Tits the Lesbian Slut  
Re: Debt

Just writing to let you know that we consider your debt paid.

You are worthless, of course, and have not remotely returned the money you owe. But gambling sites are ony a small part our interests. We are much more invested in creating a world where women - and particularly pretty little lesbians like yourself - understand that their place in life is bouncing up and down on a man's cock. 

Every day women like you throughout the world gamble on our online sites, and lose huge sums of money - because honestly, why would you expect online gambling hosted in an unregulated foreign nation to be fair? - and enter into agreements exactly like yours that teach them to become good little fucktoys. We are establishing clinics very like the Mayim Clinic in cities worldwide, and each of them are working to slowly condition bitches like you into obedient little sex-puppets.

We are particularly pleased with you, and with the number of other bitches you've raped and degraded and blackmailed on our behalf, often without being prompted. You have worked hard to restore women to their rightful place in the world as pets for men, and we thank you for that.

The recent lifestyle article you participated in at our instruction has gone viral, and we consider that the final payment of your debt. Your face, your name, and your slutty behaviour have been seen by millions of people, and none of them will ever be able to think of lesbians again without picturing you feeding your girlfriend piss or jogging with weights hanging from your exposed tits. Millions of men are masturbating to the thought of raping a lesbian just like you, and willing to actively participate in making that a reality - or at least staying silent as others do.

You can rub your pussy tonight as you think of the fact that women you have never met will be raped and degraded because of you. Good little Kitten Tits. We are pleased.

You are now free to do whatever you want with your life. Although we suspect we know exactly what a slut like you wants to do with it.  
====

And that was all. She was free. Her blackmail was over. She could be a normal girl again.

Except she couldn't, could she? She felt anxiety and stress rise inside her. She lowered her hand to her cunt and started to rub it. Masturbating always helped when she had bad thoughts. It made her happy. 

She was still pregnant with her brother's child. And she had agreed to be his fucktoy and his porn model to pay him back for staying in town to rape her instead of following his career. 

She could break her promise, of course. But there was still the matter of her website. The internet had footage of her doing every degrading sexual act her brother could think of, publicly linked to her real name. Anyone Googling her pretty quickly found videos of her eating dog food out of Erica's pussy or drinking her own piss. 

She could move house. She have a real house, a nice girl's house, where she didn't have to sit on dildos and piss in the backyard and fuck her lovers where people in the street could watch her. Only how would she pay for that? All her spare money had been paying her gambling debt for a long time. 

And Alistair wouldn't like it if she moved. He could get her fired. She would be reliant on her prostitution money. And she knew deep inside that she would never be able to get another normal desk job, not after all her conditioning. If she was being paid for something other than selling her body she felt wrong and anxious. She needed to be a whore in order to make money. (Part of her told her she needed to be a whore because she *was* a whore, but she tried to ignore it.)

And it wasn't like she could have real friends. Everyone who she had ever talked to in her life had seen her website by now, had seen her masturbating while she had her tits beaten at a public playground and all the other degrading things there. She had sent many of those people personalised invitations to rape her. Even if she met new people, she would likely slut up against them and want to touch their cocks. That was who she was now.

She didn't even need to do anything for people to know she was a slut. They would know just by looking at her. They had always known, by her pink slut hair and her giant tits - even bigger now, since she'd started lactating. They'd know her by her clothes. The only clothes she owned made her look like a fucktoy. She didn't know if she could bring herself to buy normal nice-girl clothes even if she could afford them. Even if she could find ones that fit her massive udders.

Even if she somehow convinced anyone to like her as a person, that would only last until she saw a dog on the street, and sucked it off or let it fuck her. No one would be confused about her being a nice girl after that.

And what about her girls, Taylor and Erica? They had never been the subject of the original blackmail. Their misery was for entirely different reasons. Taylor was blackmailed by Alistair, and it was through Alistair's permission that Laura got to own and abuse and rape the little slut. Alistair wouldn't let Taylor move away. (Although, she though, Alistair's blackmail material had been the threat of embarrassing Taylor, and Taylor could hardly be more embarrassed than by the videos of her on Laura's website.)

Erica, on the other hand, let herself be tortured because she was just naturally a submissive fake-lesbian slut. She was born to be abused and raped, Laura knew now. If Laura stayed with Erica, she would never be a normal girl, because Erica would always need to be raped and pissed on and made to cry, and so Laura would need to do those things to her. And, despite everything, Laura couldn't bring herself to leave Erica, who had been so obedient, and had helped Laura through all her blackmail by being there for Laura to abuse. No matter how degraded Laura had become, she had always been able to make Erica feel worse, and that had helped.

She could at least stop drinking piss and eating dog food, though, couldn't she? Her mind rebelled at the thought. She had been too well conditioned. Normal food made her sick. And she loved the taste of piss and cum so much. Even if she started a new life, she knew she would keep eating piss and cum and dog food, by choice. 

She would need to be milked, too. She couldn't milk herself. She was never going to let herself stop lactating, and she was always going to need someone to milk her udders for her, because she was a stupid slutty cow. So that was a thing.

Suddenly, there was a noise at the door.

Laura froze. This had started happening recently, ever since the article about her had been published. People knew where she lived, knew she was a slut, knew there were no locks on the doors. Strangers would come and just rape her, or the other girls. It had happened three of four times now. They knew the house had cameras in it, so they knew they had to leave the girls alive and without permanent damage, but the girls were getting used to being roughly raped by strangers in their own home at any hour of the clock.

But now Laura was free. There was a phone on the desk. She could ring the police. They would come, and see what the house was like, and Laura could explain what had happened to her and all the terrible things she had been made to do. It would all be over.

Outside the computer room, she could hear what was probably a rapist entering the house. Now was the time to call.

But her cunt was so wet. And her brain was so stupid. She couldn't think straight. It would be so much easier to think straight after she had cum. After she had been raped. 

She giggled happily. A rape would feel so good. It would take her bad thoughts away. Kitten Tits didn't want to be free. Kitten Tits wanted to be treated like the dumb lesbian rapetoy that she was.

Her mind made up, Laura got down from her chair, and crawled on all fours out into the living room to offer herself up to be raped. Her tits swung heavily beneath her, leaking milk, and her pussy was sopping wet and drooling, and inside herself, from the moment she stopped thinking about the idea of freedom, she was the happiest little lesbian fuckslut that she had ever been. 

THE END


End file.
